The After Math!
by Inuyashasgurl15
Summary: Kagome is hurt and has to go home, how will she deal with friends,school, and almost being raped. Who does Inuyasha really love? and why is it now demons seem to be appearing in her world.Rewriting chapters ch 4 is done I&K M&S M rating for content/lan
1. So it Begins

**Authors Note: Hey everyone this is my first story I hope everyone likes it and reviews it. Thanks! Anyway anyone who has read my story before I am making a few changes well needed changes. 1) I am combining some chapters to make them longer, I also notice that were I ended off in some chapters, there was no need. 2) I am trying to fix some of the mistakes my in my earlier chapters, and writting in a few new things.**

**Thanks to Rita who reads and edits all my chapters!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any inuyasha character, story, movie, or anything else. I wish I did but I don't!They belong to the incredibly artistic Rumiko Takahashi, the wondrous creator of the Inuyasha world.**

**This sign ' -Means someone is thinking to themself  
When Italic font - means dream**

Chapter 1 So it Begins

"SIT" Kagome shrieked. She started to run as fast as her legs would carry her. She could hear Inuyasha roar out in rage, but Kagome wouldn't stop running. She had to get Inuyasha away from their friends, just incase her plan didn't work.

They were in battle with one of Naraku's puppets, his detachments ,when Kikyou had come out of no where. Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku were to busy fighting to sense her coming, but Kagome could. She waited for Kikyou to come, she wanted to talk to her, she wanted to understand why she felt the way she did, but most of all to tell her she can't have Inuyasha.

Kikyou appeared in front of kagome, or someone that looked like Kikyou. But Kagome could tell the difference, there where 2 shards of the Shikon no Tama in her arms, and the energy around her was black. The Kikyou that stood in front of her was one of Naraku puppets.

Kagome quickly loaded her bow with an arrow ready for battle, but the puppet Kikyou was too quick. An arrow was already heading towards her. Kagome tried to dodge it but it went through her side, she fell to the ground ready for unconsciousness but she wouldn't let herself. She now realized why the puppet was sent and knew she had to stop it. It was put there to trick Inuyasha, so she could kill him. Inuyasha saw what happened just as the puppet Naraku knocked the tetsusaiga out of his hands. With out the tetsusaiga, Inuyasha's demon blood started to take over. Naraku's detachments fled knowing they would not beable to kill him in the demon form.

Kagome watched his transformation, from a couple of feet away. His nails grow longer and sharper, his white sharp teeth grow twice their normal length, his face had the same markings as Sesshoumaru, but what Kagome hated most was his now red eyes. They lost their gentle, soft look and were replaced with a cold stare. He turned towards the puppet Naraku and ran at it, he destroyed it in two swipes, and then he went after the puppet Kikyou. She tried to fire an arrow at him but he was too fast. In a mere second he had his hands around her neck and said one thing.

"Die Kikyou, now rest in peace."

Kagome was stunned she didn't know how the demon Inuyasha knew who he was talking to. Why had he say rest in peace? But she soon snapped out of it when she felt two clawed hands touch her arms. But she didn't move.

"Now your mine."

While Inuyasha was busy with the puppet Kikyou, Miroku and Sango got the jewel shards from the now dust, Naraku puppet and sent Shippo to get the Tetsusaiga, and give it to Kagome before Inuyasha got to her.

"Miroku, there are six shards in here! Give me some material to pick them up with! Kagome will have to purify them later."

"Hurry lady Sango! Shippo has gotten the sword to Kagome, but Inuyasha is going after her now"

They looked over at Kagome and saw Inuyasha had grabbed Kagome. Sango was about to go help her when Kagome yelled.

"Get the shards and get out of here!"

Shippo notice when he gave the Tetsusaiga to Kagome that she laid it on the ground so she must have had a plan.

"Come Sango and Miroku. Kagome has got a plan so we don't have to worry."

Inuyasha was about to kill Kagome, but his heart wouldn't let him. Images of the past flashed through his head of him and Kagome under the tree which Inuyasha was pinned to for 50 years. She had fallen asleep in his arms after hours of talking, and star gazing with him. Then another image it was one of them kissing. Inuyasha stopped, his mind was fighting his heart, and then suddenly, he heard someone yell SIT.

Kagome stopped running and turned around to look and see if Inuyasha was following her. She looked into his eyes which were now soft and gentle. Inuyasha stared into Kagome brown eyes, as tears streaked down her face.

'Is she afraid of me? Did I hurt her?' Inuyasha thought.

Inuyasha hugged her and she hugged him back never wanting to let go of the hanyou.

"Inuyasha, I was so afraid that you wouldn't turn back into your old self. I didn't want to loss you again!"

Kagome cried even harder into Inuyasha's chest.

"Kagome please don't cry, I hate seeing you cry, I did promise you I wouldn't leave you and I never will! ok?"

Inuyasha lifted her chin with one hand and looked into her eyes. Her eyes were so beautiful. He loved her eyes, and her smell drove him wild. Inuyasha was jolted from his dream like state when he felt pressure against his chest. Kagome had passed out and now that he was back to reality he could smell the blood, her blood. Damn why hadn't he smelt it before; Kagome's side was bleeding out of control.

'Did I do this? I can't really remember. I have to stop this bleeding!' Inuyasha ran through the woods with Kagome in his arms thinking of what happened.

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could with the unconscious Kagome in his arms. He went right to where they had set up camp the night before, hoping that Sango and the others would be there. He got in the camp and sniffed around, searching and hoping that they might have returned after the battle, but no such luck for Inuyasha.

"I'll have to take care of Kagome myself." Inuyasha said aloud.

He grabbed Kagome's backpack and went towards the stream that was close by. They always set up camp next to a hot spring or a stream, so Kagome and Sango could have a place to wash up. When he got to the stream Inuyasha gently laid Kagome down and started to take off her bloody clothing.

'Kagome is going to sit me a lot after this.' He looked down at the now half naked girl, and his cheeks turned a deep red.

The wound was pretty deep, but had no sign of yellowness. Inuyasha knew that was a good sign, it meant that the wound was not infected. Inuyasha put pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding. First, he started by cleaning the wound. He then put disinfectant on it just to make sure that it wouldn't get infected, and lastly, he bandaged it tight. But not so tight that it would hurt her.

He stood back and looked at his work. 'Not to shabby if I do say so myself, but maybe next time Kagome bandages me up I pay more attention.' Inuyasha then bent down and took Kagome's clothes from the ground.

"I guess I should start cleaning her clothes now." Inuyasha said with a sigh.

But before he did this he took out Kagome's blanket from her backpack and wrapped it around her because he didn't want to leave her half naked in the cold night to catch a cold. He then sat next to Kagome and cleaned her clothes and himself.

Until that moment, Inuyasha never really noticed that he had a huge painful gash running from his top rib, almost to the top of his leg that he got during his battle. 'My demon blood should heal this in no time.'

Inuyasha put Kagome's backpack on his back and gently picked up Kagome. He walked back to the camp and laid Kagome and the backpack down and started a nice fire. Then he got Kagome's sleeping bag and unzipped it and made it into a blanket that would cover the two of them. Inuyasha sat down and then he pulled Kagome into his lap. The night air was cool and crisp, so Inuyasha wrapped his strong arms around her. He tried to tell himself it was just so she wouldn't get cold but he new different. He wondered what she was thinking about.

(A/N This next part comes from the second Inuyasha movie, which I haven't seen yet, because it hasn't come out yet where I'm living so a friend filled me in on it. He saw the movie and said it was wicked. Anyway back to the story! This next part is all in Kagome's mind)

"Where am I?" Kagome voice came out unnatural, sort of like it was had an echo. It felt strange to her. She was standing in a black area where she couldn't see of feel anything including body. She started to get scared.

_"Kagome you are unconscious so this is where you mind has brought you." _A very familiar voice stated_. " Your mind brings you here when you cannot take anymore pain physically or emotionally." _Kagome couldn't really figure out who was talking to her, she didn't wanted to find out who he was, but her heart did.

_"Who are you?" _

_" Your mind created me, I am the person you trust and love more then anything in the world. Your mind wouldn't let anyone else in for this job."_

_Again Kagome just stared at the darkness, and then it clicked. The person she trusted and loved the most was Inuyasha. She created a copy of Inuyasha to help and guide her through her own mind just like her real Inuyasha does._

_"Now that you have figured out who I am, you will now enter your own memory. Goodbye for now." The voice of Inuyasha disappeared._

_"WAIT!" Kagome yelled but then she was left alone, and her mind flashed back to the day when she was kidnapped by Princess Kaguya._

Flash Back

Kagome had disappeared and Sango, Miroku, and Shippo had all been worried about her safety. But only Inuyasha truly had been able to save her. Her friends, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo, had brought their strength together and had come to rescue her from a cold hearted princess. Princess Kaguya, was the ruler over the moon and its most hidden dark powers. She had wanted Kagome's body to take as her own. In order to do this, she kidnapped her.

Princess Kaguya had offered Inuyasha his wish to become a full demon. She encased his human side in her mirror forever. But what he didn't know that it would come at a great cost. Inuyasha's mind was a swirl of emotions, he attacked his friends, and clawed at Miroku, ripping at his chest in a fit of rage. Not being able to tell friend from enemy. Also at that time, during Kagome's attempt to bring him back to her, Inuyasha had attacked Kagome, digging his sharp claws into the skin of her arms.

Kagome's mind raced for something to do, to save her and Inuyasha. It left her with one thing she could do. She slowly bent up and gently kissed his lips. Only one thing went through her mind, one little though 'Inuyasha, we want to always be together, don't we?'

Her arms were now in excruciating pain, but she wouldn't let that stop her. She loved the hanyou Inuyasha. Not the human, not the demon-just him, as he always had been.

Kagome had not been aware of the shattering glass behind her, Princess Kaguya's spell was wearing off, but she did remember the loosening grip on her arms and the gentle return of the kiss. Inuyasha had kissed her back, then embraced her and called out her name in a choked voice. He was back. Kagome's Inuyasha was back!

Then, still embracing her, he told her something, something she would never forget.

"I'll stay a hanyou a little longer, just for you." A promise Kagome will keep in her heart and soul forever.

_"Why do you want me to remember this?" _

_"I don't want you to remember anything. You want to remember it! Your own mind has put you here so you could realize something, or so you could come to terms with something. It is not I who will tell you what it is and only you can figure it out. You must now return to the real world. Good Bye my sweet Kagome."_

With that Kagome awoke in a daze, she looked around and realized she was back at camp, and it was night but she wasn't cold . She felt warm, with two arms wrapped around her. 'Wait are two arms wrapped around me!' Her mind screamed. Kagome started to panic a little when she looked up and saw Inuyasha looking back down at her with his golden eyes. Kagome noticed that she was now wearing Inuyasha's under shirt. He had put that on her so he could use the blanket to put over them. They just stared at each other for a long time.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome breathed.

Inuyasha didn't know what she might say next. He didn't even know he was now holding his breath.

"Inuyasha thank you for saving my life!"

"Feh, Like I would just let you die."

All the memories of what happen suddenly came back. Kagome remember everything that had just happened. She was supposed to realize something but what? 'Wait when the other Inuyasha said goodbye to me did he say, my sweet Kagome, but that was more then likely my mind saying that. I don't know.' Inuyasha just looked at Kagome, she was thinking so hard about something, and she was so beautiful.' Both teens caught themselves looking at each other and blushed a deep shade of red.

'God he looks good even after a battle! ' Kagome thought.

"Kagome I though I almost lost you! You never scare me like that again or I..."

Inuyasha stopped talking; Kagome was just looking at him with tears in her eyes.

"Kagome please don't cry! I hate it when you cry, why are you crying?"

Kagome just looked at him and smiled, she never thought she could feel so clam in her entire life. All she wanted to do was for Inuyasha and her to stay like that forever, but Kagome already knew that it could not happen when Kikyou around. 'Wait Inuyasha killed Kikyou, when he was demon, does that mean anything.' Kagome snapped back to reality when she felt to a pair of eyes staring at her.

"Oh Inuyasha, I am only crying because I am happy to see you that's all. I missed you so much."

"Kagome I haven't gone any where!"

"Yes you did, you left me, even if only for a few minutes, and I missed you when you did."

'She must mean when I turned demon! I wonder what happen when I turned demon!'

"I am sorry I left you Kagome. But you can never leave me like that again ok...Umm Kagome I was wondering what happened when I turned demon? What happened to Kikyou?"

The last part Inuyasha said in a rush but Kagome knew what he wanted to know, but how was she going to put it. Inuyasha saw the pain in her eyes he new the answer but wanted to her it from someone else. Kagome was just about to say something when Inuyasha spoke.

"Kagome when I saw Kikyou hurt you I went nuts, I wanted to tear her and Naraku apart. I couldn't bear to see you hurt." Inuyasha said this very softly.

"Inuyasha you never killed Kikyou! It was only a puppet, but the strange thing was that you said "Die Kikyou, now rest in peace." you were able to tell who she was before you killed her so that means you can control some of your demon side."

Inuyasha took this all in. He new there was something she was not telling him, something very important. He could smell fear in her scent. Kagome knew that she had to tell Inuyasha that he had almost tried to kill her but she didn't want to. She didn't want him to worry himself over something so dumb. If she told him, he could want to leave her thinking it was for her own good, but if she never told him and he found out he would be angry with her. Kagome decided that she needed to tell him or it would haunt her forever. She closed her eyes and opened them only to be met by Inuyasha clam golden ones.

"Inuyasha when you were a demon you grabbed me and raised you claws to my neck. You said "Now your mine." Your claws started to come towards my neck, but you stopped. It was almost like your heart was stopping you from finishing me off. I took this as my chance to bring you back and I sat you onto the tetsusaiga. You changed back to your old self and that's it. I hate seeing you in your demon form, it's not you, it's not the Inuyasha I know and it's not the one I will trust forever."

She looked at Inuyasha to see how he would react, he was crying, well not full out tears but I mean there were tears running down his face. She wiped his away with her thumb and he did the same for her as she was now crying

"Kagome why did you run after I transformed back?"

"Well I wanted to be alone with you, to talk to you, and to hold you."

Kagome started to blush and slapped a hand over her mouth. She winced in pain at the same time. 'Did I really just say that?' Suddenly something clicked in Kagome's mind what she had to ask Inuyasha.

"Kagome are you ok?" Inuyasha decided not to say anything about her comment just so they could enjoy a minute of peace.

"It hurts a little." Really right now Kagome couldn't feel anything in her side because she was in some much pain. Inuyasha knew that she was in a lot of pain. It was in her beautiful eyes. Inuyasha loved her eyes they were full of love, warmth, hope, joy and the future. He could drown in those eyes.

" Here let me look at your wound!"

"No I'm fine ok don't worry about me."

Another shot of pain ran through kagome's body. She started to fell a little faint.'Mabye I should let him look at it. I don't know.'

"Kagome don't be stu..."

"Ok!"

Inuyasha smirked knowing he won this battle without getting sat meant a great deal to him. Inuyasha helped Kagome lie back down on her back so she wouldn't be in as much pain. He started to lift her shirt, but a blushed appeared on his face. It deepened as soon as he looked at Kagome who was also blushing.

"Wow! Inuyasha, I never know you could do something like that. I always thought you were not paying any attention to me when I wrap your wounds. You did a great job!"

'Kagome there is a lot you don't know about me, but maybe soon I will be able to tell you.' Inuyasha thought as he re-wrapped Kagome's wound.

"Feh, it wasn't that hard."

A/N: Thank you all for reading, and if you like my story why don't you read on. I can assure you it gets better in later chapters!

Later Days


	2. Questions

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any inuyasha characters, story lines, movies, or anything else. I wish I did but I don't! They belong to the incredibly artistic Rumiko Takahashi, the wondrous creator of the Inuyasha world**

A/N For anyone who has already read my story I have comdined chapter 4 & 5 together. Ch 4 Questions & Ch 5 Questions part II, it is now chapter two because I combined ch's 1,2,and 3 together. So anyway on with the story

Thanks to Rita who reads and edits all my chapters.

This sign ' -Means someone is thinking to themselves

**Ending of last Chapter:**

"Wow! Inuyasha, I never know you could do something like that. I always thought you were not paying any attention to me when I wrap your wounds. You did a great job!"

'Kagome there is a lot you don't know about me, but maybe soon I will be able to tell you.' Inuyasha thought as he re-wrapped Kagome's wound.

"Feh, it wasn't that hard."

**Chapter 2 _Questions_**

Sango sighed again, for the tenth time in ten minutes. After the battle Kagome and Inuyasha went into the woods and never returned to get them. Miroku had decided that they should just leave Kagome and Inuyasha alone for awhile so they could talk, to sort out their feelings, and explain what happened during the battle. They could take care of each other, but Sango knew that Kagome was bleeding and that she needed to be taken care of. That was when Miroku discovered that his wind tunnel had been damaged and needed to be taken care of right away too. She never really had any choice; if Miroku was attacked he would have no way of protecting himself. However, Sango couldn't help wondering if Kagome was ok or not.

'Kagome is very smart she can take care of herself and plus she had Inuyasha with her so she should be fine. The only reason I'm here is to protect Miroku!' That's what Sango keep telling herself.

Sango looked over at Miroku, he was still staring out the window at the night sky in deep thought. Sango was wondering what was wrong with Miroku he hadn't tried to grope her all evening. It wasn't like she missed it, she just hated to see Miroku depressed. Miroku felt someone's eyes staring at him, so he turned around to see Sango staring. Her eyes were full of worry. He looked over at Shippo who was fast asleep on a pillow.

"Lady Sango don't worry, Inuyasha is capable of taking care of Kagome-chan, so relax. Ok! I bet Kagome and Inuyasha are sitting by a fire now eating ramen right now. I am sure we have nothing to worry about."

" I hope your right Miroku. I would never want anything to happen to them. You guys are my family." Sango silently started to cry after she said this.

Miroku got up from his spot and sat down by Sango, he was trying hard not to grope her and it was working so far, but he kept wondering how long it would last. He put his arms around Sango and hugged her. Miroku expected a slap but instead he got a hug back. Sango did something that would surprise them both; she grabbed Miroku's hand and led them outside. They walked along a path for a little while.

"Sango, where are we going?"

"I don't know, I guess just for a walk."

" Can I talk to you about something?"

Miroku was feeling sick inside. He wanted to tell Sango that he loved her and that he would like to marry her, but he didn't know how she felt so he just waited for her to answer him. He didn't think she would say yes anyway because of his wind tunnel.

'Maybe after we defeated Naraku she would...'

"Sure, Miroku, what is it about?" Sango also wanted to tell him how she felt but she couldn't. She didn't have time for a relationship or love. She had to defeat Naraku and rebuild her village. But she wanted to love Miroku, she did love him, and maybe they could rebuild her village together and start a family.

" Let us sit down over here. You see Sango what I wanted to tell you is..."

"Miroku do you feel that. It's a very powerful negative energy. It feels like Naraku but some how different."

'Damn! Right when I was about to tell her.'

"Yes Sango I feel it and I think we should go back to the hut. In the morning we will head back to camp in search for Inuyasha and Kagome-chan."

As Sango was getting up to leave she fell back down in pain. She had been wounded at the battle but never told anyone, but she guessed the secret was out now. She tried to move again but this caused only more pain. She started to cry slightly, she hated crying in front of people but she was in so much pain. Miroku was already by her side trying to figure out what was wrong.

" Sango what's wrong? Where are you hurt to?"

"I'm fine Miroku! I am not hurt, let's just get back to camp."

"**Lady Sango you are not fine! Now tell me where you are hurt to!"** Miroku screamed this.

Sango has never seen him so determined and angry at the same time. Sango sighed and decided to give into Miroku. The pain was almost unbearable now so she had to.

"If you stop calling me Lady Sango, I will tell what's wrong." She said through gasps of air.

"Ok, Sango. But let me carry you back to the hut first."

"OK"

Miroku picked up Sango and carried her back to the hut. When they got back Sango stopped crying and told Miroku that during the battle she was thrown at a tree and she thought she might have broken a few ribs.

Miroku remember Sango being thrown against a tree, but when he asked her if she was all right she said yes. He should have known she would have lied but he never thought of that at the time.

"La...Sango we have to put something around your ribs so they will heal better. Maybe we can wrap it up with some of the bandages they use on my wind tunnel. They are strong and will help it heal. I could help you! If you want ?"

"Why not, as long you keep your hands to yourself, I will let you help."

" Ok."

Miroku helped Sango undress, he was a little bit depressed when he found out Sango was wearing an undershirt but he got over it quickly as he started to help Sango dress her wound. Not once did Miroku try to grope her, he used all his will power not to and for once he never.

When they were all finished Miroku helped Sango lie down onto her mat, and then he went over to his own mat and lid down. Sango didn't want him to be alone, she wanted Miroku to lie down with her and comfort her while she was in pain. So Sango got up all her courage and asked a question that would change everything between her and Miroku.

"Miroku, would you lie down with me?"

Miroku was shocked at first he never expected anything like this from Sango. Maybe she did like him! Sango was holding her breathe as she waited for an answer.

"Sure Sango, I would LOVE to."

Miroku got up and went over, crawled under Sango's blanket with her, and lightly put his arm around her waist. Miroku had expected to get slapped across the face but instead Sango snuggled closer to him. This night would mark history for them two, they both finally knew how they felt the about each other. But would they admit it?

"Good night Miroku." Sango said half asleep.

"Sweet dreams, My sweet Sango."

Sango's eyes snapped open. 'Did he just call me MY sweet Sango?' Sango was about to question Miroku about it, when she noticed that he was asleep. 'I guess I will have to wait until morning to ask him. Oh well!' And with that Sango fell into a peaceful sleep not knowing what will come tomorrow.

With Inuyasha/Kagome

Inuyasha had finished rewrapping Kagome's wound and they were now both enjoying the beautiful night that was in front of them. The fire created dancing shadows across the trees, and the moon was out, it was pale, but it was still a perfect night.

Kagome was sitting down leaning against a tree, and Inuyasha was sitting above her. He was keeping a close eye on her. Kagome knew that in the next week the new moon would appear and Inuyasha would lose all of his demon powers. The group decided that Kagome and Inuyasha would go back to Kagome's era for once, so Kagome could get some school work done and Inuyasha would be safe there. Plus he would also catch up on some sleep. This would be the first time her and Inuyasha went to her era while he was in human form and Kagome was going to take advantage of this.

They decided they were going to go to a movie, the mall and swimming. But one thing she had to do before they went, before Inuyasha was human, was to tell him how she felt. Kagome couldn't keep it in any more she had to tell him even if Inuyasha didn't want to be with her she would know that he knew how she felt before it was two late.

The group's final battle was coming near, the whole jewel was almost collected and soon it would happen. No one knew what to expect, what would happen, or even who will win. But they did know one thing; they would fight together as one, because as one they could not be defeated. Kagome knew that she would have to purify the jewel and calm the battle that it going on inside it but she didn't know how to do it. At least she didn't think she knew how to do it. Kagome knew what she had to ask Inuyasha, but what will his answer be?

"Ummm...Inuyasha I am sure that the new moon will be here in a couple of days."

Inuyasha jumped out of the tree and landed softly right next to Kagome before he answered. He looked at Kagome; she looked very uncomfortable and worried. 'Even when she is worried she looks beautiful.' Inuyasha stopped denying his feels for Kagome, which he could not anymore, he just had to except that he was in love with Kagome.

"Feh, I already know that! What about it?"

"Inuyasha did you forget that your coming to my era?"

"No! I just don't want to go."

"We have been over this Inuyasha it would be better to go to my time, Naraku knows when you change to your human form, and it's only until after the final battle."

"And then what Kagome you will go back to your era and I'll be left here alone!"

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he had just said. Kagome was shocked, she didn't know what to say, she knew this day would come when they had to talk about what was going to happen but she thought that she would say something to him and not the other way around. Inuyasha was now in a daze, he couldn't believe what he had just said. Inuyasha jumped back into the tree above Kagome to think. He needed to make a final decision. Kagome was too shocked to even notice what was going on. She had to tell Inuyasha how she felt because there might be a chance that he felt the same way but how would she say it.

Inuyasha POV (point of view)

' Kagome and I have become so close over these past three years. We have had many great times together. She hasn't left my side since the day she released me from the tree, and I have always been by hers. When we defeat Naraku what will happen to us? Miroku's wind tunnel will be gone and he and Sango will be able to finally be together. Shippo will most likely stay with Kaede, but what about me and Kagome?

'Ok I owe Kikyou my life because she died for me, she followed me into the after life, and for what do be with me. I don't want to die anymore I want to live and be happy. Kikyou knew what her powers would do to me, that they wouldn't kill me.' Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and sighed.

'I don't know if I really loved her? No it was more like companionship, we had been so lonely for so long that we thought it was love, but it wasn't. We didn't even trust each other. ? Gawd, if I had just trusted her she wouldn't have died, but then I wouldn't have ever met Kagome. Did she really die for me? She knew that the jewel was tainted after what happened between us, so she knew she would have to die, and that's what she did. She fulfilled her duties as a miko priestess.' Inuyasha brain swirled with all these thoughts, he thought his head might explode.

' Ok, Kikyou wanted me to change into a human but Kagome has shown me time and time again that she likes me the way I am. Kagome has done so much for me, and I can't stop thinking about her. Kikyou wanted to kill me at first but now she only wants me to go to hell with her. I can't go, I may have sworn to her that I would always protect her, but now it's different. This is not the same Kikyou from 53 years ago, its just part of soul, and it the part that has hatred towards me.'

'Sooo... Now I have stopped denying it, I love Kagome, I have fallen in love with the girl from the future, and I promised I would protect her. I need to be there for her. She has always been there for me, she brought me back to being a half demon before my demon blood could consumed me...She makes me feel so content and peaceful inside...When I was with Kikyou we were not able to express our feelings to each other...Kagome is the only other person besides my mother who has shed tears for me……Ok I have made a decision I will tell Kagome my true feelings and if she returns them I will stay with her, but if she doesn't I will go to hell with Kikyou. I love you Kagome and there is nothing stopping me from doing so any more! Tonight you will find out how I really feel about you.'

Inuyasha jumped out of the tree he had been sitting in. He had been sitting there for about two hours just thinking. Kagome had finally come out of shock and watched Inuyasha, wondering what he was thinking about. She had done some of her own thinking as well. Kagome decided that tonight would be the night she would tell Inuyasha how she felt. If she never did it tonight, she would never get enough courage to say it later. She looked up for Inuyasha, but didn't see him.

"Kagome can... we...umm talk?" Inuyasha said this in almost a whisper.

Kagome could only nod her head. It was like her whole throat had closed up and she wasn't able to talk. Inuyasha came over and sat down by Kagome. He sniffed the air a couple of times to check and see if anyone was around. Kagome saw what he was doing and checked the area with her own Miko powers, she sensed that it was only her and Inuyasha around. Inuyasha did one more check before he began to talk. He took a deep breathe and was about to began.

"It has been a crazy couple of days, hasn't it Inuyasha? But now it's a beautiful night!"

"Your right it has been crazy and yet the night is beautiful."

Kagome was yet again shocked at how Inuyasha was being so sweet. He only acts different around the group.

"Kagome you promised that you would stay by my side right ?"

"Ya of course I did! I could never leave you." Kagome blushed when she said this.

"So whatever happens you will?"

"Yes Inuyasha I will always...umm...are you still p..planing to become a full fledged demon?" Kagome said this so quite that only Inuyasha would ever hear it.

"I don't know anymore Kagome, since I met you my views on everything has changed. I am only a half demon, I feel..."

"Weak...Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome she knew him so well. It almost scared him."Well yes, no matter how much power I have, I can't defeat Naraku."

"Inuyasha he is using the power of the sacred jewel to make him stronger, you are the strongest fighter I know. You always make it through and I know from the bottom of my heart that you will find a way to defeat him."

"You have so much faith in me, and you have always stayed by my side, but why are you so worried about me changing into a demon Kagome?"

"Inuyasha, every time you change into a demon you always seem to forget me!" Slient tears ran down Kagome cheeks. Inuyasha whipped them away with his thumb.

"Kagome I could never forget you. You have never left my side."

"Inuyasha?"

"Ya?"

"If I never leave your side, will you promise that you will never forget me and what we have done these past 3 years?"

"Kagome, I promise."

"Inuyasha if you always wanted to be stronger why were you going to become human for Kikyou?"

"I guess, we were moving so fast I never thought it over."

"Inuyasha I know that's not true." Inuyasha was a little scared by this. Kagome knows him to well. She can now tell when he is lying or not.

"Well I thought it was the only way to be with Kikyou because of the Shikon jewel. I couldn't wait to be with the one I...loved."

"Do..you still...love her?"

"Kagome, at the time, I thought it was love, but it was more like companionship. We were lonely for so long that once we found each other we thought it was love. It's funny really one day I am running away from Kikyou's arrows, tying to get the Shikon jewel, and the next she was asking me to become a human for her. We wanted to share our pain together; I will never say that I didn't love her. But it's just that we never knew each other well enough to know if it was really love or not. But now..."

"So what now, you don't love her?"

"I will never deny that I had deep feelings for Kikyou, but I have realized that the Kikyou that it walking on this earth today is not the Kikyou from 53 years ago. It's only a bit of her soul that was taken, it's only the hatred she has for me, and I know now that I have to move on. The Kikyou I knew would have never wanted me to die. She would want me to be happy, and I finally understand why Kikyou made the decision she did. She knew the Shikon jewel was tainted and if she had to use it...I can't image what would have happened..."

"Your not going to hell now?" Kagome eyes where full of hope. She preyed that Inuyasha would no got to hell. She wanted him to stay with her.

"Kagome, she is not the real Kikyou, she is just a copy that smells like death, bones and soil. I will not go with her."

"But that is all I am just a copy!"

"Kagome don't say that you are a wonderful person full of passion, hope, courage and soul. You are not a copy of Kikyou you are you. You have your own sweet smell and your eyes show your soul and sprit. You will never be a copy of Kikyou. You are Kagome!"

"Oh Inuyasha I was afraid you were going to leave me and die. I was so scared!"

"You were, Kagome? I promised I will never leave you."

Kagome was now crying Inuyasha pulled her into his lap and hugged her. At first Kagome was surprised but then she relaxed and hugged Inuyasha back. Inuyasha was careful not to hurt Kagome because he didn't want anything to hurt her again. When they broke apart Kagome leaned up and Kissed Inuyasha softly on the lips...

A/n Hey people I hope you like this chapter, as of November 19, 2008 I updated and fixed this chapter hopefully it is a lot better then before. Anyway review!

Later Days


	3. Someone's Watching

A/n I am reediting my story so here is chapter 3 redone, not many major changes but a few. Thanks Rita from reading and editing my chapters.

This sign ' -Means someone is thinking to themselves

**Ending of Last Chapter**

Kagome was now crying Inuyasha pulled her into his lap and hugged Kagome. At first Kagome was surprise but then she relaxed and hugged Inuyasha back. Inuyasha was careful not to hurt Kagome because he didn't want anything to hurt her again. When they broke apart Kagome leaned up and Kissed Inuyasha softly on the lips...

**Chapter3 Someone's Watching**

Inuyasha's eyes widen, but then he relaxed as he kissed Kagome back. This was the kiss that would change everything for the two. They were together because they wanted to be. It wasn't because someone was in danger, or they had to, or even forced to. They were sharing a kiss of love, trust, passion and hope.

Kagome broke the kiss, and whipped around, pain went through her body, but she could feel something or someone watching and waiting. Inuyasha was confused at first but them he felt it. They were being watched, but by whom or what? It felt something like Naraku but different, and it wasn't one of his detachments. A chill went down Kagome's back, the energy she was feeling was very negative and powerful. She hadn't felt anything like this before. Kagome moved even closer to Inuyasha, she felt scared, the energy felt evil almost. She was nervous and frighten, Inuyasha looked at Kagome, and he saw something in her eyes that had never been there before, it was an emotion that was greater then fear itself and he has experienced once before.

Kagome was brave but when she was truly scared then there was something wrong. Inuyasha new that whatever was out there could have seen him and Kagome kissing so he needed to justify that with a little bit of yelling. He needed the intruder to go away, think that the kiss was nothing, so it could not used against Kagome. Inuyasha didn't want Kagome to be put into any danger. Inuyasha thought hard for a plan. For once, he would not fight but would use his head to win this battle. He came up with a plan and hope Kagome would figure out what he was doing. Inuyasha hoped he was right that the intruder was only there to watch and not attack. (A/N Even thought it might not seem like a battle but it is.!)

"Wench, why did you kiss me?" Inuyasha was screaming, and trying to make himself look mad. It hurt him so much to say this but he had no choice. He couldn't risk anyone knowing his true feelings for Kagome. It was just too dangerous!

At first Kagome was hurt but then she looked into Inuyasha's eyes and saw that he was pleading for her to play along with him just until the they where alone again. Kagome tried to use her Miko powers again to search for the presence, to see if she could pin point where they were to but she couldn't. It took a lot for Kagome to force her powers and search the area, the first time took a lot of Miko energy but doing it again would prove to be impossible. She was too weak from the battle. It also never had any jewel shards in it.

She looked at Inuyasha and closed her eyes. ' I don't mean what I am going to say next. Please don't think I mean it. I really don't mean it.'

When Kagome opened eyes, Inuyasha was looking at her wide eye. 'Oh my god he heard me, but how?' Inuyasha just kept looking at Kagome he couldn't believe what Inuyasha had just heard; it was Kagome's voice inside his head. 'What the hell is going on?'

"Damn it women will you answer me!"

"Well I'm sorry Inuyasha I though you were...someone else!" Kagome yelled. She was surprised that she yelled at Inuyasha.

"Who would want to kiss you?" Inuyasha smirked as he said this. It was almost as if he was playing a game with Kagome.

"Well Inuyasha if you would like me to make a list for you..."

Kagome turned around so she was not facing Inuyasha. She felt a jolt of pain through her body, her flesh start to tear open as she turned around to look into Inuyasha's eye. Her side started to bleed again, Kagome put her hand to it, and even more pain went through her body. Instead of fighting the pain Kagome let it take over her body. 'This plan would hopefully work.' If the demon though there was no more information to be heard it would leave, or attack.

"Inuyasha help m..e..."

And with that Kagome fell back into Inuyasha's arms, Inuyasha didn't understand one minute Kagome was going along with their plan, yelling at him and the next she's unconscious. What in the hell was going on, but then he noticed that the new presence of negative energy was gone it just vanished. ' What the hell? I guess it was only here to listened and watch us, but why did it leave so damn quick and not fight us while we are weak? Who or what was it?' Inuyasha was trying to understand what had just happened but he could not. Inuyasha looked down at the girl in his arms, but the scent of blood came to his nose.

Kagome opened her eyes a little. She was only out for like a minute but that seem to do the job, she opened her eyes fully, they were still full of terror, and she just stared at Inuyasha, "Is-is it gone?" Kagome's voice came out in a soft whisper.

"Yes Kagome, but you reopened your wound."

"I don't care. Inuyasha I was so scared, no it was more then just being scared. I haven't felt anything like that in my entire life. It felt like this thing was trying to see into my soul, but couldn't. It's eyes burning into my heart and mind. I have never something so horrible, not even from Naraku." Kagome voice was very shaky.

"It's okay Kagome I'm here with you. Now why don't I bandage you up again? You know if you don't stop opening your wound we'll run out of bandages."

Kagome had silent tears running down her cheeks. Inuyasha looked at her she has never been scared like this before, just by a feeling. Inuyasha wiped away Kagome's tears and lifted up Kagome's shirt for the third time in one night and he rewrapped Kagome's wounds. Inuyasha got up from the spot they were sitting in, and got the blankets that were still over by the fire. He sat down next to the tree, gently pull Kagome into his lap and put the blankets over the two of them. Kagome couldn't believe what was happening before her eyes. Inuyasha was being so sweet and gentle. He only acted tough around the others but when they were alone together he was different.

"Kagome why did you..." Inuyasha was cut off, by a finger to his lips.

"Can we please just sleep?" Kagome was too tired and weak right now, she couldn't really think straight, and she just couldn't talk anymore.

"Feh whatever, I understand you are very weak right now. God I say you lost a good bit of blood. Good night my..umm...Kagome..."

"Umm...Sweet dreams Inuyasha."

'What in the hell was I thinking! She is not mine yet, but she well be I hope.'

'Ok he was just about to my Kagome. Maybe it was just my mind playing tricks on me were I am so tired. No I am positive I heard right.'

Kagome felt two strong arms wrap around her, she could hear Inuyasha's heat beat, and Kagome could fell the rising and fall of his chest, and with that Kagome was lulled into a dreamless sleep. The sun would rise in a few hours and both of them needed to get some sleep. Inuyasha took in Kagome's scent; it always made him feel so peaceful and calm. He knew with Kagome by his side he would never lose any battle.

The sun peeked into the cabin's window, Sango fought off the urge to wake up but the sun won this battle. Sango opened her eyes and was met with Miroku's brown ones. Miroku could wake up to seeing Sango every second of every minute of every day. Today they would head back to camp and see if Kagome and Inuyasha were their. They hoped that everything was ok and that they weren't attacked last night. Shippo had woken up about an hour ago but he just sat there staring at Sango and Miroku. They were meant to be together but they were both afraid to tell each other. Shippo was amazed that they could not see the love they shared for each other. Sango was the first to speak.

"We need to go search for Kagome and Inuyasha."

"Wait, no good morning!" Sango hit Miroku.

"Haha Miroku, but really we have to leave now." Sango started to get up but she couldn't it hurt too much.

"Sango are you ok?" Shippo asked.

"I'm fine Shippo. Now lets go!"

"Ok, Sango lets go but I will carry you."

"I can walk."

"No you can't now let me carry you outside and Kirara will carry you after that."

"I can walk just fine thank you."

"No you can't!"

"CAN!"

"CAN'T"

"CAN!"

"CAN'T"

"CAN!"

"CAN'T"

"CAN!"

"CAN'T"

Shippo just looked at the two ADULTS in front in him, and sighed. He would just have to stop this stupid fight before they waste anymore time. But before any words could leave Shippo's mouth...

"Sango I will have no more harm done to you, so let me carry you now!"

"But."

"Sango now!" Miroku screamed.

Sango was taken back by this. Miroku has never yelled at her before. He had so much determination in his eyes and it kind of scared Sango so she gave in. She hated to see him win the argument but she had very like energy to fight with him. Sango nodded to Miroku and he picked her up and carried her outside, and he never tried to grab her butt.

The morning was cool and crisp when it hit Sango's face it felt so good. As they flew through Sango kept looking out of the corner of her eye to see what Miroku was doing, and he was doing the same thing. Both of them blushed a deep red. At the same time they turned there head forward to see if they were close to camp. Sango could see it in the distance, there was smoke coming from it. The group sighed with relief; they landed just a yard or so away from the camp. Miroku took Sango in his arms again and the walked towards camp.

As they got closer Shippo noticed foot prints on the ground. They where not Inuyasha's or Kagome, so they had an unexpected visitor last night, but who? He made a note to ask Inuyasha about it later. When the group entered the camp they were shocked to see Inuyasha and Kagome sleeping together on the ground. Inuyasha's ears twitched, he didn't want to get up but Miroku and the others were back so he had to. Miroku walked over to the fire that was burning and laid Sango down, and sat down next to her. Inuyasha had gotten up every so often during the night to keep the fire going so Kagome wouldn't get cold. Kagome opened her eyes and looked up to see Inuyasha looking down at her. She then noticed that they were being watched.

"Sango, Miroku, and Shippo I am so glad to see you're alright."

"Kagome I was so worried about you and Inuyasha. You had a very bad wound and I was afraid that something might have attacked you last night, that if I wasn't able to help, you would get hurt even more." Sango said this all in one breathe.

"Sango calm down, Inuyasha fixed me up 'A few times!', but we had something watch us last night. It freaked me right out. It was such a negative energy and ...I'll have to explain it to you later I don't have the energy right now."

"Lady Kagome we were visited by the same thing last night."

"Kagome you look really pale." Shippo was in Kagome's lap looking at her.

"Oh Shippo don't worry, it just because I lost some blood, I should be fine in a couple of days." Kagome coughed, and covered her mouth but when she took her hand away there was blood in it.

"Kagome why is there blood coming from your mouth?" Shippo was crying now.

"I don't know. Inuyasha I need to go home." She knew this wasn't good.

"We'll take you back to the village and get you looked at."

"Inuyasha this is something very serious Kagome needs to go back to her time. I don't think she'll be able to be helped properly here." Sango was almost pleading with Inuyasha.

"I need to see a doctor. I'm scared... Please!"

"Ok I'll take you home it'll be the new moon anyway in a couple of days. Miroku, you and Shippo take Sango, go back to the village, and we'll be back once Kagome's better. Ok"

Everyone was shocked that Inuyasha had given in so easy, he was usually really stubborn and wouldn't let Kagome go back home, but they guessed he knew that she needed real medical help. Inuyasha got up from his spot and stated to pack up Kagome's stuff. The quicker they left the better. Kagome watch Inuyasha do this and the group talked about the presence from the night before but decided that they would talk about it more after Kagome and Inuyasha got back. As for Naraku, he would still be recovering from their last fight, plus the weather was staring to get cooler, snow would soon be coming so that will slow him down. So Inuyasha and Kagome said their good byes and left for her time.

A/n Thank you for reading my chapter, and please review.

Later Days!


	4. The Future

A/N Hey everyone thanks for all the reviews. Thanks to Rita who reads all my chapters and edits them. Chapter 4 is now redone. Thank you to my faithful readers.

Disclaimer: I do not own any plots, story lines, movies, or Inuyasha or any other Inuyasha character. I wish I did, but I don't. But I do have this story and it is mine.

This sign ' -Means someone is thinking to themselves

Ending of last chapter

Everyone was shocked that Inuyasha had given in so easy, he was usually really stubborn and wouldn't let Kagome go back home, but they guessed he knew that she needed real medical help. Inuyasha got up from his spot and stated to pack up Kagome's stuff. The quicker they left the better. Kagome watch Inuyasha do this and the group talked about the presence from the night before but decided that they would talk about it more after Kagome and Inuyasha got back. As for Naraku, he would still be recovering from their last fight, plus the weather was staring to get cooler, snow would soon be coming so that will slow him down. So Inuyasha and Kagome said their good byes and left for her time.

Chapter4 _The Future_

Inuyasha picked up Kagome and her backpack; they said their goodbyes again and left. Shippo was crying he didn't want Kagome to leave and never come back. Sango was able to calm him down after a little while. She was very worried about Kagome, she usually doesn't have to go home when she hurt, plus Sango saw the arrow pass almost right through Kagome's side. She was scared she would lose her best friend, Kagome was like a sister to her, and if she lost her she didn't know what she would do.

"Miroku do you think Kagome will be ok?"

"I don't know Sango, but from what I can tell from the stories about Kagome's time, they can heal almost anything."

'Be well Kagome. I will prey for you every night and morning.' That was Sango's last thought before her and Miroku left to walk back to the village.

Kagome was still shocked that Inuyasha had gave in so easily, and he also said they would return when Kagome was better, not when he was ready, not when he said, but when she was ready. Kagome was amazed! Inuyasha looked back at Kagome; she was in her own little world, Inuyasha smiled at how she looked so beautiful. Going to Kagome's time was a good break. Inuyasha got to sleep a lot more, he wouldn't have to stay up all night watching over his companions and he loved to sleep in Kagome's bed it was very comfortable. Kagome looked around, the forest was passing by so quickly, and Inuyasha was running a little faster the usual.

Inuyasha stopped and started to walk a little while later. They came next to the sacred tree, he looked up and then he started to run again. Kagome wondered why Inuyasha did this but never bothered to ask, she didn't have the energy, and she didn't want to upset Inuyasha or anything before they went back to her time. Inuyasha got to the well and put Kagome down. She looked really pale, and she could barely left her head. Her miko energy was fading fast.

"Inuyasha could you carry me through the well?" Kagome voice came out in no more then a whisper.

"Feh, like I would let you walk!"

Inuyasha picked Kagome up in bridal style, and they went through the well. When they reached the other side Inuyasha could smell something really good, but he had no time for that now. He jumped out of the well, and Kagome was now out cold, but she was still breathing fine. 'Passing through the well must have been too much for her to handle.' Inuyasha ran straight to the house, as he walked into the house he was met by Kagome's mother.

"Inuyasha! What happened to Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi asked her voice shacking.

"I'll explain later but we need to go see the head priestess right now!"

"You must mean the doctor."

"Whatever, just tell me where I should go."

"Ok I'll get the car and we'll drive there."

"We don't have time, please!" Iuyasha was frantic now.

"Ok the hospital is south about 10 km, you will see a sign that has emergency on it ok? I'll meet you there. I'll call a head and tell them your coming."

Kagome's mother put a cap on his head right before Inuyasha took off running. He had never seen a hospital before, he was a little nerves going there, but he ran as fast as he could. He didn't say anything earlier but he can see Kagome Miko energy and it was extremely low. It has never been like that before. He never wanted to say anything to upset his companions or Kagome so he just left as fast as possible. If Kagome had gotten upset it might have used up the little bit of energy that she had left. If she lost all of her energy she could have died. Inuyasha came to two huge doors that read emergency above them and he walked in. There was a huge desk and people where running around like crazy but they all seemed to know what they where at. Inuyasha was amazed, he looked around and saw weird machines all around him. He was about to take Kagome up to the huge desk, when a very familiar person ran past him. He didn't see his face but he could tell by the smell that it was a demon. He came back one a second later, he looked at Kagome and then motioned Inuyasha to follow him. At first Inuyasha just stood there, he didn't know if he should trust this guy or not, but he followed. He went down a couple of hallways and then they stopped at a door. Inuyasha looked at the guys' nametag and it read "Doctor Histomaby " ' What a Strange name.' Inuyasha thought. The doctor opened the door and they where met by a short, blonde headed nurse.

"Lay her down here please." She had a sweet smile on her face.

Inuyasha didn't like the idea of having to Kagome put on a bed then to be left alone, or even worse not close to him, he wouldn't be able to protect her. The nurse looked at him and nodded, again with a sweet smile. Inuyasha looked at her once more and then put Kagome down on the bed. Then a man came rolled Kagome away, Inuyasha was about to jump at the man when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Kagome's mom was behind him. She took his arm and led him to a seat in one of the small waiting rooms. She looked around and made sure no one was in it and then she sat down.

"Mrs.."

"Inuyasha please call me by my first name, Margaret, we have known you for three years!"

(a/n Ok bare with me I don't have a clue what Kagomes moms name is so don't eat me ok.)

"But in my time it is disrespectful to call a person who is..umm...wiser then you by their first name."

"Well Inuyasha in this time its ok. Plus you'll part of my family so."

'She thinks I am part of her family.'

"If you don't mind me saying it doesn't sound very Japanese."

"I was named after my great grandmother, and she had an English name."

"O.K. Ummm...I guess you want to know what happened then?"

"It would be nice to know."

For the next couple of hours, Inuyasha told her the whole story from the battle right up to when they got to her house. With exception of the kiss, and then Doctor Histomaby came back to talk to them. He told Inuyasha the flat out truth that this was a special part of the hospital that deals with demons, monks, priests, and much more. He told them that this place was very secretive, and they could not tell anyone about it, or something could happen to them if they did. Inuyasha was surprised, he would have never guessed that demons lived in this era, after all every time he has been to Kagome's time, he has never sensed any demons or anything. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome's mother she didn't seemed as shocked as him, but I guess if you have gone through as much as she has in the past three years you wouldn't be that surprised either.

"How can people not now about demons?"

"It's very easy you hide your true identity. Sometimes people may figure out that you are a demon, if they try to tell someone such as a reporter, they are taken to a place called the CENTRE, and there memory is erased, Well not all of it, just the part about the demon."

Inuyasha could feel that he knows this person from somewhere, but he couldn't remember where. He looks like someone he knows but who? He still wanted to know more about this hospital.

"Then how do people not know about this side of the hospital? And what about the other...ummm... the dacters?"

"You mean doctors." Margaret corrected him.

"Well people figure that this is only another restricted area in the hospital, for people who are seriously ill, and plus you need a special pass to get in here. As for the doctors, well most of them are either demons, or have some type of powers. They are afraid of being discovered. This world is full of demons and until we are accepted into it we have to stay in hiding."

"Are you a demon?" Margaret asked.

"Why yes I am."

Inuyasha was about to ask another question, but doctor Histomeby then told them that Kagome was in surgery, and wouldn't be out for about five or six hours. She would have to spend at least 2 nights in the hospital and then she would have to have a week off only to relax. They were lucky that they got her here so fast, her stab wound was very serious it had slice one of her organs, and she had lost a lot of blood. Also that who ever bandaged her up did a very good job, they kept Kagome alive. She would have died in a few hours. Inuyasha was really pale, he was scared, and he almost lost Kagome. The doctor was now telling Margaret about the different medications Kagome was going to be on and what she was and was not aloud to do when she got home. Also that she was not aloud to use her miko powers for a week or two depending on how well she recovered. Inuyasha got up and went for a walk. He still couldn't believe that he almost lost his Kagome. He would have never been able to tell her that he loved her, smell her beautiful scent again, or feel her smooth raven black hair against his skin. He almost never got to tell her and that would never happen again. Tomorrow he would tell Kagome how he truly feels, before the new moon, so she would know it was the true and it wasn't his human side. He always seems to be more open about everything when he was human, and he wouldn't let Kagome think it was his human side talking.

Inuyasha walked around for an hour looking at all the different things in the hospital. He then went back to the waiting room to see how Kagome's mother was doing. She was setting down reading a small book. Inuyasha flicked on the small T.V in the room and went through the channels. He found something that he liked, Margaret told Inuyasha that she had to go phone her best friend so she could take care of Sota until she got home and then Sota's school and tell them to send him to her best friends house, because grandpa was gone visiting an old friend on the other side of Japan and wouldn't be back for a couple of weeks. Also after they would go get something to eat. She returned a few minutes later and they went to the cafeteria. Inuyasha wasn't hungry, he was too worried about Kagome, so Margaret had a coffee, and Inuyasha had a hot chocolate. Inuyasha took a seat by a window and looked out at the city. The afternoon traffic was heavy, cars were only moving about an inch every few minutes. Buildings reached the shy, the streets where packed with people, and the machines where on the street giving out food. Inuyasha was amazed. He drank the rest of his hot chocolate. He looked over at Margaret, she was stirring more cream into her coffee, the two sat there for about an hour, and then they went back to the waiting room. Inuyasha settled himself in a chair watching T.V, and dozed off.

Doctor Histomaby walked into the waiting room and saw a sleeping hanyou. Mrs. Higurashi was nowhere to be seen. He walked over and shook Inuyasha. His eyes shoot open; he jumped up and went into a fighting position. But relaxed when he saw who had awakened him.

"She's fine. She is now in her room resting. If you would like I could take you to see her? But you can't wake her she needs her sleep."

"Thank you."

Inuyasha walked with the doctor down a couple of halls and then they stopped at an opened door. Inuyasha poked his head inside the room and saw Kagome asleep. Inuyasha walked over to her, he pulled a chair up next to Kagome's bed, sat down and took her hand in his. The doctor left the two; he knew Inuyasha would not wake Kagome. He loved Kagome you could see it in his eyes, and he would do anything for her. The doctor left the room to go talk to a specialist about Kagome's condition, there was something he needed to find out, and then he would talk to her family about it. Inuyasha looked around the room, it was green, there were posters on the walls of people Inuyasha had no clue who they were, a table next to the bed, a table with wheels on it, a T.V, a closet and another door, which lead to a bathroom. Also there were two chairs in each corner of the room. (A/N My hospital room looked a lot like that.) He looked at the machines Kagome was hooked up to. Her mother came in for a couple of hours; she sat on the other side of the bed and watched her daughter. But she left, she had to go get Sota, she wanted to be with him and explain everything to him, but she would be back in the morning to see Kagome. She new her daughter would be in good hands. Inuyasha sat there for about 3 hours just holding Kagome's hand. Kagome stirred in her sleep, and she opened her eyes a little.

"Inuyasha." Kagome voice could barely be heard. Her head was spinning, and her body hurt all over.

"Kagome, did I wake you? How are you feeling? I could leave if you want some rest?" Inuyasha stood up, and let go of Kagome's hand.

"No, Inuyasha you...didn't wake me... I feel much ...better...And I don't...want you to leave."

Kagome was still weak, and it took her a little while to say this one simple sentence. But she could feel her energy getting stronger, bit-by-bit. Inuyasha sat back down. He looked at Kagome her miko energy is now much stronger than before. Kagome looked at the clock across the room. It was getting to be about 8:00 pm. Kagome hadn't eaten since, about a day ago and she was now starving.

"Inuyasha, "

Kagome never even got to finish her sentence, and Inuyasha was already out the door. He came back five minutes later with a tray of food for Kagome and his self. Inuyasha took Kagome's tray, laid it on her table and rolled it in front of her. He helped Kagome sit up and then took a seat beside her. Kagome ate slowly, it hurt her body to eat but she knew she had to. It took her almost an hour to eat half her supper, and she didn't have enough energy to finish the rest. Again Inuyasha helped her lie back down, and took hers and his tray out to the nurse. He never said one word or complained once about having to tend on her. When he came back in Kagome was almost asleep, he was about to sit down back in his chair, when Kagome grabbed his hand.

"Inuyasha...don't leave me tonight."

"Kagome, I will never leave you. I have told you that many times, so stop worrying."

"Inuyasha...what would I do with out you?"

"Just sleep now."

Kagome fell into a dreamless sleep. Inuyasha watched over her for a couple of more hours before leaning back in his chair and falling asleep himself. Kagome awoke in the middle of the night. Inuyasha was peacefully asleep, though looked really uncomfortable, sleeping in his chair. She notice that his hand was still in hers, she gave it a little squeeze, Inuyasha opened his eyes, and saw Kagome's brown ones staring back at him. She patted the bed. At first he didn't move, but then he got up, and crawled in behind Kagome. Inuyasha carefully snaked his arm around Kagome's waist watching out for the lines of the machines she was hooked up to, and her bad side. Kagome moved a little closer to Inuyasha, nothing could ruin this moment...

A/n If anyone has any ideas they want put in my story just tell ok. Do not forget to read and review!

Later Days!


	5. Confessions Part 1

A/N Hey people I am so sorry about being so long in updating but I have been really busy lately. Please forgive me! Well enough talking on with the chapter. Thanks to Rita who reads all my chapters and edits them for me.

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the Inuyasha rights! OR anything else Inuyasha. I wish I did but I don't so you know.

This sign ' -Means someone is thinking to themselves  
This sign -Means a flashback or dream

Ending of last chapter-

Kagome fell into a dreamless sleep. Inuyasha watched over her for a couple of more hours before leaning back in his chair and falling asleep himself. Kagome awoke in the middle of the night. Inuyasha was peacefully asleep. Though he looked really uncomfortable, sleeping in his chair. She notice that his hand was still in hers, she gave it a little squeeze, Inuyasha opened his eyes, and saw Kagome's brown ones staring back at him. She patted the bed. At first he didn't move, but then he got up, and crawled in behind Kagome. Inuyasha carefully snaked his arm around Kagome's waist watching out for the lines of the machines she was hooked up to, and her bad side. Kagome moved a little closer to Inuyasha, nothing could ruin this moment.

Chapter5 _Confessions_

Kagome awoke the next morning and she felt a lot better then the night before. What ever they where giving her to heal her was working fast, but Kagome knew that should still wouldn't be able to return to the feudal era for a while yet. She snuggled closer to Inuyasha who was sleeping soundly beside her. His arm gently snaked around her waist, but it didn't even touch her bad side. Kagome could feel his chest rise and sink which each breath he took. She looked up at the clock, and it was only 7:00 in the morning. Inuyasha stirred a little in his sleep and his breathing became uneven which meant he was awake.

"Good morning Inuyasha. How are you feeling?"

Kagome found it a little bit painful to speak but it wasn't as bad as before. Inuyasha sat up, but was careful of Kagome's side. He looked into Kagome eyes, she could see his eyes where gentle and soft, they where full of love and compassion. Inuyasha couldn't figure out how a girl could almost die and still wonder how other people where doing. He was amazed.

"I should be asking, how are you feeling today?"

"I feel much better, but it still pain a little bit to speak."

"Well then don't talk."

"Inuyasha I can't stay here all day and not talk to you."

"Yes you can if it hurts, besides you shouldn't have to talk."

"Inuyasha! If I want to talk I will ok?"

"No I don't want you to hurt yourself."

Inuyasha turned away from her. Kagome was getting mad, and was about to sit Inuyasha, but then something clicked. 'He must think it's his fault I got hurt. He is being over protective because he feels bad.' Kagome knew it wasn't Inuyasha's fault that she got hurt, but did Inuyasha know this?

"Inuyasha it wasn't your fault that I got hurt!"

Inuyasha turned around and looked at Kagome.

"I should have protected you! I promised that I would and you almost died because I never."

"Inuyasha it wasn't your fault. Don't try and argue with me because it really wasn't your fault. We were in battle, and you get wounded battle too, so stop worrying. I am fine now and that's all we need to think about." Kagome stopped to catch her breath.

"I'm sorry Kagome because, I never protected and I am sorry ..."

"Breakfast!" A smiling nurse came through the door with two trays.

"Now when you are done that you have to go get some tests done and then you can have a bath. Ok!"

"Sure!"

Kagome and Inuyasha ate their breakfast in silence. 'What else would Inuyasha be sorry for?' Kagome wanted to know that so bad but she guessed it would have to wait. A nurse came and with the help of Inuyasha rolled Kagome out of the room in a wheel chair, for her tests. Inuyasha was going to go with her, but Kagome's mother had come so Inuyasha thought that maybe they would want to spend some time with each other. So instead he went to find Kagome's doctor. He needed to find out more about this hospital and demon world in this era. He also was wondering where he knew this guy from. He looked into a room it had lots of machines in it. He looked around the hospital and saw a lot of strange things, which he wished he knew the names of and how they worked.

Inuyasha walked up to an office that said Dr. Histomaby on it, he knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Luckily he was there and said come in. Inuyasha was surprised when he opened the door to the office. He though it would have all types of machines in it, and would be white like a lot of the rooms he saw. But this one was had stone flooring and the walls where a deep shade of blue, it had two big brown leather chairs in front of a desk full of papers, along the walls where some filing cabinets, and there where some pictures and plaques on the wall. The doctor looked at Inuyasha and motioned him to set down. Inyuyasha took a seat in on of the leather chairs. Inuyasha got a different feeling from this guy the any other demon or person in the hospital. It was as if he knows him from somewhere.

"I believe you have some questions for me." He said this without even looking up from his work.

"Well yes, I um well you see I need to explain something to Kagome and I was wondering if I should wait until she is better. Like if it was shocking would it do something to her." Inuyasha was preying the doctor understood what he was trying to say. The doctor looked at him, and then he spoke.

"I see, is this news important?"

"Well it will change both our futures."

"I see, why tonight?"

"Because I have to tell her tonight!"

"I see, what do you have to tell her?"

Inuyasha looked at this demon. He was very strange, but he guess he might as well tell him, just to make sure he could tell Kagome without doing anything to her powers, health or anything else at that matter. You never know what could happen. He couldn't bare see anything else happen to Kagome, she was everything to him. Inuyasha took a deep breath.

"I need to tell her that I have chosen her."

"I see, you love Kagome."

"Yes! With all my heart."

"I see!"

"Do you have to say "I see" every time you say something?"

"No I don't, but I can help you in your little situation."

"How?"

"Let me explain. I know you, you love Kagome, and want to tell her that. You see tonight is the Festival of the Demons, but you wouldn't know that. It was started by a very powerful demon lord about 200 hundred years ago. Anyway on this night all demons, and some humans dress up, and have a huge feast with dancing. (A/n I know this might not seem like much of a festival but I like it) Demons all around the world celebrate this. It is very important. The reason you want to express you feeling towards Kagome is that tonight is your new moon. You don't want your human emotions to interfere with this. Tonight you are suppose to change into a human, but you wont. In this era on this day of the year you wont change into a human on your night of the month. The demon that created this festival wanted all demons to enjoy it in their true form, and being in the hospital is no exception."

Inuyasha was a bit confused at first, but then he understood. Tonight would be the perfect night to tell Kagome that he loved her.

"Do you get what I am telling you?"

"Of course I do! I am not STUPID!"

"Your still the same, Inuyasha. Never could keep your anger under control."

"What do you mean? You barely know me."

"You haven't figured it out yet. I am very surprised, I thought maybe you would know how I know so much about you, can't you feel it, why I seem so familiar...little brother."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. He jumped up from his seat, forcing the chair to fly across the room. He looked at the man that sat before him. It didn't look or smell like his half brother Sesshoumaru, but Inuyasha felt earlier that he did have a familiar feeling to him. Inuyasha went into a fighting position, he wasn't sure what was going to happen next, but he would be ready.

"What did you say?"

"Come now Inuyasha there is no need to fight. Is there?"

"Feh!" Inuyasha sat in the chair next to him.

"See now thats better."

"Why are you here Sesshoumaru?"

"Well lets get one thing straight I can't tell you very much, it will effect the course of time."

"Feh Whatever! Wait but you told me about the festival of the Demons, wont that have any effect on the CORSE OF TIME."

"Well little brother, You were going to find out anyway, but you can't say anything about it once you get back to our era. Now you asked why I was here, that is simple Kagome is needed for a greater purpose and I couldn't let her die. Inuyasha she would have nearly died, and it would have taken longer for her to recover, only for this hospital was built. She easily went though surgey and is quickly recovering."

"Ok, but why did you save her? You never did like Kagome or me!"

"That maybe true about me back in the past but over the years, I have matured, just like you will someday. I had to save her, it now my job to save people and demons."

"How do you cover your true appearance?"

"See this ring, on my left hand, well its a wedding ring and it all so hides my true identity to everyone. If I take it off I look like my real self." Inuyasha tried not to look impressed but he couldn't help it.

"Who would want to marry you?"

"I can't tell you that but you will find out soon lets get on with the details of the festival"

Kagome went through some many tests, and now she was ready to sleep the rest of the day away, but she already had a hour rest. She wanted Inuyasha to be at the tests with her, but Kagome thought it was nice to have her mother with her. Some of the test Kagome had to take off her hospital gown so she was glad it was her mom who was with her. Plus she go to talk to her about everything, they haven't have a nice mother, daughter chat in a while. While in the tests Kagome heard the nurses talking about some big festival that was going ahead tonight. The people where putting up decorations everywhere, Kagome asked the nurse if she was aloud to go. The nurse looked and her with a serious face and then she burst out into a huge smile. " Of corse dear you can go. Everyone is welcome. But don't forget to get a ballroom dress." Kagome still didn't know where she would get her dress, but she couldn't wait until tonight. Her mother and a nurse where going to help he get in the shower later so she could wash her hair and stuff and also a nurse that use to be a hair dresser said she would do her hair later. Kagome looked over at her mother, she looked peaceful and clam like always. Kagome didn't realize how late it was getting it was almost 2:00 in the afternoon.

"Kagome dear would you like me to get you some lunch?"

"That would be nice."

Right before Kagome's mother could get out the door Inuyasha came in with 3 trays of food. He was wearing normal street clothes. Mrs. Higurashi. took one tray from him, he laid the other one on Kagome's hospital table and laid his on the table next to Kagome's bed. He then left the room again. Kagome looked at her mother and all she did was shrug her shoulders. Inuyasha returned again with a white box with a pink ribbon tied around it, a Tiffanys bag (ok I don't know if they have a Tiffanys in Japan but owell) and a black box. He handed the white box to Kagome, the Tiffanys bag to her mom and he kept the box. Inuyasha had a small smile on his face, him and his half brother have worked out a very fine deal. Kagome's mother opened her present first, inside was a long dark blue dress that reached the floor, with long sleeves and had a slit up to the knee. With that was a pair of matching shoes, purse and an shall. was shocked she didn't know what to say.

"Inuyasha!" She began

"I'll tell you everything later but first Kagome needs to open her present."

Inuyasha sat down on the bed with Kagome, and laid his box in a chair. With shaking hands Kagome untied the pink ribbon and opened the box. She pulled out a white dress, it also reached the floor but had a slit up to the thigh, and it was strapless. With that she got a purse, white shoes, a shall, and a beautiful set of pearl ear rings, necklace and bracelet. Kagome couldn't believe her eyes, she felt like she was in heaven. She looked at Inuyasha and tears filled her eyes.

"Don't cry Kagome!" Inuyasha said panicked.

"Inuyasha I am crying because I am happy."

"Oh!"

"Where did you get all this stuff?" Kagome questioned.

"Well you will never believe this. Dr. Histomaby is Sesshoumaru."

"What?" Kagome was shocked yet again.

"Yes just let me tell you what he told me. You know about the festival right?"

"Ya!"

"Tonight is the night and I am supposed to turn in to my human form. Well because of the festival I won't. The creator of this night, decided that all demons shall be equal in every way and every one should enjoy this."

"Really that is so wicked."

"Inuyasha, where did you get all this stuff?" spoke for the first time.

"Well Sesshoumaru and I worked out something. I will protect and take care of Kagome, and nothing will happen to her while in my care. Or Sesshoumaru will kick my ass, Feh, like he could if he tried. So in return he gave me some money and I went and bought you the dresses, and everything."

"Thats why your wearing street clothes. How did you know where to go?"

"Sesshoumaru got a taxi, I think that what he call it, anyway he told me where to go and I got help from women at these store things. But I pick out which ones I though would look nice."

"Well Inuyasha you have very good taste." Mrs. Higurashi commented.

"Ummm...Thank you."

"Inuyasha, what's in the other box?"

"Well, that's my suit."

Inuyasha opened up the box and pulled out a black tuxedo, black shoes and a top hat. Kagome thought it would look great on him.

"Wait when did Sesshoumaru start being like a brother to you?"

"He couldn't really tell me when but what he did tell me is, it will happen when I earn respect from my father."

"Thats sounds interesting!"

"Well it is but he would say much more then that."

"Ok after Kagome and I eat you have to leave Inuyasha so we can get ready."

"Ok...I got to get ready my self anyway."

A/n I hope you all liked this chapter, and the next one should be out by Friday! If anyone got any ideas that they want put in my 't forget read and review.

Later Days!


	6. Confessions Part 2

A/n Hey people this chapter got up a lot quicker then the last one. I the title may not seem like it fits but it does. Anyway I hope you all like my story, thats what people have been telling me. Thanks to Rita who reads and edits all my chapters.

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the Inuyasha rights! OR anything else Inuyasha. I wish I did but I don't so you know.

This sign ' -Means someone is thinking to themselves

This sign -Means a flashback or dream

**Ending of last chapter-**

"Wait when did Sesshoumaru start being like a brother to you?"

"He couldn't really tell me when but what he did tell me is, it will happen when I earn respect from my father."

"Thats sounds interesting!"

"Well it is but he would say much more then that."

"Ok after Kagome and I eat you have to leave Inuyasha so we can get ready."

"Ok...I got to get ready my self anyway."

**Chapter6 Confessions part 2**

Inuyasha left to go to Sesshoumaru's office again, he had a private bathroom and was going to let Inuyasha use it to get ready for the festival. After Inuyasha left, Kagome and her mother started to get ready themselves. With the help of her mother Kagome safely got into and out of the shower. She felt so good after that, because she hasn't had a hot bath or anything in a couple of weeks. Sure she bathes in the hot springs but it is just not the same.

Kagome's mother had to run home and get Kagome some clean unmentionables.(lol thats funny) Kagome lid on her bed in a robe until he mother got back. It was around 4:45. Then they started to dry and style Kaome's hair. They put most of her hair up into a sloppy bun, but left a couple of pieces down to frame her face. Next they did Kagome's makeup it was simple, just a little red blush and some light green eye shadow. (she's wearing green eye shadow because she has brown eyes, and that the colour you wear to bring your eye colour.) The supper was to start at 5:30 and Kagome and her mother were all ready to go 10 minutes before that. All they had to do now was wait for Inuyasha to take Kagome to the dance. (Ok he asked her before he left to get ready, but it never showed up in the chapter for one reason or another!) Mrs. Higurashi left the room, she would meet Kagome and Inuyasha at the festival. Plus she wanted to give them some alone time.

Inuyasha left Kagome and her mom so they could get ready, and he wanted to look good tonight so he went to use Sesshoumaru private bathroom. He had a little chat with his older brother, and then went to get ready. He was amazed at the bathroom, it was huge. It had a shower, a huge tub, and everything any man could every want in a bathroom. Inuyasha had a shower and then used a thing which Kagome call a hair drier to dry his hair. He got fustrated after almost a half hour of drying his hair, where it was so long, but he got through it. He didn't know how Kagome could do this everytime she was home here in the future. He got dress in his tux, but his top hat wouldn't stay straight, and he was going to be late if he didn't leave now, so he left it crooked. Inuyasha walked through the hospital at a rather fast speed, as he was coming up to Kagome's room he almost ran into Kagome's mother, she look pretty good. She nodded at him and went on her way. Inuyasha knocked on Kagome's door. At first no one answered but then Kaogme told him to come in.

"Come in Inuyasha, I'll only be another minute."

"Feh."

Inuyasha just stood there looking around the room, he felt extremely nervous. Tonight would be the night that he told Kagome how he feels, but what he didn't know was if she would feel the same way back. He has ever felt like this in his entire life, not even when he was with Kikyou.

Kagome looked in the mirror once more she wanted to look perfect tonight, she was still surprised that Inuyasha asked her to go as his date. Not friends date but a date, she felt kind of kiddy and nervous. She hoped that she will be able to dance, it hurt to walk, but not as much as before. This morning she was in pain just from talking or moving any little bit but whatever medication they were giving her it was working. She felt almost hundred per cent better then this morning.

'Hopefully Inuyasha and I wont fight tonight like this morning!'

Kagome checked her self one last time and walked out of the bath room. Inuyasha waited patiently for Kagome, and then she walked out of the bathroom. Inuyasha was stunned she looked beautiful. She looked amazing, Kagome started to blush Inuyasha look so hot she couldn't stop staring at him. Inuyasha turned his head away as he started to blush. Inuyasha could smell the perfume Kagome was wearing it wasn't strong, it was as if she only put on little, so that only he could smell it.

"Kagome you look beautiful." Inuyasha's voice was very gentle.

"Thanks. You look very hansom yourself."

Kagome tried her best not to say hot.

"I have something for you."

"Inuyasha you have already done so much for me you didn't have to."

"Of course I did, I am your date."

Inuyasha pulled out a red rose courage, Kagome gasped, it was gorgeous. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and pinned it on her dress, while Kagome blushed. Inuyasha held out his arm and Kagome linked her arm through his. They walk towards a set of elavators, just as they got to them the doors opened, and both stepped inside.

Kagome remembered her first elevator ride it was at the mall with her dad, she was only four or five at the time. They went on it almost ten times before they got kicked off by a mall officer. Kagome and her dad always had fun when he wasn't away at work. Her dad was a business man and worked long hours, but he always made time for his family. Kagome loved her father very much, but he died when she was only a little girl. She could still remember what he looked like.

Kagome sighed, Inuyasha looked at Kagome she had a twinkle in her eye, it was almost like a tear drop, but it wouldn't fall from her eye. Just as Kagome was about to say something the elevator stopped and they stepped out. They walked into a huge ball room, there were huge pillars with cloth wrapped around them, each one connecting to the other by the cloth. The ceiling looked as if it was made of clouds, a huge shandelear with candles instead of light bubbles hung in the middle of the room, there were lots of round tables set up around the room, and they had light blue table cloths on them, with chairs to match. Balloons were scattered across the floor all seem to be a different shades of blue and pink. In the middle of the room was a hard wood dance floor with a band playing off to the side. Candles hanging from the walls glowed softly. Inuyasha led Kagome down through a row of tables and then he stopped at one table in particular. He notice that it was different then the rest, it was a little bigger and had more chairs around.

"Inuyasha this is our table."

"How do you know?"

"There are name tags on each plate and ours are there, but why would we be sitting at the head table?"

"Oh, I don't know!"

"Could everyone please take their seats the feast is about to begin."

A voice said on loud speakers, Inuyasha jumped, he has never heard something that loud before. Kagome looked around the room, trying to find her mother, she spotted her talking to some people on the other side of the room. Inuyasha tapped Kagome on the shoulder to get her attention, he had pulled out her seat so she could sit down. Kagome saw someone coming towards the table that looked oddly familar. She almost gasped when she saw him.

"Hello little brother."

"Good evening Sesshoumaru."

Inuyasha said this through grid teeth he didn't want to say or do anything stupid that would ruin Kagome's evening.

"Good evening Sesshoumaru. How are you tonight?" Kagome asked.

She felt a little strange in the fedual era he was one of there enemies.

"Good Kagome, how about you tonight? Are you in any pain?"

"I feel a lot better then this morning, but I still have a little bit of pain in my side, but it is nothing to worry about."

"If it gets to bad take a rest. How rude of me, let me introduce you to my wife, Amy."

Inuyasah didn't even notice the women standing by Sesshomaru. She was tall and had black hair, she had on an orange grown, it seemed to match her. Everyone said hello and then sat down. Kagome's mother joined them a few minutes later. More introductions were made, and the meal began. Inuyasha tried his best not to eat fast and used a fork and knife, he didn't want to make a fool out of himself in front of his brother.

"Sesshoumaru, I was wondering why are we sitting at the head table with you?" Kagome asked.

"Thanks simple Kagome, I am the head doctor of this whole hospital and Inuyasha is my brother so he has to sit with me."

"Oh ok."

"Plus my wife made me."

The whole group laughed at this. Sesshomaru had changed so much over the centries, he is not as bitter and cold. He now had a sense of humor. ( a/n I think it is because of his wife!lol) It was very different from the old Sesshomaru.

"If you would excuse me, I have to give a speech before the dance can began."

Sesshomaru got up and left the table, he walked up onto a small platform that was placed in the middle of the dance floor during the clean up. A small man, wearing clothes from he feudal era walked over with a microphone and a sheet of paper, and gave them to Sesshomaru. He cleared his throat, he tested the mic as the whole room went quiet he began his speech.

"Hello and good evening everyone. Welcome to the Festival of the Demons year 2004.I am glad to see so many faces sitting here from last year and that you all look like your having fun. I am sorry to announce that creator of the Festival of the demons is not with us here tonight, and you got stuck with me. Tonight we have a special guest, one of the most powerful Miko's known to this world, and I would like her to start off our first dance of the night. Ladies and gentlemen Kagome Higurashi, and her date."

The crowd clapped and Sesshomaru left the platform. Kagome looked shocked, she didn't know that she would be starting off the festivals first dance. She looked at Inuyasha who didn't seem surprised at all, he got up from his seat and walked over to Kagome. He offered her his hand, Kagome still being shocked took it. He led her to the dance floor, by now the platform had been moved, the band started to play a slow song. Inuyasha took Kagome in his arms and the moved slowly with the music. A spot light had been placed on them.

"Inuyasha, what.."

"Shhh ...lets just enjoy this moment."

Kagome sighed she knew Inuyasha was right. She laid her head on Inuyasha's shouder. She could her his heat beat insync wit her own. Both Kagome and Inuyasha felt at peace. No jewel shards to worry about, no fighting, and no Kikyou. They could both just be happy and not have to worry about anything. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, he wanted to hold her in his arms so many times. The music stopped and everyone clapped. Inuyasha and Kagome left he danse floor. A new song started to play, this being upbeat and jazzy. Couples swarmed to the dance floor, to do the swing.

"Inuyasha can we tal..."

Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and again led her towards the dance floor but then he head towards two glass doors, that led to balcony outside. Kagome was about to say she needed to go get he coat if they were going to be outside, but she notice that it wasn't cold. There was a barrier around the balcony that was keeping the heat in. Kagome walked over to a bench and sat down. Inuyasha sat down right next to her.

"Kagome, I was so afraid I was going to lose you, I got so mad, nothing seemed to matter, not the jewel, or Naraku. All I wanted to do is see your smile again, your face, and hear your voice. I wanted to be by your side, and I couldn't. I felt it was my fault you got hurt and I didn't know how to heal you. It shouldn't have happen."

"It wasn't your fault Inuyasha. You can't be in two places at once, I let my guard down just for a second when I shouldn't have. You have protected me from many demons, and Inuyasha you have saved my life to many times to count. So I want you to get it through your head that it wasn't your fault ok. Stop worrying about it."

Inuyasha put his hand on hers, Kagome looked at him, Inuyasha leaned in and kissed Kagome. At first Kagome thought that she was dreaming, but she relaxed and kissed Inuyasha back. Inuyasha broke the kiss. He took one deep breath.

"I have been thinking a lot lately about who I want to spend the rest of my life with. I need to tell you that. We hated each at first, but then that changed. She is beautiful, powerful, strong, brave and most of all kind, She makes up my whole world..."

'Inuyasha has chosen Kikyou, but I thought he had some feelings for me. He just kissed me.'

Kagome looked away, she was on the blink of tears. Inuyasha thought he knew what Kagome was thinking, he needed to tell her now. He didn't want to put her through any pain, even if she didn't love him back.

"Kagome your thinking right now that I have chosen Kikyou. But that is not true. I thought once that I loved her but it wasn't love. It was only companionship, Kagome I have chosen you. I love you and I want to be with you. I never really understood what love really is until I met you and now I have fallen in love with you. You have shown me how to feel and care again, and you have changed my life. You have never left my side and like me for who I am, and you told me I don't have to change. You are the only one who is able to see into my soul and how I truly feel."

Kagome sat there for a moment, and then she put her arms around Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, I love you to, I always have and always will. You have become a part of my soul, my heart and mind. I though that you wanted to be with Kikyou, so I was afraid to tell you how I feel. I thought you loved Kikyou and no one else could fit in your heart. I thought there was no room for me. But without you I wouldn't have found my inner strength, and power. I love you Inuyasha very much."

Kagome and Inuyasha looked into each others eyes. Passion, hope, kindness and love was burning in both of them. There relationship went from friendship to a brand new relationship, love. (God I could have told them that along time ago, but I am not the writer of Inuyasha.)

"Did you plan all this, I mean the getting the dresses, the first dance, and everything?"

"I didn't so much as plan it, but they were my ideas. Sesshomaru did most of the planing."

"Inuyasha, you did all this for me, but now I have nothing to give you in return."

"Kagome just knowing that you love me is enough. But the night is not over yet, I could still have a couple of tricks left up my sleeve."

"I don't know if I should be scared or happy!"

"Do you wan to head back to the dance Kagome?"

"Well maybe in a little while. I need to ask you something. We haven't really talked about the what has happened over the past couple of days. I was wondering that day during the battle Sango said she found 13 jewel shards, why would Naraku split the jewel up?"

"I think there not real but something he made himself. Like taking some pink stone and then adding a little power to them so there host will think it a jewel shard. I also think he is trying to slow us down with these jewel shards."

"Thats what I was thinking, I just had to ask you though, I couldn't get it off my mind. God have you notice how much has happened over the past couple of days?"

"Your telling me. Come on lets go back to the dance."

"Sure."

Inuyasha and Kagome walked back into the ball room, it seemed a bit darker then before. They walked on to the dance floor and started to dance to the fast beat of the music. Kagome was amazed on how well Inuyasha could dance. He moved just like a professional dancer. The band was playing a 50's number again and Inuyasha and Kagome were doing the swing. A circle had formed around them and all eyes were on them. Their bodies were insynic with each other and the moved perfectly not making one mistake. As the music ended Inuyasha dipped Kagome to the floor, both were now breathing hard. Kagome felt a little shock of pain run through her side, and Inuyasha noticed this on her face.

"Kagome are you in pain? Do you want to sit down?"

"A little bit and I think I need to sit for a while Inuyasha."

"Ok."

Inuyasha and Kagome walked over to the table hand in hand. Kagome's mother stop talking to Amy when she saw her daughter coming. She thought they make such a cute couple, and now they could me happy together. Kagome had loved Inuyasha for a long time, she told her mother that about 2 years ago. (ok it could be longer but I am not sure so don't bit my head off ok.)

" I see you both are having fun." Amy said.

"This festival is so cool. Its one just for demons. I wish I could meet the creator of it."

Amy wished she could tell Kagome who that demon was but it could affect the course of time, which Sesshomaru told her could change their whole future. She knew that along time ago she wouldn't be able to go and tell her husbands brother anything until the course of history was done.(which means until Kagome and Inuyasha really are living in the future, and not travelling through the well. They have to live through their lifes course.)

For the next couple of hours everyone had fun and danced, but as the night was starting to come to a close something happened. Inuyasha got a chair and put it in the middle of the floor, and got Kagome to sit on it. The little man came with a mic again and gave it to Inuyasha. Kagome just sat their wondering what was going on. She looked at Sesshomaru who was standing behind Amy with his hand on her shoulder, then she saw her mother, and now she looked back at Inuyasha. He looked at her and started to speak into the microphone.

" Kagome I know sometimes I can be a jerk, and say stupid stuff. But tonight I am going to say something that will change our lives. Kagome Higurashi will you marry me?"

"Inuyasha...of course I will."

The whole room clapped and cheered. Inuyasha put down the mic and pulled out a ring from his pocket, and he slipped it on to Kagome ring finger.

"Inuyasha how did you know?"

"Sesshomaru told me, he said it is very important in this time. I didn't want anyone in your time to try and take you away from me, so now everyone knows your mine."

"Inuyasha no one will ever take me away from you."

They had a couple of more danses and then said their good nights and good byes. Kagome's mother left to go home as Inuyasha and Kagome went back to her room. They have both were very tired. Kagome still couldn't believe this was happening to her. Kagome went into the wash room and changed into her P.J's, while Inuyasha changed into some his brother had gotten him. Kagome came out of the bathroom at first she was kind of embrassed but then she walked over to Inuyasha, who was already laying on her bed. She crawled in beside him, and he put his arm gently around her waist.

"Kagome do you think we are moving to fast?"

"I don't think we are Inuyasha, I know we only confessed our love towards each other tonight, but we have known each other for 3 years."

"Thats what I thought to."

Kagome and Inuyasha fell into a peaceful sleep. Only thinking about each other and their future together.

Wow...I am so sorry for not updating for so long, but I promise I will start to update faster. ok! anyway I hope you all liked this chapter and don't forget read and review. Did anyone figure out who Amy is? Or the little short guy? Well later days!


	7. Home Again!

A/n Hey people I am glad that you all liking my story. I am story that I take so long to update it just it is so crazy being in high school. I swear teachers plot against you. Mine like to put tests one right after another. Ugh...Thanks to Rita who edits and read my story. She did this chapter at one in the morning so that I could get this out to you guys. Anyway on with the story.

Reviews-

Tsunami-chaos- sorry I never saw that but I will go back and change it as soon as I get a chance.

DR- Wow I didn't know that! My friend saw the movie and told me all about it. I thought it would make a wicked starting to my story so I got her to tell me it over and over until I knew it well enough to type it out but thanks for telling how it really happened. I will go and fix later on, if I get time, and I dont got much time for that matter.

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the Inuyasha rights! OR anything else Inuyasha. I wish I did but I don't so you know.

This sign ' -Means someone is thinking to themselves  
This sign -Means a flashback  
_When Italic font_ - means dream

**Ending of last chapter-**

"Kagome do you think we are moving to fast?"

"I don't think we are Inuyasha, I know we only confessed our love towards each other tonight, but we have known each other for 3 years."

"Thats what I thought to."

Kagome and Inuyasha fell into a peaceful sleep. Only thinking about each other and their future together.

**Chater7 Home again!**

Kagome ran faster and faster, but she couldn't catch up to Inuyasha. Some guys were pulling him away from her, they wouldn't let him go. Kagome screamed his named , he turned his head and yelled something back to her but Kagome couldn't hear him. Suddenly Kagome couldn't move, her body was frozen and then everything went black. She was now standing on a alter, Kagome looked down, and saw that she was wearing a wedding dress and holding flowers. It was just like the one her Grandmother wore at her American style wedding. She looked over to see who was standing next to her, but she couldn't see his face. She started to scream but no sound came from her mouth, she tried to move but she couldn't move. She looked back at the guy next to her this time she could see his face and she was shocked. It wasn't Inuyasha but Hojo.

Kagome wanted to run, she wanted to scream, but most of all she wanted Inuyasha. The doors behind Kagome swung open, but Kagome couldn't see what was going on. She could hear people yelling and fighting. Then she felt someone behind her and felt to strong arms pick her up. She was able to move again, she looked at her rescuer and it was Inuyasha. But he was all bloody, and his clothes were torn.

"Inuyasha what happened?"  
"I'll tell you later let's just get out of here."

"Thank you Inuyasha you always save me when I am in trouble."

"That Hojo person was forcing you to marry him, I couldn't let that happen now, could I if you are my mate. I love you Kagome."

"I love you Inuyasha."

Kagome awoke, it was still fairly early. She looked over are Inuyasha who was wide awake.

"Kagome are you ok?"

"Ya I just had the strangest dream, but its nothing."

"Are you sure, you started to scream and I was going to wake you up, but my mother told me when I was young that you shouldn't wake people from nightmares. So I didn't." Inuyasha looked very worried, he didn't want anything to happen to Kagome.

"It's ok Inuyasha, I am fine." Kagome hated seeing Inuyasha worried about her.

"Inuyasha guess what I should be going home today!"

"I don't think they will let you go home yet."

"Why not? I had tests done yesterday and they came back normal. Plus they took me off the machines and stuff."

"Well I don't think you should go home until you are totally healed."

"Inuyasha if they let me go home I am going home."

"I don't think you should."

"Inuyasha I am going home!"

"No your not!"

"Inuyasha I am going to S.I.T you if you don't stop it!" (Don't worry she spelled out sit!)

"Feh."

Kagome got up and walked into the bath room, she couldn't believe Inuyasha was acting this way. She put her hands on the sink so she could lean on something, if she was aloud to go home she would, but she could understand where Inuyasha was coming from. He was only worried about her health, she is the same way when it comes Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango or anyone else for that matter. She sighed and walked back out of the wash room, forgetting why she even went in there.

"Hello Kagome, how are you feeling today?"

Kagome jumped in suprise, she didn't even hear anyone come in.

"Good morning Sesshomaru, I didn't even hear you come into the room. I feel pretty good today. The pain in my side is not nearly as bad as it was when I first came here, its as if it comes in waves."

"That means you are making excellent progress."

"But why am I healing so fast? I never have before."

"Thats simple, the medication we gave you speeds up the healing process. Like say from 4 weeks to 4 days. You will still have a bit of dull pain here and there, but you will be able to get back to your regular life style."

"That's amazing." Kagome looked at Inuyasha, he was staring out the window trying not to look amazed but was failing.

"Sesshomaru, I was wondering, can I go home today."

"Well we need to run just one or two tests and then we will see how it goes."

"Ok."

"So if you would like to change, we can get them over with and send you home."

A smile grow on Kagome's face she wanted to go home so bad. She hasn't been back to her home in ages, it would be good to sleep in her bed again. She looked over at Inuyasha who looked to have a sign of relief on his face, and he was just smiling a little.

"So I will see you in a few minutes, I'll tell the nurse to come get you."

"Um can Inuyasha come with me?"

"That is up to you Kagome."

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome he got up, and walked over to her.

"Do you think I would let my older brother do tests on you with me being their?"

"No I didn't think you would."

Sesshomaru left the room, he had a little smirk on his face. He knew for along time that Kagome and Inuyasha would become mates, even though Inuyasha didn't make that official yet. (He has to mark her for that)

'It seems that my little brother has finally decided to be responsible and get his act together. Some day he could be a great leader.'

Kagome went to the washroom again to clean up. She looked at her self in the mirror, her hair was a state, and now Kagome really couldn't wait to get home and have a shower. Kagome started wit her hair, she brushed it out and then put it in a ponytail. She washed her face and brushed her teeth, and then got changed into some clean Pj's. She would change into her normal street clothes after she got all the tests over with. Inuyasha waited for Kagome outside the bath room, he had changed, combed his hair and was waiting to brush his teeth. Kagome had given him a tooth brush, tooth paste and shown him how to brush his teeth, a good time ago. Inuyasha even brushes his teeth in the feudal era, but he makes sure no ones around to see him.

"The wash room is all yours Inuyasha."

"Feh."  
Kagome shook her head, 'he is still the same old Inuyasha', but she loves him the way he is. Inuyasha came out a few minutes later, and him and Kagome left to go. They stopped at the nurses station to find out where Kagome was getting her tests done.

"Well dear you go down this hall, turn left, walk down another hall, turn right and then it is the fifth door on you right. Ok." The nurse said sweetly.

Inuyasha and Kagome followed the nurses directions, they ended up in front of two double doors, Inuyasha pulled them opened and saw Sesshomaru waiting for them. He asked Kagome to lie on the table so the machine could scan her body, and see how she was doing. At first Inuyasha wouldn't let Kagome go, but after a couple of words between him and his brother, he did.

"Now Kagome you need to lie completely still to make sure the scran will be correct."

"Ok."

The machine scanned her body and Sesshomaru looked over the results. At first his face was emotionless (what else would be new! lol), but then he nodded his head.

"Kagome from the results I have here, your body is not rejecting any medication we gave you. Usually most mikos have a hard time with the recovery but you seem to be doing fine. But you're not aloud to use your powers for at least another week. That means you can not go back to the feudal era, and fight. You have to stay here in this time for the next two weeks and then we will see how you are doing."

Kagome wanted to cry, she didn't want to leave Sango and the others in the feudal era not knowing what's going on, with Naraku still at large. Something could happen and they wouldn't know. Kagome looked at Inuyasha he didn't seem to mind, Kagome couldn't believe he wasn't protesting or anything.

"Kagome what ever the doctor says is what we will do. I will not let you risk your health, even if I don't like it." Inuyasha said quickly.

"For once Inuyasha is right. If you are worried about your friends you don't have to. Don't forget I have already lived through those days, and nothing happens to them. I shouldn't be telling you that but it is true. Naraku is being slowed down right now by someone, but I can't tell you who. The first snow of the year is during these two weeks and it is slowing the search for the jewel shards. I have said to much as it is, so now why don't I get your release papers settled, and then you can go home."

"Thank you Sesshomaru, for everything."

"Its my job." Sesshomaru left to go fill out some papers, so Inuyasha and Kagome went back to her room.

"Inuyasha I still wonder about Sesshomaru. He knows so much about everything, it kind of scares me."

" He has lived through what we are soon going to live through, he knows what the future holds and there is nothing that we can do about it."

"I guess you're right. I'll call my mom to come pick us up and then we can head home. Do you know where I put my back..."  
Inuyasha passed Kagome her back pack, it didn't have nearly as much stuff as it did before, and Kagome was glad for that. She called her mom and went and got changed. Her mother had packed her a black skirt, blue long sleeve shirt, and her normal shoes. She walked out of the bath room and Inuyasha took her back pack from her. He didn't want Kagome to strain herself, even if the back pack was only light. He took hold of Kagome's arm and they walked out towards the nurses station so Kagome could sign any forms she needed to. A new nurse was now on duty, this one Kagome didn't really know as well as the others. She had brown hair, light brown eyes, and she had a smile on her face. Kagome was glad that she wouldn't have to deal with a grumpy nurse.

"Good morning could I have you name please." She asked.

"Higurashi Kagome."

"It will be a couple of minutes, your doctor needs to send your release form down from his office."

"Don't the nurses usually release the patients?"

"Well most of the time, but your doctor wouldn't aloud that he wanted everything to go through him first. It's pretty unusual, but some doctors do that."

"oh, umm are you knew here?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, I just started a few days ago. I only moved here a couple of weeks ago."

"Really, where did you live to before?"

"Canada, my best friend and I decided we would come here to Japan and work. It's better pay and we will get loans paid off quicker. Plus we are going to school to become doctors."

"Wow!"

"Andrea, I hope your not telling your whole life story to another patient." Another nurse said as she walked up to the station.

"No, just the part about us coming here! God it would take me forever to tell them my whole life story."

"Hi, I'm Aalayah, Andreas partner in crime, oops I shouldn't have said that." she said with a slight laugh. "Well I hope you haven't been bored to death by Andrea. I think sometimes I should just tape her mouth shut, and then people would get in and out of here quicker."

The nurse named Aalyah had light brown hair, hazel eyes and she was really tall. Kagome started to laugh at the two nurses, she could see why they are best friends. Inuyasha looked very annoyed. He really wanted to leave but he never said any thing. Aalyah passed a folder, and a sheet of paper to Andrea Kagome guessed it was her release form.

"Hey I'm Kagome, am I free to go now?"

"Well all you have to do is sign here and you will be on your way." Andrea said.

"Ok, thank you for your help, I hope to see you again." Kagome said as she stared to walk towards a door that read exit.  
"Your welcome see you. You and your boyfriend stay out of trouble now." Aalyah said.

Kagome waved once more and she walked through the exit. At first she didn't have a clue on where to go but Inuyasha took her by the hand again and lead her through the hospital. They met Kagome's mother outside. They chatted for a second and then got into the car, Kagome sat in the back seat with Inuyasha. She felt so tired, she put her head on Inuyasha's shoulder.

" It's about time we got out of here, Kagome did you notice those two nurses where demons?"

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha." Ya I did but I wasn't sure. They seemed to love what they do, not many people can be so nice at this hour in the morning."

"Kagome the only other person I have seen that cheerful in the morning is you."

Kagome gave Inuyasha a small playful smack, in the chest. Inuyasha just smiled at her, Kagome looked at the clock it was 9:30 in the morning. She couldn't wait to get home.

"Kagome dear are you and Inuyasha hungry?"

"YES!" Inuyasha said excitedly.

Kagom laughed at Inuyasha. 'The saying is true the best way to get to a guys heart is his stomach.' She thought.

A little while later they arrived home, Mrs. Higurashi set out the task of making some breakfast for a hungry hanyou and Kagome. While that was going on Kagome went and got in the shower. Inuyasha went up to her room to lie down for a while. (I know it sounds strange for him to do.) Kagome got in the shower and just let the hot water wash over her sore body. She then started to washed her hair...Inuyasha heard the shower turn after about 20 minutes later, he could hear Kagome's step out of the shower and start to dry her hair. He then turned over and tried to fall back to sleep. Kagome walked into her room to get some clothes to change into, and found her hanyou sleeping peacefully. She grabbed some clothes out of her dresser and went back into the wash room to change. Kagome came back into the room to get Inuyasha so they could get some breakfast, but he wasn't there she was about to turn around when something grabbed her. She was spun around, and met face to face with Inuyasha. Inuyasha kissed Kagome on the lips, and she kissed him back. To Kagomes disappointment, Inuyasha pulled away and said, "I'm hungry"

Kagome laughed a little, as they walked hand in hand down stairs to eat some breakfast. It was only Kagome, her mother and Inuyasha at the table, because Souta was gone to school and Kagome's grandfather was out of town visiting an old friend.She told Kagome how Inuyasha came to her to ask her if he couldhave Kagome hand in marrige.

"Really?"

"Ya, he said something aboutSesshomaru saying it's a custom in this time."

"Oh, thats sweet of Inuyasha."

For the rest of the day, Kagome and Inuyasha layed the coach watching movies and eating. They watched at least 5 movies. When Sota came home he was so excited to see his older sister, but was warned by his mother to leave her along since she only just got out of the hospital. Finally, Kagome had enough of watching movies and decided to go to bed, she started to climb the stairs up to her room but was lifted off her feet by Inuyasha. He carried her into her bed room but left to go get changed for bed himself. Kagome just finished changing herself when Inuyasha knocked on the door.

"I'm dressed."

"How is your side?"

"It feels pretty good, but my stomach still hurts from laughing during the movies."

"I got the same feeling."

Kagome climbed into the bed, at first Inuyasha wasn't sure if he should where they we at Kagome house, but she patted the bed. So Inuyasha got in behind Kagome and wrapped his arms around her.

"Are your sure your mother wont mind us sleeping in the same bed?"

"I don't think she will but I'll ask he anyways tomorrow. ok?"

"Alright. Good night my Kagome." Kagome started to blush.

"Good night, my Inuyasha."

A/n Well I know your all thinking there has no excitement but I promise that in the next chapter there will be. I am trying to make up for the time I lost when it took me so long to update last time. Sorry it is a bit shorter then usual but I really wanted to get it up. I had to put this chapter up again, I found like a couple of spelling mistakes that I wanted to fix so...Hope you all like it. Don't forget Read and Review. Cya

Later Days!


	8. School

A/N Hey everyone! How are all my reviewers? Ok I might have a couple of grammar mistakes in this chapter because Rita is having trouble with her computer and can't check this chapter. I have been working on this chapter for a couple of days and I think you will like it I hope you will! There are a couple of surprises in this one and a little more action! Thanks to Rita who reads and edits my chapters, I mean she sometimes stays up all hours in the night, just so I can get my chapter up early the next day!

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the Inuyasha rights! OR anything else Inuyasha. I wish I did but I don't so you know.

This sign ' -Means someone is thinking to themselves  
This sign -Means a flashback  
_When Italic font_ - means dream

**Ending of last chapter-**

Kagome climbed into the bed, at first Inuyasha wasn't sure if he should where they we at Kagome's house, but she patted the bed. So Inuyasha got in behind Kagome and wrapped his arms around her.

"Are your sure your mother wont mind us sleeping in the same bed?"

"I don't think she will but I'll ask her about it tomorrow. ok?"

"Alright. Good night my Kagome." Kagome started to blush.

"Good night, my Inuyasha."

Chapter8 School!

Inuyasha awoke the next morning, the sun was pouring through the window, he could smell breakfast being cooked and he could hear Kagome's heart beating slowing in pace with his. He looked at the girl in her arms, she was beautiful in the morning light, he never wanted to let go of her. Kagome's breathing became uneven which meant she would wake up soon, Inuyasha lowed his head a kissed Kagome softly on the lips, her eyes opened slightly and then fully. She kissed Inuyasha back...

"BZZZZZZZ." Kagome's alarm clock went off.

"What the hell is that?" Inuyasha knew quite well what it was, and he hated Kagome's alarm clock with a passion.

"It just my alarm clock, I got school today, so I decided I would wake up a little bit early."

"What? I thought you were going to stay home with me!"

"That was the plan, until I though of how far I am behind in school."

"Kagome what about your injury?"

"Its not that bad...wait I have an idea." Kagome sat up in the bed, only a small amount of pain  
went through her body.

"You could come to school with me."

"Are you serious?"

"Ya you could come my school, I could tell everyone that you are my private assistant or something and I need you with me all the time."

"Do you think that would work?"

"I don't know, I'll ask my mother to call my school and ask the principal about it."

"Uh sure!"

Kagome got up out of her bed and walked towards the door, she turned around, and looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha stared at Kagome, and then got up and walked over to her. They walked down the stairs, Kagome's mother was standing over the stove cooking up a nice breakfast , and they talked Kagome's plan over with her mom. Mrs.. Higurashi really thought it was a good idea, she wanted someone to be with her daughter at all times for the next couple of days. She new something that the doctor never told Inuyasha or Kagome. She knew that Kagome would need someone by her side. She called the school and explained to the principal that Kagome needed Inuyasha to be with her all the time, that he was needed to help Kagome to heal from her surgery, the principal said it was ok, and that he understood that these were hard times for the family. Kagome and Inuyasha would have to go speak to him when they arrived at school.

"Well mom what did Principal Norman say?"

"He said that it is ok that Inuyasha comes to school with you, but you have to go see him when you get to school. So eat up, and go get ready."

"Ok."

"Feh!" Inuyasha was glad he was going to school with Kagome he didn't want to let her out of his sight again.

Kagome was now getting ready for school, she was glad she got up early (7:00 am if you wanted to know.) today, she had time to wash her hair and dry it, all she had left to do is get her lunch and school bag and she would be ready. It was 7:55 am and school started in 10 minutes, but Kagome wasn't worried or frustrated like she usually was when or if she late. Inuyasha was down stairs waiting for Kagome, he looked out the window and saw the a light snow was falling. It was getting close to the end of November, and searching for Naraku was going to get a lot harder when they start to get a lot of snow. Kagome came down wearing her usual school uniform, she looked at Inuyasha, he was wearing black jeans, a red shirt, white sneakers and a black toque to cover his ears. He looked hot. (Common people what doesn't Inuyasha look hot in.)  
Kagome started to blush, Inuyasha caught her staring at him, and he started to blush. They both turned their heads away from each other. Kagome looked at the floor, and Inuyasha looked out the window.

"Kagome dear are you ready? Oh your lunches are next to your book bag." Mrs.. Higurashi asked.

"Yes mom we are just leaving to go to school now. Thanks. Bye"

"Buh bye dear have a nice day at school."

Kagome grabbed her coat, grabbed her book bag and lunch. Inuyasha put on a leather jacket that had belonged to Kagome's father and they left. They walked out into the cold morning, they walked down into the street, Kagome didn't know it was snowing and now she regretted not wearing her winter coat. Inuyasha noticed Kagome was shivering a little and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Is that better?"

"Much."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and the to the ring that was on her finger. He didn't know how people would react to Kagome being engaged. He was somewhat scared. Sesshomaru said it would be for the best if he asked Kagome to marry him now, but Inuyasha wasn't sure if it was the right choice, or why Sesshomaru said he should do it now.

"Kagome what will people think abut you being engaged?"

"I don't know Inuyasha, are you worried about that?"

"Well sort of."

"How about this Inuyasha we will tell people that it is only a promise ring if that will make you feel better, but to tell you the truth I don't care about what other people think. Most of them already think I am to sick to even date."

"What's a promise ring?"

"Well it is almost the same thing as an engagement ring only it means you as promised to be engaged and married later."

"Oh do you think it would make things easier for you to go to school if it was only a promise ring?"

"I think it would but Inuyasha I love you no matter what. I want to be with you for the rest of my life, and I don't care what people at my school think."

"Ok. Well I guess you could tell people it is both you are promised/engaged to be married to me, and be my mate."

"Alright, that sounds good to me."

Inuyasha and Kagome were almost at the school but they didn't know that someone had been listening to their whole conversation. They walked into school, the first bell had all ready rung, so Kagome just went straight to the main office. She hadn't been to school for a while but not much had changed, she really never wanted to come today but she had to. This is her last year in school she needed to graduate, but Kagome already knew that she wasn't going to get in to collage, or university. The senior class had to send their applications away last week. Kagome had her mother send them for her and she would know today or tomorrow if she got into any collage or university.

"Pardon me Miss. Tentiosu, I need to speak with Mr. Norman." Kagome said to a women sitting behind a desk in the office.

"He is expecting you, Miss. Higurashi, you may go right in." Kagome smiled at the women and walked through the main office into the principal's office.

"Good morning Kagome, and how are you?" Mr. Norman said.

" I fell fine."

"That's good. Now your mother told me that you have just had surgery and are now recuperating from it?"

"Yes, sir."

"How old are you young man?" Mr. Norman looked at Inuyasha.

"Ahh.."

"He is 19 Mr. Norman, he is doing a special program with the hospital, and this is going to help his grade." Kagome quickly said.

"19, that's a young age to being working with a hospital."

"Well sir, I specialize in history, the feudal era."

"Ya, I was practicing my fighting skills in one the sheds on my shine, when I fell and landed on one the display weapons. I pierced my side, and Inuyasha is here to make sure I heal right."

"Ok, well you are already late for your first class, so get a late slip and move on to it."

"Thank you sir."

Kagome walked out of the office after getting a late slip she couldn't believe that she and Inuyasha could come up with such a story in just a few seconds. She was glad now because if anyone asks why Inuyasha is with Kagome she could just tell them that.

"Kagome that was some quick thinking."

"Well only for you came up the history thing."

"It's true. I do live in that era!" Kagome laughed.

"You right Inuyasha."

They came up to a door. Kagome knocked on it and a student answered. At first everyone was staring at Kagome and Inuyasha, he didn't like it one bit, but he and Kagome soon sat down after she gave the teacher her note. The teacher told Inuyasha to take the desk beside Kagome, and she went on with her lesson. Inuyasha got bored pretty fast, he didn't have a clue on what the teacher was going on with, so he just sat back in his chair and looked at the ceiling. He looked over at Kagome, she looked frustrated.

'God Kagome has spent so much time in the feudal era that she is most likely weeks behind in her work.' Inuyasha thought.

The class went on each minute longer then the last one. Inuyasha notice that a couple of girls were looking at him a giggling, they were passing notes and now they were staring at him. Inuyasha wanted to yell at them but he held his tongue, he couldn't get into trouble. The bell finally rang, and Inuyasha jumped up from his seat. He helped Kagome put her books in her bag and they let the class room.

"Wow, I am glad that's over, I didn't know what the teacher was talking about at all." Kagome said.

" Feh, I'm glad that we're out of there."

"Why?"

"These stupid wrenches kept staring at me and laughing."

Kagome burst out laughing.

"Great now you're laughing at me." Inuyasha was about to walk away, when Kagome grabbed his hand.

"Inuyasha I wasn't laughing at you, it is just the girls were checking you out."

"What?"

"They probably thought you were cute and that's why they were looking at you."

"Oh, well I don't like it."

"You don't like girls looking at you?"

"Not when you are my future mate."

"Oh Inuyasha."

Kagome's next class was gym, but she couldn't do anything, she wasn't aloud to do anything. So she went to the gym teacher and spoke to him. He told Kagome that if she wanted, she could go to the library and work on some other school work. Plus the principal had spoken with most of Kagome's teachers and told them of the situation with Kagome. He didn't want her to further injure her self. Kagome thanked her teacher and headed towards the library. Inuyasha walk close to her and once they were out of sight of the gym he grabbed Kagome's hand. Kagome blushed a little by the way Inuyasha was being so open in public.

"Kagome wait up!"

At hearing Hojo's voice Kagome groaned. She put on her best smile and turned around but she never let go of Inuyasha's hand.

"Hello, Hojo."

"Hey Kagome, how are you feeling?"

"I've been better."

"Oh, I am sorry to here that."

"Hojo shouldn't you be in gym?"

"No, not today Mrs.. Sanford the English teacher asks me to do something for her."

"Oh."

"So who's you friend?" Hojo asked.

"This is my boy friend Inuyasha."

(Ok people I think Inuyasha has met Hojo but I my story he hasn't. OK)

"You have a boyfriend?"

"Well that is what she just said Hobo." Inuyasha said.

"It's Hojo, and I heard her. Well Kagome I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me?  
Maybe to celebrate you coming back to school."

Kagome did an anime fall, even if she has a boyfriend Hojo is still to dense to realize that Kagome doesn't like him.

"Hojo I have plans tonight with Inuyasha."

"Oh alright them maybe another night. Cya Kagome!"

"Bye Hojo." Hojo walked down the hall and then out of sight.

" I swear I am going to hurt that human."

"Inuyasha don't say that, Hojo is just to dense for his own good."

Kagome got to the library and worked on some homework for the rest of that period. The rest of the day never went to smoothly. She went to her classes and she didn't really know what was going on in the most of them, but she managed. Lunch was horrible, Kagome tried to explain to her friends that she was engaged to Inuyasha but all they kept saying was that he was a two timing, jealous, jerk and that Kagome deserved someone better. She couldn't get it through their heads that he wasn't and that they loved each other but it never worked. Kagome was glad that her last class was over and that she could go home. Kagome and Inuyasha started to walk home, Inuyasha was being very quiet.

"Inuyasha what is wrong?"

"Feh, nothing."

"Inuyasha, I know something is brothering you. Now tell me!" Inuyasha gave up, if he and Kagome  
were going to have a relationship he needed to be open.

"Kagome, am I a two timing, jealous, jerk to be and don't deserve to be with you? Are your friends  
right? " At first Kagome was surprised that Inuyasha had told her what his problem was, but then she smiled.

" No, Inuyasha they don't know you at all to even be saying that."

"Then why did they say it?"

"Well thats what they were lead to believe at one time. I was mad at you for going after Kikyou and I told them. Then I told them that you hated other guys talking to me, and the jerk part they came up with on their own. But none of it is true Inuyasha. I'm sorry. I have told them many times that you are sweet, caring and honest but they don't listen. Well at least Eri and Yuka don't, but Ayumi she is the quiet one of the group. She is one of my best friends. You'll have to see her tomorrow, she wasn't in school today."

"Oh I see. So you told them I am sweet, honest and cute." Kagome started to blush.

"Well I had to tell them the truth."

Inuyasha bent down and kissed Kagome on the lips, but he broke away all of an sudden. Kagome looked up at him, Inuyasha was tensed up, he had let go of Kagome's hand and they were now ready to fight.

"Inuyasha what's the matter?"

"Someone's watching us?"

Kagome looked around cars were passing by but there was not many people on the street. It was a side street that only people who lived close really used. Kagome couldn't sense anyone but she could really sense much, because of her powers being so low.

"Come on lets go."

Before Kagome could answer, Inuyasha had grabbed her hand and they were now walking. When they got back to the Shrine Kagome went to her room to try and get her homework done. Inuyasha jumped up into a tree right beside Kagome's window. Even though it was cold out, he wanted to keep close to her just in case anything happened. It was around 2:45 pm when Kagome started her homework and her mother got Inuyasha to bring her supper up to her room sense she never even wanted to take a break and go eat with her family. She ate her supper while working on some math equations, Inuyasha watched her do this for a while but then he started to drift to sleep. Kagome finally put down her pen, she looked at the clock it read 6:55 pm. 'Maybe I should wake Inuyasha up now.' She walked over to Inuyasha who was now facing the wall and crawled in the bed with him on the bed. She leaned in and gently kissed Inuyasha on the lips. His eyes opened and Kagome pulled away. Inuyasha yawned and you could see his fangs.

"I'm done my homework."

"It's about time." Inuyasha said gruffly.

"Do you want to go out?"

"Out where?"

"Maybe we could go for a walk."

"Umm ok." Inuyasha replied, somewhat confused.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked down the stairs, and they met by Kagome's mom.

"Mom, we're going out for a walk. Ok?"

"Sure dear just be back before it gets to late. You got school tomorrow."

"Don't remind me."

So they got ready and walked out into the cold winter night. Kagome decided that she would take Inuyasha to one of her favorite spots in the city. It was a playground only a few blocks away. Kagome spent most of her child hood playing in that park with her brother, mother and when her dad was alive he would take her there.

"So, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders, and took Kagome's hand in his. Kagome blushed just a little, she was still getting use to Inuyasha showing his affection towards her. She looked at Inuyasha and he looked at her. Kagome felt safe around Inuyasha, and that nothing could hurt her. The park came into view, when Kagome got to the gate she lead Inuyasha into it. Inuyasha had no clue where they were or why they were there, but he was with Kagome so it didn't matter.

" Where are we?"

"This is the park I use to play at when I was young. I came here every day."

"Really?" Kagome pushed the little bit of snow that fell on a swing and sat down on it, and Inuyasha did the same.

"Ya."

Inuyasha turned around, someone was watching them...

Hey people I hope you all like this chapter. I think it is a little bit longer the my other ones so, well don't forget read and review! If there are any mistakes that I find I will update and fix the chapter. I don't know if any of you noticed but I always have someone watching Inuyasha and Kagome.  
Later Days!


	9. Unexpected Vistors

A/N I'm so sad today I never got very many reviews on my last chapter. :( Oh well, I like writing stories so I am not going to stop just because I never got any new reviews! I hate when authors stop their stories because they didn't get any reviews. Anyway on with the story! Thanks to Rita who reads and edits all my chapters.

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the Inuyasha rights! OR anything else Inuyasha. I wish I did but I don't so you know.

This sign ' -Means someone is thinking to themselves  
This sign -Means a flashback  
_When Italic font_ - means dream

**Ending of last chapter**

" Where are we?"

"This is the park I use to play at when I was young. I came here every day."

"Really?" Kagome pushed the little bit of snow that fell on a swing and sat down on it, and Inuyasha did the same.

"Ya."

Inuyasha turned around, someone was watching them...

Chapter9 **Unexpected Visitors**

"Who's there ?"

Inuyasha could smell two demons somewhere in the shadows. They smelled familiar but he couldn't put his finger on who they were. Kagome turned and looked at Inuyasha, he looked very serious. Kagome heard something behind her and she turned around. Two figures emerged from the shadows.

"I told you we should have just walked up and spoken to them. " One of the figures said, Kagome knew that voice.

"Well we were told to stay out of sight." The other one said.

"Andrea, Aalyah is that you?" Kagome hoped she was right.

" Yes! We are so sorry so interrupted you this evening Kagome-chan, but we were sent to check on you and Inuyasha. Well mostly you Kagome!" Aalyah said, as her and Andrea moved into the light.

"By who?" Inuyasha growled.

"By Dr. Sesshomaru. You see he told us to just to observer you two and to not bother you too much, but I guess that's ruined now." Andrea said as she looked at the ground.

"He is going to be so mad. I told Andrea that we could have just talked to you two and then we could be on our way, but no she only does exactly what she thinks we should do." Aalayah sighed.

"Why do you need to check on Kagome, so soon?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome was wondering why she would be checked on only a day after being out of the hospital.

"Well we can't really say much because we don't know very much. All I know is that he wants someone to check on Kagome every day to see how she is doing." Andrea said.

"If you don't mind me asking, why would he send you two?"

"Well Kagome, Andrea and I are Dr. Sesshomaru's personal nurses. We help with all his cases, we also do house calls and what not. That is also one of the reasons why we moved to Japan. We were asked to come and work for Dr. Sesshomaru."

"Wow, thats pretty cool. So you must be really good at your jobs."

" Of course." Aalyah said.

"Were you two following us this morning?"

"No, Inuyasha we weren't. Sorry we were to busy robbing a bank Aalyah said jokingly."

"That was you?" Kagome started to laugh.

"Shh don't tell anyone, I would hate to think what would be done to us." Inuyasha didn't really know what the hell a bank was but he laughed any way.

"Aalyah stop telling all our secrets, god. Well it was nice talking to you again, but we are really have to go. Sorry that we were so rude and stuff. Cya. Next time we will just talk to you instead of causing trouble. Buh Bye We would stay longer, but Aal..."

"Come on Andrea we don't have all night, we do need to get back to work TONIGHT."

" Alright I'm coming, later on you guys."

"Bye Kagome, and Inuyasha." Aalyah said as she dragged Andrea away.

Kagome and Inuyasha stood their watching them leave. As they saw them round the corner, Inuyasha sat back down on the swing, and Kagome was about to sit back down on her swing, when Inuyasha pulled her into his lap, and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed Kagome on the cheek, and started to swing slowly. They sat their for a while just enjoying each others presence. The snow was falling all around them, and the street lights created dazzling patterns with it. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, she loved him with all her heart and he loved her with his. Kagome looked at her watch it was starting to get late and she had school in the morning. She got up from Inuyasha's lap, he didn't seem to mind, but Kagome was already missing the warmth of his body.

They started to walk out of the park, Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist, but before they walked away from the little park Kagome turned around and looked at it once more. She loved this park even though she never got to go there often, but it held so many memories for her. She never really ever wanted to leave.

"Are you ok Kagome?"

"Ya, I'm fine. It's just, it's jus never mind." Kagome sighed.

Inuyasha couldn't help wondering what Kagome was thinking but he didn't press the matter. He knew that it would take time for both him and Kagome to share everything about their past, but he could wait. The couple walked in silence for a while, but Inuyasha couldn't stand much more of it. He usually liked it quiet but tonight was different for some reason.

"Um, Kagome did you know that Andrea and Alyaha are demons?"

"They are? I thought maybe they were but I couldn't really tell. They sure acted strange for demons. My sided started to hurt because I was laughing so hard."

"Ya they are different, but they seem to like it that way."

Inuyasha and Kagome kept on talking about their new friends, by the time they reached the shrine it was almost 9:30. Kagome couldn't believe that they had been gone so long, her mother must be freaking out by now. They walked into the house, and went right for the kitchen were Kagome's mother would be. As they walked in the door two mugs of hot chocolate were laid on the table.

"Have a nice walk Kagome?"

"I took Inuyasha to the old playground."

"God you haven't mention that place in a while. When you were young I couldn't get you out of there, no matter what the weather was like."

"I can see why, it is such peaceful place Ms. Higurashi."

"Inuyasha please call me Margaret. Well drink up your hot chocolate before it gets cold. Then off to bed with the two of you. I'm going now, good night you two."

"Good night mom."

"Night Margaret."

Inuyasha and Kagome did what they were told, after they were done Kagome put their glasses in the sink and started to walk towards the door. She turned and looked around to see if Inuyasha was following her but he wasn't in anywhere in sight. She started towards the stairs when she felt two arms wrap around her. Inuyasha carried her up the stairs and into her bed room. (He seems to like to do that!) After he placed Kagome down, he grabbed his pj's and went towards he wash room. Kagome put on hers and went to go brush her teeth.

"Inuyasha are you done changing?"

"Ya."

"Can you let me in so I can brush my teeth."

"Uhh ok."

Inuyasha opened the bathroom door and let Kagome in. They both brushed their teeth and headed to bed. Inuyasha got in the bed first and Kagome crawled in wit him. She snuggled closer to Inuyasha under the blankets. She wished that she didn't have to go to school tomorrow but she knew she had too. Kagome feel into a not so peaceful sleep, she was having horrible nightmares, but Inuyasha wouldn't wake her. He remembered what was said in the feudal era, if you wake a person while they are having a nightmare it could cause them to go insane. They would keep having the nightmare, over and over again. It would never leave you. So Inuyasha held Kagome close trying to comfort her. She started to cry after one of her dream. After a while the nightmares stopped, the last one didn't seem to be much of a nightmare, it seemed to calm Kagome. So both Kagome and Inuyasha were able to fall into a peaceful sleep.

Kagome awoke the next morning, she didn't even want to get up. She turned around and looked at Inuyasha he was still asleep, but I guess you would to after the night he just went through. Kagome had horrible nightmares, most of them were about school the next day. In one of them, people were throwing rocks and dirt at her. Then in another they tired her to a stake and burned her. Yelling freak! Freak! In each nightmare, Inuyasha was trying to save her but Kagome always woke up before she could get to the end of her nightmare. Fortunately, every time she woke up, she was in Inuyashas arms. Kagome kissed him on the lips to wake him up, his kissed her back right away. Kagome was suprised by this. 'So he is awake!' They broke apart.

"Morning Kagome."

"Inuyasha how long have you been awake?"

" Well by that thing over their sense about 6:20, I got up, had a shower, and dried my hair. You slept right through it. Then I got back in bed with you."

" It is only 6:55 a.m but I guess I should go have my shower. You can go eat if you want, I am sure mom has breakfast started. Maybe even done."

Kagome got out of bed and headed for the bath room, so Inuyasha got up and got dressed. He wanted to know what Kagome had dreamed about that would make her so upset. Inuyasha decided that he would ask her later maybe on the way to her school. He walked into the kitchen, and saw food was already on the table for him. Kagome's mother was standing over the sink washing some dishes. Inuyasha sat down and ate, after a while Ms. Higurashi sat down with Inuyasha.

"How is your breakfast Inuyasha?"

"Good."

"Did you get any sleep last night?"

Inuyasha looked at Margret with a questioning look. 'How does she know?' He looked at his food and stopped eating.

"Kagome had some horrible nightmares last night."

"I know, I heard her crying, I went to check on her, but I saw that you had it under control and left you two alone."

Inuyasha blushed a little Kagome mother now knew that Kagome and him are sleeping in the same bed. ' What does she think about it? She probably thinks I am no good to be with her daughter and that I am a filthy half breed.' Margaret looked at Inuyasha he seem to be sad and angry. She knew what he was thinking.

"Inuyasha I don't mind that you and Kagome are sleeping in the same bed together, as long as it is nothing more then that. I don't want you rushing into anything." Again Inuyasha blushed, but he still looked...

" You have changed my little girls life, you are her world, her life and part of her soul. You know that. She wouldn't have become what she is today with out you. Inuyasha you are now part of my family, well you always have been."

" But I am still a half breed. I don't deserve Kagome."

"Inuyasha I know that Kagome loves you for who you are, she has told me many times that she loves you. You are not a half breed to her, you are you and noone else. Ok?"

"Arigatou Margret."

" Your welcome Inuyasha. You know you have been here some many times that I am surprised that it is only now that you two are sharing the bed." Inuyasha did a anima fall.

"Anyway Inuyasha I need to talk to you about Kagome's nightmares."

"Ya? To tell you the truth I am scared. Kagome has never had nightmares this bad before. I don't know what to do!"

"Well you see back when Kagome was only about 7 years old her father died. She hated to go to school, the children would whispher about it behind her back, and some teased her and talk about her. Children can be so mean at young ages, anyway. Kagome distanted herself from everyone, she stop talking, laughing, and she ate very little. She started to get horrible nightmares every night, I would wake up to her screaming or crying. This went on for a couple of months. We took her to the doctor, but they just said she was in shock. They wanted to do physical and mental tests on her, but I couldn't let them do that. I didn't want them poking, pinching, and prodding at my little girl, it would have been to much. But then one night she never had any nightmares, I woke up in the morning and I was scared. So I went into her room, she was awake, and was sitting on the floor coloring. I asked her how she was feeling, she smiled at me and said good."

Ms. Higurashi had tears rolling down her face. Inuyasha heard Kagome upstairs walking around her room. Margret took a breath and started talking again.

"I didn't know what happened, when she went to bed that night, I remember that her eyes were dark, and lifeless but then they were full of life. Kagome looked up at me and told me why she never had any nightmares. She said a little boy with white hair, gold eyes and red clothes came to play with her in her dream. He made all the monsters go away, they played with a ball and had lots of fun. She also said the little boy had to go away, but he would see her again someday. The little boy saved my Kagome, but the thing is I thought this little boy was only something made by Kagome mind. Until I met you Inuyasha."

" Feh it couldn't be me. There is no way! Is there? " Inuyasha knew that the little boy may have looked like him but it couldn't be him, or he would have remembered something like that.

"Yes Inuyasha, you still saved my little girl. That's how I know everything is going to be ok."

Kagome walked into the kitchen, she was dressed for school, and almost ready. She looked at her mom, and saw she was crying. She looked over at Inuyasha who was just staring out the window. Kagome didn't know what was going on and decided that maybe she didn't want to know so she just sat down in the chair next to Inuyasha. Her mom got her breakfast.

" Arigatou...mom today I might be home from school early, I think we only got half a day of school or something like that because of progress reports. Um what's the date anyway?"

" December the 1."

"No way?"

" Ya, I know dear where does the time fly. Well if you keep eating your breakfast so slow your going to be late for school. "

"I'll be ready mom."

Inuyasha went upstairs to brush his teeth while Kagome finished her breakfast. When she was done she put her plate and glass in the sink and went to go brush her teeth. When Inuyasha and Kagome were finally ready to leave the house it was only 7:45 am, so they had lots of time before school started. They waited in silence but then Inuyasha broke it.

"Kagome if you don't mind asking me, what were your dreams about last night?"

"All kinds of things, but I remember a couple really well. It is like it wasn't even a dream but reality."

" Tell me about it."

"O.k. The very first one I had before when I was in the hospital."

"I remember that you started to scream, right before you woke up. Do you want to tell me about it?"

"Yes, I can remember every thing about this dream. I ran faster and faster, but I couldn't catch up to you. Some guys were pulling you away from me, they wouldn't let you go. I screamed your named , you turned your head and yelled something back to me but I couldn't hear you. Suddenly I couldn't move, my body was frozen and then everything went black. The next thing I knew I was standing on a alter, I looked down, and saw that I was wearing a wedding dress and holding flowers. It was just like the one my Grandmother wore at her American style wedding. I looked over to see who was standing next to me, but I couldn't see his face. His back was to me. I started to scream but no sound came from my mouth, I tried to move but couldn't. Again I looked at the guy next to me, this time I could see his face and I was so shocked. It wasn't you Inuyasha but Hojo.

I wanted to run, to scream, but most of all I wanted you. I remember the doors behind me swung open, but I couldn't see what was going on. I could hear people yelling and fighting. Then I felt someone behind me and to strong arms pick me up. Finally I was able to move again, I looked at my rescuer and it was you Inuyasha. But your were all bloody, and your clothes were torn. It looked like they had tortured you. We started to speak. I asked you what happened, but you said you would tell me later. I thanked you for saving my life. You always save me when I am in trouble. You said to me that Hojo was forcing me to marry him, which was true, and that you couldn't let that happen because I was your mate. Then you told me that you loved me and I said I love you tooIt was only a nightmare at first but then you saved me and it wasn't a nightmare any more."

" Now I really despise that Hojo fellow."

"Oh Inuyasha. After school I'll tell you about some of the other nightmares I had and see if we can make any sense out of them ok?"

"Why not!"

They were at the school with still a couple of minutes t spare, so Kagome decided she would go and introduce him to Ayumi. She went and got her books from her locker but found Ayumi waiting for her.

"Hi Ayumi!"

"Hey Kaogme. How are you?"

"Good. Oh Ayumi this is my boyfriend Inuyasha."

"Nice to meet you Inuyasha." Ayumi bowed at Inuyasha.

" I am glad to meet you. Kagome's other friends are so ahh... strange."

"I know what you mean Inuyasha. I don't talk much when their around, you really can't get a word in."

" I can see why." The group laughed

" Well I have to go I'll see you guys during class. Buh bye!"

"Hello Kagome-chan." Kagome turned around and saw Hojo coming towards her.

" Good morning Hojo. I am sure you remember my **boyfriend **Inuyasha." Inuyasha glared at Hojo, and looked away. He wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist, and Hojo seemed a bit mad.

"Yeah, he's hotheaded, temperamental and jealous, I remember him. I went to your house this morning to see if you wanted to walk to school with me, but your mom said that you were already gone."

" That's not true about Inuyasha Hojo. Inuyasha and I left a bit early, I got to go Hojo don't want to be late for class."

" Ah maybe I'll see you at lunch."

"I hope not!" Kagome said before walking away. She looked up at Inuyasha, but he didn't seem to be mad.

"Kagome, I hate that Hobo fellow."

"I know the feeling and its Hojo."

"Yeah I know, I still don't like him though."

Kagome and Inuyasha went through must her classes with out much trouble from any the teachers or her friends. When lunch time rolled around Kagome wanted to go home, Eri and Yuka went on about the usual, that Kagome and Inuyasha shouldn't be together, they should not be engaged and that she should go out with Hojo. She was glad that Ayumi was their to help pick up for her, but it never did much good. Hojo was also their, he tried to sit down next to Kagome but Inuyasha took the seat on her right and Ayumi sat on the seat on her left. Inuyasha just sat their listening to the other girls go on and on about everything when...

" Kagome Higurashi and Ayumi Vicuarl please come to the office."

Both girls got up with Inuyasha and walked to the office. They didn't have a clue what was going on, but when they got there the principal was waiting for them. He motioned them to come into his office.

"Ayumi your mother just phoned, and she needs you to go home because you have a doctors appointment. So I need you to sign out and then you can get your progress report."

" Yes sir." She walked away towards the front of the office to sign out.

" Kagome I have your progress report and some letters here for you. So I decided that maybe you should open them with you mother and family. The other students are being dismissed shortly so you can sign out and leave." He passed her a brown envelope and some other smaller ones, Kagome walked out of the office, signed out and left.

Ayumi walked with Inuyasha and Kagome until they got to her street. They said their good byes and she left. Kagome and Inuyasha walked into her kitchen a little while later. Noone was home so she decide to open one of the envelopes anyway. It was strange it had no address on it and it was fatter then the rest. She opened it and some red smoke flew into the air...

A/n Hey I hoped you liked this chapter, I don't think it is to bad. Did anyone notice that in all stories/shows that Kagome's mother always knows what people are thinking and stuff. Man is freaky but cool at the same time. Anyway the ending of this chapter is a bit cliffy but oh well lol

Later days!


	10. When the past and future blend

IMPORTANT A/N  
Hey everyone, I wish you all would start to review my story again. I know I have more then one reader. Please review. I am not sure yet but if I don't start to get some more reviews I might stop updating this story. But if I get some more, I will keep updating. In the last chapter I said it was December 1st but it is suppose to be the 11th. Ok? This chapter is going to be split between the feudal era and the present. I need to have Sango and Miroku into it. I haven't had them in it in so long. Thanks to Rita who reads and edits my story

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the Inuyasha rights! OR anything else Inuyasha. I wish I did but I don't so you know.

This sign ' -Means someone is thinking to themselves  
This sign -Means a flashback  
_When Italic font_ - means dream

**Ending of last chapter:**

Ayumi walked with Inuyasha and Kagome until they got to her street. They said their good byes and she left. Kagome and Inuyasha walked into her kitchen a little while later. Noone was home so she decide to open one of the envelopes on the counter. It was strange it had no address on it and it was fatter then the rest. She opened it and red smoke filled the air...

Chapter 10 When Past and Future blend!

_The room she was being held in was dark, it had a small window but the blinds were shut. There was a bed, a small table and a chair on one side of the room, and a iron cage on the other side. Kagome felt a pain go through her left arm so she looked down, and found a needle had been injected into her and was releasing a liquid inside her. Someone was in the room with her, but Kagome couldn't tell who it was. The room was to dark to see the features of the person. Kagome lifted her head, she looked into the eyes of the man that kidnapped her. They were filled with such hatred, and lust. He was dress in a pair of black jeans, he had no shirt on, his chest had blood running down it but she couldn't see his face. It was covered by a mask, one that Kagome recognized, it had belonged to her father. He wore it every Halloween to make Kagome smile. Kagome knew what was going to happen next, but she started to back away from the man. He just stood there looking at her for a minute but then he started to walk closer to her._

_"Kagome, I have waited many years to do this. I remember when your father died, it would have been the perfect time to do it then, but your mother wouldn't leave you alone for a second. I think she started to catch on to what I was doing, although, I would have gotten away with it, not like you would have done anything about it though. But then stupid half breed Inuyasha got in my way again. He brought you back to reality through a dream, don't worry he will get his after I am done with you. You probably don't remember do you, that one dream that changed you life. Do you? " The man started to advance on Kagome again._

_"Stay away from me." Kagome wanted to use her miko powers but she couldn't, she felt to weak from all the drugs the man was giving her, but if it came down to it, she would use them ever if it killed her. She rather both that man and her die then for him to touch her._

_"You think that someone is going to save you right now don't you? But guess what, no one is coming for you. Not Inuyasha, your mother, or your friends, and your father won't be able to help you this time, now will he." He started laughed._

_"Inuyasha. I love you! " Kagome whispered, as she braced herself..._

Kagome woke up, her head was pounding with pain, she felt sick, and her body felt like someone had dropped a car on her. She really couldn't feel anything. She looked around the room it was the same one from her dream except Inuyasha was lying on the floor next to her. His arm was wrapped around her waist protectively. Kagome felt relieved that he was their with her. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome, she was finally awake. He had been a wake for a good 20 minutes. At first he couldn't move his body at all but now he could pretty much move everything.

"Kagome are you ok?"

"I don't know, I can't move or feel my body!"

"It's ok, you will be able to move and feel again in a little while."

"Inuyasha, where are we?"

"I am not sure Kagome, but close to the ocean, I can smell it"

"I'm scared Inuyasha. Why would someone want us? Why would they keep us together? Why?"

"Don't be scared, I'm here to protect you. I wish I could answer all your questions but I don't know my self. One thing I do know is that I am going to kicks someone's ass when I get out of this room."

"Inuyasha something about this room is familiar. It's like I have been here before, but I can't remember when. I had this dream before I woke up, I was in this very room, but it was dark, and there was a person in the cage. A man was coming closer to me, I was backed into a corner and no one was going to save me. He told me he was going to kill you. It was just like before."

Kagome started to cry, but she wasn't really sure why. She was trying to remember what happen before. She knew something did happen but what was it. Then it clicked in her head.

"What do you mean just like before?"

"I didn't remember it until now. 'I have some many memories locked away that I don't want opened,' she thought.

"My father was friends with this man, he was always at the house. He would play with me all the time, it was like having a second father. I loved it, but then one night he came to the house and took me away while my parents were out at a business party. He told me I had to be very quite and not to make a sound. He said we were going on a adventure, we got into a red car and drove to this place. He put me in this very room, I know its this room. I stayed here for a two whole days, and when I asked him if I could go home, he said my mother and father didn't want me anymore. They needed to pay so I had to stay here. He said he was now my family, and that I had noone else." Kagome started to tense up tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"I remember him starting to come closer to me I was scared. He had a strange look in his eye and was holding something behind his back, but my dad busted through the door in the nick of time. Then there was a flash of pink light and the next thing I knew, I was at the hospital with my family. I been in a coma for eight days. When I asked them why I was here all they said was, it was for special people who had special gifts. I had no clue..."

Kagome was now crying so hard that she couldn't finish the rest of her sentence. Inuyasha sat up and took Kagome in his arms, he tried to comfort her, by rocking her back and forth. He had no idea that Kagome had gone through something so terrifying, but he wasn't going to let that happen again. He couldn't let someone hurt his future mate. Kagome stopped crying and was now just trying to hold on to Inuyasha. Her body was starting to feel some what normal again. They had some much to learn about each other.

'That's probably why Kagome's mother didn't seem that surprised at the hospital. She was there before with Kagome when she was younger. They most likely found out then that Kagome had the scared jewel inside her and that she was a Miko. It could be a reason why the man kidnapped her in the first place.' Inuyasha thought.

"Inuyasha that man never went to prison, he escaped from the police head quarters without a trace, and I think he is back now."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, but What I find strange about all this is, why he decided to come after me now."

"I was just thinking that. Maybe it was because he knows you can't use your miko powers or something like that."

"I guess that could be it but I don't know."

"Lets just forget about it and try to figure out how to get out of here ok."

"Ya your right, we shouldn't just si, I mean wait on our buts for something to happen."  
Kagome and Inuyasha started to walk around the room trying to find some means of escape. Inuyasha walked over to the window, it wasn't that big but you could still see through it. Kagome came up behind him, snaked her arms around his waist and laid her head on his back. She wanted so much to be rid of this place it brought back to many terrible memories. Even if she had only spent three days here. She tried to remember what else happened in this room but she couldn't. She know her self that she wasn't going to remember them until it was to late.

'That's the way it always seems to go.' Kagome thought.

"Kagome we will get out of here. As long as I am here on this earth no one will ever hurt you again."

"Inuyasha I always feel safe when you're here."

Inuyasha turned around, and looked into Kagome's eyes. They held so much emotion, he wanted to bust through the window and take Kagome away from this retched place.

The wind blew gently across the snow covered field, snow had been falling for almost three days now and everyone was starting to come down with flu and colds. Miroku and Sango had been helping Kaede with the villagers. They fix hut roofs, cut fire wood, and help with making herb medications.

Sango had walked outside and towards Inuyasha's forest. She stoped on top of a hill and looked back at the village. She couldn't believe that Inuyasha and Kagome had been gone for more then a week. She was extremely worried Inuyasha usually would come back and tell them how Kagome was doing, or to check on the village. She was afraid that something might have happened, but she would never know. Sango felt a blanket wrap around her shoulders, Miroku had come up behind her. They just looked at the beautiful sight before them. Sango turned to Miroku he hadn't groped her sense Kagome left which was really strange. At first she thought he was sick but she couldn't find anything physically wrong with him. When he wasn't out around helping the villagers, he would be in deep thought. She wondered what he could be thinking about.

'Miroku looks cold, maybe I should share this blanket with him.' "Um Miroku would you like to get under my blanket with me?"

"I would like to Lady Sango, I mean Sango." Miroku flashed a smile.

"Just keep your hands where I can see them"

"Now Sango I hate to think that you think of me like that."

"You never change Miroku." "But I have since I have met you." Sango blushed. Miroku knew that it was now or never, he was going to tell Sango how he felt.

"Sango there is something I have to tell you. I have fallen in love with this wonderful women. She is beautiful, intelligent, exciting, and wise." Sango was shocked she thought that Miroku had some feelings for her, not another woman, even if he asked every women he met to bare his children or marry him. She fought hard not to cry out of disappointment, but it wasn't working to well.

"I am very happy for you and I hope that you two will be happy together." Miroku just looked at Sango he watched a tear run down her face. He wiped it away.

"Sango I am talking about you!"

"Really Miroku?" Sango started to blush madly.

"Who else would I be talking about?"

"I don't know, its just you go around asking every women to bear you children and.."

"Sango haven't you notice that I haven't asked any women to bear my children in over 2 months."

"Uhh some what."

"Sango I have loved you for along time and I couldn't hold it back any longer. I don't really know how you feel but I had to tell you. I know you said you don't have time to have a relationship or love someone, but I have to know, do you love me too?"

"Oh Miroku, yes, I do love you."

Miroku and Sango just stood in the snow staring at each other. Miroku leaned closer to Sango, their lips brush gently against each other and they shared their first kiss. They broke apart and walked back to the village. They walked into Kaede's hut hand in hand, Shippo was asleep on the floor, and Kaede didn't even look up at them.

"I think ye children need to go see Inuyasha and Kagome. They have been gone for so long without even a word sent back to us."

"Kaede you know as well as we do that we can not pass into Kagome's era. Plus this has happened before, what different about this time?" Kaede looked up at them, and held out a small piece of the jewel.

"But ye can pass thought the well. I was given a small piece of the sacred jewel just before Inuyasha and Kagome left."  
"Why?" Sango asked.

"It was intrusted to me in case something like this happen."

"Kaede you are making no sense." Miroku stated.

"I am making perfect sense boy, Kagome told me to give you this piece of the jewel if she or Inuyasha never returned or sent news within a week. It now has been more then a week, so with it, you can pass through the well."

"Kaede, Shippo fell into the well with half the jewel but he never went to Kagome time. What different about this?"

"That's because Shippo is only a mere child, you have to have some spiritual powers to pass through the well. That is what Kagome has told me and nothing more. She will have to explain the rest. I know very little about it."

"Miroku lets get our things and we shall leave. If Kaede says that Kagome is in trouble then we need to go help her."

"Ok Sango." They both turned to leave but Miroku stopped and said, "Kaede please explain to Shippo why he couldn't come. I know he is going to be heart broken."

"Yes child, now hurry."

Sango and Miroku took the tiny piece of the jewel and left. Kirara followed behind them, Sango hoped that she would be able to pass with them. When they got to the well, both Miroku and Sango stopped, and looked at each other with a worried look on their faces they jumped in.

When they reached the other side neither one know what to expect. Sango looked down and saw that Kirara was right be her side. They prepared to battle as they climbed out of the well. Miroku got out first and help Sango out of the well, and both open the shed door with caution. Kirara was still behind them. The ground was covered in snow, they could see more sheds, a lot like the one they where in, around the grounds, and a house in the centre of them. It was like a castle to them. Sango notice the Goshingboku just ahead of them.

"Miroku look it's the Goshingboku!"

"Great god, that thing most be over a 1000 years old by now."

"Your telling me. Lets go and find Kagome."

They walked out into the yard but couldn't believe what they saw. They walked towards the house, and knock on the door. Kagome's mother answered the door. She didn't seem one bit surprised to have a monk and demon slayer at her door. She looked like she had been crying.

"You must be Miroku and Sango." she said.

"What? How do you know who we are?" Miroku asked.

"Kagome has told me so much about you two, how would I not be able to know you who you are. Come in out of the cold now. Lets get some tea into you two before you freeze." Mrs. Higurashi bent down and picked up Kirara and walked into the house. Kirara settled herself in her arms, she didn't seem to mind Mrs. Higurashi.

"Umm ok," Sango said as she and Miroku followed Kagome's mother into the kitchen.

Kagome's mother got some tea and set it in front of them. Then she sat down herself. She seemed like a robot not really knowing what she was doing but was just going thought the motions of everything.

"You be wondering who I am? Well I am Kagome's mother."

"Well we are very pleased to meet you Mrs. Higurashi. Are Kagome and Inuyasha here?" Sango asked.

"No I am sorry Sango but they have been missing since December the 11." Mrs.Higurashi started to cry again.

"What?"

"Please Mrs. Higurashi tell us what happened." Miroku said. while trying to keep himself clam.

"Well it happen about 4 days ago, I came home and found a note on the floor that read: "I have you daughter, if you want her back you have to give up the rights to the shrine and the well. I advise you not to involve the police. I will contact you soon." It was signed Pettitude. I haven't called the police, and I don't know what to do. My family and I have just been here waiting for some news. I also found this red powder on the floor." She held up a small plastic bag with the powder in it.

"Mrs. Higurashi put that down!" Sango screamed.

"What?"

"Mrs. Higurashi this is the same powder that my family has used on many demons to subdue them in battle if any human was to taken in a small amount it could be fatal."

"Oh my god, Inuyasha and Kagome. "

"Don't worry Kagome is a miko and Inuyasha is part demon so it will not kill them."

"What am I going to do?"

"We will find them Mrs. Higurashi, Kagome and Inuyasha are very strong and will make it through anything that is thrown their way. You just have to have faith." Miroku said.

"I thank Kami that you two are here. How will you find them?"

"We have Kirara, she can tract their scents." Sango stated.

"But it has been four days since they disappeared, their scents must be gone by now."

"Mrs. Higurashi we thank you for he tea but we must now be going. We have no time to waste. Sango said. "Miroku?"

"Yes?"

"I want you to put spiritual scrolls around the shrine to protect it."

"Ok I will be right back." Miroku left the house with Kirara following him, just in case he needed any help.

"Sango if you get into any trouble you must call the police or me right away."

"Police?" Sango had no clue what she was talking about.

"I guess you don't know what the police are, do you ?"

"Sorry I don't."

"Well just call me ok." With that Kagome's mother went to the counter and got a cell  
phone out of a drawer, and she handed it to Sango.

"Sango this is a cell phone you can use it to contact me by pressing this. Ok?" Sango understood somewhat and nodded her head. "You speak through the bottom of it and listen through the top part ok." Kogome's mother showed her how to talk though it and then handed it to her.

"Ok, can we try it no to see if it works?" Sango asked.

"Ok."

Sango pressed the button that she was told and put the phone to her ear, she heard it ringing and was a bit alarmed by it. Then she heard a box on the wall ringing as well, except this was louder. Mrs. Higurashi went and answered it. She spoke to Sango on the phone and then she hung it up.

Sango now understood how the phone was used but she was still a bit confused by it, but she never bothered to ask anymore questions. Miroku came in and Mrs. Higurashi also showed him how to use the cell phone . She told them about the city, and things to expect and then they left.

"Good bye Mrs. Higurashi, we will return with both Kagome and Inuyasha. Don't worry." Miroku said as he and Sango were about to leave the house.

Sango gave Kagome's mother a hug and departed. Kagome mother started to cry, she hoped that Miroku and Sango would be successful in finding her daughter and Inuyasha. If something was to happen to them she wouldn't forgive herself.

Sango and Miroku followed Kirara as she tried to pick up the scent of Inuyasha or Kagome. They walked for about an hour when she finally found one of their scents and she took off running. There were not many people on the streets because it was late in the evening and snow was falling so Miroku and Sango didn't have to worry about being slowed down. They were amazed on how much Japan had changed over five hundred years. Kirara stopped in front of a building, and transformed into her larger form. The building was about five stories high, and had very few windows in it. It was close to a body of water.

"I guess this is it."

"This seems a little to easy Miroku."

"Be prepared for anything now Sango."

"Ok, Miroku here put this on. I don't know what to expect when we enter this building." Sango passed him a mask, it was just like the one she was now wearing.

"Thank you Sango."

They ran towards the building waiting to see what would be waiting for them behind the closed doors.

A/N: Hey people I hope you all liked my chapter. If anyone is wondering, the date in the fic is December the 15th. If I don't get some more reviews soon, I might not keep this story going so R&R. Alright later days. Oh sorry for taking so long to update I got grounded and was not aloud on the computer or phone so...

Later days! (Again)


	11. Your not alone

A/n Hey everyone, sorry about taking so long to update but over the Christmas holiday my computer broke! I am so sorry but it will never happen. Ok I hope you all like this chapter I have worked in it a bit harder than any other chapter so you all better review it...Please! Anyway thanks to Rita who reads and edits my chapter.

1. Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, any of the Inuyasha rights, or anything else to do with Inuyasha. I wish I did but I don't so you know.

This sign ' -Means someone is thinking to themselves  
This sign -Means a flashback  
_When Italic font_ - means dream

**Ending of last chapter:**

"I guess this is it."

"This seems a little to easy Miroku."

"Be prepared for anything now Sango."

"Ok, Miroku here put this on. I don't know what to expect when we enter this building." Sango passed him a mask, it was just like the one she was now wearing.

"Thank you Sango."

They ran towards the building waiting to see what would be waiting for them behind the closed doors.

**Chapter 11 Your not alone**

Miroku and Sango ran up to the door of the building, it was made of steel, but looked to be very old. Sango pull on the door handle and surprisingly it open. Sango walked in slowly, she felt strange, as if she had done this before, but she couldn't remember. Miroku was only a step behind Sango, he looked at Sango and she seemed to be confused. 'This could be a trap, its like something that would come out of Naraku's twisted mind. They would make it seem that it would be easy to get to our friends but then something horrible will happen.' Miroku thought. They were hit with a strange energy. Kirara started to growl and sniff the air.

"Miroku do you feel that? It seems familiar but not."

"I can't put my finger on it. Who could it be?"

"I'm not sure."

"Sango would you look at this place, someone around here is really lazy."

"Miroku this is no time to be making jokes."

"Who said it was a joke."

The room they entered wasn't very big but had three doors leading in different directions. The outside of the building looked a lot newer then the inside. The walls were covered in faded blue wall paper that was pealing off, the only windows in the room were covered in a thick layer of dirt, they didn't seem to have been cleaned in years and the only bit of furniture in the room was covered in what use to be white sheets. There was little light in the room, so Miroku and Sango would have to rely more on their other senses. Kirara started to sniff the air again, she turned in a couple of directions and then she took off like a dart towards the left of the room. Miroku and Sango started towards the door, but tripped over a string that had been place across half the room. A green gas filled the room, Miroku and Sango jumped up and ran to the door. Sango picked up Kirara as Miroku flung open the door, and they ran inside.

"Miroku are you ok?"

"Ya Sango, how about you?"

"Just fine. We have to be more careful that wasn't even much of a trap but we never even noticed it."

"Alright."

Sango looked around the new room they were in, it had no windows, or furniture, and the walls were falling apart. The only thing really useful to them was a stair case in the middle of the room. Miroku could feel they were being watched by someone. He looked around the room but he could see anyone. Sango grabbed Miroku's arm and point towards a small opening in the wall, two golden eyes were staring back at them. Sango aimed her Hiraikotsu for the wall but as soon as she was going to through it Miroku stopped her.

"Sango we don't know where Inuyasha and Kagome are being kept to, so for all we know they could be behind that wall."

"There not behind the wall, Miroku."

"You don't know that."

"I guess your right. Come on lets see what's up stairs."

"Alright, I guess they know we are here now."

"Oh well! Hey Miroku you can use your Kazaana in this time."

"No poisonous insects here. I love this era."

They made their way up to the next floor, but were met by some very ugly creatures. Sango pulled out her Hiraikotsu, she would be able to throw it this time because the hallway they were in was wide. Miroku prepared to fight, he was prepared to fight for his friends and Sango. He would not let anything happen to her, and so it began.

"I guess they do know we are here Miroku!"

"Inuyasha do you think we are being watched?"

"I don't think so Kagome. Wouldn't we both be able to sense it."

"Ya I guess your right."

Kagome and Inuyasha searched the entire room but were not able to find a way out. The window was to small to break through, and the door would not budge. Inuyasha sat on the bed with Kagome in his lap, his chin laid on her head, he didn't know what he was going to do but what ever it was he had to think of it soon. Inuyasha's head snapped up, he smelled something different, it wasn't the ocean but his friends. It was hard at first to pick out because of all the city smells. He sniffed the air again just to make sure, it was so faint he might not have caught it, but he was sure it was them.

"Inuyasha what's wrong?"

"Kagome I can smell Miroku, Sango, and Kirara's scents in the air. It's faint but they're here."

"That's impossible...wait it is possible. It worked!" Kagome jumped up and walked towards the window. She was still limping a little but the pain in her side was only a dull throb when she made a sudden move meant.

"What worked?"

"I gave a small jewel shard to Kaede, and told her if we didn't bring news in a week that she would have to send Miroku and Sango to check on us. I didn't know if they would be able to get through the well or not but they were able to. I thought if maybe they had enough spiritual power, faith, and somewhat of a pure heart they would be able to cross. I was right! I can't believe it."

"Oh." Inuyasha looked away from Kagome. He was a little hurt that Kagome didn't trust him to protect her after all this time.

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" Kagome walked back over to Inuyasha and sat down next to him. She could see a little bit of hurt in his eyes.

"Do you think I'm incapable of protecting you?"

"Inuyasha your being silly, I wouldn't dream of anyone else protecting me. You know that, you have risked your life for me many times."

"Then why would you want our friends to check on us?"

"Inuyasha, I only would want them to check on us for their sake. I didn't want them to worry. Ok! Don't be mad. I thought That's what you would have wanted me to do."

"I'm not mad Kagome. Its just sometimes I can be a bit on the jealous side. I was only thinking of how I would save us on noone else." He pulled Kagome back into his lap, and kissed her on the neck.

"It's ok I know how you feel."

The door of the room swung open Inuyasha jumped up, and pulled Kagome behind his back, but no one came in. Instead a box on wheels was pushed in and the door slammed shut.

' Damn I should have ran for the door.' Inuyasha thought.

"No Inuyasha you shouldn't have, their was a barrier on the door, and it was a strong one at that. You could have been seriously injured." Inuyasha looked at her in shocked.

"Kagome how did you know what I was thinking?"

"Umm I guess I just know you to well Inuyasha."

"You I know me very well." Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

'It's just like back when we were in the forest, but how?' He thought.

'I don't know how I am doing it but I can read Inuyasha's thoughts. I wonder if he can read mine some how.'

Inuyasha looked back towards the window, he could now smell a new scent, its his brother and two other demons.

"Kagome I can also smell Sesshomaru and two other demons."

"Are you sure?"

"I am positive. I know his scent anywhere, but the other two demons I am not sure of. They smell familiar."

"Why would he be here? How would he know that we were here in the first place."

"My guess is to save us. He probably went to check on you, but found only your mother or someone else home. He could easily use his nose to guide himself right to us."

"He said he would come check on me from time to time, he is being a brother to you now. I wonder what has happened in the past to make him actually like you. But I am glad something did."

In all the excitement of finding out their friends were coming to help them, both Kagome and Inuyasha forgot about the box that had been rolled into the room. Inuyasha soon realized it again and got up to get it. It was about three feet tall and two and a half feet wide. Inuyasha sniffed around it he couldn't smell anything unusual about the box only that there was some food in it, along with some other stuff. Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and stood up next to him. She looked at him and he nodded to her, which meant the box was ok. Kagome opened the top of the box and discovered that a T.V, clothes, some soap and some food was in it. Kagome took the food, clothes and soap and laid it on one of the table chairs. Then Inuyasha pick up the T.V out of the box and put it on the table. It turned on as soon as it was on the table, and Inuyasha jumped back in surprise. A man appeared on the screen and started to talk but you couldn't hear him. He had no shirt on and was wearing leather pants, his face was covered with a mask. Kagome shivered with fear, it was the man from her dream, and that's her fathers mask.

"Inuyasha That's the man from my dream!"

"Feh he doesn't look to strong."

"But I am." Kagome jumped in surprised this time right into Inuyasha's arms. (She wasn't up in them or anything.)

"Inuyasha he can hear us."

"That's right Kagome, I have put a microphone in your room so I could listen to you both. It has been good entertainment. You might be wondering why you are here, but the answer is pretty simple. You don't need to know it just yet though. Do you realize both you are now under my control. I can do anything to you and there is nothing that can stop me. Kagome my dear I have waited 10 years to take you back as mine, but you never waited for me. I told you I would come back for you, but instead you have gone on with this half breed."

"I have never been yours, and never will be yours. I don't even know your name."

"You should know my name, but you will know it soon enough. Don't you remember Kagome, when you were a little girl, how I would play with you every time I came to your house."

"What are you talking about?" But the man never answered her, he just kept talking.

"I told you someday you would be mine, and then you would say boys are dumb and smelly. We had such good times together didn't we. Then that night I was had my chance to take you for my own. I took you out right from underneath your parents noses. My plan was working fine, but then your stupid father came and ruined it for me and you. I remember that night as if it were yesterday. You finally finding your Miko powers, and it was lucky for your dad that you did or he would have died. But he got his one way or another. Don't you remember my sweet little Kagome, what the pink light was, it was a full blast of pure Miko energy, and that saved both your lives that night. It distracted me and you father was able to knock me out and then he left with you. After that your father nor your mother left your side for a second, but there came a day that I was able to take down your father. Oh how surprised he was when I stabbed him in the back. He was a worthless ass hole that deserved to die. If he just had to keep his dirty..."

"Shut up! You know nothing about my father." Inuyasha could see Kagome's aura starting to turn a dark crimson with anger, it was all around her.

"My my my, now aren't we touchy. Your father died pretty painless if that helps much, but I don't really care. Anyway back to my story, after I killed your father I was going to take you again. You were in a state of shock, and then your mother never left your side. I watched over you being a good friend to your mother. I would come and visit you and your mother never even knew what was really going on. Your father never got the chance to tell her who really kidnapped you, but one day I got sloppy and she caught me. I was told to never come near you or your little brother again. I was going to take you again but then you started talking again, and you became more courageous. You told the police everything who I was, where I had kept you, what I tried to do and what I did. Then your mother knew everything, to tell you the truth Kagome I was more afraid of what your mother would do to me then the police. It was all caused by that freak of nature there standing right next to you. I had some many plans for you and me Kagome. "

"Shut up, or I will cut you in half you bastard." Inuyasha shouted with rage, he had enough with what this guy had to say.

"How to you plan to do that Inuyasha? You can't even get out of the room your in." Inuyasha wanted to kill the bastard now, but he would have to find a way out first.

"I will see you soon my sweet and beautiful Kagome. Soon very soon! Then I will tell you what I have in store for you." The man laughed.

"You won't ever touch her." Inuyasha said.

The screen went black and Kagome's legs gave out from under her and she almost fell to the floor only for Inuyasha, who caught her before she hit it. Kagome started to cry again, she started to remember all the painful memories of her past. They came flooding back to her, and it was to much. She had locked them away in the back of her mind and she didn't want them to resurface. Inuyasha picked Kagome up off the floor and laid her on the bed, and sat down next to her.

"Inuyasha I remember what happened here."

But it was to late to tell him the door swung open gain and a gas filled the room. Inuyasha started to feel drowsy but he wouldn't let that stop him from protecting Kagome. Two men hit Inuyasha with darts filled with poison, but he still tried to fight them off. Fists were going everywhere, Inuyasha fought with all he had. He knocked one guy out cold but then another guy came through the door and they all started to slash him with their swords. He was bleeding everywhere but he wouldn't stop fighting. Finally he fell to the floor with a final blow to the head. Four men opened the cage down on the other side of the room and threw him in it. The the man from the screen walked in the room, and saw his beautiful Kagome lying on the bed, asleep. He wasn't going to do start anything until she awoke, until then he would wait by her side.

Sesshomaru had just come from the Higurashi shrine, he had been their with two of his personal nurses to check up on Kagome, but instead he had just found out from Ms. Higurashi that Kagome and Inuyasha had gone missing. Now he was on a mission to find his brother and his future mate. If he didn't, Kagome's life could be in sever danger. He took Andrea and Aalyah with him because their shift had ended and they nothing better to do. They might be of help to him. They ran through the streets, the scent of Inuyasha and Kagome was still their but it was fading fast. They could also smell the scents of Miroku and the others, it was still very fresh. The could lead them to Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Dr. Sesshomaru how are we planning to take the building?" Aalyah asked.

"We will stay together and take down any demon or person who stands in our way." Sesshomaru replied.

"But we could hurt a bystander." Aalyah said.

"If its what we have to do, then we'll do it." Sesshomaru replied.

"Ummmm Dr. Sesshomaru if you don't mind me being so bold to ask, but why are you taking this matter into your own hands? Isn't this something the police should handle?" Andrea asked.

"That is a bit bold, but this is a special case. Kagome is needed for a greeter purpose in life, she can't die tonight here in this world, and if she doesn't full fill that purpose the whole world could be in danger."

"What is that purpose?" Aalyah asked.

"That's being to bold." Sesshomaru's face was calm and cool. ( As always.)

"I'm sorry sir." Aalyah said.

All three of them stopped running outside of an old building in the down town area. Sesshomaru looked up and right away he knew which room his brother was being keep in. He could smell him from there, he could also sense that Kagome was starting to get frantic, and was having a hard time keeping her powers in check. She would need to calm down or she would die. 'Whatever that man is doing to the poor girl, it's working. He knows where and how to hurt her, but that will soon will be over.' Sesshomaru thought.

* * *

End of Chapter!

**Bios - ( A/n you don't know very much about Aalyah or Andrea but they play a key role in the plot later on in the story, so I decided to give you their bios.) Aalyah and Andrea are half demons, but their blood smells like a full demons. This makes them very special in the demon world. They both grew up together in Canada and came to Japan to be Sesshomaru's personal nurses, which is a great achievement, because they where asked by him personally. They are part of a group call Rosebud, which consists of the best in nurses in all Canada and Japan. They only have just graduated from university 3 years ago, and already they seem to have the experience of a person who has been in a hospital for over 20 years. They are both 24 years old, and they have wicked sense of humors. They both love their jobs very much. Andrea is more talkative then Aalyah. She has two older sisters, who are both living in Canada with their families. Andrea mom is a student assistant, and her father is a teacher. She is kind, generous and sweet. Aalyah may not talk as much as Andrea but she is one funny girl. She knows when and when not to make a joke. She is an only child, her mother is an carpenter and her father is a mechanic. Both of her parents live in Canada. She is caring, serious, and nice. Both these girls know how to get their jobs done and how to add some fun to it to at the same time**.

A/n I will have some more bios in the next chapter, after more of the plot has been relieved. I think I will have Sesshomaru's is next but I am not sure. They may seem stupid but I like doing them so. Oh well...Now people if you don't review I will not update ok...I am serious this time! So read and review! Or else! I hate being this but if this is what it takes to get some reviews, its what I got to do. Ok! Later Days


	12. A New Strength

This is the authors note I had put up on the 01/08/05 ok! IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE:  
Ok people I have tried being nice, I have tried asking, and I have tried telling you. BUT you still will not review. So unless you people do not want another chapter you should review. Even if the review just says ' Update' or ' good chapter' or something along those lines, I will be happy.  
Ok now, the next chapter will be up in a few short days IF you REVIEW! ok Thank you! Inuyashasgurl15!

A/n Hey everyone, Ok I hope you all like this chapter, so you all better review it...Please! Anyway thanks to Rita who reads and edits my chapter. I think I need to give her a little more credit for what she does for me. I mean she spends a couple of hours working on my story so I can get them up that night. Thank you so Rita this chapter is dedicated to you. REVIEW...REVIEW...REVIEW...REVIEW Please!

Thanks to A depp girl, Chibes, Sakura Ineko, Analia, Inuyasha fanficfan, MaidenMikoKagome, and rena who reviewed my last chapter!

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, any of the Inuyasha rights, or anything else to do with Inuyasha. I wish I did but I don't so you know.

This sign ' -Means someone is thinking to themselves  
This sign -Means a flashback  
_When Italic font_ - means dream

**Ending of last chapter:**

"What is that purpose?" Aalyah asked.

"That's being to bold." Sesshomaru's face was calm and cool. ( As always.)

"I'm sorry sir." Aalyah said.

All three of them stopped running outside of an old building in the down town area. Sesshomaru looked up and right away he knew which room his brother was being keep in. He could smell him from there, he could also sense that Kagome was starting to get frantic, and was having a hard time keeping her powers in check. She would need to calm down or she would die.

'Whatever that man is doing to the poor girl, it's working. He knows where and how to hurt her, but that will soon will be over.' Sesshomaru thought.

**Chapter 12 A New Strength! **

When we all left Miroku and Sango they we at the beginning of one of the hardest battles of their lives.

Sango and Miroku stood back to back, both breathing hard. At first it seemed this battle for them would be easy, but in a few minutes that changed. The demons were completely black, they had red eyes, theirs claws spued a green ooze, and they were almost as quick as Inuyasha. They almost looked like a deformed beetle. Miroku opened his Kazaana right away trying to finish the fight as soon as possible, but he was only able to suck in 4 of the beetle things. Sango was only able to get off a few attacks with her Hiraikotsu before it was so packed in the hall she didn't have enough room to throw it anymore. Kirara couldn't stayed transformed anymore either.

"Miroku we are going to have to fight the old fashion way!"

"And what's that?"

"With our fists!"

"I should have thought of that."

* * *

Kagome woke up only a few minutes after the gas was released in the room. Her vision was blurred but she could make out a man sitting by her bed. At first she thought it was Inuyasha but then her vision cleared some more and she realized it wasn't him. Kagome started to edge her way back from the man, until she was right on top of the wall. She couldn't see anything past the man, and she couldn't see Inuyasha anywhere. 

"What have you done to Inuyasha?" Kagome tried to scream, but it only came out in a whisper.

"You don't have to worry Kagome my dear, he is being kept in a safe place. Now as for you, you should be more worried about yourself."

"Stay away from me."

"Now Kagome you know for a fact that is not going to happen. You just let things go as they are supposed to and don't interfere. That will just make things more difficult for me and you. Now why don't you come over here and we will start."

"Start what?"

" My my, aren't we the forgetful one."

"No, I don't forget, and I will not make this easy for you. So get away from me or I will seriously hurt you." Kagome started to tremble a little. She knew quite well what was going to happen but she was going to fight to the death before she would let that man touch her again.

"How do you plan to do that?" The man smirked.

"You now that I am a full powered miko and I could blast your ass to the other side of this earth." Kagome tried to acted strong and confident. ( Like Inuyasha)

"Really." The man jumped from his seat and pull a needle from his pocket, Kagome tried to get away from him but it was no use. He jammed it into her left arm, and right away Kagome could feel her body go weak. She couldn't see a thing, but she could still hear everything around her.

"My name is Ukaran, my dear little Kagome." He snared.

"No." Was all that escaped Kagome lips.

Ukaran kick Kagome in the ribs, he slapped her across the face, he pick her up and threw her against the wall. Then he started to kick her repeatedly in the stomach. Kagome could feel unconsciousness start to take her body over, she tried hard not to let it but she wasn't strong enough. She was now in another world, it was the same as before. Kagome was standing in a dark space, and she couldn't see a thing.

"Get the fuck away from her you bastard!" Inuyasha had just regain conscious and was watching what was being done to Kagome.

"I see you have finally awaken." Ukaran kick Kagome once more and walked over the cage Inuyasha was being held in. Inuyasha would have turned full demon by now only for he had the tetsusaiga strapped to him. It was Kagome's idea keep it with him at all times. Right when he had gotten in the door at Kagome's house he had tied it to his waist.

"That sword of yours is very powerful, none of my men were able to take it from you. I was not able to myself." Ukaran came right up to the cage, and Inuyasha took this as his chance to hit the bastard. Inuyasha swiped out at Ukaran, but he was only able to get him with the tip of his claws.

"Watch your temper now you wouldn't want to do something you will regret." Ukaran walked back over to Kagome and started to unbutton her shirt.

"Get you hands off her."

"Now if you be a good half breed I just might keep my hands off her." he snarled.

* * *

_"Hello, Kagome." Kagome spun around and was met face to face with her Inuyasha. She could remember back in the feudal era when this had happen to her before.  
_

**_Flash back "Where am I?" Kagome voice came out unnatural, sort of like it had an echo. It felt strange to her. She was standing in a black area where she couldn't see of feel anything including body. She started to get scared.  
_**

**_"Kagome you are unconscious so this is where you mind has brought you." A very familiar voice stated.  
_**

**_"Your mind brings you here when you cannot take anymore pain physically or emotionally." Kagome couldn't really figure out who was talking to her, and she didn't want to find out who he was, but her heart did.  
_**

**_"Who are you?"  
_**

**_"Your mind created me, I am the person you trust and love more then anything else in the world. Your mind wouldn't let anyone else in for this job."  
_**

**_Again Kagome just stared at the darkness, and then it clicked. The person she trusted and loved the most was Inuyasha. She created a copy of Inuyasha to help and guide her through her own mind just like her real Inuyasha does. End flash back _**

_"Inuyasha, I'm so scared. He is doing it again to me, and I still can't do anything about it." Kagome flung her arms around Inuyasha, and buried her head into his chest.  
_

_"But there is. You can fight him until our friends come."  
_

_"I don't know if I can."  
_

_"You can and must. I will be there to guide you."  
_

_"Inuyasha I can't find you in the real world I don't know where you are. I can't see you."  
_

_"Clam down Kagome, you just have to look harder. I am nearer then you think."  
_

_"You have to go now but I will see you soon."  
_

_"No Inuyasha I don't want to go back there."  
_

_"But you have to."  
_

_"Good bye my sweet Kagome."_

_

* * *

Miroku and Sango were starting to get tired, they had been fighting for more then an hour. But it seems the more demons they killed, 3 more came to replace them. Miroku lost his balance and was about to be demon food when out of now where, a white blur grabbed him from the creatures claws. He was set down right next to Sango, who was staring at the man in shock. Miroku turned around to see Sesshomaru standing in front of him with to other demons. _

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?" Sango asked.

"I will answer you questions later, right now I have a bug problem I need to get rid of. Come Andrea, and Aalyah."

"Andrea you take the right and I will take the left." Aalyah said.

"Ok. Is that ok with you, Sir."

"That is fine just hurry up, no fooling around." Sesshomaru said.

"Ok." They replied.

Within a few minutes the whole room was cleared of the demons.

"How?...What?...but"

"We will explain later Miroku lets just go save Kagome, and Inuyasha." Andrea said.

"How did she know my name? She's cute." Miroku questioned, but whispered the last part.

"Come on Miroku." Sango shouted as she was already half way down the hall.  
They started to run through he house searching for the room that Kagome and Inuyasha were being kept in. There were a few more traps here and there but it wasn't nothing they couldn't handle. As they ran, Sesshomaur explain why he was there.

"So what you're telling us is, you now except Inuyasha for who he is, and are now Kagome's doctor. And these two demons are your personal nurses." Sango said. She guessed a nurse was someone who helped the doctor.

"Correct."

"But why the sudden change?" Miroku asked

"I can sense Kagome. Her energy level have grown past normal heights. We have to hurry or she could die." Sesshomaru said.

* * *

Kagome felt a pain go through her left arm so she looked down, and found another needle had been injected into her and was releasing a liquid inside her. Someone was in the room with her, but Kagome couldn't tell who it was. The room was to dark to see the features of the person. Kagome lifted her head, she looked into the eyes of the man that kidnapped her. They were filled with such hatred, and lust. He was dressed the same as before. A pair of black jeans, and had no shirt on, his chest had blood running down it but she couldn't see his face. It was covered by a mask, one that Kagome recognized, it had belonged to her father. He wore it every Halloween just to make Kagome smile. Kagome knew what was going to happen next, but she started to back away from the man. He just stood there looking at her for a minute but then he started to walk closer to her. 

"Kagome, I have waited many years to do this. I remember when your father died, it would have been the perfect time, but your mother wouldn't leave you alone for a second. I think she started to catch on to what I was doing, although, I would have gotten away with it, not like you would have done anything about it. She was to scared to do anything, you were a coward, but then that stupid half breed Inuyasha got in my way again. He brought you back to reality through a dream, don't worry he will get his after I am done with you. You probably don't remember do you, that one dream that changed you life. Do you? " The man started to advance on Kagome again.

"Stay away from me." Kagome wanted to use her miko powers but she couldn't, she felt to weak from all the drugs the man was giving her, but if it came down to it, she would use them ever if it killed her. She rather both that man and her die then for him to touch her. She found a new strength with in her self, one that would not let her die.

"Do you always repeat yourself Ukaran. God I have heard this almost three times now. You really know how to bore a girl." Kagome spatted back at him.

"Shut up, you unworthy bitch. You think that someone is going to save you right now don't you? But guess what, no one is coming for you. Not that filthy half breed Inuyasha, your whore of a mother, your friends, or your father, he won't be able to help you either this time, now will he." He started laughed.

"You bastard, don't you talk about my family. You are the dirt that I walk on everyday. You have betrayed my family and with that you will pay," Ukaran continued to come closer to her.

"Inuyasha. I love you! " Kagome whispered, as she braced herself to use her miko powers, it was now she realized the new power she felt was Inuyasha's love for her. It ran through her veins and made her more powerful then ever before.

"Kagome don't."

Kagome turn around and looked towards the cage someone was now standing, it was Inuyasha. Why hadn't she realized it before, she should have. It was Inuyasha, he was close by just like he had told her. Kagome gathered all her strength and stood up. She would have fell back down only for a chair was right next to her. She gripped it and started to move forward. Ukaran stopped in his tracks, he was stunned at the sight that was laid before him. He had given Kagome so much drugs she shouldn't have been able to move a muscle right now. Kagome walked up to him and kneed him in the balls. Ukaran fell to his knees only for a second, she kick him in the stomach, but then he was back on his feet.

"You shouldn't have done that."

He slapped Kagome across the face again, and then pushed her into the wall. She punched him in the nose but that didn't stop him, he pined her to the wall.

"Get away from her." Inuyasha yelled. He started to attack the cage with everything he had , trying to get out.

Ukaran took a knife from his pocket, and started to cut off Kagome's shirt. Blood started to seep from her stomach. Kagome cried out in pain. Ukaran ran his hand over her stomach and started to move up her body.

"Get off me." She cried, tears started to run down her face.

"You don't know how long I have waited to do this." Ukaran whispered into her ear.

He threw Kagome onto the bed. As he did, a man came through the door with a rope, he helped Ukaran tie Kagome to the bed, and then left. Ukaran took the knife and slice Kagome pants off. He ran his hand over her smooth skin. Kagome tried to move, and squirm, but it was useless. She was getting ready to use her Miko powers for the last time.

"You have such soft skin Kagome." Ukaran took his knife and made a small cut on Kagome's leg and then another one. More tears flowed from Kagome's eyes, but she wouldn't give Ukaran the satisfaction of her scream out in pain.

Inuyasha could feel his demon blood starting to take over, but he fought against it, even though he had the tetsusaiga with him. He couldn't watch what Ukaran was doing to Kagome, he couldn't just stand by and do nothing. He moved to the back of the cage and ran at the door with all his strength. The door of the cage flew off, right as the door to the room blasted into shreds of wood. Kagome looked up to see Sesshomaru, Sango, and Miroku now standing in the room. Andrea and Aalyah stood behind them all waiting for the right time to revel themselves.

"How dear you disturb me." Ukaran turned to see who was standing behind him, his face went pale, and he stood up.

"Ukaran move away from the girl." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Why lord Sesshomaru, how nice it is to see you again." Ukaran started to trembled, but then he smiled. He reached into his pocket and pulled out 5 small pills and through them at the floor.

"What are they?" Sango asked.

"They are copies of Ukaran, they have the same fighting skills as him, but are ten times uglier then him." Andrea said, as she came forward from behind the group.

"How did you know that?" Ukaran asked.

"Why don't you remember us you Bastard? We worked together for almost 3 months and then you stole our work and skipped town." Aalyah said as she came to stand next to her friend.

"But not before you had time to kidnap and rape a little girl." Andrea was shouting at the top of her lungs she wanted to kill this ass hole right then and there, but she knew better.

"You don't realize, we are highly trained demons, you thought we wouldn't find you." Aalyah started to advance on Ukaran. Well one of them, and then she lunged at it. So the fight had begun.

Kirara who had stayed out of the way this whole time ran over to Kagome. She chewed each rope until thy broke free. Kagome sat up, with the help of Kirara.

"Kirara, there are some clothes on the table over there." She whispered.

Kirara brought her back a red dress, and Kagome slipped it on. Kagome wanted to cry but never, even thoughh she was in so much pain. She laid against the wall and watched her friends fight. She wished that she could help.

Inuyasha pin pointed the real Ukaran right before the fight began, he was going after him and only him. He saw him trying to make a break for it where the door use to be, but Inuyasha was quicker. He blocked his path.

"Where do you think your going?" Inuyasha snapped at him.

"Get out of my way you filthy half breed." Ukaran spatted.

"Not before I slice you in half."

Inuyasha ran towards Ukaran, but he had pulled another pill from his pocket, this time he spit on it and a sword appeared. Inuyasha thrushed his sword down with all his might, Ukaran wasn't able to dodge it and his left arm was cleanly cut off. Sesshomaru saw this and smiled a little.

"Inuyasha what is it with you and cutting off demons left arms." Inuyasha would have to answer him later. Ukaran ran at him, but Inuyasha dodged the attack. He then ran at Ukaran and with his shoulder, he slammed him into the wall. He took the blade of the tetsusaiga and put it to his throat.

"Do it Inuyasha." Ukaran said.

"Inuyasha stop." Sesshomaru said, he walked over to his brother, and put a hand on his shoulder. " Inuyasha you can't kill him, he will be dealt with by the Centre. He has committed many crimes and they will deal with him, Not you. He is trying to take the easier way out, what waits for him at the Centre is much worse." As soon as Inuyasha took the tetsusaiga away from Ukaran throat, Sesshomaru had a pair of handcuffs on him.

"Dr. Sesshomaru I have notified the Centre, they will be here within the minute." Aalyah said.

"Thank you. Andrea, Aalyah take him to the front of the building."

"Yes sir" They replied.

"Kagome are you ok?" Inuyasha asked as he sprinted over to her. He wrapped his arms around Kagome.

"I'm fine now."

"Kagome are you sure your ok?" Sango ask as she walked over to her. Kagome let go of Inuyasha and gave Sango a hug.

"I'm sure." She said.

"Ok that's enough for now, I have to look at your wounds Kagome." Sesshomaru said.

"Sango, go call Kagome's mother and tell her to meet us at the hospital in ten minutes. Take Miroku with you." Sesshomaru ordered.

"Come on Miroku." Sango said as she left the room.

"Inuyasha took Kagome's dress off, and help her lie back down." Inuyasha growled but did as he was told.

Sesshomaru looked over Kagome's wounds, she would need to go to the hospital right away.

"Inuyasha there will be a car outside waiting for you and Kagome to take you to the hospital. I will meet you there." With that Sesshomaru left the room.

"Inuyasha thank you. You saved my life again."

"Kagome you don't have to thank me." Inuyasha kissed Kagome lightly on the lips, and slipped her dress back on. He picked her up into his arms and carried her out of the room.

Kirara was standing guard at the room door, so when Inuyasha and Kagome walked out she happily followed them. Sango and Miroku met them just down the hall so they could lead Kagome and Inuyasha out of the house. Sango told Kagome about how they got to her time, and what happened before they found her room.

When they walked outside of the building, cars were everywhere, men in black suites crowded the street. Inuyasha was blinded by flashing of lights, and he stopped.

"What the.."

"Someone get that man out of here." One man said.

"Take him to the Centre and we will deal with him their." Another said. A women walked up to the group, she smiled at them.

"Your car is this why." She said.

Inuyasha and the rest followed her, they walked up to a SUV that had to rows of seats, plus the driver and other passengers. Miroku and Sango got into the back row of seats and Inuyasha and Kagome got into the front row. Kirara jumped back into Sango's lap, and curled up to have a nap. The lady that lead them to the vehicle got into the driver seat and they headed for the hospital.

A/N I hope you all like this chapter. I tried to make it a little longer, the next one should be up with a week or so. Well don't forget to read and review. If you are all wondering its around December the 16th or 17th in the story now, ok. Anyway...

Later days!


	13. Explanations

A/n Hey everyone sorry for taking so long to update. I have been getting ready for exams. Updating might get a bit slow because of exams but don't worry I will be updating. Anyway thanks to Rita who reads and edits my chapters. Don't forget to review!

Thanks to- Alikatred7, and all the rest of my reviewers

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, any of the Inuyasha rights, or anything else to do with Inuyasha. I wish I did but I don't so you know.

This sign ' -Means someone is thinking to themselves  
This sign -Means a flashback  
_When Italic font_ - means dream

**Ending of last chapter:**

Inuyasha and the rest followed her, they walked up to a SUV that had to rows of seats, plus the driver and other passengers. Miroku and Sango got into the back row of seats and Inuyasha and Kagome got into the front row. Kirara jumped back into Sango's lap, and curled up to have a nap. The lady that lead them to the vehicle got into the driver seat and they headed for the hospital.

**Chapter 13 Explanations**

When Kagome arrived at the hospital she was wheeled right into the energy room. Inuyasha tried to follow but was stopped at the door. He was told to go wait in the waiting room until Kagome was brought to her room. They were in the demon part of the hospital like before and Inuyasha was just as nervous as the last time he was there. This was the second time in more then a week he had been there. Miroku and Sango just stood in the hallway amazed at what they saw, it was nothing like they had ever seen. Over the front desk there was a sign that read in colourful letters "December 16, 9 days until Christmas". Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha were all taken to be examined. Sango and Miroku were fine, but Inuyasha had two broken ribs, and he needed to take medication to counters any side affects from injections that Ukaran have given him.

After all that, Inuyasha told Miroku and Sango to follow him to the waiting room. He showed them how to use the T.V and then he sat down himself to think. Kagome's mother had been waiting at the hospital, she had taken Kirara off Sango's hands while they were been looked over. Now she was talking to Miroku and Sango about the nights events. It was early morning and there was very little movement in the hospital. Only the occasional nurse here or there, but that was about it. They waited almost three hours and still no news about Kagome. Inuyasha started to get worried.

"Hello Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked up and saw Aalyah and Andrea standing in the door way. Both had showered and changed into clean clothes. They walked in and shut the door.

"Hi." He said coldly.

"Hello Sango, Miroku and Margaret. Its nice to see you again." Said both girls. Each said hello back and went back to being quiet.

"Inuyasha we're sorry about what had happened to Kagome." Andrea said.

"Don't be sorry girls it wasn't your fault. I should have protected Kagome better then what I did."

"Inuyasha we have to tell you something." Aalyah said timidly.

"This whole thing is kind of our fault." Andrea said.

"What?" Inuyasha looked into both of the girls eyes and saw that they looked very sorry for something. By now Miroku, Sango and Margaret were listening.

"You see we worked with Ukaran in Canada, before we were asked to come to Japan, he was our assistant." Aalyah said.

"Go on." Inuyasha said.

"Well during our studies, Andrea and I began to experiment with different incantations, ones that could be used to put a patient to sleep instantly, and it would be strong enough to use on a demon. We read some scrolls that were handed down in Andreas family for generations, most of it was a theory at first, but soon we started to experiment. We were able to make three new medications that could be used to put any demon to sleep, but we didn't know how long they would last or what effect they would have on a demon. This was all while we were in nursing school." Aalyah said.

"So after we got out of nursing school we brought the different medications to a board of highly trained doctors and asked for funding for research, Dr. Sesshomaru was on this board, and we got the funding." Andrea looked at the floor.

"But soon after we started to experiment with the new medications, Ukaran turned on us and took off with everything, all our research, incantations, and test subjects, but he forgot one main thing. They only thing that was needed to make the medications last for a long period of time." Aalyah said.

"What was that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kagome's blood." Aalyah told him.

"What? Why would he need Kagome's blood?"

"To make our medications work properly you needed a small drop of a full powered Miko's blood, and she is the only one left in the world. There are people who have Miko powers but she is the one who is a true, pure hearted Miko." Andrea answered him.

"How did you find this out?" Kagome's mother asked.

"Well you see we were experimenting with everything in university, one of our friends was a true Miko and we used her blood in one of our experiments. It was her idea, to see how, and what kind of affect it would have. She was really the third partner in our group, but one night she caught Ukaran stealing our experiments, to sell on the black market and she tired to stop him. He tortured her, raped her and then he murdered her. He didn't know that he needed her for the final stage in our experiments. She was our best friend, and he took her away from us." Aalyah looked into Inuyasha's eyes.

"But how would he have kept us unconscious for so long with out Kagome's blood?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well he could have given you multiple injections or he could have taken some of Kagome's blood right after the first bit of powder was thrown at you." Aalyah said.

"So that's where all the powders and injections came from, but this was all after he met Kagome, what happened to her ten years ago?" Inuyasha wondered out loud.

"Inuyasha, that I could answer, but I think it would be best for Kagome to tell you." Kagome's mother said.

"So why are you now in Japan?" Sango asked.

"Well there are some reasons for that...lets see:  
1) We are here to continue our research under the watchful eye of Dr. Sesshomaru. Plus he is helping us with it, and making sure that it is kept safe.  
2) We were asked to be Dr. Sesshomaro's personals nurses, and he is the best doctor in all Japan. So, who would give that up.  
3) We would get paid more money working here in Japan then in Canada  
4) Ukaran was going to track us down and kills us anyway. That's what the Centre told us.  
5) To keep up our training. We both are in Karate and are second degree black belts. The highest ranking black belt lives here in Japan so we train with him. We are also experts in sword welding.  
6) We are two of the best nurses in Canada, even tough we are only young. Both of us started training to be nurses at the age of 16. That's when we finished high school." Andrea listed off their reasons.

"Oh sounds like you could have gone any where in the world. Plus you almost had no choice from the sounds of it but to come here." Miroku said.

"No we had a choice but to tell you the truth we both wanted to come here. Japan is such a beautiful place who wouldn't want to live here." Aalyah said.

"She's mostly talking about how hot the boys are here." Andrea said.  
"Who is the hottest?" Sesshomaru said as he walked in through the door.

"Ahh." Was all Aalyah could get out as her face started to turn beet red.

"Inuyasha if you would like to see Kagome see is in room 214B. But before you get up and go running off to her, let me tell you about her injuries. Now she had many little cuts and bruises that will heal in a couple of days, so you don't have to worry about them. She also has a cut on her stomach, it wasn't major but she will need to clean it everyday to make sure it doesn't get infected. She was very lucky she had over 10 blows to her rib cage, but she only has 3 bruised ribs. Last her face is a bit tender and swollen so I advise you to not say anything on how bad she looks." Sesshomaru finished.

"Ok." With that Inuyasha ran out of the room straight to Kagome's room.

"Miroku, Sango how about we go get something warm to drink, and then we will go visit Kagome. I think her and Inuyasha need some time to talk, Kagome's mother said."

"Sure, why not." With that the three left.

"Andrea, Aalyah I am sure you have explained everything to Inuyasha and Kagome's family."

"Yes sir." they answered in unison.

"Good, I have two people I would like you to meet." Sesshomaru said as he walked out the door.

He then came back with two men around the same age as Aalyah and Andrea. The first guy had white hair like Sesshomaru, it was tied back into a low ponytail, it was about the lengths of Inuyashas, he was 6'3, and had brown eyes. He wore a pair of black jeans, and a red t-shirt. The second guy that came in had jet black hair that reached his lower back, he was 6'3, and had gold coloured eyes. He had on a pair of dark blue jeans, but he had on white shirt. Both were very muscular, and didn't mind letting the whole world know it. They both looked Aalyah and Andrea up and down and nodded, as if in approval.

"Andrea, Aalyah this is my son Jordan and his friend Marcus. Jordan and Marcus these are my two personal assistants."

"Hey." Jordan said, as he walked forwarded and shook both girls hands.

"Hi." Marcus said as he did the same.

"Now I must be on my way, I have to much work to do to be standing around here making introductions. I will see you two in three days."

"Ah Dr. Sesshomaru we have a shift tomorrow morning!" Aalyah said confused.

"Yes but the Centre has decided to give you three days off for what you did tonight. So I will see you in three days." Sesshomaru said as he walked out the door.

"Andrea what are we going to do with three days off ?" Andrea asked as she winked at Aalyah.

"I don't know maybe if we had a couple of guys to help fill our time we wont have to be too bored." Aalyah said with a devilish grin.

"Well I am sure Marcus and I can provide some help to that little problem." Jordan said.

"Why don't we go get some coffee, and talk for a little while." Marcus suggested.

"I like the sound of that, what about you Aalyah?"

"Sounds perfect." The group walked out of the waiting room, and towards the cafeteria.

* * *

Mean while 

Inuyasha ran through the hospital looking for room 214B, he almost ran into a group of nurses that were getting ready to change for the morning shifts. Other then that, there were very little people in the halls.

When Inuyasha finally found Kagome's room, he wished he had taken the time to ask Sesshomaru how to get there in the first place. But it didn't really matter now. Inuyasha opened the door to Kagome's room, he peaked his head inside, and then walked in. Kagome was laying on her bed, her eyes were closed. He looked at Kagome, the left side of her face was swollen, and she had a cut on her lip. The blankets on her bed were only pulled up to her waist.

"I look like crap don't I?" Inuyasha jumped at the sound of Kagome's voice.

"Kagome you don't look like crap, you look beautiful. You always look beautiful."

"Thanks Inuyasha. Do you want to lie down with me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Inuyasha climbed into the bed with Kagome but he was careful not to hurt her.

"I see we match!" Kagome said, as she lifted Inuyasha's shirt to see how bad his wounds were. Inuyasha looked down and saw they both had bandages on their stomachs.

"You're always worried about someone else aren't you." Inuyasha said.

"Can't I be worried about my boyfriend?" Kagome's replied.

"What ever makes you happy Kagome. How long have you been out of surgery?" Inuyasha asked.

"About an hour."

"Sesshomaru only came and told me that you were out about 10 minutes ago."

"He knew that you would come rushing to me, so he wanted me to get some rest first." Kagome said.

"I can't wait to get my hands on him, he doesn't even trust me with my own girl friend. I would have let you rest."

"Inuyasha, he knew that I wouldn't rest if I knew you were in the room. To tell you the truth I only got a few minutes of sleep and then I was to excited to see you again to sleep any more." Kagome laughed a little.

"Even laughing hurts." She said.

"Kagome what happened before with Ukaran?" Inuyasha came right out and asked. He had to know, he needed to know.

"I was waiting for this question, Inuyasha to tell you the truth I didn't even remember until yesterday. Ten years ago Ukaran was good friends with my father. At first he would play with me, but then he started to abuse me. He would slap and punch me, but after he did, he would say he was sorry, and the he would put this cream on the spot that he hit and it wouldn't show a mark, but I could still feel it there. This went on for about two or three months, but one night he kidnapped me, and took me the building that we were held in. He kept me there for three days, every day he would beat me for hours, and hours. This time, did he didn't bother to try and heal my wounds. He would tell me that my family didn't want me, and that now he was the only person I had. He would say when I was old enough I would become his wife and have his children. He was crazy, I was only 8, who tells a 8 year old that you are going to marry them." Kagome was crying a little.

"Kagome if you can't tell me any more you don't have to tell me." Inuyasha said softly.

"No I'm fine." Kagome to a deep breathe and began again. "Then, the last night I was there, Ukaran was going to preform a weird ceremony on me. He was going to take a knife, carve his name onto my stomach, along with me having to bite his neck and then we would have to drink each others blood. Right when he was going to start, my father came through the door. They fought, then I saw one of Ukaran goons coming from behind my father, and that's when I released my full Miko powers on them all. Except for my father, he wasn't hurt but everyone else was, and he came over to me and hugged me. After that I don't remember anything else but waking up in the hospital." Tears were now streaming down Kagome's face.

"Its ok Kagome." Inuyasha whispered, and he hugged her.

"Inuyasha that man...he killed my father. He killed my father and I couldn't do anything about it...I was to afraid to do anything, its all my fault."

"No it not your fault, Kagome." Kagome and Inuyasha laid there for a while then a knock came on the door.

"Any visitors aloud in." Kagome knew that voice it was Sango's.

"Of course." Kagome shrilled. Inuyasha got down off the bed and sat by Kagome holding her hand. He wasn't sure how they would react if they saw him and Kagome lying together, and he really didn't feel like he want to find out today.

Sango, Miroku, Mrs. Higurashi, Sesshomaru, Aalyah, Andrea, and two guys Kagome didn't know, soon came into the room. Sango ran over to her friend and gave her a hug. Kagome let go of Inuyasha's hand.

"Sango not so hard." Kagome said, while starting to giggle a little.

"Kagome I was so worried about you!" Sango said as she let go of Kagome. Inuyasha wrapped his hand back around Kagome's.

"I was worried about you to Sango."

"Good morning Kagome." Miroku said.

"Hey guys." Kagome said brightly, as she turned to the rest of the group.

"How are you feeling Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Not bad mom, only for I feel like a mountain has been dropped on me."

"You would after all the injuries you had." Sesshomaru said.

"Sango, Miroku I can't believe you're here. My plan worked." Kagome said.

"Kagome to tell you the truth, I thought that maybe you had gone mad or something, but we're here." Miroku said.

"It took me awhile to really understand how you guys would be able to travel through the well, and I still am not sure I completely understand how the well works." Kagome said.

"I don't think we will ever understand it." Inuyasha spoke for the first time since the group entered the room.

"Inuyasha, for a second there, I thought a cat had your tongue." Sesshomaru said.

"Whatever." Inuyasha was not going to get into a fight with his brother while Kagome was around. He didn't want to upset her.

"Now Kagome, and Inuyasha I would like you to meet my son Jordan, and his friend Marcus. They both will be working on your case, so you will probably being seeing them a lot over the next two weeks." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha nodded his head at the two.

"Hello Kagome." Jordan said as he walked forward to shake Kagome's hand.

"Hi Kagome." Marcus said as he also shook Kagome's hand. They were both about to shake Inuyasha's hand, but Inuyasha nodded his head towards the two in a sign of hello.

"Hello Jordan, and Marcus. Wait what do you mean by 2 weeks?" Kagome asked.

"Well there is a case involving the Center so that means you have to stay here at the hospital or at your home for two weeks we will have agents assigned to you during that time." Jordan said.

"Sesshomaru you know as well as I know that I can't stay here for two weeks. You have to tell them I can't, you have to do something." Kagome said sternly.

"Kagome I am not allowing you go back to Inuyasha's era for two weeks. Your body has taken a beating and I cannot let you subject it to further damage. You will stay here or at your home for two weeks not a day less." Sesshomaru said calmly.

"But."

"Kagome listen to Sesshomaru, he's your doctor. What he says goes." Inuyasha said.

"Now that that's settled, you boys get out so we can have some girl talk ok." Andrea said.

"I think that is a great idea Andrea, now boys out you go." Aalyah said.

"Yes, I think that's just what you need Kagome." Sango said.

"Now why don't you guys go get something to eat." Mrs. Higurashi.  
Inuyasha gave Kagome's hand a squeeze and then he got up to leave, but before he left Kagome mouthed the words we'll talk later .

"Now Inuyasha keep Miroku out of trouble." Sango shouted as she closed the door behind the

boys.

* * *

"So how about I take you guys to the best breakfast bar in all Tokyo." Marcus said, as they walked towards the elevator. 

"Marcus I think we need to get some new clothes for this guy first." Jordan said, as he pointed at Miroku. (They both met Miroku in the caf.)

"Miroku follow me and we will go to my office to find you something." Sesshomaru said.

"No need for that dad I have something right here." Jordan said. Marcus handed him his back pack and he pulled out a pair of blue jeans, a dark purple shirt, a pair of black sneakers and a dark blue winter jacket.

"We are always prepared when we are on a case. You never know when you might need a change of clothing." Marcus said.

"Inuyasha do you have a winter coat with you?" Jordan asked.

"No its at Kagome house." Inuyasha replied.

"Well you can use my extra one." Marcus handed Inuyasha a red winter coat.

"There's a bathroom over there Miroku where you can change." Jordan pointed to a door.

Miroku looked at Inuyasha who nodded his head, and then he went in. He walked back out with all his clothes on right, Inuyasha was surprised that he didn't have much trouble with it all. They walked out of the hospital into the cold morning air, and walked a couple of blocks towards the down town area. They turned down another street and then Marcus pointed to a bar not to far ahead of them. As they walked into the bar, they noticed there were a lot of people there considering the time of the day. A line was forming at the front of it with people waiting to be seated. Marcus walked over to a girl and spoke to her for a second and then they were seated right away. They were handed menus, and the lady walked away.

"So Marcus how did you find this place?" Miroku asked.

"Well its simple, I own this place. My sisters Jean and Laura run the place for me."

"You will get the best streak and eggs in all Tokyo here." Jordan said.

"So boys what will it be?" A waitress came over to take there order.

"Cynthia, I think we will have five steak and eggs, and 5 beers."

"How do ye all like your eggs and steak?" Cynthia asked.

"Rare, and easy over." Said Sesshomaru.

"Umm I will have the same." Inuyasha said.

"Cynt I would like mine medium rare, and easy over." Jordan said.

"Same here." Miroku said. He had no clue what was going on."

"Let me guess Marcus well done, and easy over eggs." Cynthia said.

"I swear Cynt you know me like I know myself." Marcus said as Cynthia walked away.

* * *

Back at the hospital the girls were well into conversation about well everything. Kagome told them all about school and how Hojo wouldn't get a hint. Sango wanted to tell them all about her and Miroku but until Naraku was defected it was to dangerous for anyone to know. 

"Guess what Kagome, me and Aalyah have dates for tonight." Andrea said.

"Who?" Kagome asked.

"Jordan and Marcus. Aalyah is going out with Jordan, and Marcus is going out with me." Andrea replied.

"That's wicked." Kagome said.

"So Kagome I saw that you and Inuyasha were holding hands." Aalyah said.

"Ya does that mean you two are together?" Andrea asked.Her andAalyahboth knew the answer to the questionbut they wanted to have some fun, and see what Kagome would say.

"Well, I, umm." Kagome didn't know how to answer this one. She wasn't sure what to say. Her and Inuyasha never really talked about if they were going to tell Sango and Miroku, so she was in some deep water now.

A/n I hoped you all like this chapter I decided to end it here. A bit of suspense fo you all. Anyway read and review. Until next time.

Later Days!


	14. Back to the Hospital

A/n Well I am not going to make this authors note long so you can get on with the story. So well exams are coming up, starting Friday and it might take a bit longer to update, but I will update. Anyway thanks to Rita who reads and edits my chapters. Don't forget to review!

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, any of the Inuyasha rights, or anything else to do with Inuyasha. I wish I did but I don't so you know.

This sign ' -Means someone is thinking to themselves  
This sign -Means a flashback  
_When Italic font_ - means dream

**Ending of last chapter:**

"Jordan and Marcus. Aalyah is going out with Jordan, and Marcus is going out with me." Andrea replied.

"That's wicked." Kagome said.

"So Kagome I saw that you and Inuyasha were holding hands." Aalyah said.

"Ya does that mean you two are together?" Andrea asked. They both knew the answer but they wanted to have some fun, and see what Kagome would say.

"Well, I, umm." Kagome didn't know how to answer this one. She wasn't sure what to say.

**Chapter 14 Back to the Hospital**

"Girls I think it is time for some breakfast, don't you?" Mrs. Higurashi said, while trying to change the subject .

"I guess so." Aalyah said looking confused, but soon realized Kagome needed some time with her mother.

"Then why don't you three go round us up some food, so I can have a minute alone with my daughter."

"Ok, Mrs. Higurashi we will be right back with some grub." Andrea said.

"Why are we eating bugs for breakfast?" Sango asked as she followed Aalyah and Andrea out the door. Kagome could here Aalyah trying to explain to Sango what grub is.

"Thanks mom." Kagome said.

"Kagome I'm guessing you haven't talked much to Inuyasha about you two letting your past friends know about your newly formed relationship?"

"No we haven't at all. I don't have a clue what to do about it. I don't know how Inuyasha feels about them knowing. What am I going to do?" Kagome was in total distress.

"Well Kagome dear, you have to options: 1) You can tell you friends the truth, or 2) You can just wait until you talk it over with Inuyasha." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"I think I need to talk to Inuyasha before I tell Miroku and Sango about us."

"I think that is very mature thinking Kagome. Now lets hope Inuyasha won't be out for breakfast for to long. A relationship is all about communication and I don't think I have to worry about that between you two." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Mom you will not have to worry about anything." Kagome sighed.

'Now that we are together nothing can break us apart, nothing.' Kagome thought.

"We're back and we got grub." Sango said as she came through the door smiling. All sat down to eat and chat.

"So Kagome what about you an.."

"Aalyah you should try more of this oat meal, its delicious." Kagome's mother said.

"Ok." Aalyah said.

"Ya Kagome what about you an" Again Kagome's mother cut in.

"Sango why don't try these eggs." Mrs. Higurahi said.

"Why not." Sango replied.

"Kagome hows school going?" Andrea asked. She could see both Kagome and her mother wanted to avoid the subject of Kagome and Inuyashas relationship. So she decided to avoid it her self.

"I'm going to graduate high school, I have enough credits but I don't think I will be accepted into any collages or universities. I have missed to many days of school."

"Oh, that's to bad. Post secondary education is very important." Andrea said.

"I know it is." Kagome sighed.

"I think that's enough with the bad mood conversation. I think we need something new to talk about." Aalyah said.

"Ya I think your right." Sango said.

* * *

"So Inuyasha how long have you and Kagome been dating?" Jordan asked. Miroku nearly spit out the beer that was in his mouth. 

" Uhh we have known each other 3 years" Inuyasha said, he thought that was the safest way around the question. Miroku looked at him in a strange way, but then went back to his steak.

"Oh." Jordan said and looked back down at his meal.

"Miroku, is there any special girl in your life?" Marcus asked.

"Well its kind of complicated." Miroku started.

"Wow, anything that started with those words has to be a long story." Jordan said.

Miroku was relived that they left that subject, and now talking about sports. Miroku had really no clue what they were talking about, so he sat and listened to the group. Inuyasha seemed to know a lot about cars, and wrestling. Miroku guess he musted have learned about them during one of his many trips to this era.

A little while later everyone was done eating, and they left. The group walked back the same route they came. As they came closer to the hospital Inuyasha grow happier, all he wanted to do was to see Kagome. He had to talk to her about something really important.

"Well it was nice meeting you Inuyasha and Miroku, but we have to get back to work now. Our shift starts in about an hour so we have to get to the Centre. Cya." Marcus said, as he waved down a cab.

"We will be around later day to get a statement from both you and Kagome." Jordan said as he hopped in the cab.

"Bye" Both yelled in unison as the cab drove away.

"Well Inuyasha I must be heading home." Sesshomaur said.

"Ya." Was all Inuyasha could respond. He still wasn't really use to Sesshomaru being nice.

Inuyasha and Miroku walked into the hospital, warm stung their faces as they enter it. They walked through the hospital in silence. Miroku casked the occasional glance but nothing more. As they got closer to Kagome's room they could hear girls laughter, and voices. Miroku was about to open the door and let himself in the room, but Inuyasha stopped him. Inuyasha knocked on the door some what afraid at what might be happening behind it.

"Come in." Sango said. Inuyasha and Miroku entered the room.

"Hello Inuyasha, and Miroku." Kagome said sweetly.

"Hey Kagome. What were all you laughing at?" Miroku asked.

"Miroku, you never ask that kind of question and expect a girl to answer. Besides if you must know it was only girl talk." Andrea said.

"Ok. Umm Sango would you like to take a walk with me around the hospital?" Miroku asked.

"Sure." Sango replied, as she got up and headed for the door.

"Now Miroku watch those hands of yours." Aalyah said before Miroku was out of ear shot.

"I guess we will be heading home, Kagome." Andrea said.

"Ya, some sleep would be nice before our dates tonight." Aalyah said.

"Bye girls." Kagome said as they walked out the door.

"Kagome dear. I need to go and check on Sota. You don't mind do you?" Kagome's mother asked.

"No mom, tell Sota to come see me later on, he can bring Grandpa to." Kagome said.

"Ok dear. I will see you in a while." She said.

"Bye mom." Kagome's mother got up and left the room leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone. He walked over to Kagome's bed and then crawled into it with her. He was careful not to hurt her.

"So what did you have for breakfast?" Inuyasha asked.

"Scambled eggs, toasts, oat meal, and orange juice. It really wasn't that bad." Kagome said. " How about you?" She asked.

"I had steak and eggs, with a beer to drink." Inuyasha replied.

"You like beer?"

"Its like a drink that I used to steal from the village drunk. It wasn't to bad."

"Oh. How old were you when this happened?" Kagome asked, cocking her eyebrow at the same time.

"Ah well, it was back before I got sealed to the scared tree." Inuyasha replied, he was a bit nervous at what Kagome would say.

"Oh, well I guess that's ok." Kagome started to laughed. Inuyasha had no clue why she was laughing.

"Inuyasha the look on your face was priceless. It was like you were afraid that I would hurt you if you said the wrong thing." Kagome said.

"I wasn't sure how you would react so.."

"Inuyasha what has happened in the past should be left in the past." Kagome said.

"I agree." Inuyasha said. "So what did you and the girls talk about, while we were gone?" he asked.

"Well Aalyah asked me if we were together.."

"And?"

"I didn't know how to answer her, I didn't know if we should let Sango and Miroku know about our relationship. What if Naraku found out, he would seep to new lows to hurt us." Kagome sighed. " I wanted to tell them so bad, I hate keeping secrets from Sango, she's my best friend."

"I don't like keeping secrets from our friends either, but we don't want anything to happen to them. If Naraku found out that you and I were together, he could use you to get to me or me to get to you. I don't want that to happen."

"Inuyasha I don't want that to happen either, but lets just hope it will not come to that." Kagome said.

"So when we go back to my time, are we are back to the way things were?"

"Yup, that's right."

"No holding your hand, giving you hugs, or stealing kisses..." Inuyasha was stopped with a kiss from Kagome, she broke apart before Inuyasha could respond.

"Lets not think about that now, lets just think about today." Kagome said. Inuyasha softly kissed Kagome on the lips. They were enjoying the moment when knock came on the door.

"Kagome, can we come in?" It was Miroku.

"I thought they went for a walk." Kagome said.

"I guess Miroku must have pissed Sango off." Inuyasha said, as he jumped out of the bed and into the seat next to Kagome.

"Come in guys."

"Umm Kagome sorry to bother you." Sango said.

"No problem, its not like me and Inuyasha were doing anything important." Kagome smiled as she said this.

"Ok, well you see, Miroku and I have been talking.." Sango started.

"We think it would be best if we went back to our era." Miroku finished her sentence.

"No you guys can't go back so soon. I never got to show you two around Tokyo." Kagome whined.

"We don't mean right away, but after you get out of this place. We don't want to leave the village long without protection." Sango said.

"Sango you don't have to worry about the village, it'll be fine."

"Kagome after what happened to my village I don't want to take that chance." Sango said.

"I understand Sango, but you at least have to stay for a few more days. Ok?" Kagome asked.

"Sure Kagome. How could I leave my best friend when she really needs me." Sango said. "Is that ok with you Miroku?" She asked.

"I don't see why not." He replied.

"Well its settled then. Why don't we watch some T.V?" Kagome asked.

"I like the box with the moving paintings in it." Miroku said.

"Ya that's only because there are women moving in it." Inuyasha said.

"I resent that you would think of me that way." Miroku replied.

Kagome took the T.V remote off the bed and turned it on, she put on a movie that everyone would like. Rush hour 2, it had everything for the group, fighting and action for Inuyasha, girls for Miroku, and comedy for her and Sango. Kagome had never seen this one with all her travels with the group. (Ok I know that's its not the newest movie out but hey I love it too much.)

Kagome's room had four chairs in it, two could fold down into a bed and the other two were just normal chairs. Half through the movie, Kagome had to explain to Sango and Miroku how to put the chairs back into small beds. In less then five minutes both Miroku and Sango were sound asleep, Kagome was surprised that they were able to stay awake for this long, they had been up for hours. Inuyasha decided to pull over Kagome's privacy curtain, just in case Sango or Miroku woke up, it would give him time to get back in his chair. Then Inuyasha got back into the bed with Kagome, and they both fell asleep.

* * *

Kagome's mother returned into the hospital a few hours later with an excited Sota. Grandpa wanted to come but he wasn't feeling up to it, he had the flu and was sick in bed. Sota couldn't wait to see his sister and Inuyasha. When they got the phone call that Kagome had been found and was safe he wouldn't go to school, so Mrs. Higurashi let him stay home just for the day, she new she wouldn't forgive herself if she never let Sota come to the hospital with her. 

He had been so worried about his older sister, the first day she went missing he cried the whole day. He tried to convince her that he was sick but Mrs. Higurashi knew that he was lying through his teeth. He really cared about his older sister, and he would hate to lose her. He went to school while Kagome was gone, but he only went to keep his mom from worrying about him.

Mrs. Higurashi had decided to wait until lunch time to go back to the hospital so she could give Kagome time to rest. As Sota walked through the hospital, he wondered why the man would want to take his sister and Inuyasha. He wanted to know the reason so bad, he had been pondering it since the day Kagome went missing. He was going to ask her today, and see what the big mystery was all about.

"Mom are we almost at her room?" Sota asked, he was a bit nervous he didn't know what he was going to say when he saw his sister. From what he had heard from his mom and Grandpa talking she was beaten up pretty bad.

"Yes Sota, only a little further. Mrs. Higurashi replied.

Inuyasha heard two voices, they belonged to Kagome's mother and her brother. He looked at the clock on the bed side table, it read 12:22 pm. They had been asleep for almost 3 hours, Inuyasha got out of Kagome's bed and opened the curtain to find Sango and Miroku still asleep. A knock came on the door and Inuyasha went to answer it.

"Hello Inuyasha." Sota said.

"Hey Sota."

"Good afternoon Inuyasha." Mrs, Higurashi said.

"Hello Margaret."

"Inuyasha, can I see my sister?" Sota asked, excitedly.

"Well she's asleep, so.."

"Hi Sota." Inuyasha was cut off by Kagome's voice. He turned around and saw everyone in the room was now wide awake.

Mrs. Higurashi walked into the room and gave her daughter a hug.

"Hi mom." Kagome said.

"How are you feeling?"

"I am not in as much pain as I was the first time after surgery." She answered.

"That's a good sign." Kagome's mom said.

"Hey sis." Sota ran into the room, he was about to jump up onto Kagome's bed when someone grabbed him by the waist.

"Whoo there little fellow, I think you're a little to big to be jumping on your sister, and besides, she just had surgery this morning." Sota turned around to see who had grabbed him and he was met by Miroku's face.

"Sorry. I shouldn't be so excited." He said quietly.

"That's alright Sota." Kagome said. She patted the bed and Sota climbed up and gave Kagome a hug.

"Kagome, who are these people?" He asked.

"Sota these are my friends from the past, Miroku and Sango. I've told you about them." Kagome said.

"Nice to meet you Miroku and Sango." Sota said "So is this the guy that you called a lecher?" Sota asked. Sango. Inuyasha nearly fell to the floor laugher, and Miroku stood there just pouting.

"Where did you hear that to?" Kagome asked.

" Umm I heard you and Inuyasha talking one night. I think you were mad at Miroku, he grabbed your butt or something." Sota replied.

"Oh, well, he's not like that anymore, Sango has knocked the lecher out of him. She has hit him so many times, I don't think he will ever touch another women again." Kagome told him.

"Ok. Kagome, I missed you so much. Kagome why did Ukaran kidnapped you?" Sota blurted out.

"Sota, I don't think this is the place or time to ask your sister that." Margaret said.

"No its alright mom he deserves to know." Kagome said as she turned to face her brother." Sota, Ukaran kidnapped me because he wanted me for my blood. I know it sounds strange but he needed it to finish off some bizarre experiment that he was working on. He also wanted me so he could hurt the ones I love, like you, mom, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Grandpa. He let his greed take over him, he wanted to have everything, even the stuff he knew he could never have."

"I hate that man, Kagome I was going to come save you but I was afraid if I left mom he would go after her to and I would never be able to forgive myself for that." Sota said.

"I know you would have Sota, but I'm glad you stayed at home and protected mom." Kagome said.

The door opened to Kagome's room and Sesshomaru walked in.

"Sesshomaru what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked.

"I had to come back to the hospital to get some files from my office, so I decided to check up on Kagome." He said. "I got the results from the tests we did on you after your surgery, and I;m afraid you'll have to go home tomorrow."

"What?" Kagome was confused.

"Well all your tests came back completely normal. So I don't see the point of keeping you here in the hospital when you don't have to be." Sesshomaru said.

"I don't understand, how is it possible that Kagome has healed so quickly?" Sango asked.

"That's what's so strange about this case. Kagome had many injuries outside her body but none of them affected her organs. So she is ok to go home as long as she takes care of herself." Sesshomaru replied.

"What about her three bruised ribs?" Margaret asked.

"She will be tender around that area for a couple of weeks, but like I said as long as she takes care of herself she will be fine. I have some prescriptions here for her to help her fight infection, and some if she is having any pain."

"That's great Kagome." Sango said.

"Thank you Sesshomaru. I thought that I would have to spend a few days here." Kagome said.

"I must be on my way back home, I will see you in a couple of days for a check up." With that Sesshomaru left.

Then another knock came on the door.

"Kagome you seem to be very popular at this hospital." Sota said.

"I know."

Sango got up and answered it. Two men in black suits were at the door, but right away Sango recognized them, it was Jordan and Marcus. They said hello, and she allowed them to pass her into the room. Sango giggled a little they looked pretty funny to her. They spoke to Margaret for a couple of minutes in hush tones, but Inuyasha could here the whole conversation.

They thought it would be best if the got Kagome's and Inuyasha's statements with out Sota being there. Also Miroku and Sango would need to make one each with two other agents form the Centre, which were outside the room. Kagome talked to Sota as her mother was talking to the agents, she didn't think her little brother needed to hear anything inappropriate at his age. Even though he was 14 years old, Kagome still thought of him as her little kid brother.

"Come on Sota lets go get you some lunch at the cafeteria." Margaret said.

"Alright mom. Bye Kagome, I'll be back in a little while."

Sota knew that the men in the suits were from the Centre, he was always hearing rumours about them in his school. So he knew if he was told to go when one of them were around, he should go. He waved goodbye to everyone as he walked out through the door.

"Sango, Miroku there are two agents waiting outside to talk to you both, they will take statements of what happened this morning." Jordan said.

"Now Kagome we need you to relax and tell us everything that happened." Marcus said.

Kagome told the story right from the beginning, she told them what had happen 10 years ago, and then she went on to what happened right from when the red powder puffed into her face until she got to the hospital. She gave them every little detail she could remember. Inuyasha helped her out a couple of times. During this time Kagome only shed a few tears, she wouldn't aloud herself to cry again because of Ukaran.

Inuyasha held her hand through the whole thing, this was one of the hardest things Kagome had to do in her life, and she was glad Inuyasha was by her side to help her. After Kagome was done, Inuyasha told Marcus and Jordan everything he new, he wanted this basterd to stay locked away for the rest of his life. After a few more questions Marcus and Jordan finally had everything they needed. They told Kagome she would not have to appear in any court and that she could go on with her life.

"Kagome, I hope we never have to meet again under these type of circumstances." Jordan said.

"However, we both hope to see you again." Marcus added.

"I hope you two have fun on your dates tonight." Kagome said before the left.

"Don't worry we will Kagome." Jordan shouted back to her with a huge grin on his face.

"Kagome are you ok?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ya I'm fine."

Sango and Miroku returned a little while later, as did Margaret and Sota. The rest of the day was spent talking and watching T.V. By night fall, it was time for everyone to go home, Miroku and Sango thought it would be better for them to and spend the night at Kagome's home instead of crowding the hospital room. Margaret would be back late tomorrow morning to pick up Kagome and Inuyasha. So everyone said there good byes and left.

A little while later a nurse came in the room with two trays. Kagome and Inuyasha ate there supper and waited for the nurse to come back to get their trays. Kagome had slept most of the after noon while everyone was watching T.V, and now she didn't feel at all tired. All she wanted to do was get up and go some where any where, but she knew that was impossible.

"Inuyasha do you want to go for a walk?"

"Do you feel up to it?"

"I think so."

"I guess so, but if you feel one bit dizzy or something tell me. Ok?"

"Yes mum." Kagome giggled.

Inuyasha helped Kagome out of her bed, at first she felt a little bit dizzy standing but it pass in a matter of seconds. He slipped a pair of slippers on her feet, Kagome's mother had brought them with her earlier that day. They walked out into the hall way and were met by a smiling nurse. She nodded towards them and went on her way. Kagome made it down the hall but she needed to stop.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Ya just a little bit dizzy. How about we go back to my room?" She asked.

"Its up to you."

Inuyasha and Kagome walked back to her room and got settled for the night. They both feel into a peaceful sleep. Kagome had one test in the early morning, and the results came back normal, so she was free to go. Kagome was released and she went home. When she got home she was met by smiling faces, and breakfast. The rest of the day was spent like the day before watching movies, and shows on the T.V. When it came time for the group to go to sleep a plan was made. Sango would sleep in a spare bed room upstairs across from Sotas room, Miroku would bunk on the couch and Inuyasha said he wanted to sleep outside, but Margaret wouldn't hear of it. She told him he could sleep anywhere in the house but not in a tree outside. It was way to cold. So Inuyasha said he would sleep on the floor next to Miroku. Later on that night when Inuyasha was sure Miroku was asleep he crept up to Kagome's room. When he opened the door his eyes met Kagome's.

"I was wondering when you would get here." Kagome said.

"Sorry I had to wait for the monk to go to sleep." He replied, and with that he got into the bed next to Kagome and the both feel asleep.

End of Chapter

A/n I hope you all like this chapter. I noticed there was a lot of sleeping at the end, sort of like the movie, Secret Window. Lol Anyway REVIEW people ok!

Later Days!


	15. New Experiances

_**This is the authors note I had posted a coplue of days ago A/n**_

_**Hey everyone sorry for taking so long to update but I have exams. My last one is going to be tomorrow, so the next chapter will be up tomorrow or the next day. As reviewers I know I will get an honest answer form my next question. Do you think my chapter are to long? Would you like me to make them shorter? Please I need to know what you think before I post my next chapter. Thank you!**_

_**Inuyashasgurl15**_

A/n Hey people sorry it has been so long since I updated, but I had exams for the last week so it didn't get to work on my story a lot. So I have been working non stop to finish. Thanks to Rita who edits all my chapter! Exams are finished! I am so happy! You all better review and not ruin my very happy mood!

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, any of the Inuyasha rights, or anything else to do with Inuyasha. I wish I did but I don't so you know.

This sign ' -Means someone is thinking to themselves  
This sign -Means a flashback  
_When Italic font_ - means dream

**Ending of last chapter:**

When it came time for the group to go to sleep a plan was made. Sango would sleep in a spare bed room upstairs across from Sotas room, Miroku would bunk on the couch and Inuyasha said he wanted to sleep outside, but Margaret wouldn't hear of it. She told him he could sleep anywhere in the house but not in a tree outside. It was way to cold. So Inuyasha said he would sleep on the floor next to Miroku. Later on that night when Inuyasha was sure Miroku was asleep he crept up to Kagome's room. When he opened the door his eyes met Kagome's.

"I was wondering when you would get here." Kagome said.

"Sorry I had to wait for the monk to go to sleep." He replied, and with that he got into the bed next to Kagome and they both feel asleep.

**Chapter 15 New Experiance**

When Inuyasha awoke in the morning, he looked at the clock. It read 7:18 am, Kagome was still sound asleep. Inuyasha unwrapped his arms from around Kagome's waist careful not to wake her, and got up, he didn't want Miroku or Sango to catch him in Kagome's room. As he walked out into the hall Inuyasha heard someone starting to walk up the stairs, Inuyasha dashed into the bathroom and shut the door silently behind him. He turned on the water and let it run for a couple of seconds, when he was sure that it seemed like he had been the wash room Inuyasha shut off the water and opened the door. He wasn't to surprised when he saw Miroku's face staring back at him.

"Good morning Inuyasha." Miroku said, still being quiet tired.

"Feh, morning."

Miroku walked into the bath room, and Inuyasha went down stairs. He sat in one of the living room chairs, Miroku came down a few minutes later.

"So how did you sleep last night Inuyasha" Miroku asked.

"What's it to you monk"

"Aren't we in a bad mood this morning."

"Shut up, you are going to wake everyone up."

"I am surprised you never woke Kagome up when you left her room this morning."

"What did you say" Inuyasha was shocked. How could Miroku know about him in Kagome's room.

"Inuyasha I know you are worried about Kagome, but I don't think you need to check up on her when she's sleeping. I'm sure she will be fine." Miroku said.

'You don't know Miroku, I'm very worried about her.' Inuyasha thought.

"Whatever. I'm going to go have a shower." Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha went back upstairs and into the washroom. He took off his pajamas, that Kagome had given to him and hoped in the shower. He let the water run over his body, it was still somewhat sore from the past weeks events but he was almost completely healed. Inuyasha washed his hair and then hopped out of the shower. He then realized that his modern clothes were all in Kagome's room. He wrapped a towel around his waist ( Ok girls calm down!) and went to get his clothes from Kagome's room. He was careful not to wake her, he slipped in and out of the room without making a sound. He then went back to the bathroom and got dressed. He put on a pair of black jeans, and a orange t-shirt.

When he open the door again Miroku was outside of it waiting, he walked past Inuyasha and into the bathroom to have a shower as well. 15 minutes later both Inuyasha and Miroku were setting in the living room, again, waiting for some one else to wake up. Miroku was wear a pair of dark blue jeans and a purple shirt.

"Miroku where did you get those clothes" Inuyasha asked.

"Kagome's mother bought them at the mall. I think that's what she called it."

"How many purple shirts did she buy you" Inuyasha chuckled.

"I think three." Miroku replied looking down at his shirt with a smile.

"Good morning Inuyasha, Miroku." Margaret said as she walked into the room.

"Good morning." Miroku replied.

"Good morning, so when do we eat" Inuyasha asked.

"As soon as I can get some help in the kitchen." Margaret said.

She always love having company, it made the house feel alive again. Ever since Kagome started travelling through to the past the house had become more lonely for her. Sure Margaret had Sota and Grandpa, but Sota would be at school or at a friends house and Grandpa, well, is Grandpa. Its not the same, she loves having her daughter home. She missed the little talks they would have, and going to the spa.

"So what can we help with" Miroku asked.

"Well you can start by getting some eggs and start cracking them into a bowl. Inuyasha if you don't mind you could run to the store to get some milk."

"Ahh sure, where is it" He asked.

"Its just down the street. There's a huge yellow sign over it. Now when you get there just ask someone at the counter where the milk is and they'll tell you. Once you get the milk, you give the person at the counter this money. Oh, please can you make sure it's the milk in the purple carton. Ok" Margaret handed Inuyasha some money.

"Sure." He said as he put on his coat and hat.

Inuyasha ran down the street and saw the yellow sign, he stopped and walked into the store. There was a girl about Kagome's age behind the counter reading a newspaper, Inuyasha walked up to her and asked her where the milk was, she pointed to a cooling unit at the back of the store. Inuyasha walked down to the cooler and opened it, cool air met his face and he jumped back a little. Inuyasha could feel the girls eyes following his every movement. He grabbed a purple carton of milk and walked back to the counter. He gave his money to the girl, and she handed him back some change.

"Hey, have I seen you around here before" The girl asked.

"Ahh no, this is my first time here." Inuyasha said.

"Oh, so What's you name"

"Inuyasha." Inuyasha had no clue why this girl was making conversation with him.

"Well Inuyasha my names Jo Len, why don't you call me some time." It finally hit Inuyasha that this girl was flirting with him. She was now writing something on a piece of paper.

"It was nice meeting you Jo Len, but I have a girlfriend." Inuyasha said.

"That's to bad, but if you ever change your mind." She slipped the piece of paper into Inuyasha's pocket.

Inuyasha walk out the store door and ran back to Kagome's house. Before he walked into the house he took the piece of paper out of his pocket and looked at it. There was a telephone number on it. He wanted to laugh at what just happened, but didn't. He put the piece of paper back in his pocket and walked into the Kitchen. Breakfast was well on the way, but Kagome and Sango still hadn't come down from upstairs. Sota was in the living room playing video games and Grandpa was still sleeping. Inuyasha put the milk in the fridge and then started to help Miroku and Margaret with breakfast. They were almost done when Margaret told Inuyasha and Miroku to go wake the girls. Both did as they were told, and went upstairs to get the girls. Inuyasha walked into Kagome's room, he sat on her bed and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Kagome, wake up, breakfast is ready." Inuyasha whispered in her ear. He nibbled her ear lob with his fangs, and Kagome started to giggle.

"Now that's a wake up call I could get use to." Kagome said, and she sat up.

"Its better then that alarm clock. Lets go eat, you lucky I never ate it all as we were cooking it." Inuyasha replied.

"Umhum, wait you helped with breakfast"

"Sure did, I even went to the store to buy some milk."

"I never thought you were the type to cook." Kagome said.

"I had to cook for my self before I met you."

"Anyway lets go eat." Kagome said. She was about to get up when Inuyasha grabbed her wrist.

"Wait before we go down I have to tell you something." Inuyasha said.

"What" Kagome couldn't think of anything that Inuyasha would have to tell her right then and

there.

"At the store the girl was checking me out, as you say it, and then she gave me her number. I told her I had a girlfriend but she still gave it to me." Inuyasha said. Kagome couldn't speak at first, but then she realized that Inuyasha was trying to be honest with her. She started to laugh, and Inuyasha had a little chuckle him self.

"I'm glad you told me Inuyasha, now lets get down stair for some breakfast." Inuyasha was glad that Kagome didn't over react, he was also surprised that she never said much more then what she did. Kagome kissed Inuyasha on the lips, it was like a reward for telling her the truth, they walked out of the room together.

MEAN WHILE

Miroku couldn't wait to be alone with Sango, even if it was for only a couple of minutes. He hadn't been able to really talk to her since they got to Kagome's era. He opened Sango's door quietly and walked in. Sango had her back to the wall, Miroku slightly shook her, she groaned and then opened her eyes.

"Good Morning Sango." Mrioku said.

"Morning Miroku." Sango rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"Breakfast is ready." He said.

"I hope you never watched Kagome's mother make breakfast with out helping her."

"Actually I did a good bit of cooking." Miroku dropped his head and pouted.

"I'm sorry." Sango kissed Miroku lightly on the lips, and he responded within a millisecond.

They parted, and looked into each others eyes. Sango blushed a deep red and she turned away from Miroku.

"I've missed you." Sango whispered.

"But I haven't gone no where."

"I know its just, we haven't really spent a lot of time together, since we got here."

"We haven't have we"

"No."

"Well for now on when ever we are alone, we will have to take the chance to be together."

"That's a good plan."

"Now, how about we go get some breakfast" Miroku said.

"That sounds like a good plan."

Miroku pulled Sango in for another kiss, and they left the room. Sango's face was a bit flushed from the kiss. Her and Miroku may be somewhat together but she doesn't think she well ever get use to showing her feelings, and being open with Miroku. Back when she was living in her village Sango had never really taken an interest in courting. Sure her father had many offers for her hand in marriage, but he always left the decision to her, but she always said no. She never thought about getting married and starting a family, until all of her own family was murdered. She realized now she had to carry on her family's culture and traditions. She is the last of her kind, she and Miroku are just alike in that way. He is the only one left of his family to, so it is almost as if destiny brought them together. Miroku and Sango walked out of the room and almost bumped into Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Good Morning Kagome." Sango said cheerfully.

"Morning." Kagome yawned as she spoke.

"Are you feeling better this morning" Miroku asked.

"Ya a bit."

The group walked down over the stairs and into the kitchen. All the food was all ready laid out on plates. Miroku and Sango sat on one side of the table and Inuyasha and Kagome on the other. Margaret sat on one end and Sota on the other. Grandpa wouldn't be down for breakfast until later on, it was still a bit early to wake him up.

"This is great." Kagome said.

"Well you can thank my two helpers for that." Kagome's mom said.

"Well then, thank you Miroku and Inuyasha." Kagome nodded to the both of them."So what do you want to do today" Kagome asked.

"I kind of had an idea, maybe we could go to the mall? Your always talking about it so I want

to see what it's like." Sango said.

"That's a great idea Sango. After breakfast we'll both have a shower and then we will all head to the mall."

"Sounds good to me." Sango said.

After breakfast Inuyasha and Miroku told Sango and Kagome to go get ready while they cleaned the kitchen. Inuyasha knew Kagome pretty well so if they wanted to go to the mall today they would have to clean the dishes so the girls could get ready. An hour later, Kagome and Sango walked down over the stairs just as Inuyasha and Miroku finished putting everything away.

Kagome was wearing a pair of faded jeans with a red baby t-shirt. The outfit clung perfectly to all of Kagome curves. Sango was a pair of dark blue jeans with a pink baby tshirt. They both looked hot in their outfits. Inuyasha and Miroku now didn't mind cleaning up from breakfast. By 9:15 the group was ready to head to the mall, everyone had coats on and Kagome made sure Inuyasha had a winter cap on to cover his ears.

"Kagome before you go, take this." Kagome's mother passed her a credit card.

"Mom you don't have to." Kagome started.

"Kagome dear, go out and have some fun let me take care of everything else. Ok" Margaret said.

"Well I guess." Kagome said as they walked out the door.

"Sango, tomorrow, you, my mother and I are going to have a girls day out." Kagome said as soon as the door closed behind them.

"I think your mother would love that Kagome. She has been so good to us all." Sango said.

They walked down over the shrines steps and a couple of blocks to a bus stop. The group waited a while at the stop, and then the number 4 picked them up to go to the mall. Before they got on it Kagome explained to Miroku and Sango that this is how they travelled in this time, and that the bus wasn't a demon of any sort. Kagome and Inuyasha sat together and Miroku and Sango sat together. The bus ride was only about 10 minutes long, they made about three stopes but the bus was still pretty much empty. At their stop, Kagome pulled on a string that singled the driver to stop at the next stop.

When the group got off the bus Miroku's and Sango's mouths dropped. The mall was huge. It was about three stories high and three foot ball fields long. Kagome motioned her friends to follow her and Inuyasha into the mall. A blast of warm air met their faces as they opened the doors. Kagome got a strange feeling that she was being watched. She looked around but saw nothing out of the ordinary. She shrugged it off as just a feeling. Miroku and Sango were amazed at how much time had changed Japan.

The mall was decorated in Christmas colours, streamers, lights and all sorts of decorations around. In the middle of the mall there was a huge hole with a railing around it, and inside three enormous Christmas bulbs were hung. If you looked down you could see people walking around on the lower floor and if you looked up you could see the next floor and there was a beautiful sky light.

"Kagome this place is amazing" Sango said.

"This place isn't bad, its only the third biggest mall in Japan. You should see the biggest."

"I am not sure if I could handle it." Sango said.

"Umm Kagome What's Christ-mas" Miroku asked.

"It's a holiday, something like a festival." Kagome explained.

"Oh, Inuyasha you don't seem to be surprised by any of this." Sango said.

"Kagome took me to this mall before, and her mother told me all about Christmas a couple of years ago."

"So, where are we going first" Miroku asked.

"Well I thought we'd go see a movie. I was thinking we could go see a scary movie. They're my favorite, what do you think guys"

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, Kagome lead them through the mall. Miroku didn't mind at all, he liked the idea of Sango getting scared and maybe jump into his arms. Inuyasha really couldn't wait. Kagome had to stop a couple of times to let Miroku and Sango catch up to her and Inuyasha. They were fascinated by all the stores, and stands. Miroku had stopped out side a SilkSatin store and wouldn't budge, but Sango gave him a wack on the head and he was on his way again. Kagome stopped just outside the theatre she told Inuyasha to wait with Miroku and Sango as she went to get the tickets. She came back a few minutes later with four tickets. She gave each one a ticket to Hide and Seek.( Ok I haven't seen it yet, but I can't wait to see it. Also I know it doesn't fit into the time of my story, but I don't care.)

"Do you want to go to the arcade before the movie" Kagome asked. She knew that Miroku and Sango would have no idea what she talking about but Kagome was sure they would enjoy it.

"Kagome wherever you go, we will follow." Sango said.

They started towards the arcade, Inuyasha took Miroku and showed him how to play a couple of the racing games. Kagome took Sango to play some air hockey. It didn't take either Miroku or Sango long to learn how to play the games. Soon the four of them were all back together having a air hockey completion. After there games between them all, Inuyasha and Sango were left to face off for the championship. Kagome was having lots of fun just watching the two battle it out, both didn't want to lose to each other and it seemed no one was going to give up to easily. The score was nine to nine and the puck was on Inuyasha's side, he gave it one final hit. Sango wasn't able to stop it and Inuyasha scored the final goal.

"That was lots of fun." Inuyasha said.

"Good game Inuyasha." Sango said.

"You too." He replied.

"Hey Kagome." Kagome stopped laughing, she turned around, and saw Hojo walking towards her. Sango walked up next to Kagome.

"Who's that" She asked.

"A guy from my school, who doesn't get a hint. Just go along with what ever I say ok." Kagome whispered quickly.

"Hey Kagome." Hojo said again as he stopped in front of her. Inuyasha came up behind Kagome, and glared at Hojo.

"Hojo, you know Inuyasha, and these are my two friends Sango and Miroku." Kagome said.

Hojo bowed at the two and then shook their hands." Nice to meet you." he said. " What movie are you going to see today Kagome"

"We are going to Hide and Seek." Inuyasha interrupted.

"Oh, I am going to see that one but its better when you have a date to go with."

"Where is Eri, and Yuki today" Kagome asked.

"They're here, but I really would rather go to a movie like that with you." He smiled as he

finished his sentence.

"Hey Hobo, can't you see she's here with me." Inuyasha said.

"Its Hojo and yes I can see that." He said coldly." I must be going Kagome but if you ever need me just give me a call. Maybe we can go dancing or something. Cya." Hojo left before Kagome could even respond.

"I have only just met him Kagome, but Hojo seems to be clueless and a bit of a jerk." Sango said.

"He wasn't always like that, he was one of my friends just a short time ago, but he seem to change over night. I don't know." Kagome said as she looked at her watch." We better go or we will be late for the movie."

"Inuyasha what did you mean by Kagome being with you" Miroku whispered.

"Shut up monk or I'll be forced to hurt you." Inuyasha hissed not letting Kaogme hear him.

Before they went in Kagome bought all four of them a drink. The movie started at 10:20, they walked in the theatre, it was almost full.Kagome thought it was strange for some many people to by at the theatre this early in the day. She then she realized that it was an Saturday, and plus school was out for the holidays. Kagome wanted her, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango to set together but they couldn't find four seats that were even close together. Kagome saw two seats close to the top of the theatre. Then Sango saw two seats on the other side of the theatre a few rows down from Kagome's seats. She told Kagome that her and Miroku would sit in the seats that she had found, and they would meet by the door at the end of the movie. Kagome was a bit sad that she could not sit with her friends, but she sure didn't mind having some alone time with Inuyasha.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked up the stairs to where their seats were, and sat down. She could just make out Sango's and Miroku's figures in the dark. The previews started Kagome watched as some one walked up the stairs towards her and Inuyasha, he stopped just in front of Kagome.

"Kagome there's two seats down by us if you would like to join us." Hojo said.

"No thanks Hojo." Kagome said as Inuyasha put his arm around her shoulders.

"Oh, alright then." and with that Hojo walked away.

"Kagome there's something unusual about that guy. One minute he's a jerk and the next he's nice." Inuyasha said.

"He wasn't always this way, I don't know what happened to him." Kagome replied.

Inuyasha noticed in the middle of the movie that Hojo was staring at them. He was only a couple of rows down from them, and he could perfectly see them. Kagome noticed this to, she leaned up and kiss Inuyasha lightly on the lips, and Inuyasha was surprised at first but then relaxed and kissed her back. Someone let out a tiny squeal from the other side of the theatre which made Kagome jump. The movie ended, Kagome had buried her face into Inuyasha's shirt a few times, but he didn't mind. Inuyasha really enjoyed the movie, for once he just sat back and relaxed.

They got up and walked towards the door hand in hand, Miroku and Sango were both waiting for them outside the theatre. Inuyasha spotted them first and let go of Kagome's hand.

"How did you like the movie" Kagome asked.

"It was amazing. I got a bit scared." Sango said.

"I really enjoyed it." Miroku said with a little smile. Kagome just couldn't help giggle.

"How about we get something to eat and then we go shopping." Kagome suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Sango said.

"Its about time. I'm starved." Inuyasha mumbled.

The group walked to the food court, everyone got something different. Inuyasha got ramen, Kagome got chicken balls, and rice, Miroku had pizza and Sango got some popcorn chicken and fries. Kagome had convinced her Miroku and Sango to try something new and they loved it. After they were all done, Kagome took the group to one of the stores in the mall. Inuyasha wasn't sure he wanted to be in the store, it was a women's clothing store. Kagome and Sango looked around and picked up some stuff to try on. Kagome told Miroku and Inuyasha to wait outside the dressing rooms for them. Kagome came out of the dressing first she was wearing a pair of blacks pants and a blue halter top. Inuyasha thought she looked great. Sango came out a minute later, her checks were flushed as she looked in the mirror. She had on a pink skirt, and a white long sleeve shirt. It had a v neck, and it looked gorgeous on her. Miroku's mouth nearly hit the floor, she looked beautiful. Kagome and Sango tried some more clothes, and then went to the check out. Kagome bought the blue shirt and black pants, and she bought Sango the pink skirt and white shirt.

"Now that wasn't too bad now was it." Kagome said.

"Lady Kagome that was the best thing have I have seen." Miroku said, Sango gave him a tap on the head.

"How about we walk around the mall a little more and then head home." Kagome said.

They all agreed, so after another hour of browsing the group headed home. It was around 2:45 when they reached the shrine. As they started to go up the stairs to the shrine, someone yelled out Kagome's name. Kagome smiled and turned around to see it was Ayumi, she was infront of Kagome in a minute or so.

"Kagome, are you ok" Ayumi asked.

"I'm fine." Kagome replied.

"Thank god, I have been so worried, I was there when you mother found..."

"Ayumi lets talk about this in the house." Kagome cut her off and began to walk up the stairs and everyone followed. After saying hello to Kagome's mom the group settled themselves in the living room.

"As I was saying Kagome, I was with your mom when she found the note. I was here to see how you were doing. I'm so glad your ok."

Kagome had completely forgotten that Sango and Miroku didn't know who Aymui was.

"Ayumi this is Miroku and Sango."

"Hello, well Kagome I have to go, my family and I are leaving to go on vacation."

"Tonight"

"Yeah, there is a blizzard heading our way tomorrow, so we want to get up there before it hits."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye, it was nice meeting you all, sorry I can't stay." and with that Ayumi was gone.

"Kagome dear, how would you like to go our cabin for Christmas" Kagome's mother asked as

she entered the room.

"Really? I haven't been there since I started going to the Inuyasha's time."

"I know so I thought since you were home this year with your friends, we could all go."

"That sounds great." Kaogme said. "Sango, Miroku do you want to come" She asked.

"Kagome we can't come, me and Miroku have to go back to our time. If there's a blizzard coming, sickness will break out and we will be needed." Sango said.

"Sango's right Lady Kagome." Miroku said." We should leave tonight so we won't get caught in it."

"Well then I'm coming with you." Kagome said standing up.

"No your not Lady Kagome, you will stay here and heal. I know Sesshomaru has told you to stay in this time and you will." Miroku said.

"But.."

"No buts." Sango said. " Now Miroku go change and we will go home."

"First you'll have something to eat, and we will pack you some food and medication for your trip." Margaret said.

Miroku and Sango got up and went upstairs to change into their normal clothes. Margaret went to the kitchen to get everything ready and Kagome just sat in her chair. Tears ran silently down her cheeks. Every time her life started to look up something always brought it down, she wanted so much for her friends to stay with her for a couple of days. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and gave her a hug, he wiped her tears away and sat down with her.

"Kagome there will be lots of time after we destroy Naraku to spend time with our friends." Inuyasha said softly.

"I know that Inuyasha, its just every time something good happens, something bad follows it."

"That's not true."

"Kagome honey, we will have to hurry, if you packed up now, we could leave tonight and avoid the storm." Kagome's mother said from the kitchen. She had already packed everything early in the day, she only had to wait for Inuyasha and Kagome to pack their stuff. Kagome got up from her chair and walked to her bed room, she opened the door and saw Sango setting on the bed.

"I remember this." Sango said holding up a picture with her and Kagome in it. Kagome had brought her camera to the past, and spent the whole day with her friends taking pictures.

"It took me the whole day to get Inuyasha to smile just for one picture." Kagome sighed.

"Kagome don't be mad at us, but the village is going to need us, and Keade. We have no choice."

"I'm not mad, just a little bit disappointed. I should be going with you, but I'm can't. I feel so.."

"Helpless" Sango cut her off.

"Yeah."

"Kagome you are helping by getting better, now I know you would want some help packing for your trip." Sango said. "Your mother told me the other night that we were going to leave today."

"Oh."

Inuyasha walked up the stairs he had to get his clothes from Kagome's room and put them in the bag that Margaret gave him. He knocked on the door and Sango opened it, she let him in to get his stuff, and then he was out the door again. Inuyasha went back to the living room to pack everything up, when he was almost finished Sango and Kagome came down the stairs, both carrying Kagome's suit case. They set it by the door and went into the kitchen. Inuyasha zipped his suit case up and follow the two girls. Miroku and Margaret had packed supplies for Miroku and Sango and were now was finishing off cooking a snack. Sota walked through the door and handed his mother a set of keys.

"Suki just dropped them off." Sota said.

"Ok, go wash up and then we will eat."

After everyone was done eating Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha and Kagome left the house and went to the well.

"Bye Kagome we will see you when you get back ok." Sango said as she hugged Kagome.

"Bye Lady Kagome." Miroku said, he was going to give her a hug but got death glares from both Sango and Inuyasha.

"C ya Miroku."

"Bye monk." Inuyasha said.

Sango waved once more before her and Miroku climbed into the well. They had one of Kagome's old back packs, full of stuff. Both focus their energy and a blue light surrounded them. Seconds later they were in their own time, they climbed out of the well and walked towards the village.

Inuyasha shut the door to the shed that was over the well. He saw Sota walking down over the steps carrying boxes towards a van. Before he helped Sota load the van, he pulled Kagome in a hug. She gasped being surprised, but she then snuggled close to his chest. Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's eyes. She could melt away just by looking into his eyes. Inuyasha captured Kagome's lips, and then pulled away to help Sota. Kagome smiled as she watched Inuyasha walk towards the house. She couldn't be more excited to go the cabin. Kagome started to walk around the shrine making sure everything was secure.

By four o'clock, everything was ready and loaded into the van, the house was all locked up and everyone was in the van. Margaret sat in the drivers seat, and Sota next to her. The two middle seats had been folded down to make room from boxes and suit cases, and Inuyasha and Kagome sat together in the back seat.

"Everyone comfortable" Margaret asked.

"Were fine." Kagome said.

"Ok, I guess were ready." Margaret put the van in drive and pulled into traffic.

"Wait mom were's Grandpa" Kagome asked. In all the excitement of getting ready to go to the cabin Kagome hadn't noticed her Grandpa wasn't with them.

"Don't worry Kagome he left earlier today, he wanted to go visited a friend who lives near our cabin." Margaret said.

"Oh."

"Kagome how long does it take to get to the cabin" Inuyasha asked.

"About two and an half hours." Kaogme replied, she laid her head on his shoulder.

A/n I hope you all liked this chapter, the next one will be up next week. I plan to update at least once a week for now on. The next chapter is going to be wicked I promise you that, alot more excitement! I know this one was a bit slow, sorry, but the next one will blow your mind away.

**Read and Review**

Later Days!


	16. The Cabin

A/N I hope you all liked my last chapter, it was a bit boring but I need it to build up the plot. I know I said Inuyasha was only 19 in the 11 chapter but I decided to make him 20, after doing a bit of search on the Internet, it seems that most people think he is about two or three years older then Kagome. Not counting the 50 years he was pinned to the scared tree ok.Sorry I would have had this chapter up a lot sooner only for one of my friends decided to send me an email with a virus on it and my computer crashed. I was ready to freak but I'm ok. LOL Anyway I still can't get on the Internet, so Rita posted my chapter for me. Thank you Rita.

_Thanks to Rita who reads and edits all my stories, and also posts them for me when my computer go on the frizz._ **Don't forget to read and review.**

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, any of the Inuyasha rights, or anything else to do with Inuyasha. I wish I did but I don't so you know.

This sign ' -Means someone is thinking to themselves  
This sign -Means a flashback  
_When Italic font_ - means dream

**Ending of last chapter:**

"Wait mom were's Grandpa?" Kagome asked. In all the excitement of getting ready to go to the cabin Kagome hadn't noticed her Grandpa wasn't with them.

"Don't worry Kagome he left earlier today, he wanted to go visited a friend who lives near our cabin." Margaret said.

"Oh."

"Kagome how long does it take to get to the cabin?" Inuyasha asked.

"About two and an half hours." Kaogme replied, she laid her head on his shoulder.

**Chapter 16: The Cabin**

The group arrived at the cabin around 6:30, right away Inuyasha and Sota started to unload the van. The quicker they did it, the better. Kagome unlocked the cabin door and walked in. She looked around, everything was still in the same place as it was three years ago. Kagome's cabin had 4 bedrooms, 3 of which were upstairs, and one down stairs, two bathrooms, and an average size living room and kitchen. The cabin was freezing, so Kagome went into the living room and lit the fire place that was in it. Kagome's mother went down stairs to make sure everything was ok. Margaret had told Kagome in the van that some of their close friends found out that they were coming to the mountains for Christmas and decided to clean the cabin up for them, so they wouldn't have to do any of it. Kagome was glad for this, she really didn't feel like getting down on her hands and knees to scrub the floor or something like that. (who does!)

"Kagome why don't you get settled away and then go skating or something." Margaret suggested as she entered the room. Inuyasha and Sota were now in the room with all their bags. They laid the boxes with food in them in the kitchen to be packed away.

"Mom that sounds like a good idea." Kagome looked at Inuyasha, and smiled.

"So where are we all going to sleep to?" Sota asked.

"Well you can sleep in your normal bedroom as the same for me and Kagome . Its up to Inuyasha were he wants to sleep." Margaret said.

"I would like to sleep with Kagome." Inuyasha said, as he blushed like mad. " Her scent helps me sleep." He added quickly.

"That is fine with me." Margaret said as she headed to the kitchen to start putting away the food before it went bad. Sota ran upstairs ahead of Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Come on Inuyasha lets get our stuff put away so we can go outside." Kagome said as she took Inuyasha's hand.

They entered Kagome's room, it was a lot bigger then Kagome's room at her house, it was yellow, and had posters on the wall. A double bed stood next to the wall under a window. Kagome set her suit case on the bed and started to unpack her clothes into a dresser close by. Inuyasha followed her lead and started to do the same. Kagome pointed to the draws on the other side of the dresser and Inuyasha put his clothes in it. It only took them a few minutes to do this.

Kagome looked at her hand, for the past couple of days she felt like something had been missing. Kagome stop breathing, her engagement ring was gone. How she not have noticed this before. She tried to remember what could have happen to it but she came up with nothing. She had it before she was kidnapped but she couldn't remember seeing it after that. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, she smelt nervous.

"Kagome what wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha.. I...los..it..its gone." Kagome stuttered.

"What are you talking about women?"

"My ring, the ring you gave me. I lost it." A tear fell from Kagome's cheek.

"Don't cry wench. I got it right here." Inuyasha pulled out Kagome's engagement ring.

"But... where.."

"Don't worry." Inuyasha slipped the ring back on Kagome's finger. She looked at it and then smiled. Inuyasha didn't want to bring up where he found it, he decided that Kaogme should try and forget what happen last week and move on with her life.

Kagome sat back on her bed and looked out the window. She could see the bright lights of the outdoors skating rink. She used to go there a lot with her family, but before they went to the rink to skate Kagome's dad would take them to the pond, which wasn't to far away. When her dad died Kaogme didn't feel right going there any more, so her mother started to take them to the rink down the road. She wondered if Inuyasha wanted to go ice skating. Inuyasha put his sword under the bed and was now finished unpacking.

"Inuyasha do you want to go skating?"

"Feh, I don't care."Inuyasha said.

Kagome smiled and dragged Inuyasha out of the room and down the stairs. She told her mother that they were going skating as she and Inuyasha put their winter gear on, her mother told her to be back by 12:00 and they left the cabin. Kagome walked towards the back of the cabin with Inuyasha following. There was a large shed, Kagome unlocked the door and went in. She flicked on the light and in front of her were 4 snow mobiles, Inuyasha sniffed at the things and then backed away. Kagome grabbed two pairs of skates from a shelf and got on one of the snow mobiles.

"Inuyasha could you open the door for me?" Kagome said as she started the skidoo. Inuyasha did as he was told, he jumped back from the skidoo as it started to move forward out of the shed.

"There is no way in hell that I'm getting on that." Inuyasha said.

"Well I guess you can stay here." And with that Kagome started to pull away.

"There is also no way in hell you going without me." Inuyasha mumbled.

He jumped on the back of the skidoo, and wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist, at first Inuyasha was tense, but he soon started to relax, and enjoy the ride. Kagome was driving along the main road, the road was pretty much deserted. Kagome couldn't remember the last time she felt this happy, but she would soon find out that happiness doesn't last forever.

Within 20 minutes they reached the rink. Couples skated around the rink holding hands, the children were playing tag and other teenagers were just having lots of fun skating. Kagome parked the skidoo and got off, she handed a pairs of skates to Inuyasha, and they walked to the entrance of the rink. A small hut served as junk stand on one side and an admission stand on the other. Kagome paid the man that was there and they walked in. Kagome took off her gloves and put on her skates, and then she watched Inuyasha for a couple of minutes while he attempted to put on his skates.

"Kagome how the fuck do I get these things on." Inuyasha said angry.

"Watch your mouth, here let me show you." Kagome got down and showed Inuyasha how to tie his skates. They were her fathers old skates and they fit Inuyasha perfect.

Kagome walked out on the ice and showed Inuyasha the basics of skating. She took both of Inuyasha's hand and started to move forward, after a while she let go of him. He fell down a couple of times but then he started to get the hang of it. They did a couple of laps around the rink with Inuyasha only falling once or twice. Inuyasha growled at Kagome when he fell, but he got up and started to skate again. Kagome spotted someone at of the benches that look quite familiar. It was Ayumi, Kagome skated over towards her.

"Hey Ayumi, how come you never told me you were coming up here?" Kagome asked with surprise in her voice.

"Hi Kaogme it was because I was told not to. Ahh Kagome I'm not the only one here." Ayumi said a little nervously.

"What do you mean?"

"Eri, Yuka, and Hojo are here too." Ayumi said. " I know that they have been giving you a hard time about Inuyasha, so.."

"Hi Kaogme." Eri cut off Ayumi. Kagome turned around and was face to face with Eri, Yuka and Hojo.

"Hey guys." She said.

"Kagome is this your boyfriend?" Eri asked.

"He's so cute." Yuka added.

"Umm...ya, you met Inuyasha at school." Kagome looked at Eri and Yuka strangely. Ayumi looked at her and shrugged.

"No we never Kagome." Yuka said.

'What's going on. They met Inuyasha last week.' Kagome thought. Inuyasha wasn't sure what to think, they were not lying, other wise he would smell it. There was something strange going on.

"Umm Yuka, Eri this is my fiancee Inuyasha."

"Oh my god, Kagome how come you never told us." Eri shouted.

"I did." Kagome yelled back.

"No you never." both girls shouted.

"Just forget it Kagome, lets keep skating." Inuyasha said and he grabbed Kagome's hand. Eri, Ayumi, Yuka and Hojo joined them a few minutes later.

At first no one spoke but then Ayumi broke the silence.

"Did you guys see the movie Hide and Seek yet?" she asked.

"Ya Hojo, Yuka and me, saw it today." Eri said. " But we left it early, my mom paged me, and then when I phoned her she told me we would be leaving to come here tonight instead of tomorrow."

"Ya, and Eri's mom invited both our families to stay at her cousins hotel." Yuka added.

"That is were they have the Christmas Ball every year. Are you going this year Kagome?" Hojo asked.

"I don't know, but if I do go me and Inuyasha are going to go with my family." Kagome said coldly.

"Oh."

"Kagome is that what I think it is?" Eri squealed. She grabbed Kagome's hand, and stared at the ring. Kagome started to blush like mad.(She took off her gloves earlier)

"Its beautiful, I wish I had a boyfriend like yours." Yuka said while going into a dream world.

"Most guys would never get hitched at such a young age. I can't believe that he actually purposed to you." Eri squealed again.

'I'm soon going to hurt one of these human girls.' Inuyasha thought.

"Don't have me say the word." Kagome warned as she looked at Inuyasha.

"Kagome what are you talking about," Inuyasha said with an innocent look on his face

"I heard what you said." Kagome hissed.

"Oh." Inuyasha ended the conversation, he noticed that Hojo was paying close attention to them now and he would talk to Kagome about it later. It's just like when they were in his forest, he would have to try and test this some how, and see why Kagome can read his mind.

"So what do you want to do?" Hojo asked.

"How about we have some races?" Ayumi suggested.

"Ok, first Eri and Kagome race, then Inuyasha and Hojo, last me and Ayumi. Then the winners face off." Yuka took control of everything.

Eri and Kagome went to the other side of the skating rink, and heard Yuka yell go. At first you would think that Eri was going to beat Kagome easily, but Kagome waited until Eri was just a little over half way to the other side of the rink to make her move. She pumped her legs harder and withing seconds she was right next to Eri. She looked at Eri gave her a smile and sped for the finish line. Kagome crossed the imaginary line with enough time to turn around and watch Eri cross it. Each girl said good job and the next race was on its way, but before Inuyasha and Hojo left to go to the other side, Kagome skated over to Inuyasha and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good luck." She whispered.

"I don't need luck, I can beat this human in my sleep." He growled back.

Inuyasha skated away from Kagome to catch up with Hojo who was already on heading for the other side of the rink. Jealousy reeked from Hojo's scent, Inuyasha wanted more, now then ever, to beat this guy. Again they heard Yuka yell go and it was on. At first Inuyasha and Hojo were neck in neck, but as Inuyasha started to pull away from Hojo, he tripped on something. It seemed to be a clove, Inuyasha fell over but was back on his feet in a matter of seconds. He raced after Hojo, which it wasn't hard to catch him. Inuyasha pulled out in front of Hojo and headed for the finish line, but there was one thing Kagome forgot to tell him how to do and the was how to STOP. Inuyasha went crashing into a snow bank on the rinks edge. Kagome skated over to Inuyasha who was now brushing snow off himself.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"I bet Hobo, didn't I?." Inuyasha said with a smirk. He got up and skated towards the group.

"When did you become such a good skater?" Kagome was curious.

"I just used my natural instinct. I couldn't let him show me up in front of my woman." Inuyasha looked at Kagome with smirk on his face.

"Your starting to sound like Kouga." Kagome giggled at the thought.

"He still looks cool, even after crashing into a snow bank." Yuka said.

"Ya." Eri agreed. Ayumi almost fell to the ground.

'First they hated Inuyasha and now their his personal fan club.'

"Inuyasha what tripped you up?" Ayumi asked.

"I don't know." Inuyasha didn't really care that he tripped, but he knew that it was Hojo who tripped him.

In the end it was Kagome against Inuyasha. They were half way across the rink when Kagome did something really unexpected. She said sit loud enough for Inuyasha to hear, and he kiss the ice. Kagome crossed the finish line and went back to get Inuyasha giggling. Kagome knew that the spell wore off long ago but Inuyasha still just sat on the ground. For the second time tonight Kagome said sorry to Inuyasha, but instead of being angry Inuyasha was laughing. He pulled Kagome down on top of him.

"That was pretty sneaky." He growled.

"How else was I going to beat a full grown hanyou." Kagome replied. Kissing the tip of his nose, Inuyasha was about to kiss Kagome when someone yelled out to them.

"Hey guys come on where going to go get some hot coco." Eri shouted.

Inuyasha helped Kagome up, they went and took off their skates and joined Kagome's friends at the junk stand. The rest of the group already had their hot coco, so Kagome told them to go find some where to sit. Kagome handed Inuyasha a cup of hot coco a couple minutes later, but before she left she bought a bottle of water, and poured some of it into Inuyasha's glass. Kagome remembered the first time she gave Inuyasha hot coco, it burnt his tongue, so ever since, she made it a bit cooler for him. Kagome spotted her friends sitting on a table and walked over to them. Inuyasha sat down first and then pulled Kagome down into his lap to keep her warm. The group sat there a while just chatting when suddenly Hojo jumped up.

"Hojo what's the matter?" Ayumi asked.

"I got to go, I promised a friend that I would meet them at the hotel at 9:30."

"Eri, Yuka are you coming?" Hojo said.

"Nope we'll see you later Hojo." Yuka said.

"Bye Hojo, you go on, I want to talk to Kagome some more." Eri said.

"Bye." Hojo mumbled and left.

"So Inuyasha tell us about your self." Eri looked towards Inuyasha who was looking at Kagome.

"Inuyasha, that is not a name you hear to often." Yuka commented.

"Well I like it." Inuyasha said coldly.

"How old are you?"

"I'm 7.."

"He's 20 years old." Kagome cut in. Inuyasha was glad Kagome caught him before he said something stupid.

"Oh, so where did you two meet?" Eri asked.

"Under the scared tree." Inuyasha answered this time.

"That is so romantic." The two girls where off in a dream land.

'I wouldn't call it romantic.' Inuyasha thought.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Ayumi asked this time, she didn't really know much about Inuyasha, so she wanted to know more.

"Ya, I have a brother."

"Well Kagome, we have to get going I told my mom I would leave when Hojo does, and since he is already left. We don't want to get into any trouble with our parents. " Eri and Yuka got up to leave. " We will see you tomorrow. Ok!" And with that the two girls left.

"That was strange!" Ayumi said as soon as the girls were out of ear shot.

"Your telling me, one day they hate the idea that I'm with Inuyasha...and the next they love it." Kagome couldn't understand it, something weird was going on and she was going to find out sooner or later what it was.

"I guess I should get going." Ayumi said.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Kagome asked.

"No, I'll be fine. C ya tomorrow." and Ayumi walked away.

"Bye." Kagome yell after her.

"Do you have to yell like that." Inuyasha growled.

"Forgot, sorry." Kagome said, and kissed Inuyasha on the cheek. " Do you want to go back now?"

"Ya but this I'm going to drive." Inuyasha smirked.

"Inuyasha are you..."

Inuyasha caught Kagome's lips with his. "I'll drive."

Kagome got up, and then Inuyasha. They walked back to the skidoo and Inuyasha started it up. He watched Kagome earlier and now he was ready to show her that he pays attention to everything she does. Also he was going to show off a bit, he had been around Sota a good bit over the years and now knows the basics of driving. All the kid ever talked about was cars, or anything else that moves fast. Kagome was still a little unsure, she showed Inuyasha were the brake was to, and the accelerator. Kagome sat behind Inuyasha and wrapped her arms around his waist, he pulled out of the parking lot of the skating rink. At first he drove slow getting use to the way the machine worked, but it didn't take him long to get use to it.

"Inuyasha how did you become such a goo..."

Kagome hit Inuyasha hard across the back, with her body. She hit him with such a force that she knocked the wind out of herself. When she was able to breathe normal again, she turned around to see what had hit the snowmobile. She froze, it was another snowmobile, it was black, and the driver was also dressed in all back, she could almost make out who was driving it. The driver of the other machine started to speed up, and again it hit the back of their snowmobile. Inuyasha started to go faster, but the other driver kept with him, so Inuyasha made a decision. He could stay on the road, and try to lose the jerk behind him, risking Kagome's life, or pull off into the woods, and ditch the snowmobile and walk back to the cabin. He chose the woods, he could lose the person, by catching him off guard. Inuyasha hoped for Kagome's sake that the guy wouldn't be expecting him to go into the woods. The snowmobile took another hit. Inuyasha saw a path leading into the forest, it was now or never. He turned the snowmobile at a sharp angle, and sped through the forest.

It happened quickly, Kagome could feel her body starting to slip, she tried to grab back on to Inuyasha but it was no use. She prepared to hit the snow, but something stopped her. Inuyasha grabbed her by the coat, just as her feet grazed the ground, and pulled Kagome into his lap. She was breathing heavily, and her heart was racing, but she was okay. Inuyasha looked behind him and to his relief no one was following, he slowed down and then stopped. Kagome had tears slowly sliding down her face.

"That...he.." Kagome couldn't say anything.

"Calm down Kagome its over." Inuyasha said softly. ' For now that is.'

"Lets go back to the cabin." Kagome was still shaking a little bit, but she was okay thanks to Inuyasha.

He drove slow so Kagome could relax a bit, plus he wasn't sure what type of shape the snowmobile was in and didn't want to risk going to fast. Inuyasha and Kagome reached the cabin half an hour later. Kagome got off it and started towards the cabin, and Inuyasha put the skidoo back in the garage, Inuyasha looked at it, the whole back of the skidoo was no more. If they had to take one more hit, Inuyasha couldn't even image what would have happened.

He locked up the garage and headed towards the cabin, when he got inside everyone was still awake, and playing cards. Kagome was no where in sight, so Inuyasha sat down in a chair and watched her family play cards for a little while. After all most 20 minutes of being quiet Sota finally cracked the silence.

"How was your night Inuyasha?" Sota asked.

"Fine."

"Did you like skating?" Sota asking another question.

"Its ok."

"Did you have races or anything?" Yet again Sota.

"We had some races."

"How come your not upstairs with Kagome."

"Feh."

"Wha..."

"Sota dear, I'd say Inuyasha's tired from all day, so I think that is enough questions for tonight." Margaret interrupted. "Inuyasha, why don't you go upstairs and see Kagome." Inuyasha got up and left the room with out another word.

"Sorry mom." A now very quiet Sota said.

Inuyasha walked into the room Kagome was no where in sight, and the window was open. Inuyasha started to panic, he raced a crossed the room to the window and looked out. He saw Kagome sitting on the roof with a blanket around her. She was staring at the sky, you could see the stars and it was a beautiful night. The roof had be cleared of al snow but it still looked icy. Inuyasha crawled out onto the roof and over to Kagome. At first he wasn't sure if Kagome even knew he was there but then she offered some of her blanket to him. Inuyasha got under the blanket, he looked at Kagome, her face was emotionless like Sesshomaru's. It kind of scared Inuyasha, he never thought Kagome could be so serious, he missed her smile. He wondered what could be bothering her to such an extent that she was isolate her self from him.

"The skating rink is shut down for the night." Kagome finally said.

"Its getting late." Inuyasha wasn't sure what to say to her.

"I think I knew the driver of that snowmobile." Kagome said bluntly.

"What?"

"It was a girl from my school, at least I think it was her, I'm not positive. I don't understand why someone would do something like that. Everything lately has been completely out of order. Its like some one is trying to ruin our lives." Inuyasha started to growl.

' I'm going to kill that bitch for trying to hurt my mate. Wait I haven't even asked Kagome to be my mate, she might not want to me my mate. What am I saying, Kagome has already told me that she loves me, so why wouldn't she want to be my mate. Sometimes I really think I think to much.' Inuyasha thought.

"Its ok Inuyasha, you can't do anything until we find out who it was, I could be wrong. I'm not sure it was her, lets just forget about it now. So what do you want to do tomorrow?" Kagome put her head on Inuyasha's shoulder, and he put his arm around her.

"What's the Christmas Ball?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome had completely forgotten about that.

"They have one every year, you get dressed up, have a nice dinner, watch a show and dance. Its a lot of fun. Its in a couple of days."

"Are we going?"

"I would like to go."

"If you want to go Kagome I will go to." he paused for a few moments, "Something strange has been going on lately."

"What do you mean, besides everything."

"Well for some reason you have been, somewhat, reading my mind. Like tonight I thought in my head that I was going to hurt those girls, but your heard me. It's the same as when we were back in the forest."

"It could be some type of new power I have, I'm not sure. Maybe we should ask Sesshomaru or Keade. They might know what's going on."

Inuyasha inhaled Kagome's scent, he has been having trouble keeping his demon side under control since the night he purposed to Kagome at the hospital. At first his demon side only had the hunger for Kagome's touch, but now, it wanted more then that. That side of him wants him to take Kagome, but Inuyasha couldn't do that to Kagome knowing she's not ready. Inuyasha looked at Kagome once more, she had such love and passion in her eyes, Inuyasha couldn't image them any other way. In his heart Inuyasha always knew that he loved Kagome and that she was more then just Kikyou's reincarnation, or a shard detector. It just took a bit of time for his brain to get the message. He pulled Kagome into his lap, and wrapped his arms around her waist, while keeping the blankets over them. Inuyasha kiss Kagome softly on the lips, she kissed him back with love and passion, he deepened the kiss, his tongue grazed her lips as if asking permission for entry. Kagome gasped, her cheeks burned red but she never broke the kiss. Their tongues were having a playful battle that Inuyasha was winning, when Inuyasha broke their kiss.

Kagome looked at him, and then laid her head on his chest. This was it, Inuyasha would ask Kagome to be his mate.

"Kagome, would you like to be my mate?" Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, who was holding his breath. She put her finger to her lips and thought for a moment. Then she looked up at the sky and the back to Inuyasha.

"I would love to be your mate, Inuyasha. I wouldn't want to be anyone else's."

Iuyasha crashed his lips on Kagome's, they broke apart panting for a air a couple of minutes later. Inuyasha looked at the sky, he couldn't see the stars anymore, and now a light snow was falling. Inuyasha took Kagome by the hand and lead her off the roof, just as she was about to climb in through the window she slipped. Inuyasha still had a hold of her hand and easily pulled her through the window. He shut the window and pulled down the blind. Kagome hugged Inuyasha and then leaned into his chest. This was the second time tonight that she has almost fallen off something.

"You always seem to be getting into trouble." Inuyasha growled in her ear.

"Thanks to you, I find ways out of it."

"Thanks to me you will always have a way out of it." Inuyasha growled back.

"Why don't we get ready for bed."

"Sounds like a good idea."

Inuyasha pulled away and went to get changed for bed, he went into the washroom, and changed. He came back to find Kagome already in bed, waiting for him. Inuyasha turned off the light and got in the bed next to Kagome. He wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist. She turned around and faced him. Inuyasha could see the outline of her face in the dark, he took his hand and trace it with his finger.

"How many pups do you want to have?" Inuyasha slightly blushed as he asked the question. He could sense Kagome was blushing too.

"I think three would be nice, but I guess we will see wont we." Kagome snuggled closer to Inuyasha, both fell asleep.

Kagome ran faster and faster, but she couldn't catch up to Inuyasha. Some guys were pulling him away from her, they wouldn't let him go. Kagome screamed his named , he turned his head and yelled something back to her but Kagome couldn't hear him. Suddenly Kagome couldn't move, her body was frozen and then everything went black.

She was now standing on a alter, Kagome looked down, and saw that she was wearing a wedding dress and holding flowers. It was just like the one her Grandmother wore at her American style wedding. She looked over to see who was standing next to her, but she couldn't see his face. She started to scream but no sound came from her mouth, she tried to move but she couldn't. She looked back at the guy next to her this time she could see his face and she was shocked. It wasn't Inuyasha but Hojo.

Kagome wanted to run, she wanted to scream, but most of all she wanted Inuyasha. The doors behind Kagome swung open, but Kagome couldn't see what was going on. She could hear people yelling and fighting. Then she felt someone behind her and felt to strong arms pick her up. She was able to move again, she looked at her rescuer and it was Inuyasha. But he was all bloody, and his clothes were torn.

"Inuyasha what happened?"

"I'll tell you later let's just get out of here."

"Thank you Inuyasha you always save me when I am in trouble."

"That Hojo person was forcing you to marry him, I couldn't let that happen now, could I if you are my mate. I love you Kagome."

"I love you Inuyasha."

Kagome heard a gun shot and both her and Inuyasha were now falling to the ground. She felt pain run all through her body, and then she heard someone yell. She looked down and saw her stomach was covered in blood. Then she realized that she was the one who was screaming. Inuyasha ran faster, some one was after them. He could now only hear two heart beats instead of three. They just lost their first unborn pup.

Kagome shot up in the bed, she was shaking slightly. She could hear Inuyasha telling her to calm down that it was just a dream, she lean back into his arms and listened to his steady heart beat. It was the same dream she had before, except that this time she saw the whole dream. Inuyasha had been awake for almost an half an hour with Kagome having night mares. She settled back into now hopefully a dreamless sleep. Inuyasha wished that for once, she could just be left alone, no nights mares, fighting demons, Kouga, Hojo, or anything. He was going to have to do something.

A/n Hey I hope you all like my chapter! I will make a deal with you all you give me five reviews and I will update ok! No problem right! I saw the movie Hide and Seek the weekend, it was wicked. I don't think I have ever been so scared in my entire life. Anyway review!

Later Days!


	17. Dancing, Dresses, & Outdoors Fun

A/n Hey I'm sorry Kagome's last dream wasn't in italic, but oh well. Also I'm sorry for taking so long to update, life has been very busy lately around here, so I'm going to try to update every week or two weeks. Or I can make my chapters shorter so I can write them quicker. Its up to you! Thanks to Rita who, reads, edits and sometimes posts my chapters.

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, any of the Inuyasha rights, or anything else to do with Inuyasha. I wish I did but I don't so you know.

This sign ' -Means someone is thinking to themselves  
This sign - Means a flashback  
_When Italic font_ - means dream

**Ending of last chapter:**

Kagome shot up in the bed, she was shaking slightly. She could hear Inuyasha telling her to calm down that it was just a dream, she lean back into his arms and listened to his steady heart beat. It was the same dream she had before, except that this time she saw the whole dream.

Inuyasha had been awake for almost a half an hour with Kagome having nightmares. She settled back into a dreamless sleep. Inuyasha wished that for once, she could just be left alone, no night's mares, fighting demons, Kouga, Hojo, or anything. He was going to have to do something.

**Chapter 17 Dancing, Dresses and Outdoors fun**.

Kagome awoke the next morning, she could hear the wind howling, and it sent a shiver down her spine. She snuggled closer to Inuyasha, she moved her hand closer to Inuyasha's head, and then started to rub his ears. Inuyasha started to purr softly, Kagome smiled and started to rub his ear harder. His purring got louder, and Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome tightly. He started to rub her back little. Kagome leaned down and kissed Inuyasha on the lips, his eyes opened little, and then fully open. Inuyasha smiled at Kagome and then kissed her, she relaxed into his hold and kissed him back. Inuyasha flipped Kagome over so that he was now on top of her, but he was careful not to crush her. Kagome blushed a little at the position they were now in, but she didn't say a word. Inuyasha kissed Kagome again, this time with more passion, he wanted to show Kagome that he really loved her. He wanted to make up for all those times he had hurt her, he wanted to make up for everything. Kagome kissed Inuyasha back with the same passion, and she deepened the kiss. Inuyasha felt the urge to take her then and their, but he wouldn't let it happen. They broke apart panting, Kagome smiled at Inuyasha, and he rolled back over and pulled Kagome on top of him.

"I could get use to this every morning." Kagome said, she sensed that Inuyasha was nervous about something, but she waited for him to speak.

"Kagome what did you dream about last night?" Inuyasha asked after a very long pause.

Kagome had to tell him, it some what had to do with their future, so she guessed he had almost the right to know. She never bothered to tell him about the dream when she was in the hospital but now she was going to. She took a deep breath and started.

"To tell you the truth Inuyasha it was the same dream I had in the hospital, except this time I went through the whole dream. At the beginning someone is dragging you away from me, and I try to run after you, but no matter how fast I would run I couldn't catch up to you. I screamed you name and when you yelled back to me, I couldn't hear you. Then everything went black, next thing I knew it I'm on an alter wearing my grandmothers wedding dress, and the person standing next to me isn't you. Its Hojo, he smiles at me, I can't even scream or move, but I can hear a fight going on behind me. Its you, and as usual you save me, so then we are running or leaping, I'm not quiet sure, and someone shoots at us with a gun, and I get shot. My stomach is bleeding, I start screaming and then I realize that we just lost our first unborn pup."

A small tear ran down Kagome's cheek, she whipped it away quickly and then looked up at Inuyasha. A slight tear ran down his cheek, he didn't even bother to hide that he was crying. Losing a pup or your mate are the two things that demons really get pissed about. Most turn into unstoppable killing machines and some commit suicide.

"Kagome that is never going to happen, because I will always protect you, and our future pups. Ok, you don't have to worry. It was only a dream, it will never come true." Inuyasha whisper into Kagome's ears. Inuyasha whipped the last of Kagome's tears and sat up in the bed.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"Umm 8:00, do you want to get up and go get some breakfast?"

"Sure."

Kagome got off Inuyasha, but not with out giving him one more kiss, she got up and went to the bathroom. Inuyasha slung his legs over the bed and stretched. He made the bed for Kagome and opened the blind. Inuyasha was shocked, he couldn't see anything out side. The blizzard was hitting them full on, the snow was coming down like there was no tomorrow, and the wind only made it worse. Inuyasha guessed they would be spending the day at the cabin. He walked out into the hall, and almost bumped into Sota.

"Morning kid." Inuyasha said.

"Hey Inuyasha. Come on were going to be late for breakfast." Sota said as he raced down the stairs. Kagome came out of the bathroom and found a very confused hanyou.

"Is he always this excited over breakfast?" Inuyahsa asked.

"No it's just on days like these mom makes a special breakfast."

"Well I guess we shouldn't be late now, should we." As Inuyasha said this he picked up Kagome and raced down over the stairs. When he got to the kitchen he put her down. Kagome giggled and went to sit down in her seat. Inuyasha took a sniff of the air, a couple of things he recognized and others he didn't, but it all smelled good.

"So mom what are we having today?" Kagome asked cheerfully.

"Pancakes, crepes, bacon, apple sausages, fried eggs, bologna, ham, toast, rice, cereal, and oat meal." Margaret said with a smile.

"What's bologna, and crepes?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"Ahh I don't know, mom always has something new for us to try, whenever she does this for us." Kagome sat as she took bits and pieces of everything and Inuyasha did the same.

Kagome's Grandpa walked into the room, he had returned sometime last night before the storm hit. Margaret handed him a bowl of rice and he sat down to eat. He wasn't too fussy over what he ate, as long as he ate. Everyone started to eat, Inuyasha for once took his time and actually tasted the food. By the time breakfast was over there was not a scrap of food left. Kagome told her mom that Inuyasha and her would do all the dishes, so that she could have a break. Margaret didn't even try to argue with her daughter and left the room to go play cards with her dad and son in the living room. Kagome walked over to the sink and started to scrub the dishes, while Inuyasha cleaned off the table. A few minutes later she felt two arms snake around her waist. Inuyasha kissed her neck and it sent chills down her spine.

"Inuyasha I'm trying to do the dishes." Kagome giggled as she tried to wash another plate, but ended up dropping it back down into the sink as more kisses were placed on her neck.

"Inuyasha please." Kagome whimpered.

Inuyasha growled in her ear and then picked up a cloth to dry the clean dishes. Kagome looked out the window, there was almost 15 cm of snow after falling and it didn't seem like it was going to let up any time soon. Something caught her eye, someone was out there standing in the snow, and Kagome froze. She dropped the plate she was washing on the floor and ran towards the door. Inuyasha looked out the window and then followed Kagome. She was already out the door, Inuyasha put on his boots, grabbed his coat and hat and ran out the door. He caught up to Kagome who was running towards the back of the house. Then Inuyasha saw it, a demon was running towards the forest. He couldn't believe it, this whole time that Inuyasha has been in this era he had never sense one demon. Now all of a sudden they were popping up everywhere.

'Damn it, I don't have my sword.'

"Inuyasha." Kagome yelled. It was only now Inuyasha noticed that the demon had stopped running and was now facing both him and Kagome. It started to grow from its smaller form, into a demon that was now taller then a 2 story building. It had red eyes, and sort of look like a monkey.

"Kagome get behind me." Inuyasha growled.

"What are we going to do?"

"Don't worry Kagome I'll take this demon out with my own hands." Inuyasha smirked and charged at the demon, he jumped into the air, his claws were seconds away from ripping through the demons flesh, when it disappeared.

"What the fuck?" Inuyasha was now standing in mid air, well more like falling towards the ground. Kagome wasn't worried she knew Inuyasha would easily land on his feet, with out getting hurt. Inuyasha walked back towards Kagome, and bent down. Kagome took this as a single to get on his back and she did. Inuyasha ran back towards the house. They entered the house and went right back to the kitchen.

"Kagome why were you outside?" Kagome's mother called, coming into the kitchen.

"It was nothing mom."

"Ok dear," was all she said as she left the room.

"What's going on? I have lived in Japan my whole life and its only now that demons decided to come after me."

"Kagome we don't know what the hell is going on here, but we will find out soon." Inuyasha was sure his half brother would knew something about what's going on.

"Ok Inuyasha, so what do you want to do today?" Kagome asked.

"Feh, I don't care." Inuyasha answered.

"Come on Inuyasha there's got to be something you want to do?"

"Well maybe, you will think this is stupid, but can you teach me how to dance." Inuyasha blushed a little, sure he knew how the dances in the feudal era, and he knew a couple of dances from this era, but he didn't really feel like making a show out of himself and Kagome at this Christmas ball thing.

"Sure Inuyasha, there's only three days until the Christmas Ball, but that should be lots of time to teach you how to dance. We'll start after we finish cleaning up." Kagome said cheerfully. Inuyasha was already kicking himself.

Two hours later

It was around 11:30, and Inuyasha had already learned how to do the swing, the Charleston and some break dancing. He already knew the swing but they practised it anyways. Every year at the Christmas Ball they had a Jazz group for the entertainment, so Kagome had to teach Inuyasha jazzy dances, she had learn such a long time ago that they seem to just come natural to her. But the break dancing came from some classes that Kagome and her friends took for fun, but Kagome got pretty good at it. Next Kagome decided that she should teach him, slow dancing, but then she remembered that he danced with her at the hospital. Oh well she didn't care it was a chance to be close to her Inuyasha and she would take it. Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck and he automatically put his arms around his waste. Sota sat on the couch and watch his sister and Inuyasha dance slowly to the music. Margaret had asked him to help out with the lessons, Sota ended up being his own mothers partner. He didn't mind really, but there was no way he would slow dance with his own mom.

"That's it, I think you got it Inuyasha." Margaret said.

"Inuyasha where did you learn how to do the swing?" Kagome asked. She had no idea where he could have learned it.

"One night when we were in the feudal era, I heard you telling Sango that you loved to dance and that you loved to do the Swing. So when you would come back to your time and I followed, I read the books in your house on dancing and then saw it on T.V." Inuyasha simply said.

"You seize to amaze me Inuyasha." Kagome answered.

Margaret looked at her family. (Grandpa is sitting in a chair a cross the room) She loved that her family was now a family again. Kagome went away so much that she didn't get to spend any time with her, and now they have Inuyasha to add to their family. After a few more minutes of dancing Kagome and Inuyasha took a break. They went into the kitchen and got something to drink for everyone. They came back out with the drinks and sat down. Kagome just remembered something she was going to need something to wear at the Ball, she never packed the dress that Inuyasha gave her, so now she had no clue what she was going to wear.

"Mom I have nothing to wear to the Ball." Kagome said, she looked over at her mom. Something seemed different about her lately, but Kagome couldn't figure out what.

"Well then, I guess we will have to go find something. How about we go look through the old clothes in the spare bedroom and see if we can find anything." Margaret suggested.

"I guess so. Sota why don't you play some cards with Inuyasha."

"Sure sis." Sota decided he would teach Inuyasha how to play poker.

Kagome and her mother went down a small set of stairs into the basement, something scratched Kagome's arm, and it felt like a tree. Margaret flicked on the light and their stood a Christmas tree. 'When did mom get this?' She thought. Margaret walked on towards a small room, and Kagome followed. The room was only about as big as her room at home, it had a small bed, a dresser with mirror and a closet. Kagome remember when she was younger when she and her friends would play in this basement, and the room. There were some many hiding places, for hide and seek. You could always find a new one. Kagome smiled as she picked up a picture of her and her friends about 11 years ago, they were all setting on the bed smiling. Kagome remembered that day, her dad and mom had a Christmas party, so the children played downstairs, and had a little party of there own. It was so much fun.

"Kagome come here have a look at this."

Margaret had a box opened on the floor in it was some old clothes and a couple of old dresses. She pulled out a light pink dress. Kagome took it from her mom and looked at it. It was made of lace, and was off the shoulders. The back was low, and it would come to about just below Kagome's knees.

"Mom it's beautiful."

"I wore it to the first Christmas ball your father, and I ever went to. I found it in an old shop, the women told me that she had only one ever made, and I bought it. Now why don't we go upstairs, so you can try it on and then I can take it in some for you."

"Sure. What are you going to wear mom?" Kagome asked as she left the room.

"I have a dress upstairs that I bought for the Christmas Ball a few years ago but I never got to wear it." She answered.

"Sorry mom, that was my fault because I was in the feudal era."

"No Kagome dear it wasn't, I could have went out, but I wanted to wait until we came back up here with our family."

"Oh mom." Kagome gave her mom a huge and they went up stairs.

It was about an hour and an half later and now Kagome and her mom were almost finished Kagome's dress. Kagome looked out the window for the billionth time. The storm was starting to clam down a bit, and soon Kagome and Inuyasha would be able to go outside in the snow. She was going to invite her friends over later to have a snowball war, and to have the traditional snowman building contest. Every year Kagome and her friends would build a snowmen that would "look" like them. Whoever's snowman looked most like them, won, and they got a prize. This year they would have to make 7 snowmen. Sota, Inuyasha, Kagome, Hojo, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi were all really excited. This year Kagome knew her team would actually have chance to win the snow ball war, with Inuyasha on her team there was no way they team could lose.

Margaret finally finished working on the dress, she told Kagome that she could take it off and that anything else that needed to be done, could be done without Kagome having to be in it. She went and took off the dress and then handed it to her mom. Then Kagome went to find Inuyasha. She walked down over the stairs and saw Inuyasha and Sota horse playing in the living room.

"You almost got me that time kid, but next time you should do this." Inuyasha said, as he dogged Sota and then put him in a half nelson. Kagome giggled and then ran to jump on Inuyasha, but she wasn't quick enough. Inuyasha had let go of Sota and then caught Kagome in his arms.

"Good catch Inuyasha." Cheered Sota.

"She is a good catch." Inuyasha smirked.

"Come on, put me down Inuyasha." Kagome said while trying to hide a blush. Just as Inuyasha put Kagome on the floor, the phone rang. Kagome picked it up.

"Hello." She said.

"Hey Kagome." It was Eri.

"Hey Eri, what's up?" Kagome wasn't surprised that it was Eri. She suspected that as soon as the snow let up a bit she would get a call from one of her friends.

"Not much, but I noticed that the storm is dying down, and was wondering if you wanted to come to the hotel for a while or something." Eri said.

"That sounds great Eri, but I got a better idea, how about you come down and we have our tradition snowball war, and snowman building contest."

"Oh my god, we haven't done that since you started getting sick, and stopped coming up here, we'll be down there in an half an hour or less."

"You sound like the pizza boy."

"Cya soon." Eri cut in.

"Bye." Kagome shook her head at the phone, and then left to go talk to Inuyasha and her brother. They were now in on the floor playing cards again.

"Hey boys do you want to go outside in the snow with me?" Kagome asked.

"Ya sis, come on Inuyasha. I'll race you outside." Sota got up and ran towards the door to get ready. Inuyasha got up and walked over to Kagome.

"Who was that on the phone?" He asked.

"Eri. Her, Ayumi, Yuka and Hojo are coming down to have a snowball war, and a snowman building contest."

"Oh, well I guess we should get going." Inuyasha said and pecked Kagome on the lips before starting for the door.

"Why are you so excited?" Kagome asked.

"This is something else I can beat Hobo at." Inuyasha said with a smirk and left the room.

'I should have known.' Kagome thought.

"Mom we're gone outside." Kagome called just before she went outside. There was still quiet a bit of snow falling but it was nothing the group couldn't handle. Kagome rounded the cabin into the back yard. She looked over and found Inuyasha and Sota already making snowballs for the war.

"Sota you know that you can't start making snowballs, until the rest of the group is here."

"Well wait no longer." Yuka said as she walked into the yard.

"Hey guys."

"So lets get this war started." Yuka said.

"What about teams?" Ayumi asked.

"Me, Sota, and Inuyasha, against you four." Kagome said.

"Isn't that unfair, four of us against only three of you." Eri said.

"Don't worry Eri, its fair. Come on Kagome." Sota said.

"Ok you all know the rules. We get 20 minutes to build our forts and make snowballs. Once that's up, its time to begin. Whoever takes over the other teams fort wins the war, and remember girls no aiming below the belt." Yuka shouted across the yard.

"Yup." Kagome yelled back.

"Do you have to be so loud." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Sorry, I forgot about your ears." Kagome giggled.

Kagome and Inuyasha both set out to build their fort on one side of the yard. While Sota made as many snowballs as he could. On the other side Eri, Yuka and Hojo made the fort and Aymui was making the snowballs. 20 minutes went by very quickly, and both groups where ready, and the war was on. If you were a bystander and watching this snowball fight, you would think that Hojo and his group were winning, but that was so wrong. Hojo and his team came at Kagome and her team with all they had in the first few minutes of the fight. Inuyasha wasn't really expecting any of the snowballs to actually hit him, but the very first one that was thrown, by Hojo, hit him square in the face. Inuyasha whipped the snow off his faced, he looked at Kagome who grinned at him, and then Inuyasha started to throw snowballs like there was no tomorrow. Most of his snowballs were aimed directly at Hojo and most of them hit. Kagome started to fling snowballs at her opposing team, while getting hit a few times. Ayumi aimed one right for Kagome and through it with all her might, but it wasn't on the right course and ended up hitting Hojo in the back of the head. He was only standing a few feet away from her. Hojo glared at Ayumi but said nothing.

Soon both teams were starting to run out of snowballs, and Hojo's team retreated down behind the safety of their fort. Inuyasha and Kagome did the same.

"Do you got any more snowballs made kid?" Inuyasha asked.

"Working on it Inuyasha." He replied.

"We'll have to go for a sneak attack Inuyasha. Catch them while they're down." Kagome panted.

"No, I think they will be expecting that." Sota said, from behind a huge snowball pile.

"Your right Sota, we will let them make the first move, then we attack." Inuyasha growled.

The group sat for a few minutes and waited, and waited. Still no one came, soon Sota got fed up with all the waiting and stood up. Right when Sota stood up he got pounded with snowballs. Kagome pulled him back down and looked at Inuyasha. He just seemed to be in deep thought. He looked up once or twice and then back to Kagome. He opened his mouth to speak but then shut it again. Kagome started to get frustrated with him.

"Inuyasha do you have a plan or what?" Kagome finally asked.

"I do have one, you get on my back and we'll jump out of the fort and throw snowballs at them. They'll get the shock of their life." Kagome just sweat dropped.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Sota said. " Here sis, take some snowballs and get going." Sota

pushed some snowballs to Kagome. She took as many as she could carry and got on Inuyasha's back.

He jumped out of the fort, and Kagome didn't really throw any of the snowballs, but more like dropped them on her opponents. They seriously didn't know what hit them. Inuyasha landed right between the two forts, he looked at Hojo, who's faced looked quiet surprised. Inuyasha smirked, put Kagome down and ran to the other group's fort, and walked into it.

"We win." Kagome squealed.

"That's no fair Kagome you never told us that Inuyasha was a professional high jumper or something like that." Eri wined.

"I'm not." Inuyasha simply said and walked back to their fort.

"Good job Inuyasha." Sota cheered.

Kagome walked over to her friends, to speak to them for a minute. "Come on now guys, don't be sour losers, lets start the snowman contest. I'll run and tell mom to be ready to judge in an hour."

Kagome walked away from her friends and was about to run to the house when someone caught her by the wrist. At first Kagome thought it was Hojo, but she turned around and found a hanyou staring at her. Inuyasha bent down and kissed Kagome on the lips. At first Kagome just stood there and blushed but then she kissed him back. She would never get use to Inuyasha showing his affection towards her in public. Inuyasha smirked against Kagome's lips, she broke their kiss and look up to his face. He winked at her and then walked away. Kagome watched him for a second and then ran towards the house.

Hojo stood on the spot and watched Kagome run to the house, his face was red and if he was a cartoon you would see steam coming from his ears. Inuyasha walked pass Hojo, he reeked of jealousy. Inuyasha took another sniff of the air, there was something not right. Inuyasha looked at Hojo, a small demons aura, was floating above his body. Inuyasha couldn't do anything, but watch it disappear away, he shook his head and walked back to the group.

"Inuyasha do you know the rules to the snowman contest?" Eri asked.

"Yeah, Kagome told me about it earlier." Inuyasha mumbled.

Kagome came back with a box of old clothes and the contest began. At first Inuyasha watched everyone starting to build their snowman. He chuckled and walked over to the box of old clothes, he picked out what he wanted for his snowman and then went to go build it. Kagome saw Inuyasha do this and thought it was a very smart idea. She also went over to the box and got some clothes. The last time she did this, Kagome ended up with the most ugliest pieces of clothing but not this year. She walked back to her spot and started building again. In the end everyone had very impressive snowmen, but Yuka did the best. Her snowman had the curves, the hair and facial features of herself. There was no way anyone could beat her. Kagome came in second and then Hojo.

Yuka looked at Kagome and then to Inuyasha, she smiled a little and then walked over to Kagome and whispered something in her ear. Kagome nodded her head and then walked over to Inuyasha she asked Inuyasha something and he answered with a "Sure" and then Yuka walked over to Inuyasha.

She got on his back, and Inuyasha jumped into the air and then landed and the other side of the yard. Yuka got off his back and bowed to Inuyasha, then she ran back to her friends.

"Wow that was so cool." Yuka said.

"How about we all go inside to get some hot chocolate?" Margaret asked.

"Sounds good." Eri said in agreement.

"Come on, I'm freezing." Ayumi said as she walked passed the group.

"You guys go on in, we'll be in there, in a sec." Kagome said to the group.

Everyone walked towards the cabin and then around the corner and out of sight.

"Inuyasha that was very nice of you to let Yuka, have a ride on your back." Kagome said as she hugged Inuyasha.

"Ya, but now I want my reward." Inuyasha grinned. Kagome leaned up and kissed Inuyasha on the lips. They broke apart and then walked back to the cabin.

When they got inside everyone was already in the living room drinking hot chocolate. Kagome's mother handed Inuyasha two cups of hot chocolate for him and Kagome. Inuyasha laid them on the table next to the couch and then sat down. Kagome was about to sit on the floor next to Inuyasha when he pulled her into his lap. Kagome picked up there hot chocolates and handed one to Inuyasha. The rest of the group was just sitting around talking. The phone rang next to Kagome and she went to pick it up.

"Hello.."

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! So I would like 5 more reviews before I update ok! If anyone has any names I could use in my story I would love to have them. I got a couple of new characters coming up and need new and different names, so if you got any, please tell me in your review! Thanks they can be both girls or boys names. Put as many as you want!. Review Please!

Later Days!


	18. Christmas is Coming

A/n I'm so sorry for not updating in such a long time. I have been so busy and my computer crashed again! I'm getting a Dell, I'm getting Dell, oh ya...lol Sorry I'm happy about gettin a new Dell computer. Anyway I hope you like the last chapter and I'm swear I will try and update at least once every week, but I need to get at least 5 reviews ! So anyway on with the story.

Disclaimer- I don''t own Inuyasha, any of the Inuyasha rights, or anything else to do with Inuyasha. I wish I did but I don''t so you know.

This sign ' -Means someone is thinking to themselves  
This sign -Means a flashback  
_When Italic font_ - means dream

**Ending of last chapter:**

When they got inside everyone was already in the living room drinking hot chocolate. Kagome's mother handed Inuyasha two cups of hot chocolate for him and Kagome. Inuyasha laid them on the table next to the couch and then sat down. Kagome was about to sit on the floor next to Inuyasha when he pulled her into his lap. Kagome picked up there hot chocolates and handed one to Inuyasha. They rest of the group was just sitting around talking. The phone rang next to Kagome and she went to pick it up.

" Hello.."

**Chapter18 Christmas is Coming**

"Hey Kagome!" A cheerful voice spoke.

"Hi Andrea, what are you up to?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha's ears perked up from underneath his hat.

"Nothing, you will never guess where I'm too."

"Where?"

"I can't tell you that, but you got to come see us right now." Andrea said quickly.

"Who's us, and I got friends over."

"Bring them with you, there should be a taxi parked outside your door right now." Kagome

motioned Inuyasha to look out the window and to see if there was something out there.

Inuyasha nodded his head and got up. When he looked out the window a yellow taxi bus was waiting outside. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, with a very surprised look on his face.

"Amazing Andrea, but what..."

"We'll answer all you questions when you get here ok. The roads have been cleared so you should have any trouble getting here. Oh bring your family too. Bye" With that Kagome hung up the phone and looked at her friends and family.

"Kagome what's going on?" Hojo asked.

"I'm not sure but we'll find out soon enough. So come lets go."

"Where are we going Sis?" Sota asked.

"Again Sota I don't know." Kagome's mother went to talk to her father to see if he wanted to come but he did not. The group had never seen such a large taxi. It could hold easily seven people and 8 if you squeezed someone in. The windows were tinted, and by the look of it the taxi wasn't that old.

Everyone piled into the taxi and they were off. Margaret sat in the front seat next to the driver, Eri, Yuka, Sota and Ayumi sat in the middle and Kagome Inuyasha and Hojo sat in the back. Kagome sat next to the window and Inuyasha sat next to her. Hojo for once didn't even say or do anything, he seemed to be back to normal. Kagome hoped that he would be like this for the rest of her vacation. About 20 minutes later they arrived in front of a private mansion, and it was rarely used by its owner. It was about two stories high, and almost as long as a football field. If it wasn't so cold out, the fountain in the front yard would be on. Kagome thought they must be at the wrong place, she didn't even know the owner of the mansion. The driver stopped at the front doors. Andrea, and Aalyah soon came busting through the the big oak doors, just as everyone was out of the bus.

"Welcome everyone, I'm so happy that you're here." Andrea said cheerfully.

"Andrea you sound like a greeter." Aalyah said while laughing at her best friend. "Hi my name is Aalyah and you guys must be Kagome friends."

"Ya I'm Eri, this is Yuka, Ayumi, and Hojo."

"Well its nice to meet you. Now lets get inside before we freeze our asses off."

"Follow me." Andrea said.

They started their way into the house, when everyone stopped at the door. It was amazing. The floors were made of marble, the walls were covered in priceless paintings and everything looked, well, rich. A man came behind the group and shut the door. Everyone took off their winter gear, except Inuyasha who kept on his toque, and followed Aalyah and Andrea into another room just off the main hall. It was like a living room, and in front of the fire sat none other then Sesshomaru. His wife sat right next time him, and on a big sofa sat Marcus and Jordan. Both Aalyah and Andrea went and took seats next to their boyfriends.

"Sit down, everyone." Amy said. ( Sesshomaru's wife if you have forgotten.)

"Oh my god, you're Doctor Histomaby." Eri cried.

" That I am." Sesshomaru replied calmly.

"Umm I don't mean to be rude but what's going on?" Kagome asked.

"Andrea didn't you tell Kagome why we asked her up here." Sesshomaru asked sternly.

"I may have left out a few details." Andrea said meekly.

"Well then Kagome, I'm sure you must be wondering what's going on. Well my family owns this mansion and have been coming here for years, without other people knowing. This year I decided that my wife and I would come up here for Christmas, with our son and his girlfriend." Sesshomaru said.

"We also brought our adopted son and his girlfriend." Amy said, while her son and buddy started to laugh. ( He's not really their son, but Jordan and Mike are so close that it is as if they were brothers.)

"I wanted to check up on you and see how you are progressing." Sesshomaru cut off his son's laughter. " But now that you're here, I think you should go and have some fun with your friends.

"Jordan why don't you take them to the pool." Sesshomaru suggested.

"Great idea dad. Ok everyone follow me." Jordan commanded.

Margaret sat down on the sofa, and watched the younger ones leave the living room. As soon as she knew Inuyasha's ears and the other demons wouldn't hear her she asked the question that needed to be asked.

"Sesshomaru, what's wrong? I know you don't make house calls and I'm sure you aren't really here on vacation, you are a very busy man." Margaret stated.

"Margaret I assure you nothing is wro.."

"Sesshomaru you know as well as I do that there is something your not telling me or my daughter. I was married to a business man and I know that it took months for him to plan a vacation because of his schedule, and I also know it is the same way for you. It is not possible for you to just get up and leave work. Now start talking." Margaret demanded.

"I see why you and my wife are such close friends. The reason why we..."

On the other side of the mansion everyone was entering the pool room. Kagome looked a rounded, it was just like something you would see off a movie or something. There was a small living room, an kitchen, a change room, and a huge bath room. Jordan walked towards the change room and motioned the guys to follow him. Him and the fellows would get changed first and then the girls could use the change room. As Mike and Hojo, passed Inuyasha to go into the change room, Mike slipped something into his pocket. Inuyasha noticed this and put his hand into his pocket. He pulled out a small ball of paper. He opened it, it was a note with a small chain in it.

Uncle Inuyasha,

Put this chain on and your demonic features will be covered by an illusion. This will make sure Hojo and any of Kagome other friends will not suspect anything.

Jordan

'Uncle? Wait I'm an uncle, its going to take some time to get used to that. ' Inuyasha thought, as he put the chain around his neck, as he entered the room.

"Hey un..Inuyasha, what color trunks do you want?" Jordan asked.

"Couldn't care."

"Well then red it is."

A few minutes later the boys exited the change room, to see all the girls laughing and giggling on the floor in the living room. Kagome looked at the boys, Mike was wear dark blue swim trunks, Jordan was wearing a black pair that had red trim on them, Hojo had on an orange pair. Sota had a green trunks on, and Inuyasha was wearing red pair of trunks. Kagome looked him up and down, then she gasped his ears were gone. Instead he had human ears, no claws, and Kagome couldn't see his fangs any more. Inuyasha mouthed the words 'We'll talk later' to her. The girls stopped their conversations and drooled over the guys. Aalyah got up and walked over to her man, Jordan, and wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed her on the lips. They broke apart and he told her to take care of the girls. She nodded her head and walked towards the changing room. Kagome got up and followed her and then the rest of the girls did as well. Andrea and Aalyah went into another small room and came back with different types of bathing suits. All the girls ran towards them.

15 Minutes later

Aalyah came out into to the pool area were the boys were now doing canon balls. She had a towel wrapped around her, and a wicked smile on her face.

"Listen up boys, we have a special treat for you, a little fashion show. Now get over here and sit down before I get pissed." Aalyah started to walk back into the pool room, but then she turned around. " We call this wonderful fashion show, Cold Shower!" Just as she finish saying the name of their show she dropped her towel to reveal what she was wearing.

"First we start off with me." Aalyah was wearing a black bikini, with red trim. The bottom were boy shorts, that revealed a little more of he ass then her boyfriend wanted people to see. Aalyah did a small twirl, and then slid into the water next to Jordan. He wrapped his arm around her protectively. " I love it." He whispered in her ear, Aalyah grinned at him.

"Next we have the beautiful Eri."Aalyah spoke from Jordans protective grip. Eri came out wearing an orange one piece suit that had a very low back in it. She blow a kiss at the boys and then got into the pool as well.

"Now we have the sexy Andrea." Andrea walked out of the pool room wearing a light blue tankini. It had a halter top, that was cut low in the front, and the bottoms tied at each side. It fit her curves perfectly. Mike whistled at her, she blushed a little. She strutted towards the boys turned around and then looked back at them. She winked and then walked back to the pool and got in. She swam over to Mike and kissed him on the cheek.

"Is that what you call a kiss? " He asked playfully. Andrea giggled and kissed him on the lips.

"Your look to damn hot to be my girlfriend." He whispered in her ear, Andrea giggled.

"Following Andrea we have, both Yuka and Ayumi." Both girls came out in matching pink bikinis. The straps came up around the girls necks and then cris, crosse at the back and the bottoms were almost to low to be considered bathing suits. Both looked like models in their suits. They did a little dance and then jumped into the pool.

"Last we have the hot, and sexy Kagome." Kagome walked into the room. She wore a green bikini it also had a halter top with spaghetti strings, and on each side of the bottom were to rings holding it together. Inuyasha blushed at the sight of Kagome with such little clothes on. Sure he had seen her naked by accident before, but right now she was standing almost half naked right in front of everyone. You could see little scars and buries from the past week, because she had taken off the bandage that covered her side. It seemed as if it was now only a scar. That also seemed to be disappearing. She did a little twirl and then dove into the pool, she surfaced next to Inuyasha. The guys were still in shock as the girls swam around them.

"Something wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked waving her hands in front of his eyes. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome around the waist and pulled her into a passionate kissed. Kagome melted into his arms and deepened the kiss. Inuyasha pinned her to the side of the pool, his hands were tangled in her hair...

"Get a room." Jordan shouted from across the pool, they all had swam away from them.

Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha and blushed a deep red, she had completely forgotten about her friends. Inuyasha growled but then he smiled. He looked at Kagome, she too started to smile, both broke out into laughter. The rest of the group started to laugh with them. Neither of them really sure about why they were laughing. Kagome looked into Inuyuaha eyes, they had changed so much then when she had first met him. The day they had first met his eyes were full with hatred, sadness and anger. Now they only held love, passion, and happiness.

"Inuyasha where are you ears?" Kagome questioned, low enough so no one else could hear them.

"See this chain sound my neck, it hides my demonic features and with an illusion."

"I miss your ears already."

"They wont be gone long."

"You look hot." Inuyasha hissed playfully in Kagome's ear.

Kagome blushed and started to swim away from Inuyasha and towards her friends. He followed right behind her.

"So what game do you want to play?" Sota asked.

"I want to have a diving competition." Eri yelled.

"You always want to have some type of competition!" Yuka said to Eri.

"So." She snapped back.

"Naw, lets play Marco Polo." Aalyah suggested.

"I think it's a plan." Andrea added.

"Ok sounds good but how do we pick who goes first?" Yuka asked.

"I"ll be it." Mike offered.

Everyone agreed and the game begun. Inuyasha floated above the water for a little while and watched everyone one else. He saw Kagome dive into the water and then pop up again next to Jordan. He smiled and then joined in with his friends, he hadn't felt so happy in his entire life. Not even when he was with Kikyou. Mike had now cornered Andrea, she started to giggle as Mike tickled. She gave and it was her turn to be it.

"Mike that was unfair. You were only looking to catch me." Andrea pouted.

"Ya because I love seeing you pout."

"Well I guess I can't argue with that." Andrea smiled and call Marco.

An hour later

"...so that's why we are here." Sesshomaru finished.

"We shouldn't keep this from Kagome and Inuyasha much longer. I think we should call on them right now and explain everything." Margaret said.

"If that is what you think is right then, that's what we will do." Sesshomaru said.

"I think I will go get them myself." Margaret got up and walked towards the door.

"Terry will show you the way." Amy commanded. Terry appeared from no where and lead Margaret to her daughter and future son in law.

A few minutes later Margaret was by the pool watching her daughter having fun with her boyfriend and friends. She didn't really want to break bad news to her now but there was nothing she could do about it. If Kagome didn't know soon, it could cost her, her life. Margaret walked right up to the edge of the pool and called her daughters name. Kagome turned around and saw her mom by the pools edge, and right as she was about to swim to her she was caught by Sota. Sota looked up and now could see his mom, he backed away from his sister and swam towards Eri and the others. Kagome swam to her mother, they spoke for a couple of seconds and then Kagome motioned Inuyasha to come with her. Both of them got out of the pool, wrapped a towel around themselves and followed Terry back to the living room.

As soon as Kagome and Inuyasha were both settled on the couch, still in their towels, Sesshomaru started to speak to them. Inuyasha wrapped his hand around Kagome's. He could tell from Margaret's aurora that something wasn't as perfect as Sesshomaru had lead them to think.

"I'm sorry to take you away from your friends, but there is something very important that we need to discuss." Sesshomaru started. Kagome's breathing started to speed up.

"Spit it out." Inuyasha growled.

"The real reason I came here is that there is another demon after Kagome."

Kagome started to laugh interrupting Sesshomaru.

"A demon, I thought I was dying or something." Kagome giggled, she was about to get up and leave but Inuyasha stayed put.

"This is no laughing matter Kagome. This demon has it in for you, he will stop at nothing to get you. He is able to take on any appearance, and can take over your soul. He could be controlling your friends, and you might not even know it. He only wants you because you're the last living pure Miko left in the world. If he gets his hands on you the whole world will perish." Sesshomaru paused for a moment to let it all sink in.

"What do you mean perish? Your still not telling us something brother." Inuyasha looked at his mate. She was staring into the fire across the room.

"Dear you need to tell them everything." Amy urged her mate on.

"I was just letting them think for a moment Amy." Sesshomaru looked at his mate, and then back to Inuyasha and Kagome. " This must all be so confusing for you, but it's really quiet simple. This demon only wants Kagome for her powers. I know Kagome, you're thinking, my powers would be useless to a demon, but in reality the aren't. You have so much power locked inside your body that I am surprised that you haven't unleashed them yet on Inuyasha. You will discover how to use them soon enough, but if this thing takes over your soul, and unlocks these powers he will destroy the world we live in. This world has been protected for over 500 years..."

'Has been?' Kagome thought.

"How do we know he is not in one of your bodies right now?" Inuyasha asked, slightly pulling Kagome closer to him.

"The chain you wear right now is keeping him from your soul, and plus you are to stubborn to let him do that now dear brother. Kagome we will have one for ourselves in a few moments." Kagome looked at Inuyasha and then back to her mom. She couldn't believe what was happening to her. The survival of the world depended on if her.

"What do I have to do?" Kagome asked looking at Inuyasha.

"Kagome, I will be honest with you. There is nothing you can do but live your life normally, until we catch this demon. We will give all your family and friends chains, just in case." Sesshomaru turned to his wife and then spoke. " Tell Terry that we will need more of those chains by the time my guests leave the house." Amy nodded her head and then left the room.

"Now Margaret why don't I show you around my mansion. We will talk more about this later." Sesshomaru got up and walked towards the door.

"I think that's a wonderful idea." Margaret kissed Kagome on the head and then left the room.

"Inuyasha what are we going to do?" Kagome asked, she looked into Inuyasha's eyes.

"Don't worry my mate nothing will happen to you." Inuyasha kissed Kagome on the lips.

"Lets go get dressed, I don't really want to swim anymore." Kagome hugged Inuyasha, he picked her up in bridal style and carried her out the door.

"Inuyasha I'm quiet capable of walking." Kagome wined.

"I think you should relax for a little while."

"I can relax and walk at the same time you know."

Inuyasha just kept walking, as he walked through one of the halls that lead towards the pool Inuyasha almost banged into Terry. Terry bowed and then handed Kagome a chain and spoke.

"Lord Sesshomaru has prepared a room for you, it should have everything you need, it is on the second floor, the fifth door on your right. I will..." Terry was cut off.

"I'm sure we can manage Terry." Inuyasha walked away from Terry and towards the stairs.

They entered the room a few minutes later. Both nearly drop to the floor. The room was huge, a king size bed stood in the middle of the room. Behind it a window, with black stain curtains, the walls were painted a dark green. The sheets on the bed where white, and there were so many pillows on the bed that you almost wouldn't fit on it. There was a walk in closet and they had there own bathroom. Paintings hung on the wall, along with two mirrors. The follow was cover in an off white colore marble, and had small stones in bedded into it.

Kagome got down from Inuyasha's arms and walked around the room. She couldn't believe that she was standing there. A grin creped onto Kagome's face, she looked at Inuyasha and then leaped towards the bed. Kagome jumped on the bed into the pillows and Inuyasha grabbed a pillow, and a pillow fight began. Kagome was winning she had been able to pin Inuyasha to the bed for a brief second before he flipped her over and pinned her down. He was straddling waist and had her arm pinned above her head.

"Give up?" Inuyasha growled playfully.

"Never."

Inuyasha placed a kiss on Kagome's lips.

"How about now?"

"You think one little kiss is going to make me surrender, you got to be kid.."

Kagome was cut off by Inuyasha mouth, he nibbled on her lower lip. He let go of her arms, Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck, she pulled him closer to him. All she wanted, wan to be closer to him. Inuyasha's hand tangled in Kagome's raven hair. He took in a deep breath of Kagome's scent it drove him wild. Inuyasha deepened the kiss, and his hand started to wander her body. Kagome moaned at his touch, which pleased her mate. Inuyasha untied the top of Kagome's bathing suit. She gasped but never stopped him, their tongues explored each others mouths...

KNOCK KNOCK

Kagome jumped at the sound, someone was at their door. Inuyasha growled and pulled away from Kagome. She already missed the warmth of his body. He walked over to the door and opened it, but he gave Kagome time to tie her top back up. She tried to fix her hair, which was now a total mess, but it was no use. Inuyasha looked at his brother behind the door. He frowned at the sight but then stepped back to allow his brother to enter.

"I just came here to ask you two if you wanted to stay here with us for Christmas. Since Kagome will soon be part of my family, my wife and I thought you should spend Christmas with us." Sesshomaru's face showed one emotion, it held a tint of happiness. Kagome blinked a couple of times but it was still there. She looked at Inuyasha and then to the floor.

"What about my family?"

"Of course they would also stay with us."

"Well I guess we are staying. Is that alright with you Inuyasha?" Kagome looked back to

Inuyasha, he nodded his head and then walked into the bathroom door, and shut the door.

"I will send for your belongings and your grandfather." With that Sesshomaru left the room, but before he could get completely out of the room, Kagome grabbed his arm.

"Thank you so much Sesshomaru, for everything." Kagome eyes were full of tears.

"Kagome there is no need to thank me." Sesshomaru walked down the hall and out of sight.

Inuyasha came out of the wash room, he went over to Kagome, and closed the door.

"No where were we." Inuyasha scooped Kagome up and laid her on the bed. He kissed her lips softy. He left her lips and placed a kiss on her neck, she shrived under his touch.

"Hey Kagome!" Kagome groaned at the sound of her friends voice. Again Inuyasha got off Kagome, he was starting to get pissed off at all the interruptions. He sat next to Kagome, and never said a word

"Come on in Eri."

"Sorry to bother you." Eri blushed at the sight of her friend on the bed with her boyfriend.

"Don't worry Eri, umm we were only talking." Kagome leaned on Inuyasha.

"Are you sure, I"m not bothering you."

"Again Eri, don't worry about it. What's up?"

"Umm we were going to go shopping if you two wanted to come."

"Ok." Inuyasha answered before Kagome had a chance to think.

"Meet us down stairs in 25 minutes. We all have to get a shower before we go."

"Yup." Eri left the room and Kagome got up and went into the washroom. She found some towels under the sink and then undressed, she got into the shower. A few minutes later she was out, she only had a quick shower as to make sure that she would have enough time to get ready. She got out and wrapped a towel around herself and then another one around her hair. She opened the door to the bathroom and found a hanyou waiting for her. He was dressed, but his hair was soaking wet. He had on a pair of black pants, with a red button up shirt, and a pair of basketball sneakers.

"I went and got a shower in the room across the hall."

"Ok, where did you get your clothes?" Kagome asked.

"In the closet, all the clothes in there are made to fit me and you. Pick what you want."

"Wow there is so much to choose from what am I going to wear." Kagome wondered out loud.

"Inuyasha what color, red, blue, yellow or green?" Kagome asked.

"Green." Inuyasha always liked the color green on Kagome, it could be because that's the only color she really wears, but that ok.

Kagome walked out of the closet with a pair of low rider jeans on, and a green long sleeve shirt that had a low V-neck in it. She looked hot, and Inuyasha couldn't help but stare at her. Kagome walked back into the bathroom and dried her hair. She found some make up in a drawer, but she only decided to put on a little bit of lip gloss, also she put on the chain that Sesshomaru had made for her. It was silver and had a small charm on it. She read it, it said " #1.", Kagome was a bit puzzled at why it said that but she guess she would find out at some point. She came out and found Inuyasha on the bed waiting.

"You ready to go mate?" He asked.

"Umhum." Was all he got.

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and walked out the door. When they got to the front hall everyone was there waiting. Kagome looked at each person, Eri was wearing a pair of blue cords, and a white short sleeve shit. Yuka was wearing a pair of dark hip hugger jeans, and a orange shirt. Ayumi had on a pair of light blue jeans and a pink shirt. Andrea was wearing tight black pants and a yellow low cut shirt. Aalyah on the other hand was wearing grey pants and a red baby t-shirt. Hojo was wearing blue jeans and a dark blue shirt, and Jordan was wearing black jeans with a brown shit. Last Mike was wearing beige cords, and a button up shirt.

"Come lets go." Jordan said.

Everyone put their coats on and left. A car was waiting outside for them, to take them to the mall. Everyone piled in and the driver took off towards the road. Kagome looked around at all her friends, everyone wore a smile, except for Hojo. She looked away from him, he was the only one willing to ruin her Christmas holidays, but she wasn't going to let him.

"Kagome did you noticed that everyone has a chain on now." Inuyasha whispered in her ear.

"Ya, but none of them look alike."

Inuyasha was going to go buy Kagome a Christmas present while he could get the girls to distract her. He would find the perfect gift, but what that was he was unsure. Inuyasha guessed he would know if he found it. So for now he would just sit back and enjoy the ride to the mall.

Hey hope you like this chapter! Now if you give me five more reviews I will update. Ok! If anyone has any names I could use in my story I would love to have them. I got a couple of new characters coming up and need new and different names, so if you got any, please tell me in your review! Thanks they can be both girls or boys names. Put as many as you want!. Review Please!

Later Days


	19. Jealousy Can Kill

A/n I'm am so sorry to all you people who read my story! The internet has been down in my area for five days, so I couldn't send my story to Rita. So please Read and Review! Thanks to Rita who reads and edits all my chapters! If she didn't this story would suck alot! LOL Anyway on to the story! Oh and one last thing I'm sorry that my last couple of chapters have been a bit short, but they will be longer for now on.

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, any of the Inuyasha rights, or anything else to do with Inuyasha. I wish I did but I don't so you know.

This sign ' -Means someone is thinking to themselves  
This sign -Means a flashback  
_When Italic font_ - means dream

**Ending of last chapter:**

Inuyasha was going to go buy Kagome a Christmas present while he could get the girls to distract her. He would find the perfect gift, but what that was he was unsure. Inuyasha guessed he would know when he found it. So for now he would just sit back and enjoy the ride to the mall.

**Chapter 19 Jealousy Can Kill...**

A half an hour later the group pulled into the mall parking lot. Kagome had fallen asleep on Inuyasha's shoulder, and awoke as the vehicle stopped. The mall they were at wasn't as big as the one Inuyasha had been to a couple of days ago but it was still big. Everyone got out of the van and walked toward the mall. All of a sudden Yuka jumped behind Kagome and Inuyasha. She was trembling in fear, and was about to cry.

"Yuka, what's wrong?" Kagome asked while trying to comfort her friend.

"That him." Yuka pointed to a guy getting out of a blue car.

"Who's he?" Kagome had no idea what was going on.

"I guess you don't know yet." Eri started.

"Know what?" Kagome was about to yell, but was cut off.

"He's the guy Yuka has a crush on, but she is afraid to talk to him." Eri said simply.

"Yuka that's not like you." Yuka was now calmly walking along with the rest of the group.

"I know Kagome, but he is just so hot, nice, smart an,..."

"I get the point, why don't you ask him to the Christmas Ball?" Kagome smiled at her friend.

"Go on Yuka!" Ayumi encouraged her.

"You can do it." Andrea said.

"Yuka, YukA." Inuyasha, Jordan and Mike chanted.

"Ok, ok I'm going. I'll meet you in the mall later." Yuka said as she walked away from her friends.

'Ok, ok, come one Yuka you can do this. You have asked guys out before what's so different about this one.' Yuka thought in her head.

* * *

The others walked into the mall, Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome's shoulders, and she looked up at him. He bent down and kissed her on the lips. 

"That was nice of you to encourage Yuka." Kagome said sweetly.

"I don't think I could stand listening to that human go on and on for the rest of the day."

Inuyasha said. Even though his ears were cover by an illusion they were still very sensitive.

"Don't worry my love, you wont have to." Kagome kissed Inuyasha on the lips, but was pulled away from him, Inuyasha growled. He was starting to get annoyed by Kagome's friends.

"Kagome come on we are going girl shopping!" Andrea said with a bit too much excitement.

"What are you girls up to?" Kagome eyed her friends.

"Nothing we swear. Now come one." Ayumi said as she grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her away from Inuyasha.

As soon as Kagome was out of ear shot Inuyasha spook, " Are you guys shopping for your girls now or later?"

"Why don't we do it now and then send the stuff back to the house so the girls wont be able to find out what we are getting them." Mike suggested.

"Ok, meet back here in 45 minutes." Jordan said.

"Alright." With that Inuyasha took off into the crowd, he had to find Kagome the perfect gift.

He wasn't even sure what to get her.

* * *

Back in the Feudal Era 

Sango looked at Miroku from the corner of her eye, he had been too good to her lately. He hasn't groped her once. They had been back for a couple of days and everything has been going pretty well. With the exception of a few cases of the cold, and a roof needing repair. Sango was kind of disappointed that no demons had been attacking lately, she was almost bored.

Miroku looked towards the door, Keade just left to go treat one of the villagers and Shippo was happy to go with her. It was the first time they had been alone since they climbed out of the well.

Flash back

Miroku could hear Kagome crying but it soon was heard no more as a blue light surrounded them. Sango and him were now on the other side of the well. He looked at Sango and then to the top of the well. Sango was about to start climbing up to the top when a hand stopped her. Sango turned around and looked at Miroku, he looked sad and depressed.

"What's the matter Miroku."

"Sango my love once we climb out this well and go back to the village things will now be the same as they were before." He stated.

"No Miroku the won't be the same, we both know that we love each other. We can be happier now." Sango took Miroku's hands in hers.

"Sango that's the thing, we wont be able to tell anyone. If Naraku found out that we are in love, he would use that in some twisted way. If something happened to you Sango I wouldn't be able to go on."

"Don't say things like that Miroku, please don't." Sango started to cry. "I'm scared Miroku, what if he does find out?" Miroku pulled Sango into a passionate kiss, they broke apart and looked into each other's eyes.

"I guess the only thing we can do is, pretend as if nothing has happen between us." Miroku sighed.

"Once Naraku is dead we will be able to be together once more." Sango kissed Miroku again. They climbed out of the well as if nothing had happened.

End flash back

Sango walked over to Miroku and sat in his lap, Miroku was very surprised by this. He wrapped his arms around her. Sango laid her head on his chest and listened to the even beating of his heart. She wished that he could hold her like this everyday and night. She wanted so bad to be with him. Miroku kissed Sango's collarbone, she turned around and looked him in the eyes. Sango was about to speak when he caught her lips with his, she closed her eyes and melted into his hold. He licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance and she allowed him permission to explore her mouth. They broke away from each other and tried to catch their breath.

"Miroku you know we are not supposed to be doing this." Sango scolded, trying to hold a serious face.

"It not like you didn't want me to." Miroku was about to kiss Sango again when he heard something.

"Miroku, did you hear that?" Sango whispered.

"I wish I never." Miroku let go of Sango and got up. He went outside the hut and found a man staring at him.

"Can I help you sir?" Miroku smiled kindly.

"I am looking for the beautiful Sango." He said proudly.

"May I ask why?" Miroku started to twitch a little.

"I came to proclaim my love to her." The man jumped off his horse, and walked into the hut. Miroku followed right behind him.

"Sir, I do not appreciate you.."

"Sango my love, I am here to take you back to my lands. I promised you once I became a noble man I would come, sweep you off your feet and take you my home." The man got down on one knee.

"Sokahtoa, slow down lets sit and talk." That's all Sango could get out, she hasn't seen this man in six years. He just shows up and tells her that he loves her and wants to marry her.

"How did you find me ?" Sango asked.

"It wasn't hard my love, I went back to your village, and a couple of people, that are now living there, told me that you were travelling with a group in these lands. I have search through every village and I was told in the last one to come here." Sokahtoa said.

"Sokahtoa it has been six years, I told you that I would not marry you. I'm sorry." Sango looked him straight in the eye. He seemed enraged.

"You are making the biggest mistake of you life Sango, one way or another you will be mine." With that Sokahtoa got up and left. Sango went to the door and watched as he rode off into the distance.

"What.." Miroku was about to question Sango but she put her finger to his lips.

"I will explain everything, how about we go for a walk." Sango took Miroku's hand in hers and walked out the door. She grabbed a blanket that was hanging on a hook by the door.

"Sango if someone sees us..."

" That's why I got this." Sango put the blanket around her and Miroku's shoulders. "Plus Miroku, it's freezing out here, who would want to be out."

Sango looked towards the river, she knew the perfect spot for them to talk. She lead them down by the riverbank, she counted out 23 and a half steps and then stopped. She bent down and started to push to snow about from the ground. Miroku wondered what she was doing but said nothing. Instead he started to help her push the snow away. They were lucky that there wasn't a lot on snow on the ground around this area. The riverbank didn't get much snow because the trees covered them pretty well.

Miroku looked at the river, it was frozen, but it was not safe to walk on just yet. Sango stopped digging and looked at the ground closely, then she grabbed something and pulled. To Miroku's amazement, a trap door opened.

"Are you just going to stand there all day or are you going to come down with me." Sango giggled.

Sango reached the bottom first and lit some candles, then she went to turn on the battery powered lamp that Kagome had gotten for her. Miorku's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he reached the bottom. It was a large cave that was big enough for four people to walk around in and, it was warm. A blow up couch stood in the centre of the cave, and a small wooden chair was off to the side. Wooden beams supported the walls and roof of the cave to make sure the cave wouldn't collapse.

"When did you find this place?" Miroku asked.

"About a year ago, Kagome and I were swimming around in the hot spring and we found a whole bunch of tunnels. One of them lead to here, so we decided that we would make it our own little hide out. Didn't you guys ever wondered why we spent a lot longer in the hot spring, when we were in this village." Sango looked at Miroku.

"Not really, whenever we would come back here Lady Keade would have chores for us so we never really noticed how long you would be gone for." Miroku laughed a little. "So how did you do all this?"

"It wasn't to hard, first we got supports for the walls and roof, then we dug the land entrance, and Kagome brought the rest of the stuff from her time. We also read some books on how to properly do all of this, but it only took about two months." Sango finished and sat on the couch.

"So tell me about this Sokatoa guy." Miroku rolled his eyes when he said his name.

"Somebody's jealous." Sango taunted.

"Why would I be jealous, your mine." Miroku sat on the couch with Sango and kissed her.

"Ok I'll tell you about him. Six years ago Sokatoa stumbled into our village, he was after being robbed and almost beaten to death. I cared for him until he was able to leave our village. He asked me for my hand in marriage, but I refused. He then promised me that he would come back someday and we would be married. I laughed and told him that he would have a wife by then, and then he left. I haven't thought about that day in a long while." Sango looked at her only love, she would never leave him for Sokatoa. "Miroku if you're worried that I'll leave you for him, don't worry, because I could never. He's a nice man but..." Miroku caught Sango's lips with his, that was all he needed to know.

They left the cave a half hour later, Sango made sure she turned off the lamp and blow out the candles. She also made sure she pushed all the snow back on to the trap door. Miroku and Sango walked back to the village, both feeling content...

* * *

Inuyasha had been through most of the stores at the mall and he still couldn't find Kagome a gift. He looked at clothes, jewelry, books, shoes or anything else he thought that she might like but found nothing. Inuyasha was about to give up when he noticed a small shop off in a little corner. It kind of reminded him his time. The shop was old and didn't have all the new type of techniques in it. Inuyasha looked around the shop, there was Kimonos, dresses, spell books, but something caught his eye. An old locket, it had a small pink jewel in the middle of it, was tarnished and Inuyasha would have to buy a chain for it, but it was beautiful. An old lady came out from the back of the shop. 

"May I help you young man?" The old woman smiled at Inuyasha.

"Yes I would like to by that locket right there." Inuyasha pointed to the locket.

"Oh you have such wonderful taste young man, and you are very lucky. I have a woman that has come in here everyday for the past week to look at this locket. She would stare at it then her husband would come and they would leave together. My what a beautiful couple they make, him with his silver hair and her long black hair tangling together as they walked away hand in hand. She usually comes around this time. I thought she was going to buy it, but she said she had one like it." Inuyasha eyes shoot open, was she talking about him and Kagome.

'This old hag must be crazy.'

"How much?" Inuyasha grunted.

"That will be 28, 900 yen." Inuyasha got the money from his pocket and passed it to the old woman. She took the locket and put it in a small case and gave it to Inuyasha. He turned and was walking out of the store.

"I'm sure your mate will love it." The old woman said.

Inuyasha flew around, but the woman was gone. He shrugged his shoulders and left the store. He had a strang feeling that he was being watched, but when he looked around there were to many peoplr around to pin point anyone. Next, Inuyasha needed to go buy a chain to go with the locket. He also wanted to get something else to go with the locket and chain. He stopped at a store and then ten minutes later he walked out of a jewelry store and went back to meet the others. He got back and saw his brother standing in the food court.

"Bother what are you doing here." Inuyasha asked.

"I just couldn't wait to see you again brother. Jordan asked me to come and pick up your Christmas gifts for the girls."

"Why didn't you have Terry do it for you?"

"I wanted to get out of the house for a while."

"Sure, here." Inuyasha passed his bags to Sesshomaru, right as Mike, and Jordan walked up to them.

"Hey dad." Jordan called. He had five bags in his hands.

"Yo, Dad!" Mike followed right behind Jordan, with four bags.

"Find everything you need boys?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Almost, a couple of things you will have to get for us." Mike said.

"Like what?"

"Lets see.." Mike stopped in mid sentence, Hojo walked towards them with a handful of bags. He dropped them next to Inuyasha and then said hi to everyone.

"I must be on my way back to the house, so if you boys would help me take these bags back to my car, I will be on my way."

They guys grabbed their gifts and walked towards the door, they piled them into the back of Sesshomaru's car and went back into the mall. They all sat down and started to talk about random stuff.

"What do you think the girls are buying?" Hojo asked.

"You never know with them." Mike answered.

"I can't image what Aalyah is buying." Jordan commented.

Mean while

The girls had finished shopping for their boyfriends a while ago and met back up with Yuka. They were now doing a little shopping for themselves. Right now they were standing in Cath Secret. Kagome need to buy some new bras and stuff. She had been so busy for the past while that she didn't have time to shop. Now she had all the time in the world, at least for the next week or so.

Kagome was going to do everything she normally would have done if she been in the feudal era. She had missed going to the mall with her friends, talking on the phone with them, and she even missed going to school at some point. All she really wanted to do was just take a week off from hunting jewel shards, and relax. Which was what Kagome was doing at the moment. She had never told anyone how she really felt about the situation before and now she did have someone to talk to it about, she had Inuyasha. They were going to be Mates, so they have to be open with each other. She loves him so much.

"Kagome maybe you should buy this!" Eri said, she was holding up some lingerie. Kagome blushed a deep red, she hadn't really thought about having sex with Inuyasha. At least not at this moment.

"I'm sure Inuyasha would love that." Aalyah added. Kagome's blush deepened.

"Come on guys leave her alone." Andrea walked over to Kagome. "Kagome their just playing, you don't have to be embarrassed we are all friends here."

"Ya, ok girls lets pay and get out of here. I have some shopping to get done with Inuyasha." Kagome walked up to the cashier and pay for what she had. The girls followed her lead and did the same.

They went straight for the food court knowing that the guys would be there. As soon as they got close enough to the food court they could see the guys sitting their and waiting. Kagome was about to walk towards Inuyasha when Eri stopped her. Kagome turned to her friend and looked at her.

"Hold up Kags, Andrea called Amy to come get our bags, so the boys wont be able to see what we got them." Eri explained, while Eri was talking to Kagome Andrea and Aalyah both slipped something into Kagome's shopping bags. Aalyah saw Amy and walked over to her, she spoke a few words and then motioned the other girls to follow her. Amy had her car parked outside the door with the trunk opened. She told the girls to put their stuff in and then said goodbye. Amy didn't have much time, and drove off. A few minutes later everyone was in the food court talking and trying to find out what they got each other. Kagome pressed Inuyasha for information but got nothing.

"So what are we going to do now?" Hojo asked.

"Well Inuyasha and I have to go do some family shopping and then we can meet back up with you all." With that Kagome grabbed her mates hand and walked away.

"That was strange." Eri looked at her friends.

"How was your day so far baby?" Jordan asked Aalyah who was now sitting in his lap.

"Great and yours?"

"Good." Jordan kissed Aalyah on the lips.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome walked hand in hand through the mall. They stopped in a couple of stores and found some gifts for Sota, Margret, and Grandpa, but Kagome had a new problem she would have to buy gifts for Jordan, Mike, Amy, Sesshomaru, Andrea, and Aalyah. She had some idea about what to get Jordan and them but she had no idea what to get Amy and Sesshomaru. 

She was wondering about how Inuyasha really felt about spending Christmas with his half brother. He seemed fine on the out side but Kagome wasn't sure if he was really ok with it. Kagome looked at Inuyasha, he seemed to be smiling at something, and he was staring at some one. Kagome looked in the same direction as Inuyasha, she saw a young couple holding their children in there arms. The father was lifting a little girl into the air, and she was giggling, the mother was holding a small enfant in her arms. Kagome smiled at the sight, she loved children and she has been told that she would be a good mother some day.

"Inuyasha do you want to start a family?" Kagome asked.

"Oh course I do. I would love to start one right now only for we still have to defeat Naraku and find the rest of the jewel shards." Inuyasha looked away from the happy family, and into his mate's eyes.

"Inuyasha what are we going to get your bother?" Kagome asked suddenly worried.

"I'm not sure."

"Ok, we'll walk around to some of the different stores, and if we don't find anything we will ask my mom or Jordan to pick out something for us." Kagome looked at Inuyasha, he was staring at the family again.

"Come on Inuyasha." Kagome pulled Inuyasha away, and they walked around to some stores. After almost an hour they still couldn't find anything for Sesshomaru and Amy, but they got everyone else gifts.

"Kagome why don't we go find our friends." Inuyasha was fed up with all this shopping.

"Ok." Inuyasha kissed his lover on the lips, and they made the way through the crowd, back towards the food court.

Hojo was sick to his stomach, there was only so much a guy could take watching his girl kiss another guy. He had followed Kagome around the mall watching them from afar. He was going to take care of Inuyasha once and for all, he was going to show Kagome that she deserved a real man, and not some freak. Hojo looked down at the chain he had been given, and then tossed it into the nearest garbage can. He had to set his plan into motion soon, if not it would be ruined.

He looked towards a soda machine and nodded his head towards a girl. She was wearing a pair of tight hip huggers jeans and a halter top. She had light brown hair, and violet coloured eyes. She was beautiful only for she wore too much make up.

'Kagome, I know you think you love that jerk, but he has put some spell on you that I'm going to break. I will send Inuyasha to hell if it's the last thing I do. What do you mean last thing? Your going to let some punk take your girl. Get out of my head! Get the fuck out, I told you I can handle this with out you. You say that, but are you sure you can do it? Yes! I don't want to do this anymore' Hojo put his hands to his head, his vision went blurry but then it focussed again.

Inuyasha turned around for the millionth time, someone was following them but he couldn't figure out who. He could feel their eyes watching his every movement. He was starting to get annoyed. He looked down at Kagome, she seemed to have noticed it too.

Inuyasha saw something out of the corner of his eye, it was Hojo. His anger rose from within, he want to shred Hojo into pieces. Inuyasha's eyes flashed red, Kagome could feel his aura get stronger, she turned to Inuyasha. She could tell from his face that he was about to turn full demon. ' I'm going to kill that fucking asshole. He going to die today,' he thought.

Kagome started to fear the worse, if she didn't do something, Inuyasha could hurt someone. She pulled Inuyasha quickly towards a door, to her surprise it was open, she pulled him into a small closet. She hugged him and told him to calm down, but he pushed her back.

"Inuyasha please, come back to me." Kagome was starting to get scared.

"Kag..om..e." Inuyasha slumped to the floor, but his aura got stronger.

"Calm down Inuyasha, please calm down. Inuyasha please!" Kagome was now by Inuyasha's side pleading with him.

'It worked before, maybe it will work again.' Kagome bent down slowly to Inuyasha and kissed him gently. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Inuyasha didn't move, but his aura change back to normal. Kagome sat in Inuyasha's lap and he wrapped his arms around her.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Ya, are you?" Kagome looked Inuyasha right in the eye.

"I'm fine, come lets get out of here." They both got up, and walked out of the closet. A few people stared at them and some boys started to cheer. Kagome turned a bright red, as did Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha how could you do this to me?" A girl ran up towards Inuyasha and Kagome. She looked like she had been crying.

"What fuck are you talking about?" Inuyasha recognized this girl, she worked at the store near the shrine. "Jo Len?"

"Wow I"m surprised you remembered my name. You could have phoned me, after the wonderful night we spent together." The girl started to cry again.

"Stop your bawling wench. One, I have only met you once, and that was at the store. Two, stop going on with this bullshit." Inuyasha could smell the girls fear, she was put up to this by someone, but who.

"How can you say that Inu hunny, you said you loved me and that you would never leave me." The girl's crying became louder. Kagome was starting to get pissed off, she knew that Inuyasha would never cheat on her.

"Go away before I get angry." Inuyasha's features were cool and calm, his voice sent shivers down Kagome's spine. He sounded like Sesshomaru.

"I love yo..." The girl was cut off by a hand to her cheek, Jo Len stumbled back, and fell into a garbage can behind her. Kagome walked over to her and took a deep breath. "Please don't hit me again." Jo Len's voice was small, and sounded child like.

"If you ever come near me or MY Inuyasha again, I will beat the shit out of you. You got that?" Inuyasha was taken back at the way Kagome was acting. Jo Len nodded her head and Kagome walked back to Inuyasha.

"Now shall we be going." Kagome smiled at Inuyasha, he was still in shock. He had never seen Kaogme like this before.

Inuyasha and Kagome arrived back to the food court a little while later, and found their friends pigging out on ice-cream. Inuyasha asked Kagome if she wanted some, she said yes and he went to buy some. It just hit Kagome, how could Inuyasha buy Christmas present and ice cream without any money, but then he had to have some. So where did he get it, she would have to ask him tonight when they were alone. Kagome sat with her friends and joined in on their conversation. Inuyasha returned a few minutes later with ice-cream. He had gotten Kagome two scoops of chocolate and for himself he got three scoops, chocolate, vanilla, and maple.

"Hey Inuyasha, did you have fun shopping?" Andrea asked.

"No." Inuyasha said.

"So Yuka, who's your friend?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome and Inuyasha I would like you to meet Brain." Yuka introduced the three and the conversation moved on to a new topic.

"Now Jordan you and Mike have to tell us how you guys got beat up." Inuyasha's attention went right towards the boys faces, both of them had a fat lip and a few bruises.

"There nothing to tell." Jordan simply answered.

"Oh no your not getting out of this Jordan, you tell them or I will." Aalyah said from his lap.

"Alright, ok so me and Mike were walking behind the girls. They told us they had some girl stuff

to talk about, so we told the girls we were going to meet them outside music stop in 15 minutes. Mike wanted to get some cd's and stuff. So when we come out a bunch of guys had circled around our girls..."

"These were not just any old guys I might add, the were the wolf gang. They are the rivals of our gang. So we just started to fight." Kagome tuned out at what Mike was saying and focussed her attention on her friends. She noticed that Aalyah's shirt was ripped up a bit, and she had a few small cuts, and Andrea had a new shirt on, and she had a large cut going across her arm. Kagome turn her attention back to Mike.

"One of the gang members grabbed a knife and started to swipe at the girls, that's when Inn Lang, um, Chung came and broke up the whole thing." Everyone in the group was shocked to hear what happened.

"Mike, look there's Terry, I guess its time to go." Anyway it was nice meeting You Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, and Brian but we must be on our way." Jordan said and stood up.

"Come on can't you stay for another while, wait how are we going to get back to our hotel?" Yuka said.

"A car will be here shortly." Mike answered them before Jordan could.

Everyone said goodbye and the group left. A while later they were back at the mansion. Aalyah and Jordan went upstairs to there rooms and Andrea and Mike decided to go for a quick swim. Sesshomaru walked up to his half brother, and spoke for a second with him then he left. Kagome raised her eye brow, but Inuyasha told her to follow him. When they got back to their room Inuyasha shut the door.

"What's up?" Kagome asked.

"Sesshomaru is having a formal dinner at 7:30, we are not to be late. Also, Hojo has removed his chain, and threw it in a garbage can at the mall." Inuyasha went over to the bed and sat down. Kagome joined him.

"No surprise there." Kagome paused, "Inuyasha were did you get the money to go shopping?"

"For the past year I have been doing odd jobs around the shrine, your mother has been paying me for them. I told her I didn't want to take her money, but she insisted that I did. So I saved it in a jar that I keep hidden under your couch." Inuyasha stated.

"Oh, so I guess we should start getting ready." Kagome got up but was pulled back down.

"Not yet." Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a passionate kiss...

* * *

Sesshomaru's dining room 7:30 

Everyone was sitting around a big table, there were a couple of people that Kagome didn't

know. They all wore business suits, and did not smile. The group were chatting quietly among themselves, when Sesshomaru and Amy stood to talk to everyone.

"We would like to welcome everyone to our home." Amy started.

"Tonights dinner is being held in honour of Kagome, who is soon to be my sister in law, and my brother Inuyasha. We are also here to celebrate the merge of two companies."

"What?" Kagome whispered. She couldn't believe what was happening, her mother was going to give their company away.

A/n I hope you all liked this chapter! I didn't have no clue on how the money system works in Japan but oh well. Ok well review! I need 5 reviews! If anyone has any songs that they would like to be used in the Christmas ball chapter tell me in the reviews!

Later Days


	20. What's Going On?

A/n Hey people I am so mad at you guys, no one reviewed my last chapter:( I am also sad, anyway now I am demanding at least ten reviews before I continue this story! Haha Also I am sorry that I haven't updated in over two weeks, but my uncle has been very sick, and I have been very stressed out over the whole thing. When I mean sick I mean he was just diagnosed with a rare disease. So I have only been writing a little bit at a time. Thanks to Rita who reads and edits my chapter! What would I do with out her! Lets see... there wouldn't be a story! She has also been here for me during this very stressful time! I do not own the song I used in the Christmas ball.

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, any of the Inuyasha rights, or anything else to do with Inuyasha. I wish I did but I don't so you know.

This sign '' -Means someone is thinking to themselves  
This sign -Means a flashback  
_When Italic font_ - means dream

**Ending of last chapter:**

"Tonight's dinner is being held in honour of Kagome, who is soon to be my sister in law, and my brother Inuyasha. We are also here to celebrate the merge of two companies."

"What?" Kagome whispered. She couldn't believe what was happening, her mother was going to give their company away.

**Chapter 20 What's going on? **

"I am please to announce the merger of K & S corporation with the Inu corporation." Sesshomaru said proudly. Kagome looked to her mother, she couldn't believe it, her mother was smiling. She was going to lose everything her father had worked so hard to create. Kagome stood, and Inuyasha instinctively stood by her side with his hand on her shoulder.

"Would someone please tell me what is going on here." Kagome demanded sternly, she seemed to take on the roll of a business women. Inuyasha was yet again amazed by his mate.

"Kagome dear, if you would take your seat everything will be explained soon enough." Margaret said softly. Kagome sat and so did Inuyasha.

"Kagome your father started the K & S corporation so that he could preserve what's left of our historical community and restore them to their former glory. That is one goal of Inu corp. and now that you are to marry my brother, a merge will make both these companies stronger, they will be able to do more." Sesshomaru said calmly. He was going to explain this to Kagome and Inuyasha earlier but Amy wanted it to be a surprise. Amy stood next to her husband now ready to take control of the situation.

"Kagome your mother will still own the corporation, but now she will just have a business partner. It will be safer for her, and someday you and Inuyasha will run both corporations together." Amy sat back down.

"I understand," was all Kagome said.

"Now, on with our meal." Sesshomaru rung a small bell and servants came out with all kinds of food.

Kagome looked all around the table, everyone was smiling and chatting to each other, but something didn't feel right to Kagome. There was something strange about this whole situation, she excused herself for a moment and left the room. Inuyasha watched her leave and then excused himself as well. He could tell from Kagome's scent that something was bothering her but what could it be. She didn't seem to like the fact that the to companies were banding together as one, Inuyasha could see why, but the question is why would that bother Kagome?

Inuyasha found Kagome by the front stairs. She was sitting on them thinking. Inuyasha watched her tuck back a stand of hair from her face. She was wearing a knee high dress, that was a forest green, it clung to her curves perfectly. She had on green pumps that matched her dress. She also wore the jewelry that Inuyasha had given her. She wore her hair down but it was curled. She sighed and then looked up, she patted the step next to her.

"Mate what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha could you tell they were hiding something? I know they are, something must have happened for this merger to come on so quick. My mother would have told me sooner if not." Kagome looked at the floor.

"Kagome they will tell us sooner or later, but lets forget about it for now and enjoy the night."

Inuyasha got up and stretched out his hand towards Kagome, she gracefully took it and they walked back to the dining room. Everyone was just starting to eat, after the supper ended Sesshomaru tapped his wine glass with a spoon and stood up. He cleared his throat and spoke, everyone raised their wine glasses.

"I would like to make a toast to my brother and his future wife, I wish you happiness and peace. I know you will have good times and bad times, but you have to remember that your love is pure and you will always have each other." Everyone took a sip of their wine.

"Now if everyone would like to join us in the den." Amy got up and followed her husband into the den. For the next couple of hours Kagome and Inuyasha spent meeting and talking to various business people, until finally everyone left. Amy, Sesshomaru, Kagome and Inuyasha were the only four left in the den.

"Sesshomaru we need to talk." Kagome said.

"I know I have some explaining to do Kagome. First I know my son told you about a gang, that gang is called the Inu gang. Its rivals are the wolves, that's all I can tell you. Now about the merger, some attempts have been made on your mother's life. I know this may come to as a shock to you, we thought this would be the best for her. If people know that she is being protected they will not try anything now. I think it's time that we all head to bed now, good night Kagome, and Inuyasha." Sesshomaru finished, and then left the room. Amy said good night to Inuyasha and Kagome and followed her husband to bed.

Inuyasha picked up Kagome after they were alone and walked to their bed room. He went into the washroom and got changed and came out to find Kagome changed and in bed. Inuyasha

got in next to his mate, and wrapped an arm around her. Kagome turned around in his hold, and sobbed into Inuyasha's bear chest. Both fell asleep a little while later.

_"Where am I?" Kagome said aloud. She looked around but saw nothing familiar. A white light was coming from somewhere, she started to walked towards it, but something stopped her. A voice, her mates voice, she turned around and started to run towards it. She opened her eyes and saw a blurry figure, when her eyes focussed she saw Inuyasha. A few tears ran down Kagome's face. _

_"I hate it when you cry." Inuyasha whispered. _

_"Inuyasha ." Tears flowed freely down her face, Kagome felt so weak and strong at the same time. She didn't understand what was happening._

_"I almost lost you. I promised I would never leave you, have I ever broken a promise? I would have followed you." _

_"I know. " Inuyasha kissed Kagome on the lips. Her breathing becoming stronger with each passing second. Suddenly everything went black._

_"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted. _

_Kagome was now in a room, and she felt so tired. Her whole body was covered in sweat, and was sore. Kagome looked to her side Inuyasha was standing back on to her, but he turned around. He was holding a new born pup in his arms. It had silver hair, little tiny Inu ears and brown eyes. Inuyasha handed the pup to Kagome and sat down next to her. _

_"Here is your mommy, son." Inuyasha spoke to the pup. _

_Again everything went black, Kagome heard screaming and crying. Next she could smell something burning, she could feel the heat rising. Kagome ran to her pup's room. She found her son under his bed crying. She pick him up and ran towards the door, but it wouldn't open. She ran to the back door it too was blocked. Kagome then tired the under ground tunnel that lead out of her house, but it was no use. She could hear villagers yelling, some saying, "Your Inuyasha isn't here to save you now", and others,"die bitch, die"._

_Kagome sat on the floor and formed a shield around her and her pup. She held it until the flames died and the smoke cleared, then she stood up. The villagers, still standing around the house, backed away. Some tried to flee, but it was useless, Kagome had put up a barrier around them. Her eyes started to glow an eerie pink color. _

_"After all these years of protecting and healing you, this is how you repay me and my family." Kagome shouted with raged, her powers surged inside her. She was ready to unlease them, but a flash of silver caught her eye and she opened her barrier to her mate. _

_"Kagome stop, this is all a trap, these villagers are being controlled. Hunny stop it, your scaring our pup." Kagome looked at Inuyasha and then dropped her barrier completely. Inuyasha pulled her into a hug._

Kagome awoke the next morning, everything she dreamed last night still fresh in her mind. She shook Inuyasha, and he opened his eyes. Kagome told him all about the dreams she had and then they talked for a little while.

Someone knocked on their door shortly after they finished their conversation, and Inuyasha told he or she to come in. It was Margaret. She walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Kagome I hope the news last night wasn't to much for you." Margaret begun.

"At first I found it hard to get my head around it all but now everything is clear. Sesshomaru will be able to protect you from any harm, it is for the best." Kagome replied.

" I am glad that you understand Kagome, I hate the fact that I wasn't able to tell you until now.

Well you two better get dressed and come down for breakfast." Margaret got up and left the room. Kagome waited for her mother to shut the door, and then she turned to Inuyasha.

"Kagome what does the K & S stand for?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh my, the company name, it drove me nuts when I was younger. It stands for Kagome & Sota, my dad added the S after my brother was born. People would say ' Your the Baby K!' It's dumb, but that's how I got my nickname from my dad. My dad loved both Sote and me so much, I remember when I was about 6 and a half years old, dad let me go to his work.."

FlashBack

"Now Kagome dear don't touch anything." A man spoke to a young, Kagome.

"I know Daddy." Kagome giggled. "One, I'm not to touch anything breakable, two, I am not to wander away from you or Joe, and three, you love me no matter what." Kagome smiled at her father.

"You're getting to old, my baby girl." Kagome's father picked her up in his arms.

"I'm not a baby." Kagome pouted, but then kissed her dad on the cheek and got down from his arms.

EFB

"I remember him telling me, "Baby K I'll be back in a minute. You stay right here." Kagome was now sitting in Inuyasha's lap.

"What happened next?" Inuyasha asked.

"I saw something sticking out from underneath a door, it was shiny. So being who I am, I went to see what it was..."

FlashBack

Kagome walked towards the door and tried to pull the shiny thing out from under it, but it wouldn't move. So she tried to open the door and to her surprise, it opened. She walked into a bright room, she saw candy everywhere on shelves, in bottles, on tables and even some on the floor. Kagome walked over to the counter and reached up to get a piece, when someone grabbed her hand. Kagome turned around and saw her father. He looked really angry, he pulled her out of the room and slammed the door, and locked it.

"Kagome what have I told you about wandering away!" His voice was stern, Kagome looked up at him and his eyes soften.

"Daddy I only wanted some candy." Kagome whispered.

"Baby if you wanted some candy you should have come to me. You know that you never take candy from strangers or a strange place." He hugged Kagome. "You could have gotten hurt, what would I have done without my Baby K."

"I promise daddy, I'll never go in there again." Kagome kissed her dad on the cheek and then went to play with Joe.

"I hope you never have to my baby girl."

EFB

"So do you know what's in the there now?" Inuyasha asked after a minute of silence.

"No, I haven't gone to that place since my Dad died." A tear ran down Kagome's cheek, but she was ok, for now.

"What happened at the mall was strange, with the gangs." Inuyasha changed the subject.

"Inuyasha, we both know that Inu means Dog." Kagome said quickly.

"So?" Inuyasha didn't know what Kagome was getting on with now.

"What if the Inu gang is your gang, and the wolf gand is Kouga's or something, that is why

Sesshomaru couldn't tell us much. Sure right now, I'd say we already know too much."

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha.

"I guess we will have to wait and see won't we." Inuyaha kissed Kagome on the lips, but she broke it.

"What if we don't live lo.." Inuyasha put his finger to her lips.

"Kagome lets just live this moment right now. Ok?" Kagome recaptured Inuyasha's lips, he licked her lips, she opened her mouth to his sweet tongue. He tasted sweet but spicy at the

same time. Kagome sighed into his mouth...

The next two days flew by, more shopping was done, gift wrapping, tree trimming/ decorating, and it was now the night of the Christmas ball. Kagome, Andrea, Aalyah, Margaret and Amy were on one floor getting ready while the guys were on another. The Ball started at 7:30, there was going to be a meal, a show and then a dance.

Around 7:00 then men were all waiting down stairs in their tuxes. Each women was going to come down the stairs one by one. First Amy came down wearing a dark green strapless dress, that went past her knees, she had on shoes and a perse to match. Her hair was tied into a twist. Sesshomaru met her at the bottom of the stairs and then walked out the door to the limo. Next Margaret came down wearing a dark green long sleeve dress that reach her ankles. She had her hair pulled back into a bun. Sota met his mom at the bottom of the stairs and they walked out to the limo also. Next Aalyah came down the stairs she wore a extravagant red halter dress that came to here knees, the hem was horizontal. Her hair was curled, Jordan whispered something in her ear as they walked to the limo. Next Andrea came down over the stairs she wore a black spaghetti strapped dress that went down to her mid calves. She also wore white gloves, and her hair was in a beautiful up doo. Mike met her and they went to go get into the limo. Lastly, Kagome walked down over the stairs. She was wearing the light pink dress that her and her mother had found, and fixed up. She had on high heels to match with a purse. It was off the shoulders, with a low back, and would end just below Kagome's knees.

"You look beautiful." Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled and then walked out to the waiting limo.

They climbed in and left for the Christmas Ball.

The limo pulled up to a ski lodge not to far from Sesshomaru's mansion. Lights hung from the roof, they made the snow glisten. Everyone walked into the lodge and their mouths nearly dropped to the floor. Windows circled the entire room, with little white lights strung around them. Tables were set up, with white table cloths and candles on them. A jazz band played softly in the corned, and a large hard wooden dance floor was set up in the middle of the room. Different scenes were set up to take pictures, and a beautiful 18 century chandler hung in the middle of the room. A small stage stood off to the side, Kagome guessed it was for the entertainment.

Inuyasha and Kagome were last to check their coats, and then followed their families to a table. She spotted Erie and her friends just a couple of tables away form her. She waved and they motioned for her to come sit with them, but she shook her head no. She wanted to be with her family. Soon the lights were dimmed and a man appeared on the stage.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the 45th annual Christmas Ball. Tonight we will be having some great entertainment, the Dunwater Drama Group will be putting on a very exciting play for us. Then we will be picking this years Winter Queen and King, and they will start off the dance for us. So sit back and enjoy the show." The man stepped off stage and took his seat at the head table.

Everyone clapped, and the food started to be served. A young girl walked on to the stage, she had bushy hair, and wore all black. She sat down in the middle of the stage and started to speak.

"Hey folks, Rita here, just giving you all the 411 on what's going on." The audience started to laugh and clap. The girl stopped and waited for the room to settle again.

"Aalyah she looks just like you, well the younger you." Andrea whispered.

"Shh." Aalyah hissed back.

"Ok now, I hope you people won't do that every time I stop talking." Again Rita stopped and the crowd laughed. "Ok, I get it, I know you think I'm hilarious, but the show is even better. So I present to you an Analia original drama. When Stanley met Jade, no just kidding. I proudly announce The true love of Jade and Stanley." The crowd gave one last cheer and Rita left the stage.

(A/n Instead of writing out a full play I decided to just skip to the ending of it.)

Stanley: I love you Jade.

Jade: I love you to Stanley, but I must go back to my time.

Stanley: No, Jade, I love you! Will you marry me? ( Takes Jades hands in his, and places a ring on her finger.)

Jade: Oh Stanley! I'll never leave you. ( Kisses Stanley on the lips.)

(Music starts to play, but it's not any of kind sappy music you usually hear at the end of a play. It's punk rock!)

Jade walks towards Stanley who had back away from her. She starts to dance, and then they come together and dance. The lights go out, and all the cast comes up onto the stage. They get a standing ovation. Kagome was almost crying from laughing so hard, Inuyasha whipped a few tears away from his face.

( A/n I know that you people must be thinking holy crap Stephanie, why would they get a Standing O! But the play is really very funny, but I don't feel like writing the whole thing out and plus it would take up 8 pages! So :P)

"Now, we are going to announce the Winter King and Queen!" The man was once again back on the stage. A satin bag full of what Kagome guess the names of everyone here. She crossed her fingers that someone she knew would win.

"Could Mike. T, please come to the stage." The man said. Mike stood up and walked to the stage. His smiled at the crowd. "Congratulations you are this years Winter King and now to pick you a Queen." The man put his hand in the bag and drew another name. "Let's see, Ayumi. B is your new queen." Ayumi walked to the stage, her face red as a tomato. A crown was place on the King and Queen's head. Mike put out his hand for Ayumi to take, she followed him to the dance floor and they shared the first dance together. Andrea watched as her boyfriend slowly moved across the floor. She wasn't jealous that he was dancing with someone else, but she wasn't enthused about it either. Andrea put on a smile and clapped and her boyfriend dipped Ayumi as the song ended.

"Now if everyone would like to join me and my beautiful wife on the dance floor, the dance can begin." The man left the stage and walked to the dance floor with his wife by his side. Other couples soon joined them. Kagome stood, she turned to look at Inuyasha, he was smiling, they walked to the dance floor. Kagome put her left hand in his right, Inuyasha put his other hand around her waist and Kagome put her right hand on his shoulder. They started off doing a basic type of swing, but soon both were in full swing. (Pardon the Pun LOL) A circle formed around the two, Inuyasha lifted Kagome into the air, he then brought her back to the floor and they went into a sling shot and then a jockey step. Inuyasha brought Kagome into a round the world, when her feet were back on the floor, and she kick her foot out. Inuyasha dipped Kagome low to the floor, and she arched her back. The song ended and everyone clapped. Kagome and Inuyasha stood up, and did a little bow. Both were very much out of breath and were panting.

Inuyasha pecked Kagome on the lips, she smiled at him. A slow song started to play and Inuyasha took Kagome back into his arms. Everyone who was once watching were now dancing with their partners again. Kagome's friends started to dance towards her and Inuyasha.

"Kagome when did you become such a good dancer?" Erie asked, who was dancing with some random guy.

"Erie you know I could always dance pretty well." Kagome stuck her tongue out at her friend.

"Inuyasha you were awesome!" Yuka said, she was dancing with the guy form the mall.

"Umm, thanks?" Inuyasha was really not use to all this attention.

After an hour of so dancing Kagome and Inuyasha went to sit down. Kagome's side was throbbing, she wished she never had to try that last lift, but she didn't mind the pain. She was with her mate and that was all that mattered. Inuyasha left Kagome at the table and went to get some punch for them both. As soon as Inuyasha was out of sight Hojo walked toward Kagome, and then sat down next to her. Kagome said hello and carried on small talk with him.

"So Kagome I see you and Inuyasha are having a great time!" Kagome raised an eyebrow towards Hojo. His voice seem different then before and it looked like he hasn't slept for a couple of days.

"Why yes Hojo, me and my ma..ahh..fiancee are having a wonderful time." Kagome said to him.

"I think you would have had a better time with me." Hojo hissed.

"Is that so!" Kagome wanted to scream at Hojo but she kept herself calm.

"Yes, and I think you would be better off with me!" Hojo said this a little louder.

"Hojo, I am going to ask you to leave right now before I get angry." Kagome's eyed Hojo as his hand went into a fist.

"I also think I would be better in bed, I know you two are sleeping together." Hojo spat.

"Hojo what me and Inuyasha do is none of your business. I am very sorry that I blew off our dates Hojo, but I had more important things to attend to. Goodbye Hojo, don't bother me, or next time, I won't hold Inuyasha back from beating the shit out of you." Kagome got up and walked away from him.

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha, he heard the whole thing but said nothing. It was going to be hard for them to live in the feudal era, because Inuyasha was a Hanyou and she was a human miko, she would have to get use to this kind of treatment. People will be hunting them for the rest of their lives. Inuyasha handed Kagome a drink. She drank it in one gulp and then hugged Inuyasha.

"You did good." Inuyasha said into her ear. Inuyasha was blinded momentarily by a flash, Kagome's mother had gotten out the camera and was now taking pictures of everything.

"Kagome dear, why don't you and Inuyasha stand in front of some of the scenes and we get some photos, for you to bring back to your friends." Margaret smiled at her daughter.

"Ok mom." What started out to be a few pictures turned out to be a photo shoot. Inuyasha walked towards the coat check, he needed to get more film. Mean while Kagome had gone to the bath room to freshen up. Kagome walked into the bath room and turned on the water. She didn't know why but the sound of water always calmed her down.

Suddenly hand went around Kagome's mouth. The she was dragged towards a stairway, Kagome kicked and tried to scream, but it was useless. Now another person was tapping her feet and hands, with duck tape. Kagome tried to scream again hoping Inuyasha's sensitive ears would hear her, but a piece of tape quickly deafened the sound. The first person hit Kagome over the head and she was out like a light. The two men lifted Kagome up and walked up the stairs with her, they exited the stairs and went into one of the hotel rooms.

Kagome didn't stay unconscious for long, when she awoke, she was on a bed and her hands and feet were tied together. Kagome was starting to get sick of all this bullshit that was going on in her life. She didn't even feel afraid, she felt angry if anything. She tired to wiggle her hands out of the tape but it was useless. A man walked out from the bathroom, wearing nothing but a robe, and a mask. He made his way closer to Kagome, as he got closer to her, his hand ran up the side of her leg. Kagome rolled her eyes, and then moved her legs from his touch. He reached for the tape on her mouth and gently took it off. Kagome was starting to get annoyed, he started to rub her cheek.

"You know you are starting to get on my nerves." Kagome hissed, and she pulled away from his touch.

"My dear, tonight you shall be mine." He whispered. His voice was deep and unnatural.

"You don't know how many times I have heard that one before." Kagome spat back at him.

"Well your mate wont save you this time." The man got closer to her.

"Again I have heard that one before."

The man pulled his mask off to revel his face, Kagome's eyes widened. It was Hojo, but why? She shut her eyes and opened them again, but it was true.

"Hojo why?" Kagome's voice came out in nothing more then a whisper.

"You want to know why? You blew me off too many times to count, I fell in love with you! You were the one person I couldn't have! You are my one desire!" Hojo was shouting, and was moving closer to Kagome at the same time. "It's time."

Kagome watched everything as if she was standing on the other side of the room. First Hojo sat her up, he then kissed her neck, and up to her lips. Kagome screamed, but that only allowed him access to her mouth. He broke their kiss and lick his lips.

"I have waited three years to taste you." Hojo reached behind Kagome's back and started to unzip her dress.

"Hojo, stop, this is not you. Please Ho..." Hojo slapped Kagome across the face, she was shocked.

"Kagome I'm sorry. I can't!" Kagome recognized Hojo's true voice, he was being controlled by something, probably the demon that is after Kagome.

"That is it Hojo, fight the demon inside. Don't let him take over your soul." Kagome was pushing him on.

"DON'T LISTEN TO THE BITCH, HOJO, SHE IS ONLY TRYING TO TRICK YOU." Hojo's voice was now deep again. Kagome focussed a little of her power and she could see a demon arua around him. She could see the emotions running across his face, he was fighting a battle that Kagome knew he wouldn't be able to win, but it could buy her some time. Hojo rolled off of Kagome, and losened the ropes around her legs, but he fell off the bed to the floor, holding his head.

"Kagome run, get the fuck out of here, I can't beat him." Hojo looked up at Kagome. She didn't move. "RUN!" He shout, Kagome didn't look back as she ran through the door. She could here things being broken inside the room. She ran down the hall and pushed the elevator buttom, she heard foot steps coming towards her. The doors to the evelvator opened and Kagome was yanked in, right as Hojo appeared from around the corner. Kagome looked up into the face of Inuyasha, she was breathing hard, and tears were running down her cheeks.

"Your safe now." Inuyasha hugged Kagome.

"What took you so long?" Kagome smiled at Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru wouldn't let me chase after you right away. He said let his son take care of it."

"Then what took them so long?"

"Let's get you cleaned up." Kagome and Inuyasha exited the elevator on the main floor, and went straight for the washroom. Inuyasha wiped the blood from Kagome's lips. He ran his thumb over the bump on the back of Kagome's head, she winced. Kagome shook her head saying it was nothing.

"Now, tell me what happened." Inuyasha demanded. Kagome told him everything, at the end of her story, Inuyasha looked like he was going to kill someone.

"Inuyasha I'm ok, now tell me why it took you so long to come and save me. It's not like you to wait so long." Kagome smiled at Inuyasha and leaned her head on his chest.

"They found a note saying "IF YOU GET INVOLVED SHE DIES!". I didn't want to lose you, so I tried going about this situation Sesshomaru's way, but after waiting a half an hour, I decided to come and save you. The probably caught Hojo by now." Inuyahsa kissed Kagome on the fore head. "You need to stop getting into trouble."

"Well if I stop getting into trouble, how are we going to have any fun." Kagome sighed, she could here music, it was one of her favourite songs. She hadn't heard this song in so long. Kagome took Inuyasha's hands in hers and lead her back to the Ball, a DJ was now playing to give the band a break. Inuyasha took Kagome into his arms and dance slowly to the beat of the song.

_While some marching band keeps  
its own beat in my head  
While we're talking  
About all of the things that I long to believe  
About love and the truth and  
what you mean to me  
And the truth is baby you're all that I need _

"You are all I need Kagome." Inuyasha whispered in Kagome's ear, it sent chills down her spine.

_I want to lay you on a bed of roses  
For tonite I sleep on a bed on nails  
I want to be just as close as the Holy Ghost is  
And lay you down on bed of roses _

Well I'm so far away  
That each step that I take is on my way home  
A king's ransom in dimes I'd given each night  
Just to see through this payphone  
Still I run out of time  
Or it's hard to get through  
Till the bird on the wire flies me back to you  
I'll just close my eyes and whisper,  
baby blind love is true

"I don't know how I was so blind." Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer to him, even though it wasn't possible. Kagome kissed Inuyasha softly on the lips, and he deepened it. Inuyasha explored Kagome's mouth, she tasted sweet, and it drove Inuyasha mad. They broke apart panting for air.

_I want to lay you down on a bed of roses  
For tonite I sleep on a bed on nails I want to be just as close as the Holy Ghost is  
And lay you down on bed of roses _

The hotel bar hangover whiskey's gone dry  
The barkeeper's wig's crooked  
And she's giving me the eye  
I might have said yeah  
But I laughed so hard I think I died

When you close your eyes  
Know I'll be thinking about you  
While my mistress she calls me  
To stand in her spotlight again  
Tonite I won't be alone  
But you know that don't  
Mean I'm not lonely I've got nothing to prove  
For it's you that I'd die to defend

Inuyasha kissed Kagome on the lips, he nibbled on her lower lip. Kagome's breaths started to get faster. Only one person knew how to get to her, and it was Inuyasha.

_I want to lay you down on a bed of roses  
For tonite I sleep on a bed on nails  
I want to be just as close as the Holy Ghost is  
And lay you down on bed of roses_

The song ended and all of the other couples split apart and walked off the floor, leaving the people who wanted to dance some more on the floor. A faster upbeat came on, but Inuyasha still stayed on the floor dancing slowly together. Sesshomaru walked towards the couple, he didn't want to ruin their fun but he had some important news for them. He tapped Inuyasha on the shoulder, Inuyasha growled.

"If you're asking to cut in she's mine." Inuyasha said.

"I would like to inform you that we caught Hojo." Inuyasha spun around, with Kagome still in his arms." Kagome you are going to answer some questions like before, but we will do all that later. Now when we found Hojo, the demon that had possessed him had already left his body. He thinks most of it was just a dream, and we are going to keep it like that for now. Also we have given him a chain, so he should be fine. You two have a good night. Amy and I will see you at home." Sesshomaru started to walk away.

"Thank you Sesshomaru." Kagome said quietly, but she knew he would hear her.

For the rest of the night Kagome, and Inuyasha enjoyed themselves, with their friends. They left the ball around 2:30am. Hojo, Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri all went to their hotel rooms, and the others piled into a taxi to go home. As they walked into the house Kagome heard Sesshomaru, Amy and her mother in the living room, but she decided to go right to bed with Inuyasha. She really didn't feel like getting into any big conversations right now. Despite the fact that Kagome had been almost raped again, she had a good night. A little while later Kagome and Inuyasha were snuggling in bed. Tomorrow was Christmas eve, and they had a lot to do.

A/n I hope you all liked this chapter I worked pretty hard on it. Now review please! I don't own the song Bed os Roses. Anyway later days people. Ten reviews!

**Later Days!**


	21. Surprises

A/N: Hey everyone sorry it has taken me like three months to update, but my life has turned upside down in the past couple of months. I am not going to get into it but let you go on with the story. Thanks to Rita who reads and edits all my chapters, which I am very lucky to have her.

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, any of the Inuyasha rights, or anything else to do with Inuyasha. I wish I did but I don't so you know. But I do own the plot along with the characters Aalyah, Andrea, Mike and Jordan.

This sign '' -Means someone is thinking to themselves  
This sign -Means a flashback  
_When Italic font_ - means dream

**Ending of last chapter:**

"For the rest of the night Kagome, and Inuyasha enjoyed themselves, with their friends. They left the ball around 2:30am. Hojo, Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri all went to their hotel rooms, and the others piled into a taxi to go home. As they walked into the house Kagome heard Sesshomaru, Amy and her mother in the living room, but she decided to go right to bed with Inuyasha. She really didn't feel like getting into any big conversations right now. Despite the fact that Kagome had been almost raped again, she had a good night. A little while later Kagome and Inuyasha were snuggling in bed. Tomorrow was Christmas eve, and they had a lot to do.

**Chapter 21 Surprises**

**" 8:25 am "**

Kagome awoke from her deep slumber, she slowly opened her eyes, only to see amber ones staring back at her. She flashed a smile to her future mate, and then started to get out of the bed, but before she could do so Inuyasha pulled her into his arms, and kissed her on the lips. He flipped Kagome over so he was on top of her, she giggled and kissed Inuyasha back. He nibbled her bottom lip and Kagome surprised Inuyasha by licking one of his fangs. Kagome's hand went to the top of Inuyasha head and started to gently rub his ear. A low purr was passed into Kagome's mouth, but was swallowed by more kisses. They broke apart panting for air, but Kagome keep up her torture attack on Inuyasha's ear. Inuyasha's hands were entangled in Kagome's raven hair, he gently pulled her head back, exposing her neck and he kissed her pulse points. A jolt of electricity rushed through Kagome's body. Inuyasha's kisses became rougher, he pulled Kagome night shirt over her head and through it on the floor next to the bed. He trailed kisses down over her breasts and stomach, earning a small moan from Kagome. Kagome nibbled lightly on Inuyasha's ear, this drove him over the edge. His blood started to run faster, and his heart pumped wildly. He pulled away from Kagome, and sat on the other side of the bed. Kagome sat up on her elbows and looked over at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" Kagome asked crawling over to him, forcing him to turn towards her.

"Kagome we can't do this." He muttered and he turned his back to her. Kagome wrapped her arms around him.

"You are being stupid Inuyasha, we can do what we wan.." Inuyasha cut Kagome off.

"Just shut up, you don't know.." Inuyasha shouted. Kagome pulled away, he had never yelled at her like this, she looked in his eyes as he turned to face her, she caught a flash of red. Inuyasha glanced at Kagome she looked like she had been slapped across the face. Inuyasha got up and walked into the closet, got changed and left the room. He left Kagome crying on the bed.

Inuyasha walked through the halls of the mansion trying to find a quiet place to think. He never meant to shout at Kagome like that, or to hurt her. He could help it, if they had to go any further...Inuyasha stopped outside of a door, for some odd reason he was drawn to it, he opened the door and found Sesshomaru reading a book near a fire place. Inuyasha shut the door as he entered the room. He sat across from his half brother and looked around the room. It was filled with books of all kinds, some looked to be dated back at least 500 years. Sesshomaru put down his book and waited for his brother to speak. He could tell something was bothering him, but it was up to Inuyasha whether he wanted to share or not.

"I fucked up bad." Inuyasha finally said.

"How so?" Sesshomaru crocked his eye brow.

"I yelled at Kagome, she looked like I slapped her."

"And?"

"I left her crying in our room." Inuyasha sighed, he really wasn't in the mood to tell his problems to his brother, but he had no one else to help him.

"That's cold, why did you yell at Kagome?" Sesshomaru knew why, but he found it amusing to hear it from his brother.

"There are a couple of reasons, but the main one is we can't have sex until after we destroy Naraku. If one of his minions smelt me off Kagome, he would use her to get to me. I can't image what he would do to her."

"You could have easily told her that Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said, while rolling his eyes.

"But that's not all, I starting to lose control over my demon side, I can't let that happen, it would take her, not caring about the circumstances." Inuyasha sighed again.

"That can simply be resolved." Sesshomaru stated.

"How?"

"Mark her, that way you demon side will be content with the fact that you are bound together by the marks, and no can touch her, but you." Sesshomaru said, with that he got up to leave.

"Sesshomaru how.."

"If you think your demon side is hard to control, try being a full demon. Now go talk to her." Sesshomaru left the room. Inuyasha sat for a while thinking of how to beg for Kagome's forgiveness.

Sesshomaru walked down the hallway to his room, he opened the door, shut it behind him and locked it. Amy was lying in bed relaxing.

"What's the matter with Inuyasha now?" She asked.

"He was having trouble controlling his horny demon side." Sesshomaru chuckled.

"I wouldn't laugh if I was you. I remember a very horny demon, that didn't like the fact that he had to wait. He even punched holes in the walls." She smiled at Sesshomaru.

"Rin, my Rin, I remember oh to well. That was your 17 birthday, a year after I asked you to be my mate." Sesshomaru got into bed with his love.

"Say it again." Rin asked.

"Say what?"

"My name."

"Rin." Sesshomaru hissed playfully into her ear. Rin kissed him on the lips.

"I hate the fact that we have to hide behind my friends back."

"You know we have to, we have no other choice."

"I know, it's just I hate it that's all."

"You are to honest Rin." Sesshomaru kissed Rin on the lips again this time with more passion.

Inuyasha walked back to his and Kagome's room. He had thought of a way to ask for forgiveness, it was now just a matter if she would forgive him or not. He carried a rose in one hand and a piece of paper in the other. He saw their door come into view, he walked up to it slowly, he stood outside the door for a second. He was afraid to go in, he wasn't sure what Kagome was going to do.

He knock on the door, no one answered, he knock again, and again no one answered. Inuyasha opened the door, and looked around the room. Nothing had changed, but he saw Kagome on the bed crying. Inuyasha rushed to her side and pulled her into his arms. Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's eyes, they were soft and gentle.

"Kagome I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get angry with you." Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, he wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"Why?" Was all Kagome said.

"Kagome we can't have sex until after Naraku's dead, if he found out that we were mates, he would use that to his advantage. I couldn't bare to lose you." Inuyasha stopped for a second, Kaogme was about to speak but he put his fingers to her lips. "Don't say anything yet, there's more. My demontic side is trying to take over, it wants to take you here and now. I can't let that happen." Inuyasha wiped the last of Kagome's tears away.

"Inuyasha.."

"Wait I'm not finished yet!" Kagome looked at him strangely. Inuyasha got off the bed and got on his knees on the floor. He pulled out a piece of paper, and handed her the rose.

"Kagome I don't know how to ask you for your forgiveness, but here is what I promise to you." With this, Inuyasha passed the paper to Kagome.

On it, she read, "1) I will always love you

2) If I ever shout at you again you can sit me a 1000 times

3) For every tear that you shed I will replace them with kisses

4) I will try to be honest with you for now on"

"I love you with all my heart, will you please forgive me" Inuyasha looked up at Kagome, she was smiling, another tear ran down her face. She couldn't believe that Inuyasha was being so sensitive.

"Of course I will." Kagome flung her arms around Inuyasha.

"Kagome will you let me mark you?" Inuyasha ask nervously.

"Yes." Inuyasha got off his knees and got back onto the bed. He pulled Kagome into his lap, so that she was facing and her legs were behind Inuyasha.

"Kagome once I mark you there is no turning back. You are my mate until death comes upon one of us. Do you understand these conditions?" Inuyasha looked into Kagome's eyes, there was not a trace of doubt in them.

"Yes I do." Kagome's smile grew wider.

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha asked once more.

"Yes already, now what do we have to do?" Kagome asked, she was a bit nervous.

"First I have to mark your neck, that's the first mark the second is on your hip, but that will have to wait until later." At first Kagome didn't know why he couldn't do both the marks now but then she understood.

"Kagome this might hurt, so prepare yourself." Kagome took a deep breath, she had heard some stories about how demons marked their mates. One she heard that they would bite just above a females, well you know , so no other demon would touch her. Others would cut symbols into the flesh of the females, and if another male touched her inappropriately, it would start to burn.

Kaogme was glad Inuyasha's mating rituals were not as bad as them, but if they had to be, she would have done anything to be with Inuyasha. Inuyasha pushed the hair away from Kagome's neck, she took a deep breath, and Inuyasha plunged his fangs into Kagome soft skin. Kagome's breathing became heavy, her heart rate sped up and her vision went blurry. Jolts of pain coursed through her veins, but they didn't hurt to much. Inuyasha pulled his fangs from Kagome's neck, and licked the blood from the wound. Within a couple of seconds a scar started to appear, it looked like a crescent moon, just like the one on Sesshomaru's head. Kagome put her head on to Inuyasha's shoulders. She felt content, she was on a natural high.

"Are you ok?" Inuyasha asked.

"Never been better, what's next?" She asked.

"Well you have to mark my neck and that will bind us." Inuyasha said simply.

"But how am I suppose to do that?" But then Kagome looked at her hand, her finger nails are pretty sharp. She took her fore finger and pointer and pressed them against the skin on Inuyasha's neck. After she knew they would leave a mark, she did as Inuyasha did and licked all the blood from her fingers and his neck. She watched as a crescent moon scar appeared on his neck. Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a passionate kiss. They broke apart.

"We are now bonded together by our blood and souls." Inuyasha said quietly. The air in the room seemed to glow an ere pink, mixed with blue.

"Inuyasha, I love you." Kagome said, as she and Inuyasha lid back in the bed.

"I love you too." Inuyasha kissed Kagome, but were interrupted by a knock on the door. Inuyasha really wanted to say Fuck off to who ever was out there, but he decided to just answer the door. Kagome let out a long sigh, this was suppose to be there alone time.

"Inuyasha just tell them to go away." Kagome said devilishly.

"OK." Inuyasha opened the door to revel Kagome's little brother.

"Hey Inuyasha are you coming down for breakfast?" Sota asked.

"In a little while." Inuyasha said.

"I wouldn't be to long until Mike and Jordan are already down and they have as big of appetite as you." With that Sota was gone.

"Come on Inuyasha lets go get some breakfast and then we'll get cleaned up." Kagome said getting off the bed.

"I rather stay here for a while." Kagome nearly dropped to the floor, Inuyasha was giving up food for her. "But I see our moment has been ruined, come on lets go get some breakfast." Kagome took Inuyasha's hand in her's and they went to the kitchen.

They walked into the kitchen to see everyone eating and talking. Inuyasha sat down next to his brother and for a second it seemed like they were actually family. Kagome sat down next to Inuyasha and took some food from a tray for her and Inuyasha. Andrea who was sitting to the right of Kagome noticed the mark on Kaogme's next. She tapped Kagome on the shoulder and whispered into her ear.

"Are you and Inuyasha are mates!" She sounded really excited.

"Ya, I'll tell you about it later." Kagome said back.

Everyone went on eating, Kagome excused her self to go to the bathroom, and for some strange reason Inuyasha followed her. She hauled him into the bathroom and shut the door quickly, and locked it. Inuyasha smirked at Kagome, and she kissed him on the lips.

"You couldn't wait until after breakfast to do that?" Inuyasha hissed in her ear.

"No, I also have something to ask you. Are we going to tell our friends and families now that we are officially mates, or are we going to wait until later?" Kagome wasn't sure what Inuyasha wanted to do.

"Well Sesshomaru, and his family know. They can sense it, so we might as well."

When they got back to the table everyone was done, Sesshomaru, Amy and Margaret had left the table, and gone into the living room to finish off some last minute preparations for tonight. They were having a small Christmas eve party, just with family and close friends.

"Inuyasha you dog you!" Mike shouted as him and Kagome entered the room.

"Keep down tonight you two!" Jordan howled, Kagome's face glowed a bright red, but Inuyasha just smirked.

"Jordan, shut up. " Aalyah hissed, she wanted to torture Kagome later.

"Well I guess they already know." Inuyasha chuckled.

"Know what?" Sota asked.

"Well, Inuyasha and I are now mates." Kagome smiled at her little brother.

"It's about time." Sota said, Kagome sweat dropped.

"What do you mean it's about time?" Inuyasha looked at Sota.

"Well you and Kagome were always fighting, and then you would make up, so you could plainly see that you loved each other. How could you be so blind for so long!" With that Sota got up and went to go find his mother.

"He makes it seem so simple." Inuyasha said and sat down next to Mike and Andrea.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome gave Inuyasha a peck on the lips.

"You call that a kiss?" Inuyasha growled, he pulled Kagome into his laps and passionately kissed her.

"We all know what Inuyasha wants to do!" Mike and Jordan said in unison.

"Well put Mike." Jordan said.

"Why thank you Jordan, but I think you said it better." Mike replied.

"If you boys are done acting so childish." Aalyah glared at her boyfriend, then she turned to Inuyasha. "Actually Inuyasha, us girls have to go finish off wrapping some gifts, so we will see you later." With that Andrea and Aalyah pulled Kagome out of Inuyasha's arms and went upstairs.

"What gifts are you talking about?" Kagome said. She thought she wrapped all the gifts, except for Inuyasha. "Shit, I forgot about Inuyasha's gifts."

"Well, we will help you wrap them." Andrea said.

"And you can tell us about the mark!" Aalyah added with a giggle.

They go to Kagome's room, a note had been laid on Kagome's bed, she read it and then put it away. Then all three jumped on the now made bed and started to wrap gifts. Kagome told them about the morning events, well not all of it. She left out some of the personal stuff.

"That's so sweet. Can we see the list?" Andrea asked.

"I don't see why not, just don't say anything to Inuyasha. He might get embarrassed, or mad." Kagome giggled as she pulled the list from her bed side table.

"Kagome this is romantic." Aalyah sighed.

"He is a different hanyou, when we are not around the group, he is sweet, kind, romantic, and loving. Then when we are back travelling with our friends, he seems distancing, and rude." Kagome turned her head from her friends. ' They don't need to hear this.' Kagome thought.

"From the sounds of it, he is just trying to hide his feelings towards you from the others." Aalyah said thoughtfully.

"I agree, he also seems to be protecting you, by doing this." Andrea added.

"I think you two are right." Kagome smiled, at her friends. They seem so understanding towards her relationship with Inuyasha. "Come, lets finish off the gift wrapping." Kagome said cheerfully.

Kagome looked in the bottom of the last shopping bag, what she found was not what she expected. It was the lingerie that the girls teased her about in the mall. She looked at Andrea and Aalyah, they looked like they were ready to bust. Kagome's face grew a deep shade of red.

"Did you two have anything to do with this?" Kagome, knowing fully only they could be behind it.

"Well we thought that you and Inuyasha should have some fun this Christmas." Andrea said trying her best not to giggle.

"Ya, but try to keep it down, some of us like to sleep during the night." With that Andrea and Aalyah could not longer suppress their laughter, at first Kagome was angry at them but she soon joined in.

Down stairs Inuyasha was listening to Mike and Jordan tell stories about, well everything. He could barely breath because he was laughing so hard. Mike got up and started to do a dance that Jordan did when he won an award in Kumite(Fighting) at the nationals last year. Both Jordan and Mike were third degree black belts in Karate, they were also trained with swords, bo-staffs, and other Japanese weapons.

"Me and Jordan are like brothers. My parents are good friends with his, so it was natural for us to become friends." Mike said.

"Why aren't you spending Christmas with you family then?" Inuyasha asked, he didn't know much about Mike.

"They went to Germany for Christmas, every couple of years they go somewhere for a vacation and this was the only time they could go. I'm not complaining though I have a second family to spend Christmas with."

"Hey, why don't we go to the combat room." Jordan suggested.

"Let's go." Inuyasha had been itching for a good fight lately.

Inuyasha followed Jordan and Mike down a series of hallways until they finally reached what they were looking for. When they walked in and Inuyasha's eyes popped out of his head. There were every type of weapon imaginable, new and old. You could go through simulations, lift weights, practice your hand-eye coordination, and much more. Just as Inuyasha was about to go change Sesshomaru walked in.

"Inuyasha you need to come with me now." He commanded. Inuyasha didn't argue, he just signalled to the guys he had to leave, and followed Sesshomaru to the front hallway.

"That's the last one." Andrea said. They finished wrapping all their gifts.

"Ummm girls I got to go see my mom. I'll see you later." Vague suspicions and uneasiness played on the edges of Kagome's mind. Her mother had left a note on the bed saying for her to meet her in the front hallway in 30 minutes. Kagome couldn't imagine what could be up.

She walked swiftly to the front hallway, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Margaret were already there. She slowed, and stopped just in front of Inuyasha, he took her hand in his. Sesshomaru motion them to follow him and they did. He lead them out side to an waiting helicopter. Kagome gazed at it for a moment before moving.

'What's going on?' Kagome asked herself in her head.

'I don't know mate.' Kagome's eyes widened, she just heard Inuyasha's voice in her head. She looked at Inuyasha who was looking at her. Kagome was possitive, this time she and Inuyasha were reading each others minds.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha muttered.

"We have to talk now." Kagome said to him. Inuyasha helped Kagome up into the helicopter and they were off.

"So Sesshomaru were are we going?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome was sitting next to him, who was across from Margaret, and Sesshomaru was sitting next to her.

"To Kagome's father office, we had some business to attend to there." Kagome blanched, her heart start to beat uncontrollably, and she couldn't catch her breath. All thoughts of what happened a few minutes ago left her mind, her eyes started to water, but no tears fell.

"Kagome dear what's the matter?" Margaret look worried, she didn't know if they should be doing this now. It could effect Kagome's recovery, she was doing so well. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome and got her to put her head between her knees to help her catch her breath. Inuyasha ran his hand over her back, Kagome started to calm down and relax. She sat up again, and leaned her head on Inuyasha's shoulder, and looked at her mother, and Sesshomaru. They have been keeping information from her since she first arrived home and she was fed up with it. Tonight Sesshomaru would tell her everything, from start to finish.

"Sir, we are just about to land." The pilot said to Sesshomaru.

"Thank you." Kagome looked out the window, she could see the enormous building that housed her father's company. A bright red K & S was mounted on top of the building. The pilot landed the air craft with out any trouble. Each person filed out one by one, Sesshomaru lead the way again.

A few minutes later Kagome was in front of her father's office, no one had been in their since he died. She stepped towards the door, she could feel Inuyasha's hand on her shoulder, she took the key that Sesshomaru had just given her, and un locked the door, it opened with no problem.

The room wasn't one bit dusty, it helps when you have the best air ventilation system in the world. The room hadn't changed one bit, it looked exactly as it had when Kagome had last seen it.

"Do what you need to do, then get out." Kagome said coldly. Sesshomaru took no offense from Kagome's tone, this was extremely hard for her, he understood why. Sesshomaru walked over to the desk and opened it, he pulled out some papers. They seemed to be what he was looking for so he left the room right away with Margaret.

"Lets give her some time alone in here." Sesshomaru whispered to Margaret, she nodded her head and followed him out the door, making sure she closed it all the way.

"Are you all right?" Inuyasha's voice was soft.

"No, Inuyasha I'm not all right, for once I'm not going to lie. This hurts, they didn't have to do this to me today. I just want to be happy for one day, but it seems as if fate doesn't want me to be." Kagome was leaning on a wall, she pounded on it with her fists. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks. "I just want him to be alive again, I want to hear his voice, his laugh, and see his smile. They didn't have to take him away from me. They didn't..." Kagome was now on the floor, Inuyasha had taken her into his arms. Kagome hands were turning a deep red slightly, Inuyasha knew how Kagome felt, he had also lost his mother at a young age. The only reason being was because she married a demon and gave birth to a half demon.

Kagome looked across the room and saw a door. She got up and walked towards it. Each step she took seemed to take all her energy, Kagome reached out for the handle to open it, at first it wouldn't move but suddenly the door swung open. Inuyasha was now behind Kagome, her hand in his. Kagome walked forward into the darkness, she felt the walls looking for a light switch but found now.

"Where's the damn light switch?" At that, the lights came on, Inuyasha was amazed, but said nothing.

"Kagome what is this place?" Kagome looked around, when she was a child, this placed looked as if it was for making candy, but now she knew. It was a research lab.

"It's a lab." Kagome voice was shaking uncontrollably, she was scared and excited at the same time.

"Look Kagome there is a TV across the room." Inuyasha pointed to it, and then followed Kagome as she went straight for it. A tape was still in the VCR after all these years, Kagome pushed play, and a man appear on the screen.

"Dad!" Kagome couldn't hold back her tears.

"Baby K if you are watching this tape then I am no longer with you, this room has been enchanted so that once I died only you could open the door. I am sorry that I missed the past ten years of you life, I know you are now 18, and in your last year of high school. My Baby K has grown up.

This room was built to research Miko's and their powers. I wanted to know everything I could, so I could train you to be able to defend yourself at a young age. Many people would and will kill to have your powers Baby K, remember that always. If I had to find out sooner on how your powers worked I might still be alive today, but don't blame yourself. I have left two other tapes here for your mother and brother, please make sure they get them. I know later you will be thinking I could save you, but don't try. Kagome let fate run it's course." The man on the tape looked past the camera and nodded his head. More tears ran down Kagome's face. "Inuyasha take care of my baby, and congratulations on becoming mates. I am proud of you both! Please be careful when returning to your era Inuyasha. I love you Baby K! Stay true, pure and loving..." With that the tape ended.

Kagome couldn't speak, she never expected something like this. How did her father know all this? How could he have known about Inuyasha and her? Kagome grabbed the tape from the VCR and the other two that were next to it, she turn around and walked from the room.

"Kagome." Inuyasha followed her out the door, she shut it and then went out the office door. Sesshomaru and her mother were at the other end of the hall talking. She walked past them in the hall and went straight for the door, that lead to the roof. Once there, Inuyasha lifted Kagome up into the helicopter, and waited for Sesshomaru and Margaret.

By the time they returned to the mansion, it was 1:30 pm. Everyone was sitting down to their dinner. Kagome went over to Sota and told him to follow her. Terry lead them to a game room, Kagome went over to the t.v, and VCR and popped Sota's tape in. Again Kagome's father appeared on the screen. He spoke to Sota, he told him to be strong and take care of his mother, and other stuff like that. When the tap finished Kagome handed the other one to her mother. She put her hand on Sota's shoulder, tears ran down his cheeks but he said nothing.

Inuyasha stood behind Kagome with his arms wrapped around her waist, he whispered calming words into her ears. After they were all done watching the tapes, everyone sat around just staring off into space. Sota was sitting on the floor, he stopped crying, and was now just looking at his feet. Margaret couldn't keep her tears from falling, she couldn't help it, such a long time without hearing your husbands voice or see his face can take its toll on a person. She was sitting in a chair, as for Kagome she was sitting on a couch, her head was buried into Inuyasha's shirt.

"After all this time." Margaret finally said. "If I had known there were something left for you two I would have gotten it."

"Mom, there was a reason for all this, dad didn't want us to find the taps until now. Don't beat yourself up on it." Kagome was lying down with her head on Inuyasha's stomach.

"It seems as if this was our presents from your father."

"You're right mom." Kagome smiled at her mother, she always knew some way to make everything better.

"We still have each other, no matter what happens." Margaret smiled and wiped the last of her tears.

Kagome looked up at her mate, and blow him a kiss.

"Why don't we go get some food?" Margaret asked.

"I'm starved, I never really ate this morning." Kagome got up and followed her mother to the kitchen, but Inuyasha stayed seated. He noticed that Sota never said a word, which was unusual for him.

"I forgot what his voice sounded like." Sota said quietly.

"Kid you were too young to remember your father." Inuyasha spoke for the first time.

"I should have remember his voice." Sota pounded the floor.

"Sota let me tell you something, I lost my father when I was 5 years old. I can't really remember anything about him." Inuyasha messed up Sota's hair. "Come on let's go and find your sister and eat." Both Inuyasha and Sota went right for the Kitchen.

The rest of the day was spent having fun, and relaxing. Kagome seemed to be happier now, her face glowed and her smile was bright. The one thing that had been nagging at her for most her life was now at peace. Knowing that her father died in peace or he at least accepted his death. Tomorrow was Christmas day and it would be a exciting day. While in the kitchen everyone sat around talking about the tapes, Kagome didn't mind, she loved the fact that she had someone to share with.

"So you feel more at peace now?" Aalyah asked.

"Ya, it's just the feeling that has been sitting in my stomach for all these years just disappeared."

"Wow that's so strange." Andrea shook her head.

Later on that night a Christmas party was held in the mansion. There was excitement around the mansion, the servants were even excited. Kagome stood in front of her bathroom mirror, checking herself over making sure that nothing was out of place. She wanted to look perfect tonight, she was wearing a crimson red dress that came just below her knees, and cut low enough to reveal some of Kagome's cleavage, but not enough to make her sluttish. Inuyasha came up behind her, and kissed her neck.

"You look stunning as ususal." Inuyasha placed another kiss on Kagome neck, sending cold shivers down her spine.

"Stop we are going to be late for the party." Kagome whined.

"You sure you want to go, we could just stay here." Kagome turned around in Inuyasha's arms.

"This morning you wouldn't hear of..." Inuyasha pressed his lips against Kagome's, she shut up instantly and kissed him back. They broke away from each other and Kagome stared into Inuyasha's eyes. "Come on, let's go."

"Feh, whatever." Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and they went down stairs to the living room. When they entered Kagome was shocked, the room had been transformed. A Christmas tree stood in the corner of he room. It was about 11 feet high and had white and gold decorations on it. The room seemed to be glowing, and a small band was playing on the other side of the room.

"Lets go find Sesshomaru and have a chat."

"Whatever." Kagome glared at Inuyasha, he was starting to get on her nerves with all the 'whatevers'. "Look he's over there next to the fire place." Inuyasha pointed out. Kagome pulled Inuyasha with her as she walked towards Sesshomaru.

"Good evening Kagome, my don't you look beautiful." Kagome blushed lightly.

"Sesshomaru tell us what's going on?" Inuyasha asked bluntly.

"I guess you both have a right to know. Kagome, before your father died I helped him make a tape for you and your family. I don't know how he got the information , but he got it. He told me that you would be home this Christmas and I would have to take you to his office, there you would know what to do and I was suppose to get some paper work from his desk.. That's all I know right now, but I am sure soon I will be able to tell you more, from the documents I got from there today."

"That's it, he told you nothing else." Kagome looked into Sesshomaru's eyes they seem to be warm.

"Yes, he told me nothing else. I am sorry I can't help you more."

"Thank you very much Sesshomaru, you have answered some of my questions. Oh, I just remembered, umm me and Inuyasha have been experiencing telepathic communication between us. Any ideas?" Kagome asked.

"I read about this once, when a bond between to people becomes so strong they have the ability to communicate telepathically, now I am not saying you will be able to do this all the time, but I guess you will have to wait to see. Now I must go find my wife." Sesshomaru bowed towards Kagome and Inuyasha and left them alone.

"Inuyasha it always seems to happen to us." Kagome laugh a little, it could come in handy sometime.

"Hey Kagome, Inuyasha." Andrea said as her, Aalyah, Mike and Jordan joined Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Hi guys. Andrea and Aalyah you to look beautiful." Kagome said.

"You look hot yourself." Andrea said.

"So are you liking this party so far?" Aalyah asked.

"Ya, but we have only been her for about 15 minutes."

"Oh, so what time do you think Sota is going to wake us up in the morning?" Mike questioned Kagome.

"Oh I say about 5:00." Kagome giggled.

"Hey do you want to go dance?" Jordan asked his girl friend.

"Ya, you guys coming?"

"I guess we will join you." Mike said and lead Andrea to the dance floor.

"Want to dance?" Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, she wasn't looking to well.

"I really don't feel like dancing." Kagome told Inuyasha.

"Do you want something to drink?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ya, that would be great." Inuyasha pecked Kagome on the lips and walked towards the buffet table.

Kagome stood there and listened to the soft music that was being play, She heard something behind her and turned around, her jaw dropped...

AN: Hey people I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and please review. Again I am sorry for taking so long in updating. Well then...

Later Days


	22. Chapter 22

A/n Hey people I had like 30 something hits on my last chapter but not one review, I guess that's what I get for taking so long to update. Sorry about that, well anyway if ya want to know what's going on right now in my life, here it is. My sis is moving away to live with her bf, and my other sis is moving out of the house in the next month or so. It is starting to get really strange around here, but oh well. Plus I had my heart broken by the one person I loved.

Anyway on with the story, I hope you all like it! Thanks to Rita who reads and edits all my chapters. What would I do with her! That I am not sure of:S

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, any of the Inuyasha rights, or anything else to do with Inuyasha. I wish I did but I don't so you know. But I do own the plot along with the characters Aalyah, Andrea, Mike and Jordan.

This sign '' -Means someone is thinking to themselves  
This sign -Means a flashback  
_When Italic font_ - means dream

**Ending of last chapter:  
**  
"Do you want something to drink?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ya, that would be great." Inuyasha pecked Kagome on the lips and walked towards the buffet table.

Kagome stood there and listened to the soft music that was being play, She heard something behind her and turned around, her jaw dropped...

**Chapter 22 **

Kagome's jaw dropped she was staring into Koga's eyes. Kagome couldn't believe it, Koga was here standing in front of her, how could that be. Kagome closed her eyes for a second and opened them again, yet he was still standing in front of her.

Koga looked Kagome up and down, she looked hot. Her hair was curled and pinned back out of her face, and her dress fit tightly to her curves. Koga licked his lips, and winked at Kagome, which made her mad. Kagome stepped back from him, but then he took two strides and came right in front of her. Kagome gave him a once over, his hair was short and spiked, and he seemed to be after filling out more. Kagome could see his muscles through his shirt. She could see his devilish smile creep onto his face.

'Wow time has changed him alot. He looks different then what he does back in my era. Wait did I just say my era, I mean Inuyasha's. Or do I mean mine?' Kagome thought, but she quickly came back to reality.

"Koga what do you want?" Kagome bit her lip trying to control her anger.

"What," Koga looked stunned, "can't a guy come see his woman?" Koga took Kagome's hands in his, she tried to pull away but couldn't.

"Let go Koga." Kagome demanded.

"You are my women and I would like to hold your hand." Koga seemed to be enjoying this too much and Kagome was going to put an end to it.

"Koga you know as well as I do that I am not your woman. Now if you would please let go of me, I will be on my way." Kagome eyes were pleading with him now.

"I am sure you heard her Koga. Now let go of my mate!" Inuyasha was now standing by Kagome, he stared at Koga. (If looks could kil,l Koga would be dead ten times over.)

"Inuyasha, I didn't know you were here. Sorry man I really didn't mean to offend you or her." Koga let go of Kagome and backed away from her. He seemed to be ashamed of himself. Kagome wondered why he would act like this, what happened between these two in the past.

"Kagome you ok?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ya, I am fine."

"When did you two, umm, tie the knot?" Koga asked, his eyes looked towards Kagome's neck. ' Shit how could I have missed that. I should have remember this was the night.'

"Today, now if you would excuse us." Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist, and they walked away from Koga, but not before hearing a small bit of a conversation between, Sesshomaru and Koga.

"Koga what the fuck were you at. You know the rules, and you broke them once again. What is your wife going to think when she hears about this? Well I am not going to be to worried about your wife right now. We need to talk about your son's gang, and the..."

That was all Inuyasha heard, god how he loved having these ears sometimes. Him and Kagome headed to the dance floor and began to dance for a while with their friends. They formed a circle and everybody was dancing with everyone, then a slow song was played. Each person paired off with their respectable partner. Inuyasha pulled Kagome close to him, and she laid her head on his shoulder. Kagome sighed she loved Inuyasha and wanted to show him how much, but she didn't know how. Well she did, but he made it quiet clear that they couldn't do that, there were other ways.

'I have to talk to Sesshomaru alone, there is something not right. Kagome shouldn't have been able to all this so soon.' Inuyasha thought. He had been wondering about this for the past couple of days.

Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's eyes, she could get lost in those eyes. They sent so much emotion through her, Kagome leaned up and kissed Inuyasha softly. He licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth slightly to him, she let his tongue into her mouth and she placed hers in his. Kagome melted in his embrace, not wanting this moment to end, but like always something happened.

A vase came flying past Inuyasha head, the two broke apart and looked at what was going on. Mike and Jordan were both standing in front of two guys. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and pushed his way over to them. It only took a second for both Inuyasha and Kagome to catch up on what was happening. It seemed as if a couple of guys from a rival town or what not, had tried to take advantage of the girls, but had no such luck. One guy had dark hair that was spiked up with gel and the other had red curly hair, and both seemed to be well built.

"Who the fuck do you think you are coming into my home and trying to hurt my girl?" Jordan hissed, he was trying so hard to keep his temper under control.

"Well if you must know, I am the son of the great..." The guy was cut off with a punch to the mouth. Mike knew that he had to shut this guy up and he was really pissed off at what the guy tried to do. The man wiped blood away from his mouth. A fight was about to break out but Sesshomaru appeared on the scene. He stepped between the four men, making sure he kept his eye on the intruders. He couldn't believe these dumb ass' would come to his house like this, he could kill them now if he really wanted to.

"I think it's time that you two leave before I call the police." He said coldly. The men looked at each other, both knowing that they should leave now that Sesshomaru was involved. Both walked towards the door to leave, but not before they could have the last say.

"The day will come when you both leave your little bitches all by themselves and they will be ours. That day will be very soon, don't you worry, we wont kill them right away." With a slam of the front door, the two men were gone. No one spoke or moved, everything was silent. Aalyah placed her hand in Jordan's as a sign to say something, Jordan looked at her and smiled.

"Ok let's get this party started again." Jordan said. So the music started to play again and everyone danced. Aalyah wrapped her arms around Jordan, she was a bit shaken up, but it was nothing she couldn't take. She told Jordan that she was ok and that she wanted to stay at the party.

Aalyah wasn't the type to let other people see her emotions. Since she has known Andrea, she has only broken down in front of Andrea once or twice. Even on those times she recovered quickly and hide them away. Aalyah is the type who covers up her emotions, and not many people would be able to tell how she was really feeling. Not even her own parents are able to tell how she is feeling. On the other hand Andrea didn't mind showing her emotions, but she hated telling people how she was feeling so she would usually lie, or just not say a word. Aalyah was one of the only people to truly know how she was feeling. The thing is you could always see it in Andrea's eyes, she always said it in her eyes. You just had to look close enough and you will find it.

"Andrea are you ok?" Aalyah looked at her friend, right away she knew that she was very upset.

"Ya, sure." Andrea answered quietly. Kagome looked at Andrea

"Mike, I'm not feeling well, I think I will go on to bed." Andrea was pale as a ghost. She looked like she was going to be sick. " Must be that cold that's going around."

"Come on hun, I'll go with." Mike put his arm around Andrea and they left the party, he was hoping she would change her mind on the way up the stairs but that never happened.. He could tell that she was upset, and would really need him tonight. Even though she you probably end up going to Aalyah when she was ready.

"Those ass holes didn't have to ruin the party, why can't we just have one night without anything happening? I wish I could have stopped it before it started." Inuyasha now had Kagome in his arms.

"Oh Inuyasha you can't protect everyone, it's impossible." Kagome gave him a quick kiss. " I"m going to go talk to my mother, ok?" Kagome looked up at Inuyasha.

"Yup, I'll see you in a few minutes." Inuyasha kissed Kagome and left to go find Sesshomaru. He seemed to have slipped out of sight.

* * *

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha finally found him, he was after retreating to one of his offices located close to the living room. 

"Inuyasha, how can I help you now?" He seemed to be tired.

"What's really going on with Kagome, I know it's not possible for a human, even if she's a miko, to heal that fast." Inuyasha sat in one of the leather chairs in front of Sesshomaru.

"The medication I've put her on covers up the physical marks and pain of her injury. She has no idea that her body is still in danger, I was worried the night of the festival that she would cause her wound to reopen but it didn't. She was very lucky, that is why I asked you to come here so I could keep an eye on her. Kagome should be able to return to the your era with the next week and an half, but she will have to take it easy." Sesshomaru should have told them this sooner but he didn't.

"I will be taking her off medication in three days to see how she is truly doing. Is that all?" Inuyasha only had one more question for him.

"Why all the secrets?"

"Some day you will understand." Inuyasha nodded his head and left.

Inuyasha found Kagome talking to her mother, Amy and her brother. He sat down next to Kagome and took her hand in his, he placed a kiss on her check. A smile swept across her face, with a small blush forming on her cheeks.

"Well guys I must be off to bed, I know someone will have us up early tomorrow and we want to get some sleep." Kagome said.

"Night you two, and as for you Sota, off to bed too." Margaret said.

"Ahh, Mom." Sota whined.

"Now mister, tomorrow morning is Christmas, and you'll want to wake up bright and early." She commanded.

"Ok, ok I'm going." Sota walked to his bed room.

"God, don't they grew up fast." Amy said as she watched the young Sota leave the living room.

"So true."

* * *

Before Kagome went to bed Inuyasha told Kagome what he had found out. She didn't seem to shocked, she almost expected it. She told Inuyasha that there was no way in hell that she could have healed this quick, but she did like the fact that she was able to get out of the hospital and bed so quick. So that's why she never really said anything, all she wanted to do was get back to the feudal era. They spoke for a little while and then fell asleep. 

A few hours later Sota was in to wake them up, after everyone gather down stairs, the presents started to be opened from under the tree. Kagome opened her gift from Inuyasha, she put her hand to her mouth. Inside a small box was the golden locket, with the a small pink jewel in the middle of it, on a beautiful gold chain. Kagome opened the locket and inside was a picture of him and her. Tears were now falling from Kagome's face, it was the best Christmas gift she was ever given. Now Inuyasha handed her another presented.

"Inuyasha you shouldn't have."

"Open it." Kagome took the present from Inuyasha, and unwrapped it. Inside was a photo album, and on the cover was 'InuyashanKagome' written in gold letters. Kagome fingered the lettering and then opened it. Inside were pictures from when Kagome was born until just a couple of days ago, pictures of her friends, her family and Inuyasha. She saw the pictures of when she took her camera to the past. There was one picture there of her, where she was looking out over the horizon, and her eyes seemed sad. Then in the next picture Inuyasha was standing next to her and she looked happy. The last few pictures in the album where from the Christmas ball, then the rest of the pages were blank.

"So we can fill the rest together." Inuyasha kissed Kagomem lightly on the lips. Now Kagome turned to him, and handed him his present. Inuyasha opened the box, and inside was a picture, he looked at it closely, it was a picture of his mother. More like a painting, she was looking out over a lake, the sun was just rising and a small boy was being held in her arms. It was him as a child, Inuyasha was stunned.

"How?" Inuyasha didn't understand how she could do this. She had never see his mother, or at least not his real one.

"Well I had some help from your brother here, and when I saw 'HER' that time." Inuyasha nodded his head.

"Thank you, it's beautiful."

"Wait, look under it, the painting that is.." Kagome said excitedly. Inuyasha lifted the painting from the box and found another small box. He opened it and in side was a silver chain with a small sword pendent. Inuyasha smiled, at Kagome. (My cuz he has a chain like that, it looks so cool) Everyone went on opening gifts.

Sota seemed the most happy out of everyone, not because of the presents he got, but the fact that he had a family again. He didn't like Kagome not being around so much, he actually hated it. They were so close, but he never told her that, it was hard enough for her to travel back and forth between the two eras and it was. He didn't want to make it any harder on her. He knew someday that he was going to lose his sister to that unknown world. Someday she wouldn't be able to travel back to the present, so he would make this time last.

* * *

Later on in the day everyone was gather around a table set up in the living room. Food was being served and everybody was enjoying a wonderful meal. Inuyasha sat listening to the stories Mike and Jordan were telling once again, while one of Inuyasha's hands were resting on Kagome's knee and the other was hold a glass, with red wine in it. Kagome looked around the table everyone seemed to be having a good time, but she noticed something. Not everyone in their group were as happy as it seems. Andrea was smiling, but her skin was pale, and her eyes held a look of deep terror. Kagome decided that she would talk to her friend, she looked really upset, but was not trying to show it. After Jordan and Mike finished another story, Kagome watched as Andrea faked laugh. Now Kagome looked at Aalyah, she seemed to be fine, but something was not right. 

Once supper was done the group all went into the entertainment room and to watch Christmas movies for the rest of the night. Kagome took this chance to talk to Andrea, then she would talk to Aalyah. Everyone sat down, Kagome told Inuyasha that she was going to go talk to Andrea and would be back in a little while. Inuyasha nodded his head, and pecked Kagome on the lips before she got up. A few minutes later Kagome and Andrea where sitting down in Andrea and Mike's room.

"Can you believe that me and Mike have been going out for almost six weeks?" Andrea said as she watch Kagome look around the room.

"What, I thought you guys only met for the first time in the hospital?" Kagome was confused.

"Nope, that was just an act we put on. Aalyah and I met them about a year ago after the accident, they were the two agents sent to interrogate us. We kept in touch and about two months ago they came back to Canada. First we were good friends, then we dated for a while and now. You get the point, to tell you the truth it is one of the reason I came to Japan. To be closer to him, and to meet his family."

"Why did you act as if you didn't know him in the hospital?" Kagome still didn't completely understand.

"Well Sesshomaru knew that Aalyah was dating Jordan from the beginning. We didn't want people to think that we got our jobs because of who we are dating."

"That makes sense." Kagome looked at Andrea, she didn't look the same.

"Tell me what's wrong, I know you are upset. I can see it in your eyes." Kagome said softly as she put her arm around Andrea.

"I might as well tell you, those guys that were here last night, well they were the ones that attacked us at the mall. I am afraid, last time.. oh my, I am sure that I have nothing to worry about. Everything will be fine, at least that's what I keep telling my self. They will not get me, or Aalyah, not on my life." Andrea's voice shook with fear and anger. Kagome was amazed at how this girl could be so strong and determined and yet afraid at the same time. "Come on Kagome lets get back to the movies."

"Uhh sure." Kagome still wasn't sure Andrea was feeling completely ok, but decided to not press it.

Again Kagome found her self in another room, this time Aalyah and Jordan's room, when she got back Aalyah had walked over to Kagome and asked to speak to her.

"Let me guess Andrea spilled her guts to you." Aalyah said.

"Sort of, she seems have more anger in her then fright, when I thought it was the other way around." Kagome stated.

"Well that's Andrea, she doesn't mind showing her emotions and is very protective. Unlike myself I hate showing my emotions, but I am still protective. I know you are wondering all about how I feel about last night. Those guys don't know who they're messing with, both me and Andrea are well trained in Tae Kwon Do and Karate. So you don't have to worry Kagome. Now you should go enjoy this time with your man, and not with us." Aalyah got up from the bed, and started to walked towards the door. " Oh and remember to keep it down tonight." With that Aalyah took off running.

"I am going to get you for that Aalyah." Kagome got up and ran after her.

After the chase ended everything seemed to get back to normal, well as normal as Kagome's life could be. She sat with Inuyasha and put her head on his shoulder, she looked at her watch it was only 7:30 pm. Inuyasha asked her if everything was alright and she told him quietly about what both girls said. Inuyasha found this very interesting.

A few minutes later Terry announced that Kagome had some visitors waiting for her in the front entrance. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and they walked to the front door. Kagome saw her friends come into view, all with presents in hand. She told them to wait a second and went and got their gifts. Kagome looked at Hojo when she got back to her friends, this was the first time she had seen him since the Christmas Ball. She had to forgive him, it wasn't his fault that a demon took over her mind and forced him to almost rape her. Terry lead everyone to a sitting room just off to the right. First Kagome got her friends to open their presents, and then she would open hers.

Ayumi, Eri and Yuka all handed their gifts to Kagome, she smiled and took them.

"Our gifts go together." Eri chimed cheerfully.

"It took us hours to find something perfect for you two." Yuka added.

"Just to tell you Kagome, you will know which one is mine." Ayumi giggled.

Kagome passed Inuyasha one of the presents to open, and she opened one her self. Inuyasha pulled two cd's along with a portable cd player out of the box. On the cover of the Cd's read ' Kagome and Inuyasha Wedding song's'. Inuyasha had no idea what to say, he wasn't really sure if this was some type or dirty trick or if the girls were really trying to accept him. Kagome pulled a gift certificate from her favourite store, it also had the most beautiful wedding dresses in all Tokyo, also along with three Christmas cards, one from each girl. Kagome picked up the last gift and opened it, inside was wedding stationary, and a small guest list. Kagome read it over, almost all the people she would invite to a wedding were on it. But there were a few people missing. She looked at her friends with a smile, and jumped up to give them a huge.

"Thanks guys, this is wonderful. I love it." Kagome pulled away from her friends. They all seemed to be pleased with themselves, that they were able to find a gift perfect for their best friend.

"Umm Kagome I got you a gift too, and I am sorry for some of the trouble I caused at the mall." Hojo blushed as he handed Kagome her present. "I also got you one Inuyasha." He added quickly as to not to offend him. Kagome unwrapped hers and inside she found a two tickets. She looked at them more closely, they were tickets to go on a cruise.

"Hojo, I can't except this."

"No Kagome take it, I won this in a contest, and it is a thing for couples. I was going to ask you to go with me, but you are with Inuyasha now, so I thought it would be the perfect honeymoon for you two." Kagome got up and hugged Hojo, and then sat back in Inuyasha's lap.

Inuyasha shook Hojo's hand and thanked him for his generosity. Kagome showed her friends what she had gotten for Christmas, and they chatted for a little while before they had to leave. Kagome walked them to the door and waved goodbye to them. She then went back to were Inuyasha was sitting and sat down with him.

"So what did Hojo get you?" Kagome asked while running a finger over Inuyasha's chest.

"A book on how to control my anger." Kagome laughed and then kissed Inuyasha, and he deepened it. They broke apart, with their foreheads still touching.

"I love you Inuyasha."

"I love you too." Inuyasha said before he pulled Kagome into another kiss.

* * *

Later on that night while everyone was sleeping Kagome, Andrea and Aalyah met in the kitchen for a late night snack. Andrea got the ice cream from the freezer, while Kagome got bowls and spoons and Aalyah got some toppings. They all sat down and made sundaes, they tried to make as little noise as possible, so as not to wake anyone but at some point Kagome knew Inuyasha would be coming down to check on her. 

"Kagome pass the chocolate sauce." Aalyah said, Kagome passed it and all most fell out of her seat at how much Aalyah was putting on.

"Aalyah maybe you should watch the chocolate sauce, you are starting to get a bit round." Andrea said jokingly, while poking her best friend in the sides.

"You're one to talk, Ms. Carmel Sauce." The three girls laughed, suddenly Aalyah stopped, as did the others.

"Did you hear that?" Aalyah asked seriously.

"Yes, and I'm sure it came from that way." Andrea whispered.

"Lets check it out." Kagome lead the girls to where they thought they heard the sound. It came from the garage, Kagome opened the door at which the lights turned on.

"Do you two see anything?" Kagome asked.

"Nope, just a bunch of vehicles."

"Nothing strange about that." Andrea turned around and saw a man, she froze, and was about to scream with shock, when the girls were pushed into the garage, and the door slammed shut. Kagome turned around, there were four men around the girls. Andrea and Aalyah could feel their demonic powers decreasing greatly, even if they started a fight there was no way they could win. Kagome couldn't use her powers yet and they would have to protect her also.

The girls prepared themselves for a fight, Aalyah jumped for the first guy she saw, but a stun gun was pulled on her, she fell to the floor shaking. This sent Andrea into a fit of rage, she was able to dodge the stun gun and kick the guy in the groin. He fell to the floor, as Andrea turned to hit another one, she got zapped in the neck by another stun gun. Kagome's heart started to race, she couldn't use her powers, and fighting four demons would be impossible for her in this condition. The only thing Kagome could think of was to shout for Inuyasha. Which is what she did.

"Inuyasha help!" Kaogme shouted with everything she had.

"Shut up you fucking whore, do you want to end up like you friends? Besides he wont be able to get in, with out this." One man said while holding something in his hand, it looked like a key. "Other then this spiritual key, only a Miko could break the barrier, and we know that there is only one of them here." The group of men laughed. Kagome once again looked at her friends, and just did the first thing that came to her mind.

"You ass holes, come and get me." Kagome said before she took off running trying to give her friends time to recover, and maybe escape. Within a few minutes they caught Kagome, and stunned her too. They tied each girl to a pole in the garage, making sure they face each other, just so they could watch each other...

* * *

Inuyasha was about to go check on the girls when he heard a door slam, which was pretty unusual in this home. Considering the fact that during the night Inuyasha had noticed that nothing ever happened. It gave him an uneasy feeling about staying there, but he knew it was the best for Kagome, and her family. 

Inuyasha bolted up when he heard Kagome scream his name from downstairs, it took him 7 seconds flat to get to the kitchen. He new something was up. A second later Sesshomaru, Jordan and Mike where by his side. All three looked in the direction of the garage. Then they heard it again a ear shattering scream, this time it wasn't Kagome but Andrea. Mike ran to the door and tried to open it, but nothing happened. He pounded the door and shouted, that's when Sesshomaru walked calmly to him and told Mike that there was no way to get the door open. There was a barrier around it that could only be broken from the inside, or by a Miko. Jordan's face grew pale he could hear the laughter of the men inside the garage. He knew who they were and what they wanted.

"Sesshomaru there has to be some other way to get in. The girls.." Mike's voice was low. Inuyasha for once shut his mouth. He could only think of Kagome, and what they could be doing to her.

"Call Terry dad, and tell him to bring me every book on barriers and wolves demons from the library. Now!" Jordan's voice was emotionless. "Get Margaret, Sota and Mom to come help. Time is running out."

With in 5 minutes everyone was sat down intently reading books trying to find some way to help break the barrier. Even Sesshomaru's trusty staff were helping. Mike was now calm again and he inspected the barrier more closely and found out something interesting. It was not a normal type barrier, but one that could only hold for so many hours. That eliminated over half the books they were all looking through. The four demons could hear every little sound coming from the garage, and what they were hearing sent rage through all their veins.

* * *

"Get your god damn dirty hands off me." Aalyah shouted, as one of the wolf demons started to rip her clothes off. 

"Feisty are we, that will soon change." Each girl were now all striped of their clothes.

"You heard her, get the fuck away." Andrea shouted towards her friend.

"Such bad mouths, I think we will have to teach them a lesson in manners." The leader said as he looked over a now naked Kagome, he lick his lips.

"You bastard stay away from us, or I will fire your worthless ass' to hell." Kagome said, calmly.

" With what you bitch? Your useless powers." A guy said while laughing at her, Aalyah spit at the guy because he was close to her.

The head demon took out three whips, and handed them out.

"One of you will have to share." He smirked. " But no one touches Kagome, she's mine. I see he has marked you, but what the fuck to I care. He'll die later, after he sees your motionless body hanging from the pole. What a sight that will be, ah I can't wait." Kagome wanted to scream, she wanted to run, she wanted Inuyasha but she couldn't anything.

Kagome watched as the men pulled the whips back and then shot them forward, a sickening slap could be heard. Tears stung the girls eyes, but none would allow them to fall just yet. Neither girl wanted to show their weak side, or how much it was actually hurting them. Kagome felt the whip cross her soft skin for what seemed to be the 100th time. She closed her eyes, not giving the man the pleasure of seeing her pain, Kagome opened them once again only to look at Andrea and Aalyah, both seemed to be have cold expressions on their faces, their eyes looked like ice. Kagome shivered, and looked back at the man with a smile on her face. She looked evil and it almost scared him.

"Bitch what the hell are you smiling at?" The man hissed.

"I pity you, once my Inuyasha finds a way in here, he will tear your body to pieces." Kagome laughed a little, another round of whipping was in order for her. "You know I would hate to be you." Kagome now closed her eyes and left the man without the pleasure of letting him know she was scared.

Suddenly the whipping stopped, Kagome could hear the men talking, she looked over at Aalyah, and Andrea both bodies were cover in blood. Kagome looked down she could see her side had reopened, she sighed and tried to deal with the pain she was feeling. It was happening all over again, and this time her friends lives we in just as much danger as hers, but what could she do.

The men left them to hang alone for an hour or so, just give them a little time to think that there was hope for them. She heard some of there conversation, finally finding out some names or at least code names. The guy that seemed to enjoy her was named Yukio, then there was Tanak who like Aalyah and Kuro who was interested in Andrea. Kagome was shocked that they would let them know their names. What had happened to the other guy Kagome wondered.

"Andrea, you ok?" Aalyah whispered.

"Been better, you?" Andrea replied.

"Well if these damn ropes were not so tight, I would be just hunky dory." Aalyah said back.

Kagome was amazed how these girls were holding up in this situation, both were cool and calm. Neither seemed to want to give up, it was almost a competition to see who could last the longest between them. Maybe that was the key to surviving this whole thing.

When Kagome looked back to her captures there only seemed to be three of them, Kagome gasped, a pool of blood stained the floor next to a body. 'When did that happen, oh shit if they could just kill there buddy like that, just think of what they could do to us.' Kagome thought. All three men turned around and looked at girls, each holding a knife.

* * *

Inuyasha listened to every word Kagome said, he heard every time the whip came into contact with her skin. He could see her in his mind, blood covering her body, but she still looked strong. Then he heard her say two sentences, that brought him back to full focus. A half hour later the whips had stopped, and for almost an hour nothing could be heard. All four demons were on their feet listen to every sound that was to be heard. For a few more minutes nothing was heard, then a blood curdling scream escape from the garage, not from one but all three of the girls, came from the room. 

"What the fuck are they doing now." Jordan said, his anger rising to a whole new level.

"No, damn it, it's not suppose to be this way." Mike punched the walled, creating a hole in it.

"I broke my promise yet again to protect you Kagome." Inuyasha whispered, knowing all to well that everyone heard him.

Everyone tried to block out the screams as they went back to work, but it was nearly impossible. Inuyasha sat there looked at his book, thinking about Kagome. He was going to kill the bastard that messed with his mate. Mike shot up from his seat again and paced the room, he seemed to be thinking. Inuyasha watched him closely, then Mike's eyes brighten for the first time in what seemed to be hours.

"Mike what are you thinking?" Jordan asked.

"The secret passage that goes into the garage. We used to use it as kids, if we could find some way to weaken the barrier, we would be able to pass through. The passage would be the weakest point on the barrier, because it was blessed by a Miko many years ago." Mike said quickly, but quietly.

"So if someone here had some type of spiritual powers, they would be able to weaken it enough for us to pass. Mike I love you right now." Jordan said, praying they would make it in time.

"This could work." Inuyasha muttered. Then something hit him. "If Kagome is a strong Miko wouldn't the barrier be weak already, even if she is not using her powers." Mike thought for a moment then nodded his head.

"All we need then is a touch of the powers. Amy I know you once were training to be a Miko, you should still have some power in you." Mike almost pleading to Amy.

"I will try, I will do anything for these girls." Amy got up from her chair, and walked towards the door. "In five minutes, meet me in the library." When she left to go prepare, the three men ran off to get their weapons and change into fighting gear.

* * *

Kagome watched as the knife came closer to her skin, her breath started to speed up again and she was ready to cry. All she could think about was Inuyasha, she knew he would save her soon. He has always been there for her, and he would save her again...Wouldn't he? 

Kagome looked at Andrea who's eyes were wide and she had one tear rolling down her cheek. She kept muttering not again, not again, over and over. Kagome was thinking the same thing. No wonder Andrea was so freaked out before, something like this must have happened to her before.

Aalyah kept telling Andrea to be strong and to not cry in front of these low lives, but that only earned her a slap. The knife grazed Kagome's skin causing a deep cut to appear right before her eyes. Yukio counted to three and the three men all place their knifes on a spot where a whip wound was. Then he said go head, and the knives plunged into each girls skin. Kagome couldn't help but let out a scream, as the same for Andrea and Aalyah. The assault with the knives continued, until finally they stopped for a minute, but just to clean the knives off. They came back but this time, it was just to finish something off. The men took their knives and began to carve their name into a girls flesh. They all had held back their screams, as not to satisfy him.

"Who do you love?" Yukio asked Kagome.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"Wrong answer bitch." Yukio slapped Kagome across the face.

"Again who do you love?" He asked again.

"I said Inuyasha, can't you hear me." Kagome said trying to keep her vision focussed on Aalyah and Andrea. They too were being asked the same question, and both were being beaten.

Yukio walked closer to Kagome, he ran his hand over her naked body, blood passing onto his hand. He licked her blood from her hand, Kagome's stomach turned and she felt like she was going to be sick. His hand started to rub her breasts, then he licked them.

"Get your dirty mouth away from me." Aalyah shouted, while trying her best to get Tanak off her. Kagome's eyes widened as she looked on. The guys pants were on the floor and he has his manhood pulled out and was rubbing it against Aalyah.

Andrea now had tears running down her cheeks, but they were anger tears. She didn't want Kuro's hands wandering her body, and she couldn't fight it. She was useless, and she felt worthless right now. Kuro's hand stop right before entering his fingers into her. Suddenly Kagome heard a crash and closed her eyes as dust hit them.

Kagome opened her eyes, there was a gun pointed at her head. Sweat poured from Kagome's brow, she started to breath hard, and her vision blurred some. ' They couldn't kill us here and now could they? No they couldn't.' Kagome thought. She watched as the trigger was pulled...

A/n Haha kind of cliffy there for ya...Hope ya liked the chapter! Well review...)

Later Days


	23. The Rescue, and Shocking Pasts Revealed

A/n Hey People, ok you all better start reviewing or I am not going to write any more to this story! JJ Anyway it just came to my attention that I accidentally change Marcus's name to Mike and I am really sorry for the confusion it might have caused so...but I am going to keep his name as Mike ok! I really want you people to please review my story, I got like 43 hits, but only 4 reviews. Come on people you can do better then that! I know you are all smart people and you all love reviewing!

BTW, one of the reasons this fic is rated M is in this chapter. So don't say I never warned you.

**Anyway on with the story, I hope you all like it! Thanks to Rita who reads and edits all my chapters. What would I do with her! That I am not sure of:S But she has told me many times I would most likely curl up into a ball and cry! So there ya go...  
**  
Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, any of the Inuyasha rights, or anything else to do with Inuyasha. I wish I did but I don't so you know. But I do own the plot along with the characters Aalyah, Andrea, Mike and Jordan. If ya touch them I will have to kill you.

This sign ''-Means someone is thinking to themselves  
This sign -Means a flashback  
_When Italic font_ - means dream

**Ending of last chapter:**

Andrea now had tears running down her cheeks, but they were anger tears. She didn't want Kuro's hands wandering her body, and she couldn't fight it. She was useless, and she felt worthless right now. Kuro's hand stop right before entering his fingers into her. Suddenly Kagome heard a crash and closed her eyes as dust hit them.

Kagome opened her eyes, there was a gun pointed at her head. Sweat poured from Kagome's brow, she started to breath hard, and her vision blurred some. 'They couldn't kill us here and now could they? No they couldn't.' Kagome thought. She watched as the trigger was pulled...

**Chapter 23 The Rescue, and Shocking Pasts Revealed**

Inuyasha watch as a wolf demon pull a gun on his mate, it all happened in slow motion. The trigger was pulled, and Inuyasha's eyes widened, his legs moved forward at an incredible speed, he watched the bullet aimed for Kagome's head come closer to her. He reached forward, his claws extended, and sliced the ropes holding Kagome up. In one swift motion he scooped her up into his arms and skidded to a stop on the other side of the room. The bullet had pierced Inuyasha's shoulder, but he never noticed. He held Kagome close to him, and then looked her over, he noticed the name Yukio carved into her skin. Inuyasha's blood boiled. 'How dare he mark her, in anyway.' Inuyasha thought but was brought back to reality by his mates sobs.

Kagome cried harder now that she was in Inuyasha's arms, for a second there she had thought she was going to die. Inuyasha's anger was now growing again, he took off his outer Haori and placed it around Kagome covering her naked body. Now both Jordan and Mark were fighting, while Amy gathered the girls for an escape. Inuyasha placed a kissed on Kagome's forehead before joining the fight. The large garage doors leading to the outside opened and the wolves, ran towards them.

"You fucking ass holes think you are going to make it out of here alive!" Jordan shouted as he chased on after the wolves.

"I'm going to rip your heads off." Mike sneered.

Inuyasha could feel his demon blood taking over, even though Tetsusaiga pulsed next to his hip. He took a deep breath, Kagome wouldn't want this, my mate wouldn't want this. Inuyasha's demon blood calmed at the thought of having his mate hurt again. Inuyasha now followed the other two men out doors, and found a raging fight on it's way. He could still smell Yukio scent off Kagome's body, he was going to cut the demons head off. He pulled the Tetsusaiga from it's hilt, and prepared to attack, but stopped and listened to the fighting demons for a just a second. .

"Yukio, Tanak, and Kuro, you three come into my home, try to force yourselves on our women and expect to live. I think not, we had an agreement with you and your leader, and you three have now broken that. I will send your heads back to your leaders as a sigh of peace." Jordan eyes were dark and full of rage. Inuyasha couldn't even see Mike's eyes.

"Yukio, by the demons law I have the right to kill you, you should know that if you sexually touch another demons mate you are condemned to death. I am here to full fill my right." For once both Inuyasha human and demon side agreed.

Inuyasha charged at Yukio, who was already preparing himself for defence. 'You are going to die Yukio. After all the pain Kagome has gone through, you are going to pay dearly.' Inuyasha thought as he jumped forward towards the wolf demon, he raised his sword and unleashed the wind Scar upon the demon. Yukio had just enough time to some how defend himself from the powerful strike.

"Half demon, you think an attack like that would kill me. Kagome deserves something better then you, you are only an half demon. A weak half demon, with the most powerful Miko in the world. Ha, you make me laugh." Yukio spit at the ground and then took off into the air. Inuyasha had enough of this, he just wanted to get to Kagome. Inuyasha watched as some blood trickled down his arm, he smeared his claws across the blood and then smirked at Yukio.

"You should have stayed with your pack wolf." Inuyasha rose his claws in the air, as Yukio looked on, not having a clue. " Blades of Blood." Inuyasha shouted, Yukio never stood a chance. Inuyasha never even stayed to see the guy's head fall to the ground, he was on his way to see his mate. Only a couple minutes behind Inuyasha Mike and Jordan also went to look for there girlfriends. All were found in one room, it almost looked like a hospital room. Inuyasha stared at his mate, knowing all to well what lay ahead of them. Another couple of weeks stuck in her time, but as long as she got better.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said weakly, she had lost a lot of blood, and was very tired.

"Shhh, don't speak, just rest now." Inuyasha said, as Kagome's eyes drifted shut. The next morning all three girls awoke to see their men by there sides.

"How you feeling love?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

She smiled at him and said she was ok. Sometime during the night Kagome awoke from her sleep, she felt like crying and that's what she did. She let all her emotions out, and Inuyasha was there to hold her. This is the third time something like this was after happening to her, now she felt ok. She felt content and at peace. Kagome would be over it all in time, as long as she had Inuyasha. He would always there to protect her, but last night he seemed upset. He told Kagome that he fail her and everyone else, that he hasn't done a very good job protecting her. Kagome reassured him that he couldn't control everything that happened to her, and that she was fine. They fell asleep a little while later.

"Andrea your awake." Andrea stared off at the ceiling as if she never heard Mike speaking to her. She hadn't said a word since yesterday, she cried for a while but that was it. "Andrea, look at me, say something please." Mike put his hand on her arm, she cringed under his touch.

"Aalyah, how are you baby?" Jordan said softly.

"Better then her." Aalyah joked, she just wanted to forget the whole thing. All she wanted to do was put it in her past and lock it up, for now. She was also trying to get her friend to laugh, but it wasn't working to well.

"That's my girl, dad said you should be up and out of bed in a few days. But we are going to move you to my room later today. Same with the others." Jordan filled Aalyah and the others in on what was going to happen later. Jordan looked at Aalyah she had an smirk on her face. Jordan ran through his head at what he just said, and almost slapped himself. " Well they wont be in my room, but their own." He added watching Aalyah giggle.

"Oh, the bed room, me like." Aalyah said in a seductive voice, she got a chuckle from Kagome, but nothing from Andrea.

"And they said I had a dirty mind." Jordan said, kissing Aalyah on the lips. She had missed him, even if they were only apart for a few of hours.

"So when do we go to the bed room?" Aalyah asked, smiling.

3 Nights Later

Inuyasha and Kagome laid in bed, just enjoying each others company. Andrea still hadn't said a word, but Sesshomaru said it was from shock and that she would be ok in a few days. Mike had tried everything to get her to talk, or at least for her to look at him, but nothing seemed to work. Some things were looking up for him though, Andrea finally stopped pulling away from Mike's touch, after she realized that it was him and not Kuro, she relaxed a bit under his touch. Aalyah had tried her best to help her friend, but being injured herself all she can do is be there for her.

Inuyasha looked at the clock it was 8:30pm, he stood up from the bed, and walked in the wash room, he came back with a bowl of hot water. In the water was a solution to clean Kagome wounds. Kagome looked at the bowl and cringed, it hurt like fucking hell to get her bandages changed. She tried to move away from Inuyasha as he began to unwrap her old bandages, but he pinned her to the bed with his body. Kagome sighed and aloud Inuyasha to tend to her. She finger Inuyasha's shoulder, and pull at his shirt, he knew she wanted to look at the bullet wound, but he wouldn't let her.

"You still haven't let me look at your shoulder Inuyasha." Kagome said, as she pulled away from his touch once again.

"Feh, like a little piece of metal could hurt me wench." Inuyasha replied, taking Kagome's arm back into his hand. "Now if you would stop moving I would be able to clean you up faster. Stop worry about other people for once Kagome, just sit back and let someone else do it."

Kagome rolled her eyes and tried to relax a bit, but that wasn't possible when it felt like her skin was burning. She had to do something to take her mind off the pain.

"I can't just stop worry about other people just because I am hurt Inuyasha. Plus I hate other people having to tend on me, it makes me feel useless." Kagome's eye's dropped away from Inuyasha's face.

"You will never be useless Kagome, you know that." Inuyasha kissed Kagome on the lips and went back to work.

"I guess you need someone to keep you under control." Inuyasha laughed and continued on with the conversation, it seemed to keep Kagome's mind away from the pain she was feeling.

"Kagome have you noticed that your grandfather hasn't been around much?" Kagome thought for a moment, that was true she has only seen him four times in the past 6 days.

"Ya I guess we will have to go see him tomorrow and find out what's on the go with him." Kagome said.

"Whatever."

"Inuyasha do you think Sango, Miroku and Shippo are worried about us right now?" Kagome sighed, she missed her friends more then anything..

"I say they all are, lets hope to go back soon."

"Once I am some what better, we are going home." Kagome said looking out at the snow falling from the sky.

"How long are we going to stay at your house this time?" Inuyasha asked.

"I didn't mean my house Inuyasha, I meant the feudal era." Kagome thought for a moment, she just called the Feudal era her home.

"Kagome your home is here in this time." Inuyasha said, not looking up from his work.

"This time is not my home any more, when I come home I find it so hard to fit back into my old life. The things that my friends think that are so terrible seem trivial to me now. Like who should I ask to the dance, and what are we going to do this weekend, this stuff is nothing compared to having you life on the line everyday. I can't really connect myself to my friends at all, they may have been my best friends first, but I am closer to my past friends. I guess I trust them more! I may have been born in the time but the Feudal era is now my real home." Kagome looked at Inuyasha, he was looking into her eyes. Inuyasha finished bandaging Kagome and kissed her on the lips. His hands went to Kagome's hair, he was careful not to hurt her. Kagome deepened the kiss, god how she missed his lips.

"Hey, is anyone home." Aalyah said form outside the door.

"Go away." Inuyasha shouted and he kissed Kagome's neck.

"Inuyasha, we got to let the girl in!" Kagome said.

"Feh, why do these people love ruining all our fun." Inuyasha sat back on the bed and pulled Kagome into his lap, and she blushed a little.

"Come in Aalyah." Aalyah opened the door and walked in slowly. She was limping, and her body was covered in white cloth, like Kagome's.

"Hey you two, sorry for dropping by like this, but I just need to talk to you both." Aalyah said while looking at the floor.

"Sure what about?"

"Well first of all we found out that your friends Yuka and Eri had been under the control of the demon that attack you a week ago, but he left their bodies before the came to the mountains." Aalyah said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"That would explain their strange behaviour at school and the skating rink. I know there's more bad news coming."

"Well not really only for the fact that you should be able to return to your home in the next week. That's if you stay in bed for the next week and do nothing but rest." Aalyah said.

"I'll do anything to go home." Kagome fingered the charm around her neck, she had put the charm on with the locket Inuyasha had given her. "I wonder why this says number one on it." looking at the charm again.

"Probably because you are the number one Miko in the whole world." Aalyah said matter of factly.

"I never thought of that. Aalyah how's Andrea doing?" Kagome looked serious all of a sudden.

"She's doing a lot better now, she will nod her head at you. I wish she would just snap out of it, this is her way of dealing you know. She's punishing herself for not being strong enough, she has done this before. You see back when we were in nursing school one of our teachers became infatuated with her. At first he would only joke with her about dating her, and she laughed at him, but soon he started to follow her home from class. I remember one day catching him going through our garbage. Then on one faithful night he came on to her and she turned him down, but that didn't stop him, he force himself on her. She was only 17 at the time, she never told anyone about it, she even stopped talking for a while. Finally she told me what happened I wanted to go to the police but she wouldn't. But then he did the same thing to me. That's when she went to the police, and now the man is in jail on 13 different counts of rape, and many other charges." Kagome's eyes widened in shock, Aalyah just admitted to being raped, and told her and Inuyasha about it. "Kagome don't be so shocked that I am sharing this with you, I have come to terms with what happened, but Andrea she was almost there, then all this happened."

"That's why she kept say, not again, over and over again while we were stuck in the garage. Aalyah how are you so strong?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know, just forget it ok. Anyway I am going to go see to Andrea for awhile, would you like to come?" Aalyah got up and started to walk towards the door.

"Ya, Inuyasha would you mind coming with us." Inuyasha lifted Kagome out of the bed, with some protest from her and all three went to go see Andrea. When they got to the room, they saw Andrea sitting up in the bed and was talking to Mike and Jordan.

"Andrea!" Aalyah shouted, and walked as fast as she could over to her friends bed.

"Hey, not so loud." Andrea said covering her ears, some tears ran down her cheeks. Aalyah hugged her friend.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again." Aalyah scolded. "Stop crying, you are to emotional."

"I'm sorry, it's just feels like I haven't seen you in ages." Andrea said whipping her tears.

"Well you haven't spoken to me in 3 days, and what a quiet three days it's been." Aalyah smiled at her friend, and sat in Jordan's lap.

"Hey, you know you missed me!" Andrea said, while Mike sat down next to her. Andrea didn't even notice that Kagome and Inuyasha had entered the room.

"Hey Kags." Andrea squealed, she tried to get up to give her friend a hug, but Mike wouldn't let her.

"Oh no, you're not getting out of bed just yet." Mike wrapped his arms around her.

"Please?" Andrea said in the sweetest voice she could muster.

"No." Mike said firmly.

"Mike, you sound so much like Inuyasha. It's kind of scary." Kagome said while laughing. She looked at Mike again, he did look a little like Inuyasha, his golden eyes, ears, and when he smiled, Kagome could swear it was Inuyasha smiling. She shock it off as nothing and went back into the conversation.

"So Andrea, what happened to ya?" Aalyah asked, wanting to know why her friend went all freaky on her.

" I just didn't want to have to go through the police reports and interviews. Plus the one thing I hate the most is sexual assault examination. That's one thing I fear." Andrea said, but Aalyah knew there was more behind what she was saying.

"Don't worry everything but the interview has already been done." Mike said. "You don't have to worry about nothing."

"Ya, I don't." Andrea replied, but the smile that she held on her face was pure fake

* * *

New years came and went, with nothing out of the ordinary happening. Kagome was to leave to go home in a day or two, her body was now fully recovered, along with her mind. She couldn't wait to get back home to Sango and the rest of the gang, she had missed them so much over the past 2 weeks. Right now at this very moment it was January 7, Kagome watched the clock carefully awaiting her mothers arrival. Her mother had been out talking to Sesshomaru asking some questions and seeing if Kagome could now go back to the Feudal era today, finally a knock came on the door. Inuyasha opened it and aloud Margaret and Sesshomaru to come in, both stood in front of Kagome. 

"Kagome I am pleased to say that you can now return back to the past. You body seems to have responded well to the drugs and you should be a 100 percent better in about 3 weeks. Now I advise you not to go back to the past and go on the road right away. Take a week or so to allow your body time ok. That go's for both of you." Sesshomaru stopped and waited for Inuyasha to say something but he never. "Ok then so you leave later today, and good luck to you two."

"Thank you Sesshomaru, for everything." Kagome said, she walked over to him and gave him a hug. Inuyasha stood watching them, but he knew it was only a friendly hug, nothing more.

"You two should get packing now, we will be leaving in a couple of hours."

* * *

Kagome stood next to the door by her family, they were now leaving to go home. Everyone was exchanging goodbyes, and hugging, Andrea was crying a little, she hated to see them go. Finally everything was ready to go, everyone climbed into the limo that Sesshomaru had provided for them, and they waved good bye. Kagome could hear Andrea and Aalyah shouting out to tell them to invite them to the wedding. Kagome smiled and leaned her head on Inuyasha's shoulder, she was finally going home. She was finally going back to her friends, but what would they think about her and Inuyasha being together. 

"Kagome dear why don't you two stay the night and leave in the morning. What do you think?" Margaret asked her daughter, as they climbed the stairs to the shrine.

"I guess one more day wouldn't hurt. Inuyasha is it ok with you?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

"Feh, I don't care."

"Alright then mom we are staying the night, do you want to help me pack my back pack?"

"Sure dear." The whole family entered the house, Inuyasha brought the suitcases upstairs, while Kagome and her mother fixed some supper. Kagome looked at the table at the letters from the universities she got in the mail. Kagome waited for Inuyasha to come back into the kitchen and then she opened them.

'Due to you low attendance we are sorry to decline your entry into the uni...'

'We are sorry to say that you have not been accept...'

Each one read the same thing, over and over. Kagome knew that was coming, for good sakes she was doing courses over right now as it is. She sighed and looked out the window, she really didn't feel like collage or university was her fate anyway. She didn't have the urge to go to them any more, she had everything she needed right then and there. Her family, friends and Inuyasha, even though a degree would have been nice, she didn't want it.

"I'm sorry you never got in." Inuyasha said.

"That's ok, I kind of knew that this was going to happen. I still get to go to prom with all my friends, that a plus. Well if I pass." Kagome had a sheepish smile on her face. After supper Kagome, and Margaret packed up Kagome's back pack, while Sota and Inuyasha played video games.  
"So how long could you be gone this time?" Margaret asked.

"I am not sure, but if my friends come around asking for me, just tell them that I am gone away somewhere. I am sick of Hojo bring me strange stuff, for my strange diseases." Kagome laughed.

"Ok, now it's off to bed with you, and Inuyasha." Margaret said as she and Kagome went into the living room. "I don't want you guys to be tired tomorrow. You too Sota."

"Ahh mom."

"Now Sota." Margaret watch as all three climbed the stairs to the rooms, and soon after they left she was off to bed herself.

It didn't take long for Kagome to fall asleep, she just cuddled into Inuyasha and she was out like a light. Inuyasha smiled at the sleeping beauty in his arms, she looked beautiful. Inuyasha kissed Kagome on the forehead and then fell asleep himself.

* * *

(this is the beginning of little lemon scene) 

Kagome awoke the next morning feeling refreshed and happy, she looked up at her sleeping Inuyasha. She smiled a little and was about to grab one of his ears, when a hand caught her arm, and pulled it back down.

"Not on your life." he mumbled.

"Come on Inuyasha just this once! Please." Inuyasha looked at the women that was now on top of him.

"Feh, you think.." To late Kagome had already grabbed one of his ears and was now torturing it with her fingers.

"Kag..gom..e sttoop, i..itt." Inuyasha could feel a warm sensation take over his body. Shivers ran down his back, soon enough he flipped Kagome over onto her back and planted kisses down her neck. It was now Kagome's turn to shiver. Inuyasha's hand ran over Kagome's body and went under her shirt. He could feel her nipples harden to his touch. Kagome could feel Inuyasha's manhood press against her body, she moved her hands to Inuyasha's chest.

"Inuyasha, Kagome you two up yet?" Sota said from outside the door.

"Yes." Kagome got out between gasps.

"Alright, mom said breakfast is done and that you two should get ready to leave, another storm is coming." Sota said and walked away.

Inuyasha kissed Kagome once more and peeled himself away from her, he was now going to go have a cold shower. He walked to the washroom and locked the door. He leaned onto the counter to catch his breath, what the hell was he thinking. Kagome's mother or brother could have walked in on them, which Sota almost did. Inuyasha took off his clothes and got in the shower, a few minutes later he was out, but he had forgotten bring his haori in with him.

"Shit." he mumbled.

With his hair dripping wet, he walked out the door and back into Kagome's room in just a towel. She looked up from the bed, and her face flushed a deep red, she got up and went to the closet to get his haori from his suit case. They were to tired to unpack last night, so they left everything alone, and stashed it in the closet. Kagome felt the soft material in her fingers and pulled it out, a smile crossed her face. Inuyasha just stared at her, as he watched her take his clothes and placed them behind her back. Inuyasha just smirked and walked towards his mate, but she backed a way. She wasn't quick enough for Inuyasha, because in a second he had her pined to the wall, with his body.

"Hand them over!" He demanded.

"I'll think about it."

Inuyasha didn't give her a second to think, he crushed her lips with his, in a heated kiss. Kagome dropped Inuyasha's haroi on the floor, and her hands went to his bare chest. She ran her fingers lightly over his muscles, she dropped them lower until she could feel the edge of the towel on her finger tips. Kagome had no idea what she was doing, but she let Inuyasha's towel drop to the floor. Inuyasha flushed a quick second, he pulled at Kagome's shirt with his fangs, he grabbed the hem of it and then pulled it over her head. Now revelling her chest to him, his hand slid down her body and cupped one of her breasts in his hand. Their kisses became more intense, Kagome stroked Inuyasha's's hard erection, this earned her a growl from her love. Inuyasha could feel his demon blood urging him on, but he couldn't do that to Kagome. He didn't want to force something like this on her after what happened just a little over a week ago. Kagome's heart was pounding in her chest, she has never gone this far with Inuyasha, she knew she shouldn't go any further, but she wanted to. Inuyasha pushed Kagome to the bed, placed kisses down her body.

"Inuyasha." She moaned.

Inuyasha had to stop now, or he wouldn't stop at all. He moved his mouth back up to Kagome and kissed her again. He whispered in her ear, we have to stop. Kagome knew this, and pulled her hands away from his manhood. Inuyasha got up and walked over to his clothes and put them on, Kagome got up herself, kissed Inuyasha on the cheek and went to go take a shower. Inuyasha dried his hair and waited for Kagome to return. She came into the bed room fully clothed with her hair dried. Kagome sat on the bed next to Inuyasha, at first she said nothing, but a question had been on her mind since her and Inuyasha became mates. Where they going to tell Miroku and Sango that they were mates? At some point they would have to, but should they do it now or later? Kagome had no idea what Inuyasha wanted to do.

(The end)

"What are we going to tell the gang, I mean are we going to tell them about us?" Kagome asked, Inuyasha who was now staring at her.

"If they figure it out good for them, and if they don't, it's there own fault. But Kagome that doesn't mean we can go around making out." Kagome giggled at this comment, this was the first time Inuyasha ever referred to them kissing as making out. "You understand me wench?" Inuyasha pushed Kagome back on the bed and kissed her.

"So I am guessing you are going to go back to acting like a jerk and keeping you distance from me, like before." Kagome said quickly before Inuyasha could capture her mouth again.

"I'll try my best to be good." Was all he said.

"Come on, lets get some food." Kagome said, pushing Inuyasha off her. Once they were both ready, Kagome grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the kitchen.

"So I guess you two are going back today?" Sota asked, while looking up from his eggs.

"Yup, right after we eat." Kagome answered him.

They ate and had some casual conversation, and then Kagome ran back up stairs to grab some extra winter gear for when she got back to the village. She walked back down over the stairs, wearing of course her school uniform. Inuyasha looked her up and down, even though she look hot in the green and white uniform, you could see her mark.

"Kagome you are going to have to change."

"Why?" Kagome, rolled her eyes at him and walked towards the door. 'Oh now he hates me wearing this.' she thought.

"You can see you mark." Kagome stopped and put her hand to her neck, she had forgotten about the mark. She turned on her heel, and walked back up stairs. Kagome came back down wearing a long green skirt and a white turtle neck. Then she went over to her bag and put some more clothes in it.

"Well I guess we will be going. Cya mom, Sota and Grandpa. Bye" Kagome waved to her family as she and Inuyasha walked through the door and towards the well.

* * *

Back in the Feudal era Sango and Miroku were out for a walk in the snow. For the past couple of days the village had been caught in a snow storm and no one was able to move. So now that the snow had lightened up, Miroku and Sango had taken this chance to get out of the hut for a little while. All they've been doing lately is helping the sick and old, and now it was time for them to relax. 

Miroku stopped and looked around, he could sense something, or someone. He looked around and then up, Kikyo's soul collectors were flying just above their heads. Sango took off into a run after them, she wanted to get rid of Kikyo before Kagome returned, whenever she returned. Miroku followed Sango into Inuyasha's forest, and there they found Kikyo walking towards the village. She looked even paler then usual, her hair was soaking wet, and she actually look chilled.

"Kikyo what do you want?" Sango asked coldly.

"I am here to talk to Inuyasha." She replied, just as cold. Miroku decided not to enter this cat fight.

"Well I am sorry, he has gone with Kagome to her home." Sango stated. "Now leave."

"Girl who do you think you are, there is no way I am leaving without talking to him. When shall he return?" Kikyo stared at Miroku who just stared back.

"When they feel like it." Sango snarled

"I will return in a few days to see him, you can give him that message for me." She snarled.

"I am no body's messenger." Sango glared at her, and Kikyo turned and left, along with her soul collectors.

"Sango, I have never seen you so.." Miroku didn't really know what to call it.

"If Inuyasha and Kagome return today, she didn't need to see Kikyo. I was only looking out for my friend." Sango smiled weakly and walked over to Miroku and took his hand.

"Lets get back, before it starts to snow again." Miroku followed Sango, but then something caught his eye. It was the light from the well, he decided not to tell Sango about it and they kept walking. He knew Kagome and Inuyasha would need some more alone time before coming back to the village.

Inuyasha cursed when he and Kagome reached the other side of the well. There wasn't a shed over this side, therefore, he was now up to his waist in snow. Kagome giggled, and then started to climb out of the well.

"And where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha smirked.

"I am going to the village, and I can climb out of the well myself, I am not useless." Kagome spat at him jokingly. Inuyasha pulled her back down into the well for one more kiss before they went back to the village. Kagome leaned into Inuyasha chest, and he wrapped his arms around her. They stayed like that for what seem to be hours, but was really only a few minutes. They shared one more kiss and Inuyasha jumped up from the well with Kagome still in his arms. They walked back to the village in silence, the wind was starting to pick up along with the snow.

"Kagome welcome back." Sango said, as both Kagome and Inuyasha entered the hut.

"Lady Kagome, it is nice to see you again." Miroku smiled up at a red face Kagome.

"Holy Kami, the snow out there is blinding. Has it been like this for long ?" Kagome asked sitting down next to the fire, trying to warm herself up.

"Yes, we haven't been able to move from the village since about two weeks ago. The snow has been non stop."

"Where's Shippo?" Kagome looked around but saw no fox demon.

"He is off with Kaede, his fox fire has become very useful." Sango explained.

"Inuyasha I hate to give you bad news tonight but we had a visit from Kikyo just a little while ago." Sango explained, she didn't want to keep this from him for to long.

"Oh ya." Was all he said, he glanced at Kagome and gave her a small smile, which was unnoticed by the other two since they were to busy watching Kagome's reaction.

For the next week the snow storm held strong, keeping the group in the village. Inuyasha was starting to get annoyed with all the work he and Miroku were sent to do everyday. Right now the rest of the group had not noticed any change in Kagome's and his behaviour, which could be a good thing or bad. Kagome had started to sleep a lot closer to Inuyasha, and he didn't call her wench as much. They were able to have only a few minutes by themselves over the past week, by which Inuyasha and Kagome only held each. But something worried Inuyasha, he wasn't sure if the charm that the future Sesshomaru had given him was hiding Kagome real scent or not. Inuyasha looked up and found a worried looking Kagome in front of him.

"Don't worry, Sango will take care of Kaede." Inuyasha said softly standing up behind Kagome.

"That's not what I am worried about." Kagome said looking at the floor.

"Then what is it?"

"She's coming right now."

A/n Hey people hoped you like this chapter, please I am on my knees saying this or typing it anyway please review! Any way I am off!

Later days!


	24. The Death of Two

A/n Hey everyone sorry again that it has taken me so long to update but hey what can say, I've been very busy lately. I went on vacation for two weeks so, I was away from any type of computer so I couldn't even try to type any of my story. Plus my sister is now moving to Alberta, I have been trying to spend some time with her before she's goes. I am going to miss her! I am not sure how long it will take me to update in the next month, so please bare with me. I really missed my computer!

States: 81 hits on the last chapter, on 11 alert lists, and 6 peoples favs! Not bad! Now if ya people only reviewed! Well thanks to the one person who did review! Now I want you people to review this time, if you don't I will not be continuing this story. Why should I if I get not one review? I had more than 80 hits, but I still don't know what you people think. Please review thank you very much.

Anyway on with the story, I hope you all like it! Thanks to Rita who reads and edits all my chapters. What would I do with her! That I am not sure of :S

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha, any of the Inuyasha rights, or anything else to do with Inuyasha. I wish I did but I don't so you know. But I do own the plot along with the characters Aalyah, Andrea, Mike and Jordan.

This sign '' -Means someone is thinking to themselves  
This sign -Means a flashback  
_Italic font_ - means dream

**Ending of last chapter:**

"Don't worry, Sango will take care of Kaede." Inuyasha said softly standing up behind Kagome.

"That's not what I am worried about." Kagome said looking at the floor.

"Then what is it?"

"She's coming right now."

**Chapter 24 The Death of Two **

"Brother how nice it is to see you again." Naraku stared down his own flesh and blood, his black body was cover in snow from being out in the storm. "How did your search for the young woman go?"

"I found her, my she is very beautiful, and innocent Now, I only have to rid her of that filthy half breed and I will be on my way Naraku." The demons eyes were crimson, they seemed un-natural, as if he stained them with blood.

"Now I wouldn't underestimate that half breed if I was you brother. I have tried many times to terminate him, but all attempts have failed." Naraku watched his brother as he sat down in front of him. "She seems to be the key to his survival, murder her and he will fall easily." Naraku laughed, but stopped when he didn't hear anyone else laugh with him.

"I will not be kill that beautiful piece of meat, but I will make her my own. She seems to be strong and will breed strong offspring. If she doesn't that will be the end of her." Now the demon laughed. "I must take my leave dear brother, be sure to send that little servant of yours to fetch her in a few hours, no wait, I want to have a little fun with her first. Send the little bitch in a day or two. Don't forget our deal, the deal that is bonded by blood. If it is broke by one of us we both die." With that demon got up and left.

Zinan you better watch out, that little witch Kagome will not go with out a fight. But once she is out of the way, theShikon jewelwill be mine."Naraku watched his brother fly through the air and out of sight. He had not seen him for over 50 years, but Naraku new that sooner or later he would come looking to him for help. His brother wanted that pretty little Miko for himself.

Inuyasha stood behind Kagome and looked out the window, thinking that Sango or Kaede was on their way back to the hut. But oh boy how he was wrong, it was Kikyo, Inuyasha's heart began to race. What would he say? How would he tell her that he has chosen Kagome? That he will not be going to hell with her. Would Kikyo except that Inuyasha has moved on or would she put up a fight? Inuyasha wasn't really sure if he should go talk to her alone or let Kagome come. Kagome turned around, she seemed scared, she didn't want Kikyo to take Inuyasha away from her. Kagome decided that there was no way in hell that was going to happen. She walked over to the other side of the room and grabbed her bow and arrows. Inuyasha understood what Kagome was doing, she preparing herself to fight Kikyo if she had to. Inuyasha didn't want Kagome hurt again, he had to stop this now before anything started. This was not her battle to fight, but she wanted to protect what was hers. That is how Inuyasha felt for Kagome.

"Kagome this is not your fight, you need to let me handle this ok my love. Stay here, I'll be back soon." Inuyasha said, as he pulled Kagome into a warm embrace.

"No Inuyasha, Kikyo is finished here today, you are my mate and she will not interfere with that." Kagome said coldly. "She will not take my Inuyasha away from me again." Inuyasha lowered his head, he remembered all those times he had hurt Kagome, but not really knowing he hurt her. Kagome now walked passed Inuyasha and out into the snow.

"Kagome stop." But she kept walking, Inuyasha ran out after her.

"Kikyo, what do you want?" Kagome asked, her face calm, and cool as Kikyo's.

"I have come to speak to Inuyasha." Kikyo replied. "Alone." She added.  
"Kikyo I'm sorry." Inuyasha came up behind Kagome and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You are not the same Kikyo I knew all those many years ago. I am in love with Kagome, and I will not be going to hell with you after Naraku is dead."

"You have fallen in love with my reincarnation Inuyasha." But she stopped, Inuyasha was now in front of Kikyo, his eyes cold as ice.

"She might have once been considered your reincarnation Kikyo, but she is nothing like you. She is warm, sweet, kind to all, trusting and loving. Kaogme loves who I am, and she is fine that I'm a hanyou, unlike you. You were ashamed that you had some what had fallen in love with one, that is why you wanted me to change, so you could lead a normal life. You didn't care as long as the jewel was gone and you could be normal." Inuyasha walked away from Kikyo, whose head was now looking towards the ground.

"For once Inuyasha you are right, but I did have deep feelings for you. But now since I see no point in staying, I shall take my leave."

It happened so fast there was no way Inuyasha could stop it, Kikyo had lunged at Kagome. The expression on her face was undescribable. Kikyo grabbed Kagome's shoulder and there was a blinding light, and all three of them disappeared.

Kagome landed face first into a snow bank in another world. She picked her self up off the ground and looked around. She couldn't see Kikyo or Inuyasha anymore, she was alone in this new world. For miles the land was flat, and bare, she turned in all directions. But nothing! She saw her bow and arrows on the ground next to her and picked them up. She wasn't sure what she would face in this new place, she hoped nothing.

"Good bye Inuyasha. You shall always have a place in my heart." Inuyasha heard Kikyo's voice, it seemed to travel with the wind.

Inuyasha looked on as he watched Kagome look for him or some thing that could help her. He was now stuck behind a barrier, and there was nothing he could do about it. He had tried to bring the barrier down, but that never worked, all he could tell that he was just meant to watch. Inuyasha watched as Kikyo walked up behind Kagome, or she kind of floated.

"Great another era, or world. I wonder how I got here?" Kagome said aloud.

"I brought you here Kagome." Kagome turned around and looked to find Kikyo behind her.

"Why?"

"Because it is time for me to depart to the other world." Kikyo stated.

"What? I thought you were waiting for Naraku to die?" Kagome was really confused.

"No that was never true, I knew from the beginning that Inuyasha was going to kill Naraku. I wanted to see if I could live an normal life here in this world, but now I know it's impossible." Kikyo walked towards Kagome. "So I am now going to do something that should have been done 3 years ago, I am giving you back the piece of your soul, that was stolen from you. You will now feel complete again, and you will gain my spiritual powers, what's left of them."

"Kikyo, I have always been complete." Kagome said coldly.

"How can that be, I have part of your soul." Kikyo stared at Kagome her eyes narrow.

"Kikyo you may have part of my soul, but that doesn't make me incomplete. The love of my friends, and of my mate, that is what makes me complete. My bond with them and my whole entire family make me complete. The trust we have for each other makes me complete. Don't you see Kikyo, you have to understand, I have always been complete in my heart." Kagome sighed, she wanted Inuyasha to be here with her, she could almost feel his presence by her side.

"You stupid women, you think that just because your friends love you, along with Inuyasha that you are complete." Kikyo paused for a moment. "Without the rest our your soul, you powers will never reach their full potential. You will never be able to protect yourself, the way I did." Kikyo finished her statement, and bowed her head to Kagome. "It's time to become one again."

"Wait you still don't understand. Kikyo I know you can feel what I feel! I know you could understand if you just tried to." Kagome was almost pleading with the women.

"I do understand. It seems like you are the one who doesn't understand. The greater your powers, the more you can protect yourself and your pups later on in life. It's important for you to be able to defend yourself, if Inuyasha is not able to help you. When you have this part of your soul back you will gain information from my mind, and the skills I have learned." Kagome stopped to think for a moment, Kikyo's does have a point. "Do you want to be able to protect yourself and your family? Do you want to be able to protect Inuyasha when he needs it the most?" Kikyo asked.

"Yes I do, but I don't need more power to do so Kikyo. I can learn how to make myself stronger, I have an inner strength. It's called love and hope. They make me stronger then anyone else." Kagome voice was filled with more emotion then she could bear to show.

"It's time for you to regain your soul." Kikyo said softly.

"What did I have to do?" Kagome didn't make any more attempts to make Kikyou understand her.

"It is quiet simple Kagome, all you have to do is shoot me with an arrow." Kikyo tossed Kagome a bow and arrow. "Ironic how you are going to kill me, like the way I tried to kill Inuyasha. Faith has to run it's course."

"I can't kill you Kikyo. I just can't." Kagome said a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Kagome it is time for me to depart to the other world, and then I will be at peace. If some one else tries to finish me off, I will never be able to descend into the other world. You have to Kagome, if not I shall remain in the world forever. Roaming this earth with out a purpose, you have one. You are here to save the world." Kagome saw something in Kikyo's eyes that she had never seen before. Kikyo was pleading with her, she was asking Kagome to kill her, she couldn't bare to see Kikyo like this. If it was the only way how could she not.

"I...I...Kikyo I will never forget you, and the lessons I have learned from you. Thank you."

Kagome raised her bow, hands shaking, and she released the arrow. The arrow flew through the air, and pierced Kikyo's heart. Her body glowed and then disappeared. Kikyo was now in heaven or hell, where ever she went, she was at peace. All the souls that had been collected by her scattered in the air, and one travelled into Kagome's body. Kagome felt new type of power surge through her veins, and the barrier that was around her and Kikyo was now gone. Inuyasha ran to Kagome, just as she fainted. Suddenly another flash of bright light surround Inuyasha and Kagome, they were now back to their home.

Inuyasha walked inside the hut with Kagome still in his arms, he was lucky every one was still away in the village. For now he would not have to answer any questions. He sat on Kagome's bed, and pulled her into his lap. An half an hour later she awoke, with a smile. Inuyasha looked down at his mate, and smiled.

"How is my wench?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hey, I thought you said you would try and stop calling me that."

"I said try didn't I." Inuyasha bent down and caught Kagome's lips on his.

"I am sorry Inuyasha." As she broke their kiss, her smile faded away.

"There is no need to be sorry."

"I shouldn't have done it, why did I? How could I? I didn't want her to die, but there was something in her eyes that told me she would be alright." Kagome didn't cry, but was in disbelief that she could actually kill someone.

'That's what I did, I killed a person. I murdered her, how could I, was there a part of me that wanted to. No, I did it because I had to.' Kagome thought was broke by a small tug on her shirt.

"Miroku's back." Inuyasha said as he pulled away from Kagome and stood up. Miroku entered the hut first, out of breath and red faced.

"Miroku where's Shippo?" Kagome was instantly worried.

"He's with Sango, and Kaede, nothing to worry about."

"How is the village holding up?" Inuyasha asked.

"After this storm I think we could handle anything. How was yours and Kagome's morning rounds?" Miroku asked.

"Just listening to old wenches complain." Inuyasha replied.

"Don't have me say it Inuyasha." Inuyasha's mouth shut right away. Miroku laughed and sat down, but something hit him, Kagome had not sat Inuyasha once since returning to this era. Lots of warnings, but nothing more then that. Then he noticed that Inuyasha seemed to actually listen to the warnings now. He didn't pass them off as some thing that Kagome would just say, he took them as if she was sitting him.

"Hey guys." Sango, Shippo, and Kaede entered the hut.

"Kagome!" Shippo ran over and jumped up into her arms. "You will never guess how many fires I started today. Twenty-eight, and I could start more if they needed me two, and I also melted some snow around some houses that were snowed in. Also Miroku told me once the storm calmed he would take me ice fishing with Inuyasha, and we could build a snowman. Oh and that we would also have a snow ball fight." Shippo said excitedly, all in one breath. He looked up at Kagome who was smiling at the little fox demon. She loved him as if he was her own son.

"Miroku?" Inuyasha glared but stayed closed to Kagome, which was again noted by Miroku.

"Wow Shippo, seems like good morning. Maybe you should ask Inuyasha about the ice fishing, but I guess we could build a snowman and a have a snow fight. Now lets get you warmed up." Kagome said placing him on the floor close to the fire, and wrapped a blanket around him to warm the kid up. Sango spoke up seeing that she now could finally get a word in.

"Kagome did you feel the strange aura that surrounded the village a while ago?" Sango asked. "I also felt the presence of Kikyou, but she left to quick for any of us to see her." She added.

"Ahh ya, didn't you see the light?" Kagome looked real nervous.

"What light?" Sango was some what confused, she never saw any light but she did feel something.

Kagome sighed and decided now was as good as time as ever to tell her friends about Kikyo. So for the next 45 minutes she spent telling her tale and answering some questions. She felt like she was almost being interviewed, and that the questions would never stop coming. Kagome decided that she had enough and told her friends that she was going to go take a nap in the other room. Inuyasha glared at the group for asking so many questions, he then sat down next to the door, beside Kagome's room. Which again Miroku noticed, he was going to ask Sango some questions himself. He wanted to know what was going on between these two, something must of happened while they were in her era.

While Kagome was sleeping the storm lightened up quiet a bit, and when she awoke she found Sango sitting by her side. She said nothing at first, but then she smiled at Kagome, and then she spoke.

"You feeling better?" Sango's eyes looked sorry. Kagome guess she felt sorry for the questioning she threw at her earlier.

"Ya, I think I just need to sleep for a month and then I will finally have some energy back." Sango laughed a little. Kagome had told her and Miroku a little bit about what had happened in her time, while she was there, but it seemed she wasn't telling them everything.

"Do you want to go to the hot spring?" Sango asked.

"I got a better idea, lets go to our spot! I have a water proof bad with me, so we can take our clothes, and stuff with us." Kagome giggled, she had wanted to check out there little piece of heaven since she got back.

"Ok, let's go." Sango replied, with a big grin. Kagome grabbed her bag, clothes and shampoo. While Kagome was doing this Sango told Miroku were they we're going so he wouldn't worry. She wasn't sure if Kagome had told Inuyasha about their cave, but she would ask Kagome about that later.

"You ready." Kagome called from the door.

"Yup, let's go, see you guys in a while."

"And no spying!." Kagome warned.

Kagome and Sango walked towards the hot spring and then stripped off, Kagome stuffed their clothes into the water proof bag and left it by the side of the spring while they washed their hair. After they were done washing up Kagome got out of the water and put everything back in the bag. She made sure the bag was closed tight, so to make sure no water leaked in. It only took them a minute to get to their cave. Kagome came up and gasped for air, so had forgotten that breathing is something needed when you are a human. She smiled, got out of the water and got dressed. She looked around, the place hadn't changed a bit since she left. Sango had already lit the candles, and now she was sitting on one of the chairs.

"Umm Kagome, I got some thing to tell you. But you can't be mad at me." Sango said nervously.

"Ya sure I won't be mad."

"I kind of showed Miroku this place." Sango looked at Kagome, but she seemed to be thinking.

"I knew that you would at some point, and I think I might show Inuyasha. Then we can just tell them where we are going. Sometimes those two can be worried about us." Kagome laughed. She really wanted to tell Sango about her and Inuyasha. She was surprised that's Sango never noticed the mark when they jumped into the spring.

"Kagome that chain your wearing is beautiful." Sango commented.

"Oh, a friend gave this to me for Christmas." Kagome fingered the number one chain that was around her neck.

"Kagome have you tried out your new skills yet." Sango was now sitting closer to Kagome, so she could see her face in the light.

"No I haven't, but maybe I should try. How about I put up a barrier on this cave."

"Sounds good to me."

Kagome focussed some energy on the cave, and tried to put a barrier up. But nothing happened, she tried again and the same result occurred. She tried for a third time, and just like the other two times she wasn't even able to produce a small barrier around herself. Kagome looked at Sango and then lowered her head.

"You know Sango I might never be able to do this. I feel like I know how to do it, but it's just that my body wont do what my mind commanding." Kagome got up and walked over to the spring to splash some water on her face.

"It will take time, you can't just expect it to all come to you at once. Kaede will have to work with you, and after all, practice makes perfect." Sango patted Kagome on the back.

"I guess you're right. Hey, do you want to head back now, I think the boys will start to worry."

* * *

Back at the Hut 

"The girls sure have been gone a long time." Shippo said, while jumping up and down on Miroku's lap.

"They should be back in a few minutes, I don't think they would miss eating some supper." Miroku said for the sixth time.

'Now my dear Sango where are you.' Miroku thought to himself, and he was starting to worry.

"Here they come." Inuyasha said standing by the window. He hadn't moved from that spot since the girls left, but now he seemed to relax a bit.

"Hey guys." Kagome said cheerfully as she entered the hut. Kagome stopped and turned around. "I sense a jewel shard it's only faint, but it is there. Inuyasha throw me my bow and arrows." Inuyasha did as he was told. Soon enough everyone was outside and ready to go.

"Get on Kagome." Inuyasha had bent down to allow Kagome to ride on his back.

"Kirara, let's go." Sango said once she and Miroku were on her, along with Shippo.

"Inuyasha it's the same demon from when we were in the forest, back before Christmas."

Kagome shuddered, she could feel it's evil aura flow threw her body, it felt a lot like Naraku but different. Kagome own blood pulsed, it was a new sensation for her, she had never felt something like this before. Her body glowed an pale pink, she didn't know what was going on, but she just let it happened. It seemed as if a new source of power had awakened in Kagome. Something she had never felt before, she only guessed that tonight she would use these new powers. She wondered if she would actually be able to or not. She wished she had to ask Kaede more about Miko powers, and about Kikyo's. Then maybe she wouldn't be so worried, she would have some clue on how to use them. Now it was too late, Kagome came out of her own thoughts, and back to the task at hand. She needed to be focussed and calm, which was something she was not. Kagome told Inuyasha where to go until the jewel shard energy became so great that Kagome thought it was in her hand.

"Over there Inuyasha, that's were it is coming from." Kagome pointed to a large cave. Inuyasha landed just outside the cave, along with Sango and the others.

"It feels like Naraku, but different." Sango said, while looking towards the others.

"I get the same feeling, let's go." Kagome said, and walked into the cave ahead of everyone. Inuyasha was close behind, his eyes not leaving her for a second. This was very unlike Kagome, she would usually stop and think about what might be ahead.

'What is going on with you Kagome.' Inuyasha thought, hoping that she would be able to hear him like before.

'Inuyasha there is nothing wrong I just want to get this over with, I am sick of being tricked by unwanted demons.' Kagome and Inuyasha both smiled, it seemed one of her developing powers was becoming stronger. But now that there was a connection made between both Inuyasha and Kagome her powers seem to increase ten fold.

"Kagome watch out." Miroku shouted, Kagome looked ahead a ball of energy was being thrown at her. She cross her arms like a shield and waited for the impact, but it never came. Kagome opened her eyes she had closed them in reaction. A shield of pink now surrounded the group.

"What the hell?" A deep voice roared from within the cave.

"Kagome how did you just do that?" Sango asked

"I don't know." Kagome looked bewildered.

"Let's finish this ass hole off and go home." Inuyasha said now taking the lead.

They walked through the cave without another hitch, but then something strange happen, a fog formed around the group. Kagome grabbed onto Inuyasha's shoulder before she could separated from him. Shippo still riding on Kirara disappeared, while Sango and Miroku vanished together. Leaving each group to defend for themselves.

Inuyasha's hand grabbed Kagome's on his shoulder, he felt her squeeze it, letting him know she was ok. Kagome called out for Sango and Miroku but no one answered. She called Shippo's and Kirara names but nothing. Kagome feared for her friends lives. She walked right next to Inuyasha now, her arms through his, she didn't want to lose him to. They couldn't see where they were going, or how far they were travelling into the cave. All they new was they needed to find their friends.

"So this is the girl that everyone has said to be the rightful owner of the Shikon no toma, hmm you don't look very strong." Inuyasha push Kagome behind him and drew his sword. " Ahh, and this is the great protector, Inuyasha. Don't worry sweet heart you wont need him soon enough. By the time I am done with you, all you will need is you sanity." The voiced laughed.

"Oh great another stalker, that's all I need." Kagome mumbled.

"If you lay one finger on her, I will make your death long and painful." Inuyasha snarled.

"My, my aren't we the protective one. No need to worry Inuyasha I intend to lay much more then just a finger on her." The fog lifted and they could now see the entire cave again. They could now see a demon standing on a small ledge above them. He wore all black armour, he was only a bit taller then Inuyasha and his hair was a dark brown. Kagome looked into his eyes, they were blood red, she shivered. Some where off in the distance another fight was being fought, the sounds carried through the cave to Kagome's ears. She hoped her friends will be ok.

"So where did you find that piece of the jewel?" Inuyasha growled.

"I found it laying around my brother's castle. I thought it shouldn't got to waste, let someone with real power use it instead of some weak servant that he has." The demon looked down at Inuyasha from the small rock formation.

'He wouldn't be talking about Naraku. Would he?' Kagome thought.

"No wonder you need a shard of the jewel. You are weak." Inuyasha laughed.

"I guess I should tell you who I am before I kill you. My name is Zinan, I am Naraku's half brother." Zinan talked on as if not even hearing Inuyasha. Inuyasha snorted, he didn't really care who the guy was he just wanted to kill him for even thinking about touching what was his. Kagome!

"Kagome protect yourself, don't let your guard down for a second." Inuyasha turned slightly to Kagome, and looked her some what in the eye. "If things start to get rough I want to you to leave. I don't want you to get hurt."

"There is no way I am going to leave you. I will fight along side of you, there is no way in hell I will run like a little girl. I will be strong Inuyasha and try and protect you." Kagome glared hard at who was now after turning completely around again.

Inuyasha gave her one last glance and leapt into the air. Inuyasha's sword swiped down through the air just missing Zinan's body, in return Zinan slashed Inuyasha's arm. Inuyasha whipped around and kick him in the stomach, causing Zinan to fall forward. He didn't expect Inuyasha to be this quick and strong. Kagome watched as Inuyasha and their new enemy Zinan battled on.

She raised her bow and aimed for Zinan's left arm, which held a piece of the jewel in it. She focussed some energy into the arrow, and shot it. The arrow hit it's target, taking Zinan's arm off. Inuyasha went in for another attack but Zinan jumped out of the way. He cursed on Kagome for taking off his arm, but he was not worried. Kagome ran over to the arm and removed the jewel shard, it instantly purified. She stood up and placed the jewel shard in the bottle around her neck. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and smiled, which quickly faded.

"Kagome move!" Inuyasha shouted.

Kagome turned around and saw the arm at which she had just shot off was coming right for her. The arm had a large blade coming from it, Inuyasha raced towards Kagome and he got in front of her just in time. Kagome screamed, the blade went through Inuyasha's chest and out the other side, slicing Kagome's shoulder. Inuyasha flew to the ground, tears ran down Kagome's cheeks. Inuyasha's breathing was becoming slow and heavy, but he was not dead yet. Kagome check his heart beat, it was weak but still there. Inuyasha looked up at Kagome with a small smile, and spoke very softly.

"I'm sorry, I love you." Then he passed out.

"Don't leave me Inuyasha, please. I love you so much." Kagome kissed Inuyasha on the lips, and stood. Her blood was now boiling with rage. Her body glowed both pink and blue, and slowly Kagome started to rise from the ground. Sango and the other had just now reached the scene, they watched on as Kagome rose higher into the air. Sango's eyes scanned the cave for Inuyasha until she found him, her hand went to her mouth in shock. A silent tear rolled down her cheek.

"That's impossible, he's not dead." Sango said quietly, she loved Inuyasha like a bother. He saved her and the others many times.

"Now the little Miko thinks she is going to kill me." Zinan sounded cocky, but inside he could feel the woman's power growing.

"You think you can try and murder my love and live." Kagome voice sounded distant, her eyes had glazed over. "You will die now."

Kagome's body flew forwards, her arms were stretched out in front of her, Zinan tried to flee, but failed. Kagome placed both her hands on his back and energy pulsed through them as a bright pink light exploded from Zinan. Zinan's body turned to dust with one finally scream.

Kagome moved back towards Inuyasha, her body lowered next to his. She placed his hands over his chest and this time a soft blue emitted from them, healing Inuyasha's chest. His pulse grew strong, along with his heart beat, but his eyes never opened. Kagome was now back to normal, her body weak, she fainted next to Inuyasha but not before she was able to softly say something to him.

"Mate come back to me."

_Inuyasha was in a dark tunnel walking towards the light. He could see his mother and father waiting for him. His father had his arm around his mother, both were smiling. They waved at him to hurry up, his mother was crying tears of both joy and sadness. Inuyasha felt that this wasn't right, he wasn't suppose to be going this way. He then heard it, 'Mate come back to me', that was Kagome's voice. He turned and looked back into the dark, his Kagome was waiting for him back there. Inuyasha turned back to his parents, and he knew that this was not his fait yet. _

"Go back to her son." Inuyasha heard his father deep voice urging him to go back.

"Kagome I'm coming." He turned after one last look at his mother and father.

When Inuyasha a woke he was back in Kaede's hut, he looked around to see Sango applying an wet cloth to Kagome's fore head. Miroku was entertaining Shippo in the corner, and Kaede was mixing herbs by the fire. He remember what had happened before he blacked out, but after that was a blur. One thing that he did know was that Kagome had healed him. His hand went slowly to his chest and felt were there should have been a massive hole.

Inuyasha sat up and looked at the small group in the hut. No one spoke or moved as he got up from his bed and walked over next to Kagome, he placed his hand on Kagome's neck to feel her pulse. She had taught him to do that instead of putting his ear to her chest. It was strong. Sango had already backed away near Miroku. Inuyasha then carefully picked up Kagome and left the hut. Sango nor Miroku tried to stop him, they both new Inuyasha would need some alone time to talk about what had happened with Zinan when Kagome woke up.

Kaede looked up and watched the retreating form of Inuyasha. She sighed, she new that things would be a lot more interesting around her little village. Sango had informed Kaede at what had happened in the cave, or at least as much as they saw.

Inuyasha had gone to his forest to sit in his favourite tree with Kagome. She would soon be awake, he could tell by her uneven breathing. Inuyasha sat down on a branch and pulled Kagome close to him, he had almost lost her again. Inuyasha was really starting to doubt his ability to protect her. He looked down at Kagome again, he saw two beautiful brown eyes looking up at him. Neither spoke for a long while, they just stared into each others eyes. Finally Kagome broke the silence, after she had looked down at her hand.

"I wish I had to bring my engagement ring with me." Kagome said resting her head on Inuyasha's chest.

"You know that we had to leave our Christmas presents behind, for now." Kagome nodded but looked at the place were her ring should be.

"I just miss it, some part of me says screw what would happen if Naraku knew. But then he would be able to use that to his advantage, I really hate Naraku. He didn't really do anything to me, well only try and kill me a few dozen times. But he messed with your life, he cursed Miroku's family, murdered both Shippo's and Sango's families. He has never done anything like that to me, well that's not true either. He did try to kill my love, my friends and me." Inuyasha looked at Kagome as she rambled on. It seemed as if she felt that she did not deserve to hate Naraku as much as the rest.

"Kagome you are aloud to hate a person, he has fucked with all our lives. Now stop talking about it before you give yourself a headache." Inuyasha hugged Kagome closer to him, if that was even possible. "If you ask me, I'm lucky that he messed with me all those years ago, if not I wouldn't have been able to meet my mate." Inuyasha nuzzled Kagome's neck, these were the moments between her and Inuyasha that Kagome loved. He was a different person around the other people. Kagome's face turned serious.

"Inuyasha what happened today was so weird for me. I purified a demon, I mean I killed the guy, this is the second person I've killed today." Kagome sighed.

"But you also saved a life." Inuyasha titled Kagome's face towards his. "I owe you my life." Inuyasha gently creased Kagome's lips with his.

"You have saved my life many times, how about we just call it even Inuyasha. Do you want to know what happened?" Kagome asked.

"I can tell that you healed me with your new founded powers." Inuyasha stated.

"Smart ass are we, well that's what happened. I don't even know how I did it, it was as if I watched myself do everything from outside my body. Like someone else was controlling me." Kagome stared out at the now setting sun. "Inuyasha I hate to be a bummer, but I have to go back to my time."

"What?" Inuyasha said sounding like his old self.  
"I have exams and if I don't pass them I will not be able to graduate this year. I really just want to finish up school this year, and be done with it." Kagome put on her best pout face.

"Feh if you will finally be done with that fucking school thing, then why not." Inuyasha said.

"Watch your mouth." Kagome teased.

"But I am coming with you." Inuyasha warned.

"Yes, of course. Oh we have to leave in two days." Kagome added.

"Feh, whatever." Inuyasha was now staring out at the sky. Kagome looked up and say something gold sticking out from under Inuyasha's shirt. she reached up her hand and pulled out the locket that Kagome had given him.

"I thought you would have thrown this away, by now." Kagome said.

"Na, it seemed like something I should keep." Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, she smiled, and then hugged Inuyasha.

"Thank you."

"Kagome where do you want to live?" Kagome was surprised by this question, she pulled away from Inuyasha and looked him square in the face. Inuyasha was completely serious.

"To tell you the truth I only thought about it once when we were discussing my future in school. I told you then Inuyasha that this era is now my home." Kagome smiled, but when she looked at Inuyasha he was shaking his head.

"No you silly wench." Inuyasha teased. "I mean where to, in the village, the forest, or some distance land that we have not seen yet. I'll build you a house any where you want." Kagome thought for a moment, she really did love where they were sitting now in Inuyasha's forest of course she wouldn't want her house to be built right here, but maybe just a ways a way.

"I think in your forest Inuyasha. It is close enough to the village that I can go and see Kaede, but it's far enough to have it to ourselves." Kagome watched as a smirk crossed Inuyasha's face. " What are you smiling at?" she asked.

"I am just glad you would want to live here in my forest, the village smells like shit. Kind of like rotten fish." Kagome laughed.

"So what's this cave Miroku told me about?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh, I"ll have to show you it. I meant to do it today since the snow seems to have lightened up." Kagome said.

"How about we wait until spring." Inuyasha said.

"Sounds good, I think we should be getting back now. The others are probably worried." Kagome said, looking up at Inuyasha again.

"In a little while." Kagome sighed and leaned into Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha bent his head slightly and kissed Kagome's hair, which for some odd reason made Kagome blush.

Miroku and Sango both went to fetch some water for Kaede. Sango had an bandage on her arm and Miroku around shoulder. Their injuries were not that bad, but they were surprised that Kagome came out of the cave with only a small cut on the shoulder. Both Miroku and Sango took no time in defecting the few demons that were sent to kill them, and then they found Shippo and Kirara wondering the cave looking for everyone. Both Sango and Miroku wondered why Kagome said that Inuyasha was her lover, they both knew that she did love Inuyasha, but did Inuyasha know that? They didn't know.

"Sango I have noticed a change in Inuyasha since him and Kagome returned after Christmas. They are getting along much better and Kagome hasn't sat him once." Miroku spoke while filling his bucket.

"Ya, and she seems to be happier then before. I'll really have to ask her." Sango started to walk back to the hut, with Miroku following.

When Kagome and Inuyasha returned everyone stared at the two, both acted as if nothing had happened. Inuyasha went and sat by the door and Kagome went over to help Kaede with the herbs. Kaede glanced at Kagome but said nothing, she was not the only one giving Kagome strange looks. Everyone's eyes were on either Kagome or Inuyasha. For a while not the one person spoke, but then the silence was starting to kill Sango. If some one didn't speak soon she would burst. Miroku stared at Inuyasha he couldn't figure out what was going on between the two, but what ever it was he's determined to find out.

"Guys I have to go back to my time for a while." Kagome finally said.

"Why? You only just got back a while ago." Miroku asked back along with a questioning look.

"Well you see I have final exams in just a little over a week, and I really need to study. If I don't pass I have to do an extra term of school." Kagome sighed and looked at her friends.  
"Well if that means you will finally be done with high school then I guess we can put off finding Naraku for another little while." Sango said pleasently.

"Kagome do you have to go?" Shippo winned.

"Sorry Shippo I have to go, but I"ll be back in two weeks. But I am not going for another two days."

"So you are not leaving us forever." Shippo whipped the tears from his eyes.

"Of course not Shippo, how could I leave you guys. You are my family!" Kagome hugged Shippo and put him back on the floor.

"So Kagome, mind filling us in on what happened in the cave?" Sango asked, trying not to sound to pushy.

Kagome sat and explained what had happen at the cave, but she left out some little details that were just between her and Inuyasha. She told them about Zinan being Naraku's half brother. They all agreed that he did share the same negative energy as him. Shippo was about to ask Kagome why she said she loved Inuyasha, but the others understood and just left the subject at her explanation.

For the next two days Kagome spent loads of time with her friends, they were now getting ready for the final fight. The one that would end it all, and everyone was freaked out already. While Kagome was gone, Sango and Miroku were going to try and find some clues on were Naraku's now hiding. Then when Kagome and Inuyasha get back they are going after him.

"Bye guys, see you all in a couple of weeks." Kagome said as she gave everyone but Miroku a hug.

"What no hug?" Miroku asked, but got a smack on the head from Inuyasha.

"You, monk better keep your hands to yourself." Inuyasha said before turning and bending down allowing Kagome to climb on his back.

Kagome waved as her friends went out of sight, the next minute they were by the well ready to pass into the future. Kagome and Inuyasha jumped through the well and was surround by the familiar blue light. On the other side Inuyasha helped Kagome out of the well and up into the shed.

When they both entered the house they were greeted by Kagome's mother. She hadn't expect them back so soon, and she didn't prepare them anything for supper. Kagome told her mother that her and Inuyasha had come back for her final exams, then they would be on their way again. Kagome left her mother in the kitchen with Inuyasha a little while later, she went to her room and sat on the bed. At first she just sat thinking but then she saw the small jewelry box on her desk and walked over to it. She opened the small box and pulled out her locket and ring and put them on.

"Ah, that's better." Kagome said to herself.

"Kagome dear you are wanted at the door." Kagome's mother called from downstairs. Kagome walked down over the stairs, and to the door, where stood...

A/n Ok that's enough for now, and if you give me five reviews I will update! Thank you! Don't forget to review.

Later Days


	25. Stress Out!

A/n Hey everyone! Thanks to all my reviewers from the last chapter, you all are wicked. Sorry for taking so long to update, but every thing has been crazy around here lately. With school starting, homework and playing sports, plus my mother who doesn't aloud me to be on the computer for more then a couple hours a night, it has been very hard getting this chapter written. Although it was all written about 2 weeks ago, my editor was having some problems at home and couldn't get at it. She says sorry. Well I hope you all like, and don't forget to review! On to the story!

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha, any of the Inuyasha rights, or anything else to do with Inuyasha. I wish I did but I don't so you know. But I do own the plot along with the characters Aalyah, Andrea, Mike and Jordan.

This sign ' -Means someone is thinking to themselves  
This sign -Means a flashback  
_Italic font_ - means dream

Ending of last Chapter:

She opened the small box and pulled out her locket and ring and put them on.

"Ah, that's better." Kagome said to herself.

"Kagome dear you are wanted at the door." Kagome's mother called from downstairs. Kagome walked down over the stairs, and to the door, where stood..

**Chapter 25 Stress out!**

"Umm, hi girls. What's up?" Kagome said to her three friends.

"We decided to come over and help you study for your exams." Eri said.

"Ya, since you have been sick a for the past couple of weeks, and missed so many review classes." Yuka added.

"Thank you, how about we go in the kitchen and get started." Kagome actually felt like she now had an chance to pass her exams. A now bigger chance then she had before.

For the next few hours Inuyasha sat in the living room listening to the tutoring session that was going on in the next room. From the sounds of it Kagome had missed a lot, and she didn't have much of a clue about anything. Inuyasha knew that it was hard for Kagome to balance going back and forth between the two eras, but he never really realized how difficult it was for her. He never actually asked her, all he did was come to her home, and take her back to the feudal ear. It was now the time that he made up for all the stupid mistakes he had done in the past. He was going to help Kagome pass her exams, but it wasn't like he could help tutor her. Inuyasha thought for a moment there were some other things he could do. He heard a loud sigh come from the kitchen, so he got up and went to check up on his mate.

"I don't think I''ll ever get this." Kagome put her head down on her books in defeat.

"Come on Kagome this is only the first night, we'll all take turns in helping you ok." Ayumi place a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"That's right Kagome, you can't give up." Eri smiled at her.

"We'll all take 2 subjects, and for the next 7 days we will take a few hours a night to help you." Yuka, added.

"Ok, that sounds like a plan. Thanks guys!" Kagome said, but she still wasn't smiling, and her head was still resting on her books. She looked up and a smile crossed her face, Inuyasha was now standing by the table. "Are you hungry or something Inuyasha ?" Kagome asked.

"No, I just came to see how things were going." Inuyasha gave Kagome a small smile.

"Well they could be going a lot better, but.." Kagome looked down.

"Ok, girls I think it's time we leave. It's 10:00, and we all got school tomorrow. So ya, come girls." Ayumi said, she wanted to give Kagome a break. Plus they all had homework to do of their own.

"C-ya in class tomorrow Kagome." Yuka said, as she walked through the door.

"Bye." Eri waved.

"Thanks again girls. Bye." Kagome shouted before she shut the front door. "I am so glad that's over." Kagome fell back onto the couch with Inuyasha. "Inuyasha I don't know if I am going to live through this week." Kagome buried her head into Inuyasha's clothes.

"You mean to tell me after being chased by demons, almost killed, and having to put up with me after all this time, you can't handle a few exams." Inuyasha joked, which caused Kagome to smile, she looked up once again.

"Well the being chased by demons, that was not to bad. Somehow you always managed to save me from being killed, and well putting up with you that made it all worth it." Inuyasha laughed, he bent his head down to meet Kagome's lips. Which she gladly captured, Kagome melted into Inuyasha's arms. Whenever she was with him everything seemed ok. The two were interrupted by Kagome's stomach growling. Her faced turned a light shade of red.

"I think my stomach is trying to tell me something." Kagome giggled.

"Come on, lets get you something to eat." Inuyasha got up and then pulled Kagome up off the couch.

Kagome got two bowls from the cupboard and placed them in the table in front of Inuyasha. Her mother had made some soup for supper and of course there was some left overs. Kagome heated up the soup and poured some into both bowls. In less then three seconds Inuyasha had his gone, Kagome smiled and continued eating her soup. Inuyasha got up from the table, he told Kagome that he would be back in a minute and left the kitchen. A little while later Inuyasha returned just as Kagome was finishing her soup.

"Come with me." He said in a low whisper. Kagome didn't know what was going on, but she nodded her head and followed Inuyasha upstairs. He stopped outside the bathroom door, and opened it for Kagome. She walked inside and wondered what was going on, but she instantly knew.

Inuyasha had placed candles all around the bathroom, they emitted a soft glow. Towels were laid out for her by the sink, and she could smell her favorite bubble bath. Kagome turned to Inuyasha, and flung herself in his arms.

"Thank you." Was all she could manage to say.

"Go relax, I'll go and take care of the dishes." Kagome pecked Inuyasha on the lips, as he was about to pull away from her. He shut the door and walked back downstairs.

After Inuyasha cleaned the dishes he went back upstairs, he could tell Kagome was still relaxing in the bathtub. So Inuyasha turned into their room and got changed for bed. He changed into bed clothes which were just a pair of cotton pants. He didn't bother to wear a shirt, because it always go to warm in the bed with both him and Kagome sleeping in it. Plus the house was already warm enough for him. Inuyasha was still trying to get used to the modern day heating system. Kagome and Sota both tried to explain it to him once, but the only thing he could get was the basic idea of how the heat traveled through the vents into each room. Inuyasha decided that when he built a house for his Kagome that he was going to have running water and an heating system. He still wasn't sure on how he was going to do it, but he was going to use these next couple of weeks to find out more on both. Inuyasha would also have to ask the Monk to help him, and maybe even Sango, he was going to make this all an surprise for Kagome. Inuyasha's ears perked up he could hear Kagome leaving the bathroom and coming towards the room. Kagome opened the door to see Inuyasha lying on the bed.

"Have a good bath?" Inuyasha asked.

"Just what the doctor ordered." Kagome walked over to where Inuyasha was lying and lid down next to him. "Thank you, again."

"Would you like to go get some fresh air before we go to sleep?" Inuyasha asked.

"Umhum, let me get our coats." Kagome ran downstairs and grabbed her and Inuyasha's coats. When she thought about it, her and Inuyasha would have to leave through the front door anyway. She was so used to leaving through her window with Inuyasha, who was now behind her.

"Still want to make an exit through the window do we." Inuyasha laughed. Margaret walked out of the kitchen.

"Mom, we are just getting a bit of fresh air before we go to bed." Kagome smiled.

"Ok dear, just don't stay out to long." Kagome nodded her head and left the house with Inuyasha at her side.

They walked through the quiet shrine, to the streets of Tokyo, where not many people were walking at this time of night. They walked around for a little while, Kagome's head rested on Inuyasha's shoulder, he looked down to see she could barely keep her eyes open. Inuyasha scooped Kagome up into his arms, she buried her head into his chest, and fell asleep. He carried her back to the shrine, Margaret looked out the window to see Inuyasha carrying Kagome up towards the house. She rushed out side not knowing that Kagome was only asleep. When she got close enough to them she could see that everything was ok.

When they got inside again, Inuyasha took Kagome's coat off and laid her in their bed, next he took off his and laid himself down. He wrapped his arms around Kagome and fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning Kagome awoke refreshed and ready to face the day. She was about to jump out of bed, when she felt the weight of a set of arms around her waist. She turned over and kissed Inuyasha on the lips, his eyes opened, and a smile formed on his lips.

"Morning."

"Good morning my beautiful mate." Inuyasha nuzzled Kagome's neck. "We have to get up now." Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer to him. He still couldn't believe he would wake up with her every morning for the rest of his life.

"I can't wait for this all to be over." Kagome sighed, she got up from the bed and walked to the bathroom. After a nice, and long hot shower Kagome felt somewhat better about going to school. She went back to her bedroom and found Inuyasha dressed and waiting for her.

"I'll go help your mother with breakfast you come when you are ready." Inuyasha left the room to Kagome.

Inuyasha walked Kagome to school that morning, but never stayed with her. He was to come back to eat lunch with her and then again when school was over. Kagome was shocked that he never stayed with her, she almost fell over when he told her. When she asked why he wasn't staying Inuyasha just mumbled something, kissed her on the cheek and left. She watched his retreating form from the front steps of the school. Kagome had no idea what was going on, she waited on the steps until she heard the bell.

''Why is he acting so strange, he wouldn't be having regrets about us would he. Maybe he still does love Kikyou, no that can't be, he made me his mate. Inuyasha what are you doing?'' Kagome thought but was brought back when the teacher called her name.

Kagome some how made it through her classes until lunch, she was lost in most of her studies. She looked back down at the math problem, she was attempting to do. Kagome was sitting outside under a sakura (cherry blossom) tree. She decided that it was time to take a break and put her books back in her bag. She looked around, she wondered where Inuyasha could be. She had been sitting here for almost 15 minutes now, it was not like him to be late.

"Up here wench." Inuyasha's voice came from above her. "You shouldn't be out in this weather, you are going to catch a flu." Kagome smiled.

"You know you can't be jumping around the school yard and sitting in trees. People will see you and wonder." Kagome stood up and brushed off the light snow that had fallen on her lap. "I wanted to wait outside for you, you ready to go in for lunch." Inuyasha jumped down out of the tree, and landed next to Kagome.

"How much time do you got left to your lunch?" Inuyasha asked.

"45 minutes, or so. Why?" Kagome looked up at Inuyasha.

"No reason. Kagome the new moon is next week." Inuyasha whisper.

"Well then lets be glad we are here in my time and wont have to worry Naraku, where ever he's hiding too. That coward." Inuyasha laughed, Kagome was starting to sound like him.

Inuyasha ate lunch with Kagome, he got annoyed about how every girl who passed him started to giggle. Inuyasha was glad when they finally left the cafeteria, he went to Kagome's locker and helped her get her books for the rest of her classes. He kissed her good-bye and left, with only him gone for two seconds a group of girls gathered around Kagome. So many questions flew at her like, is he you boyfriend? How long have you been dating? How old is he? Does he have any brothers? Where is he from? Is he a good kisser?. Luckily Kagome was rescued by her friends who had some how pushed past the questioning girls. They pulled her in their home room, and shut the door.

"I prey that never happens again." Yuka said.

"They were about to jump you." Eri, shock her head. People had no respect these days.

"You two can't say much, you acted just like those girls when you found out that Kagome and Inuyasha were engaged." Ayumi spatted.

"Ok, that's enough. I really just want to get through these couple of classes and go home. I got to much on my mind to be worry about a bunch of girls, that don''t even know me, attacking me in the halls." Kagome was frustrated, and tired. She couldn't wait to get home and have a nap.

After her classes were over Kagome practically ran out of the school, she just wanted to get away from everything. Inuyasha waited outside for her, he was leaning against a tree. Kagome stopped for a moment to take a good look at him. He was wearing a pair black jeans, a winter coat, along with a winter hat. Even in his winter gear he looked hot, Kagome smiled and ran into his arms.

"I missed you." She said.

"Of course you missed me." Kagome gave him a punch in the shoulder. "And I missed you too." Inuyasha bent down and kissed Kagome tenderly.

"Inuyasha lets go. I am sick of these girls watching me." Kagome turned around and waved to the group of Inuyasha fans. Inuyasha smiled towards them and most fell down sighing. Kagome looked at Inuyasha who looked very disgusted, as he turned away from the crushing girls. Him and Kagome walked away from the group of girls. When they were finally a good distance away from them, Kagome asked him what was wrong.

"Inuyasha they are only admiring you, they think you are handsome and mature." Kagome said wrapping her arm around Inuyasha''s.

"I just think you women shouldn't be ready to through themselves at a man. They should have more respect then that." Inuyasha looked down at Kagome.

"Inuyasha you seem so much different when we are not around the group." Inuyasha's face turned cold. "What I mean is that you don't mind sharing your opinions." Inuyasha shock his head.

"I just rather keep them to myself, don't want that dirty minded monk to take anything I say the wrong way." Inuyasha and Kagome kept walking, when suddenly Inuyasha stopped.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?"

"It's nothing I just thought I smelt something." Inuyasha looked over his shoulder, and then started to walk again. "So who's coming over to help you study tonight?"

"To tell you the truth Inuyasha I am not really sure." Kagome said.

They reached the shrine and Kagome went up to her room for a small nap. While Inuyasha went to talk to Margaret.

"Do you think she will suspect anything?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't think so, she is so preoccupied with her studies that she doesn't know what's going on around her. But just in case we will keep all of this on the down low." Margaret looked at Sota, who looked at Inuyasha.

"No telling Grandpa Sota." Inuyasha said, and stared at the boy waiting for a response.

"I know, I am not a kid you know." Inuyasha laughed and messed up his hair.

"Just making sure." Inuyasha looked out the window, he was sure he just saw someone out there.

For the next few days, everything for Inuyasha was pretty much a routine, he walked with Kagome to school, went back to the shrine, then went back to eat lunch with Kagome, and he picked her up after school. The evenings were pretty much the same, Kagome would get home from school, take a short nap, study, eat supper, study some more then get tutored by one of her friends. After they left Inuyasha would have a snack made and then send Kagome off for a nice relaxing bath.

It was now Sunday, the night before Kagome's first exam, and she was stressing out. She had been studying all day and was now going into the evening.

"Kagome dear would you like something to eat." Kagome's mother poked her head into Kagome's room. She smiled, Inuyasha and Kagome were both sitting on the bed. Inuyasha was leaning against the wall with Kagome pulled up into his lap. He was messaging her shoulders while she studied.

"That''s ok mama, I''m fine. Inuyasha would you like anything?" She looked up at her love.

"Something warm wouldn't be to bad." Kagome''s mother nodded and shut the door. "Why don't you take a break?" Inuyasha suggested.

"After I finish this chapter." Kagome was now reviewing this one last chapter, then she would start all over again.

"You are going to work yourself to death." Inuyasha warned.

"Shut up, and stop teasing me." Kagome giggled when she Inuyasha's nails run softly over her neck.

"Who's teasing?" Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha stop it, I need to study." Kagome's laughter was become louder as Inuyasha moved his hand to her ribs.

"I said it's time for a break." Inuyasha said low enough for only Kagome could here, he tickled her harder.

"In...uy..as..ha, ssstop iit." Kagome was now buckled over laughing.

"On one condition, you have to take a break." Kagome nodded her head and Inuyasha stopped.

"Ok, I give." Kagome squeaked. She laid down on the bed trying to catch her breath. Margaret opened the door and bought in a tray with two bowls of rice and glasses of water.

"I thought you might be hungry too."

"Thanks mama, I'll come out in a little while to say goodnight, I don't plan to stay up late tonight." Kagome said as she sat by her desk to eat the rice her mom had made.

A couple hours later Kagome and Inuyasha settled into bed for the night. Kagome felt half good about her first exam, it was only English. She had gone through all the novel notes, essays, and some other stuff that her friends had gladly given to her. She had been reviewing them and math most of the day. Not to mention the other three subjects she had exams in. She was felling stressed, worried and hopeless all at one time, but she would never give up. She wanted to graduate high school this year like the rest of her fellow students. She wanted to go to prom, and graduation with the people she had grown up with, not some strangers. Plus the quicker she got this term over with the better, she would be able to focus more on finding Naraku.

The next morning Kagome awoke early to study, then Inuyasha walked her to school, he was going to come back to walk her home after her exam.

Kagome came out of the exam room, she was sweating, and her usual bright smile was in a frown. Inuyasha was waiting outside in the school yard for her. When she walked through the door he could tell that the exam didn't do as he hoped for.

"I am sure you did fine." Inuyasha said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I did better then fine, I did great." Kagome smiled once again. "I was able to answer all the questions and I think I pulled a 75 in it." Kagome jumped into Inuyasha arms.

So for the next five days Inuyasha went through Kagome's emotional periods. She did ok on 3 of five of her exams, that is what she thought. On the night of the new moon one of Kagome's friends came by for tutoring. When she saw Inuyasha standing back on with his black hair, she freaked out.

She started to yell at Kagome for cheating on Inuyasha, who couldn't resist puling Kagome into his arms. When he turned around Eri calmed down, then she started to fling questions at Inuyasha, but Kagome stopped her and explained everything. Well not everything, Kagome just said that Inuyasha had dyed his hair, but it was wash out, so his hair would be back to normal tomorrow. Eri nodded It was now Friday afternoon, after Kagome's last exam. She came out of the school with all her friends, when she saw Inuyasha she dropped her stuff and ran to him. She jumped into his arms, with an excited smile on her face.

"Inuyasha I passed 3 of my exams so far, I don''t know what I got in them yet. All my teachers would tell me is that I passed. I'll get my grading card in the mail." Kagome gave Inuyasha a kiss on the lips. "Thank you for every thing." Inuyasha smirked.

"Feh, like I was going to let you fail. You ready to go." Inuyasha could smell that the weather was going to change for the worst.

"Ya, just let me get my stuff." Kagome turned around to see her friends holding her book bag, along with a couple of her books. All three giggling.

"Inuyasha you should have saw her when she found out about her marks." Eri said, now breaking down into a full laugh. The other two girls couldn't even get in a word, remembering the look on Kagome's face was to much for them.

"Thanks again girls, I'll see you tomorrow, before we leave." Kagome waved to her friends and they left. Inuyasha couldn't wait to get back to the feudal era. He really hated the smell here. Inuyasha stopped, he sniffed the air, and his ear twitched.

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" Kagome looked startled

"Andrea, she's in trouble. Get on." Kagome did what she was told, and Inuyasha ducked into a dark alleyway, and jumped into the air. He could hear that she was only a couple blocks away. He stopped on top a roof and let Kagome off his back. They looked down and saw Andrea surrounded by three guys. They didn't seem to be demons but they were not human either. Inuyasha realized a second later they were witches. He could feel the energy coming from them, it was powerful, right away Inuyasha pushed Kagome behind him. She tried to protest, and then stepped out to his side again. Inuyasha kept his arm out in front of her just in case.

"Ha, you guys think you can take me?" Andrea laughed a little and got into a fighting stance. "You have got to be kidding me. This is all he is sending after me, god and I thought he was smart." Andrea's eyes darkened.

Inuyasha was about to jump and help Andrea when Kagome stopped him. She shocked her head and pointed towards Andrea, it was then Inuyasha noticed that Andrea seemed to be glowing. All three men attacked at the same time, but they didn't move. Inuyasha had seen this before, it was a type of magic. One man shot his arms out in front of him, and spikes of fire shot forth. Another was able to pull the rock from the very ground and sent it flying towards Andrea, who was now in mid air dodging the fire. A rush of wind threw her off balance, but she regained it just in time to flip out of the way of the rocks. Inuyasha heard the sounds of guns and pulled Kagome close to him. He watched as three people two holding guns and the other just stood watching, came onto the scene. Within seconds all three men were on the ground, one man left, Inuyasha guess to for back up. Him and Sota watched some movies with cops in them before. So he new what was going on, sort of. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and jumped down from the roof, behind Andrea, she had sensed him so he might as well make himself and Kagome known.

"They were after you this time, where is your partner Griffin, Aalyah?" A man with dark hair and clothes asked Andrea.

"I told her to go get the car, when these three jerks tried to jump me. I led them into the alleyway so there wouldn't be no witnesses. That's when I notice my two friends had come to help me, even though it was unnecessary. I was doing quiet fine and then you shot the guys before I could even get some answers out of them. Or in that matter ask them any questions!" Andrea crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes seemed to be on fire.

"Please Andrae-chan, calm down." A girl stepped out of the shadows. This was the first time Inuyasha really noticed the small blond girl in front of him. She was only about Kagome''s age.

"And you how many times do I have to tell you to call me Andrea." Andrea's eyes soften.

"Andrea, what in the hell were you thinking." Aalyah stomped up to Andrea, who was now tense. " You could have been hurt or killed."

"Ah, they jumped me, what was I suppose to do sit back and get the shit bet out of me." Andrea retorted.

"No you are suppose to call for back up, did you ever think I might have wanted a good fight." Aalyah started to laugh, when she saw the look on Kagome's and Inuyasha's faces. "Hey Kags, Inuyasha! What's up?" Aalyah walked over to her friends to say hello.

"Oh, Kagome and Inuyasha I am sorry for being so rude, these are our friends Amon, and Robin." Aalyah said, bowed in apology.

"It's nice to meet you." Kagome bowed along with Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, you and Amon would get along great. You both have trust issues and hate opening up to people." Andrea said, while the girls laughed Inuyasha mumbled and glared, while Amon just glared. Both men turned their heads on different directions and stared. This made the girls laugh harder.

"See what I mean." Andrea said.

"Well I guess we will be going." Aalyah said grabbing Andrea's arm and started walking away.

"Stop there, you think you two are going to leave without doing some paper work first." Amon said coldly.

"Damn it, thought we could have gotten away." Aalyah said, she leaned against the alley's wall.

"Follow me." Amon said, walking towards his car.

"I am sorry about Amon's bad mood, we have been looking for these three witches for days. He hates it when a hunt doesn't go as planned." Robin bowed.

"There is no need to be sorry, he didn't plan for us to get in the way of your hunt." Kagome was shocked at the moment when she realized what she had just seen. ' they hunted witches.'

"You must think we are horrible for hunting these witches, but not all witches are good. Some use there abilities for evil. They are the ones who abuse their powers, who hurt innocent people." Robin said quietly. "I see that you are a demon Inuyasha, so you must know what I am talking about. Not all demons are good and must be stopped. There are some of us placed on this earth by god to do this." Robin didn't want Kagome and Inuyasha to think ill of her and Amon. She wanted them to understand, some witches couldn't be let loose on the street to kill innocent people.

"Feh." Inuyasha turned his head away from Robin. Kagome looked over to Robin who nodded her head in understanding.

"If you would follow me and answer some questions you can be on your way."

A little while later Kagome and Inuyasha were on there way back to the shrine. Kagome didn't realize how little she knew about her own world. There was so much to uncover, to explore, and discover. She never thought that there could be witches in this time, but then again there are demons, so it makes since. Kagome was only able to know that there were hunters to hunt the witches, then they were sent to a jail of some sort. The rest was up in the air, Inuyasha just thought of something, there would be people in this hunting the demons in this time two. That's when it hit him, Mike and Jordan talked about some type of Centre. It took care of any unruly demons, Inuyasha wondered how all this started. Kagome and Inuyasha reached the shrine only to be met by a visitor. Sesshomaru sat sitting in Kagome's living room with a warm cup of tea in his hand.

"Brother I have been informed that you had an encounter with some witches today. I have just come by to make sure that both you and Kagome are ok." Sesshomaru set his cup of tea and waited for Kagome and Inuyasha to sit down.

"Feh, like they could have taken me down." Inuyasha sat with his arms crossed over his chest, but when Kagome sat down he draped one arm over her shoulders.

"Thank you for you concern Sesshomaru, we are fine." Kagome smiled. "We are leaving to return tomorrow, I don't think we will be back for a while. I hope that the next time we return Naraku will be finished off." Kagome looked determined. Sesshomaru held a small smirk on his face, if only he could tell her how it was all going to happen.

"Well I must take my leave, my wife is waiting for me to return." Sesshomaru's cell phone started to ring. "Yes dear, I am on my way home." Inuyasha laughed at this, the great Sesshomaru was being bossed around by his own mate.

"Got something to say Inuyasha." Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha. Now it was Kagome turn to laugh, this was the Sesshomaru she new. Kagome walked Sesshomaru to the door and then went to the kitchen were she found Inuyasha making a snack. Ramen, which was his favorite food.

"Inuyasha I am going to go pack for tomorrow come up when you are ready." Kagome walked to her room and shut the door. She started to pack her back pack for her journey back to the past. This time she knew she wouldn't be back for a while. The final battle was coming yet again, this time they would kill Naraku, he would be gone for good. Everyone would finally be able to rest. Kagome looked around her room, she noticed something wasn't right, but she had no time to worry about that now. Kagome turned around and met face to face with Ukaran, she stumbled backwards into a pile of clothes that she had laid in her desk.

"You think it would have been that easy." His red eyes stared her down.

"No, leave me alone." Kagome screamed, her legs gave from under her, only to be caught before she hit the floor.

"Kagome, what happened?" Inuyasha asked, with worry in his voice. Tears brimmed Kagome''s eyes, she was shaking.

"He was here Ukaran, was here." Kagome was just barely able to get the words out, Inuyasha rocked Kagome back and forth until she calmed down. He sniffed around the room, but found no trace of Ukaran.

"Kagome I am sure it was only your mind playing tricks on you. I can't smell any presence of him being here. Why don't you lie down and take a nap." Inuyasha picked Kagome up and laid her on the bed.

"I must just need some sleep." Kagome said, as she drifted into a light sleep.

_Kagome sat in a chair with her hands folded in her lap, people were standing around her, and pointing. Kagome stood, she looked into the faces of her friends and family. She tried to speak but now words escaped from her mouth. She could do a thing but listen to what was going to happen next._

_"Murderer!" The word hit her like a ton of bricks. She looked into the eyes of her best friend Sango. _

_"How could you?" Miroku spat in her face._

_"No, I..I didn't... want to kill her." Kagome stammered, her eyes filled with tears. "Please believe me."_

_"I am ashamed to be near you." Shippo walked away from Kagome. Everyone else turned their backs to her. _

_"No." Tears streamed down Kagome's face. "It wasn't like that, how can you say something like that to me. I was trying to save her from the pain of wondering aimlessly on this earth. Friends, you have got to understand. It was her finally wish." Kagome said, while more tears ran down her face. "I didn't want to kill her, I didn't want to, I had no choice! She wanted me to send her on to the next world. Please you have got to understand you guys are my family, you just have to understand." Kagome was now pleading with her friends. _

_"You just wanted Inuyasha for yourself. That's why you killed her, so you could get closer to Inuyasha." Sango shook her head. _

_"I thought that you were so kind, and sweet." Shippo stuck his tongue out at her._

_"You just wanted to gain the power she had, take the only thing that she had left." Miroku pointed his finger at Kagome. "You are the devil."_

_"I never, I didn't do it for any of those reasons. Why would you think-" Kagome sat back down. "I thought-"_

_"Shut up!" Inuyasha's voice roared through the room they seemed to be in. Everyone turned to look at him. "You damn fools, why are you all acting so cruel? Kagome did what she was told to do, you weren't even there. You never saw the plead that was in Kikyou's eyes. Kagome didn't know she would be gaining any powers from putting Kikyou to rest until Kikyou herself told her. Kikyou was tired of wandering and wanted to finally be at rest and peace." Inuyasha eyes were burning, he was now standing by Kagome's side. Kagome's friend clasped to the ground, she was about to run to them, but Inuyasha stopped her. "They weren't real, they're just fakes, copies, bones and dirt." _

_"Inuyasha." Kagome was pulled into a hug._

_"Next time it would be a lot easier if you just came to me and talked this out. Don't keep these kind of feelings and emotions locked up, it wont do you any good. It will only hurt you."_

_"So you have killed another one, purified a demon, you were to weak to try and stop him without your powers. Not like you know how to use them." Kagome eyes widened, she stared into the face of her own mother._

_"Mama, what's wrong? Why are you saying this to me, I had to do it, he was going to kill my mate. Zinan was going to kill Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted._ "_I am a Miko I am placed on this world to protect and heal the innocent. I use my abilities to save the ones I love, and to help bring this world to peace. I am not a murderer, I'm a protector." Kagome stood up close to her mother, only to see her smile._

_"I know you could do it, you are a fighter, just like your father. But never forget dear that a protector can be the protected. I know Inuyasha will always be there to protect you." Kagome''s mother faded away. Inuyasha was now at Kagome''s side._

_"Now Kagome do you understand." Kagome nodded her head._

_"Yes I do."_ _Kagome was now back in her room, Inuyasha was standing near by._

_"Oh Inuyasha why didn't I just talk to you about what was happening. You would have understood, and I wouldn't be feeling this horrible right now." Kagome''s head dropped. _

_"Shh wench, you talk to much." Inuyasha pulled Kagome close to him. "I've miss your touch." This was a strange comment, he had never said this to her before. Inuyasha ran his hand over Kagome's cheek, she never got the same tingling feeling she usually gets. His touch felt unnatural, as if it was his first time holding her. Inuyasha leaned his head down and kissed Kagome, this never felt right either. Kagome pulled away from him. _

_"Are you ok Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she took a step away from him. _

_"Why do you ask lover ?" Kagome's eyes narrowed, Inuyasha has never called her lover before. They have never made love yet, and if Kagome had pulled away from Inuyasha like this before his ears would have drooped, along with his head. _

_"Who are you? You are not my Inuyasha, what have you done to him?" Kagome was shouting, tears stained her cheeks. _

_"My dear little Kagome, what are you talking about?" Kagome put her hand to her mouth. _

_"You." She pointed her finger at him. "You have caused me enough pain, just leave me alone Ukaran. Leave us alone." _

_"Cleaver girl aren't you, to bad, you will never get to see you loving Inuyasha again." Ukaran laughed evilly._

_"Ukaran, **were's my mate**?" Kagome''s anger was rising. _

_"Six feet under, well almost...any other questions." _

_"You will not control me any more, I will not feel your eyes watching my every move, and I will be happy living with Inuyasha. You are not going to be in my way anymore." Kagome's voice was cold. _

_"Good." With that Ukaran faded away, Kagome was left in a dark room._

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, she had been sleeping for quiet a long time. She had also been plagued by nightmares, and Inuyasha could do nothing to stop them. He just sat there watching and hoping she would awaken soon. He was sick of everything that was going on, him and Kagome would never be able to lead a normal life if people would ever stopped screwing with her head. She needed a break from all this shit, she needed a break to live a normal life. Right now Inuyasha wanted to kill Naraku, so that he and Kagome could live there lives. Kagome stopped twisting and turning, she settled for a moment and then awoke. She smiled and flung herself into Inuyasha's arms.

"Inuyasha I'm sorry, I should have kept everything locked up inside. I should have told you, please forgive me." Kagome pulled Inuyasha down onto her bed so that they were lying together.

"Kagome I knew you would tell me everything sooner or later. I just didn't want to pressure you, or push you away. I didn't want you to push me away." Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and at that moment he knew that they would make it through anything. It was also at this moment that Kagome broke down and confessed everything to Inuyasha.All of her emotions spilled out from her heart for the world to see, but Inuyasha was the only one there to observe it.

Inuyasha held Kagome closer him, he wanted to make all her pain and guilt melt away. He listened to every word that left her mouth, how she felt like Ukaran was controlling her, and why she felt as if she should have stopped Zinan from hurting Inuyasha. Then her tears started to pour, she spoke of how she couldn't handle having Kikyou's death on her conscience anymore. She felt horrible for killing Kikyou, she wished she could have that moment back and not do it.The guilt she felt was almost unbearable, it was as if a knife was stabbing her over and over in the stomach.

Inuyasha was ready to kick himself for not noticing how hurt his mate was. He had sensed that she was upset, bot not to this degree. Kagome started to calm down her breathing became normal, and her tears stopped flowing. Inuyasha used his thumb to wipe that last few away.

"Why do you put up with me?" Kagome asked seriously.

"I put up with you because you put up with me." Inuyasha nuzzled Kagome's neck, in turn Kagome climbed on to of Inuyasha and kissed him full on the lips. Inuyasha was caught off guard by Kagome, but only for a second to register what was happen.

"Inuyasha." Kagome moaned as he trailed kiss from her mouth to her jaw line. Inuyasha hands rubbed the small of Kagome's back, he turned over so that he was now on top. Kagome could feel her insides warm, she wanted to be with Inuyasha forever, she wanted him to take her now.

Kagome's hands were trembling, but she managed to remove Inuyasha's shirt, with a devilish smile. Inuyasha smiled and brought his mouth back to Kagome's, he nipped at her lower lip and she opened her mouth for him. His hands tangled in her raven black hair, while her hands ran over his defined muscles. Inuyasha pulled Kagome's shirt off, his hand moved over her breast, Kagome moaned.

Inuyasha could feel his man hood growing, he knew if he never stopped now, he wouldn't later on.They looked at each and smiled, both were thinking the exact same thing. Kagome kissed Inuyasha one last time and slid out from under him. Then he got up, and walked up behind her.

"Change, then wait for me to bring you downstairs, we have a surprise for you." Inuyasha grabbed his shirt from the floor and the chain that covers his hanyou features from the desk. "I'll be back to get you in five minutes."

"What are you planning?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha but his face was stone.

"Now if I told you that wench it wouldn't be a surprise." Inuyasha left the room for a few minutes. Kagome changed into a pair of faded, low rise jeans, with a light green shirt that cut just low enough to see some cleavage.

He came back with a blind fold, and covered Kagome's eyes. Next he lead her downstairs and took the blind fold off. Kagome gasped all her friends were standing in her living room.

"What's goingon?" Kagome didn't know what else to say.

"Well, Inuyasha asked us to come to your going away party." Ayumi said.

"How could we miss this." Eri said excitedly jumping up and down.

"Oh, Inuyasha you didn't have to." Kagome smiled.

"Since we are going to be gone for awhile I thought this would be the best way to say good-bye to everyone. I know you are going to miss them." Kagome kissed Inuyasha lightly on the lips, Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her waist, and they walked around the room talking to people. Inuyasha had gotten Ayumi to make a list for him of people Kagome was friends with, and it turns out that she has a good few of them. Even though she was closest to Eri, Yuka and Ayumi, who had all brought their boyfriends along, so they could meet Kagome. Inuyasha spotted Andrea, Mike, Aalyah, and Jordan on the other side of the room, he pointed them out to Kagome, and she waved them over.

"Ayumi, Yuka and Eri these are some of my friends Andrea, her boyfriend Mike, Jordan and his Girlfriend Aalyah." Kagome introduced the girls.

"Hey, what ever Kagome has told you about us, it's not true unless it is something nice." Andrea said, the three girls laughed, and they instantly started talking to each other.

"Kagome, smile." Kagome's mother took another picture.

"Mom, how many pictures do you have now?" Kagome stared at her mother.

"Only two rolls." Kagome laughed and nuzzled back into Inuyasha's lap. She was listening toAalyah tell a story about her and Andrea when they were back in their home town. Kagome laughed a little harder as she watched her acting out what had happened. Kagome looked around the room, everyone seemed to be sitting in the circle listening to all the storied being swapped. Kagome felt content for once, and she never wanted this feeling to go away. EVER!

"Inuyasha when we have our own home I want it to be just like this." Kagome said.

"Full of strange people." Kagome laughed atInuyasha. Most of these people didn't know him, and he didn't know them.

"No I mean happy and content." Kagome giggled.

"No problem love." Kagome dove right back into the conversation with her friends. Mike and Jordan were now standing up doing some typ of routine.

A/n Well, this is it for now, anyway review

Later days


	26. ﻿Visions

Authors Note: I am so sorry people about being so late with this chapter, but their has been a lot going on in my life lately. I broke up with my bf, then I have been gone with basketball so much over the past month. Plus some family issues arose. Now this chapter should be a good one, hope you all like it. Thanks to Rita who reads and edits all my chapters. Please people it would be nice to get some more reviews this time around. I want to know what you think, please tell me. Thanks, Inuyashasgurl15.

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha, any of the Inuyasha rights, or anything else to do with Inuyasha. I wish I did but I don''t so, you know. But I do own the plot along with the characters Aalyah, Andrea, Mike and Jordan. If you try to steal them I shall have to send my trusty editor after you, she is not one to be messed with.

This sign '' -Means someone is thinking to themselves  
This sign -Means a flashback  
_Italic font_ - means dream

Ending of last chapter:

" No I mean happy and content." Kagome giggled.

" No problem love." Kagome dove right back conversation with her friends. Mike and Jordan were now standing up and doing some type of routine.

**Chapter 26 Visions**

Suddenly Mike stopped dancing around like a fool, and put his hand in his pocket. His cell phone was ringing, and he answered it. Mike nodded his head towards Jordan and they excused themselves from the party. Kagome got up and sat next to Andrea, she asked Andrea where the guys had gone to. Andrea just said they were called back to work or something along those lines.

" It's seems as if that's all they do." Aalyah said under her breath, for only Kagome and Andrea to hear.

" Well someone has to protect the city." Andrea mumbled back.

" Ya but they need to have a life too." Aalyah snapped back.

" They do have a life, and we are part of it. We need to except that they work very hard and have long hours." Andrea retorted.

" Sure we work hard too, but we still make loads of time for them, when they're with us." Aalyah crossed her arms over her chest.

" Come on girls enough fighting for one night. It's my last night home, lets make it a good one." Kagome said cheerfully, she hated seeing her friends fight.

" Sorry, this is one subject we don't agree." Andrea apologized.

" Umhum, that's right, ya I am sorry too, we shouldn't be fighting tonight." Aalyah bowed.

" That's ok girl, I know what it is like." Kagome laughed.

" Ok Kagome here is another surprise for you." Eri said after she got everyone to quiet down.

" We decided since you will be travelling to another city soon to under go some type of treatment..." Yuke added.

" We got you a cake." Ayumi said last.

Mrs. Higurashi came out from the kitchen carrying an huge cake, it had white frosting with green lettering. It read 'GOOD LUCK KAGOME'. Kagome sat there with a strange look on her face, but then she smiled.

" You didn't have to all this you know." Kagome scolded her friends and mother.

" Be quiet and cut up your cake girl." Aalyah shouted. Kagome laughed and did so.

A little while later Kagome helped her mother bring some of the dirty dishes into the kitchen. Kagome placed them in the sink and leaned against it, and looked out the window. She wondered how long it would be before she ever saw this place again. She didn't know how her mother was going to take the news, that she was going to live in Inuyasha's time for the rest of her life. Kagome knew that the well wouldn't stay open forever and that she would be able to keep travelling back and forth. It would cause havoc, in both world's. It was this moment that Kagome knew that she would have to close the well sooner or later. She could feel that at some point a demon would figure out how to cross over, it would be to dangerous for her family to live on the shrine if that happened. Kagome turned around and watched as her mother picked up a tray of food with such grace. Kagome never really stopped to notice before that her mother was an amazing women. Kagome's mother has always understood how Kagome was feeling, why she did the things she did, and most of all, she was supportive. Kagome's mother has never doubted any of her decisions.

" Mom?"

" Yes, Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi turned around to look at her daughter.

" Thank you. Thank you for everything, I don't mean just tonight! I mean everything over these past few years. Everything you have done for me in this life time." Kagome hugged her mom.

" I am always here for you, always remember that." With that Kagome's mother left the room. Kagome shook her head, everything would always be ok as long as her mother was around. Kagome heard a knock at the door, she went to answer, while her mother came out from the living room to get.

" I got it mom, you can go back in to the party." Kagome waved her mother on.

" Ok dear, but remember this is you party and you need to enjoy your time with you friends and family."

" I will mom." Kagome opened the door and was met by a bear hug, which really surprised her. " Umm hello." Kagome laughed.

" Hey Kags." Jordan said from behind Mike, who had now let go of her .

They both walked into the house and took off their winter coats. They seemed to be pretty tired, but once they saw the smile on Kagome's face, both woke up. Both were dressed casually, Mike had his long black hair tied back into a loose ponytail, he was wear black pants, and a white button up shirt. While Jordan left his silver hair down, he wore black pants and a red shirt. Kagome looked at Mike again, for a second she thought she caught a piece of Inuyasha shining out through Mike's eyes. But when she looked back they were different.

" So are our girlfriends still here?" Jordan asked.

" Ya, they are both in the living, plus it is only early yet." She pointed towards the living room.

Kagome smiled, as she watched Mike punch Jordan" Ya Jordan, it's only early yet." Jordan smacked him in the back of the head.

" Ok children that's enough now." Kagome laughed. " So you just got back from work?" Kagome asked.

" It is that easy to tell?" Jordan said. As Kagome lead them back into the living room.

" Before we came to the party we worked a double shift." Mike sighed.

" And just now we got back from a call." Jordan scanned the room for his girl.

" You didn't have to come back to the party!" Kagome blustered. " You should have gone home to get some sleep! God I swear you two are just like Inuyasha. So stubborn."

" And miss a chance to see our favourite Aunt..." Jordan said.

" I don't think so, plus sleep is for the weak." Mike laughed.

" Ya, and if we didn't come back we would be shot by our girlfriends." Jordan added.

" You''re telling me, they can be pretty scary sometimes." Mike cringed.

Kagome rolled her eyes, and walked back into the party. Kagome reintroduced Mike and Jordan to the group and the party went on. Mike and Jordan told a few more stories, then Eri got the exceptional idea of putting some music on to dance to. A couple of the guys groaned, but the girls ignored them. Andrea and Aalyah told their boyfriends to start moving furniture to the side of the room. Kagome nodded her head in agreement and told Inuyasha to help. While the girls went to pick out some CD's.

" How come we always have to do the heavy lifting?" Mike said as he pushed the couch back against the wall. " Well not like it is really heavy lifting, but you guys know what I mean."

" They think they own us." Jordan added.

" Get used to it." Inuyasha was shocked at what he had just said. Then he realized that Kagome did own him, for one the necklace that sat on his neck, the one that kept him in order, and the mark that scars his skin. Jordan and Mike laughed, they both knew that Inuyasha was right. They were officially owned by the girls. Mike and Jordan were actually serious about their relationship with the girls, they could image marrying them some day.

The girls chose some CD's that they wanted to listen to and put them on. First it was just the girls in the middle of the room, moving their hips to the fast beat in a large circle. Soon a couple of the guys joined in, then everyone was dancing. Kagome's mother tapped on Kagome's shoulder.

" Kagome sweetie, I have to go get your bother from his friends house. Please try not to let things get to out of control." Mrs. Higurashi said.

" No problem mom, I have got everything under control. Plus Inuyasha is here with me, he can handle anything." Kagome said enthusiastically.

" I know dear, just making sure." Margaret turned around and walked away.

" Inuyasha I'll be right back ok." Kagome said to him as he danced close to her.

" Where you going?" Inuyasha asked.

" To talk to Grandpa." Kagome stated. " Keep these animals from going wild for me please."

Kagome walked to the back hall to where her grandfather's room was, she knocked on the door and waited for him to answer. He told her to come in, she slide the door open, and walked in. He was sitting in a chair reading a book near the window. Kagome walked over and sat in the chair next to him. She looked at the title of the book, ' Old herbal remedies' Kagome chuckled, this was like him to be reading that.

" I'm leaving again tomorrow Grandpa." Kagome said with a sigh, she hated the fact that she was leaving her family again. This it could be for good.

" Yes I know, I have something for you." Kagome cringed, it might be another old, dried out hand, or some useless charms. Grandpa got up from his chair and went to his closet, he pulled out a stack of books and handed them to Kagome. All the covers were made of leather, she opened one, the pages were blank. Kagome looked at him puzzled.

" You can now write your own history." He said simply.

" Thank you grandpa." Kagome gave him a hug.

Kagome sat with her grandfather for a while talking, she wasn't sure when she would see him again, so she enjoyed her time with him.

" Ok Kagome it is time to let an old man sleep." Kagome smile and said good night to her grandpa.

" See you in the morning." Kagome said as she walked out the door.

" Bright and early." He responded.

When Kagome got back out into the living room she noticed that Inuyasha was sitting on a chair, watching most of the people dance. Kagome tried to sneak up on him, but this never went to well. Inuyasha jumped up from the chair and grabbed her, scaring Kagome in the process. Inuyasha lifted her into his arms. Kagome squealed, and giggled.

" Inuyasha put me down!" She commanded.

" What if I don't want to!" Inuyasha said testing Kagome.

" Then, I would have to.." Kagome stopped speaking, and stared. Her eyes widened in surprise, Inuyasha turned to look. Eri, and her other friends were grinding with their boyfriends in the middle of her living room. Inuyasha let Kagome down on the floor, he wasn't sure if Kagome was mad or not, so he wasn't taking a chance of getting slammed into the hardwood floor.

" I can't believe they can grind, jeez a few months ago they couldn't swing their hips." Kagome chuckled and then pulled Inuyasha out towards the rest.

" Wrench I am not dancing like that in front of all these people." Inuyasha fumed.

" Come on Inuyasha, it's not like you don''t know how to dance. God we have danced in front of strangers before." Kagome stood in front of him with her arms crossed.

" But we were not dancing like that!" Inuyasha growled, and pointed to the other people who were now watching the two. Inuyasha was trying to keep his temper in check, and so far he was failing.

" You are over reacting." Kagome hissed.

" I''m going out." Inuyasha turned around and walked away from Kagome. Kagome waited until she was sure no one would see Inuyasha in the hall. The she said 'sit'. A thump was heard through out the house. Everyone looked around, Kagome smiled and went over and turned back up the music.

" Aalyah, I have to go talk to that hot head, will you make sure nothing gets broken?" Kagome asked pleading with her.

" No problem Kags! You can leave your home in our capable hands." Aalyah said and gave Kagome a wink.

" Kagome?"

" Ya?" Kagome turned around to look at Andrea, hoping for a little advice.

" It''s a bit chilly out, put on a coat." Kagome sweat dropped and then left to go find her mate.

She walked out into the chilled night air, she still couldn't believe Inuyasha went off for such a stupid reason. People grinded all the time in this era, it's not like it is anything new to her. Then something hit her. ' In Inuyasha's time they don't dance like that. It is almost shameful to kiss hands in public, let alone grind.' Kagome smacked herself in the forehead, why didn't she realize this a couple of minutes ago.

Kagome looked up in the sacred tree to find Inuyasha sitting there. He looked down, Kagome gave him a small smile. Inuyasha jumped down and picked Kagome up in his arms. He then jumped back into the tree. Kagome got comfortable in his lap then turned towards Inuyasha.

" I'm sorry, I forgot that the past has different social out looks. But Inuyasha when you are here in this time it is ok to dance like that." Kagome gave him a smile.

" Whatever." Inuyasha looked out at the city.

" Inuyasha please say something more then that." Kagome hated when he did that. " I am sorry for sitting you. I shouldn't have."

" Your temper is getting as bad as mine wrench." Kagome smiled, he wasn't that mad at her or he would have pushed her away by now.

" Maybe you are just rubbing off on me." Kagome really wanted to get back to the party.

" Come on let's go in."

" You still mad at me?" Kagome asked as they walked to the door.

" I needed a good sit, haven't had one in a while." Inuyasha joked.

" Well in that case I guess I'll so it more often." Kagome giggled.

" I wouldn't go that far with it."

Kagome and Inuyasha rejoined the group. Inuyasha pulled Kagome tight to his body, he decided that he might as well try to dress like the rest. Kagome ran her fingers over Inuyasha's chest. She could feel the shiver that ran through his body. Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer if that was even possible, her scent drove him wild. He bent down and place a kiss on Kagome's lips, he nibbled on her lower lip to be allow entranced to her mouth. Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's and relaxed into his hold. Inuyasha pulled away from the kiss and licked his lips.

' She tastes so sweet.' Inuyasha thought. All his concentration was on Kagome.

' Thanks.' Kagome put a hand to her mouth, they had just done it again. They communicated without even speaking.

" Did you?" Inuyasha asked.

" Ya." Kagome and Inuyasha started to dance again, they might as well get used to this new found talent of theirs.

Suddenly Kagome stopped dancing. Her vision blurred, her heart sped up, and breathing increased. Kagome could feel her legs buckle underneath her, Inuyasha caught her before she could fall to the floor. Kagome started to shake violently, Inuyasha decided that it would be best for her to be laid on the couch, so as to not hurt her. While all this was going on, Eri, Yuka, and, Ayumi, gathered everyone in the front hall and graciously asked them to leave. They said Kagome would be fine, and that this was just a little attack and needed some rest. To everyones relief, they believed them. It took a few minutes to get everyone out the door, but it worked.

Inuyasha sat on the floor next to Kagome holding her hand. He had placed her on her side as so she wouldn't choke on her own tongue. Kagome had now stopped shaking, to everyone's relief. Andrea and Aalyah had called Sesshomaru, who was now on his way. They were scared, very scared.

" Kagome wake up, wake up wench. Please just open your eyes Kagome. I know you can do it. I''ll let you sit me a 100 times. " Inuyasha pleaded. He knew she couldn't hear him but he had to try something. Andrea felt Kagome's pulse, it was weak, but it was still there.

" Inuyasha we need to do something or she will die." Ayumi said and reached for her friend.

" Don't touch her." Inuyasha growled. Andrea explained to Ayumi that she couldn't touch Kagome, that she could hurt her.

**Kagome was now in the past, but it had changed. Really the land was flat, fires were burning and rotting bodies laid every where. Kagome's hand went to her mouth. **

**" What happened here?" She asked a loud. That's when she heard the groan. She twisted around to find Sango 8 feet away from her. Kagome ran to her, Sango's body was covered in blood, and it looked like one of her arms were broken, along with both her legs. Kagome pulled her best friend into her arms. Sango's eyes opened slightly. She looked shocked, but weakly smiled. **

**" Don't worry Sango you are going to be ok. Inuyasha is on his way, he'll bring you to my time. They'll fix you up." Tears flowed freely down Kagome's face.**

**" Kagome, you must save the others." Sango''s breath was laboured and shallow. **

**" What happened? Where are they?" Kagome looked around, and then listened, a battle could be heard off in the distance.**

**" Naraku...attacked...dawn...weren't ready..." Sango took a second to take in some more air. **

**" Sango shh, save your energy. You are going to need it to beat up Miroku later." Kagome tried to comfort her dying friend.**

**" Shippo, Kirara and, Keade, dead. You arrived to late. If...only...Tell Miroku..I Love him.." Sango let out her last breath.**

**" No Sango you can't leave me...SANGO!" Kagome shouted. **

**More tears streamed down Kagome's face. She laid Sango's lifeless body on the ground, and got up. It was time that she joined the on going battle, but first she needed to find her bow and arrows. Kagome ran to were Keade's hut used to be, it was now a pile of wood. Kagome looked through it until she found what she was looking for. She pulled out her bow and arrows, then she took off like a mad man to kill Naraku. She came upon the battle scene and almost got sick. Bodies lined the ground, the blood seemed to flow like a river. Kagome could see Inuyasha fighting Naraku. **

**" Kagome..." She turned to her left to see Miroku sitting on the ground. **

**" Miroku, are you alright?" Miroku was holding his cursed arm. **

**" Where's Sango?" Kagome''s face went pale, she didn''t want to tell him. **

**" Miroku I'm sorry, she has past on. She told me to tell you that she loves you." Kagome looked at Miroku, his eyes were hidden behind his hair. There was a flash of light, Kagome shielded her eyes. She could her Inuyasha screaming her name. When the light dyed down Kagome surveyed the land. She couldn't see Inuyasha any more, Miroku was dead, lying on the ground. **

**" No, Naraku, you...you...Damn you." Kagome shouted. She was left by herself, no one was going to help protect her. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo were all gone. She was alone in this world. It was just how Kikyo said it would, she would have no one to protect her, only herself. **

**" Don't worry Kagome you will see them soon enough." Kagome watched as Naraku's sword was drawn...**

Kagome awoke from her state of darkness, scared, and crying.Inuyasha pulled her into a hug. Kagome fought against his embraced, but soon she calmed down. She sobbed in his arms.

" It's ok, I am here." Inuyasha repeated this over and over to Kagome.

" Inuyasha we have to go back tonight. We have to please!" Kagome said abruptly. Kagome's mother walked over to her.

" Kagome, calm down dear, lie back down." Kagome mother patted Kagome''s head.

" What are you talking about?" Inuyasha was confused. They were going back tomorrow morning. Kagome calmed some and sat up from Inuyasha's arm.

" Eri, Yuka and Ayumi, I am so sorry for what happened tonight. I only had a small episode, please forgive me for not being a very good hostess." Kagome bowed her head towards her friends.

" Kagome it wasn't your fault. You couldn't help or stop it. Now can we get you anything?" Ayumi said quietly.

" No, I think I'll just go get some sleep." Kagome said knowing all to well she wouldn't be going to sleep tonight.

" Why don't I walk you three to the door?" Mrs. H offered.

" Thanks mom." Kagome smiled towards her mother, she really didn't want her friends to find out about Inuyasha being a demon, her travelling to the past and her being a Miko tonight.

" Ok, bye Kagome. Get better now you hear." Ayumi said as she walked towards the hall.

" Now I expect to see you in a few weeks for prom dress shopping! Don't forget you hear." Eri told her.

" C-ya girl I hope you feel better soon." Yuka added before she left the room. Kagome's mother returned to the living room a minute later, this time Sesshomaru was following right behind her. He had pulled up as the other girls left.

" Ok, first tell me what happened, then I'll have a look at you." Inuyasha didn't like the idea of Sesshomaru looking at his mate , even if he was her doctor.

" I felt weak, then dizzy, next thing I know it I was in the past. Naraku was there, he killed everyone, they were all gone. In a blink of an eye, I was left by myself, everyone was dead. I had to protect myself, just like Kikyou said I would. I couldn't even protect my friends or my mate from him." Kagome was in frenzy. She needed to calm down, or she would hurt herself.

" Kagome calm down, it's over. He's not here." Inuyasha comfort Kagome.

" I see that you are now have visions of the possible future." Sesshomaru said coldly. " But it just because it is a vision, doesn't mean it going to come true." Sesshomaru got up and walked to the door. " I suggest you go home tonight Inuyasha, but just let me give you a quick look over before you go. We got to be sure that you are in a suitable condition to travel." Inuyasha nodded his head, he did agree with the fact that him and Kagome should go back tonight.

Sesshomaru opened his medical bag and pulled out a couple of things, he asked if everyone but Inuyasha and Margaret could leave the room for a few minutes. He just wanted to give Kagome so privacy, there was no need to have them in the room. Kagome lid back down on the couch, Sesshomaru gave a check over, she seemed to be fine. There was nothing out of the ordinary going on, well except for that Kagome's heart was beating rather fast. But that would only be from the fright she got from her vision. Kagome got up off the couch and walked around the room a little, but then sat down again. Her head was spinning, Kagome felt like she was falling. She took a couple of deep breaths and the sensation went away. Sesshomaru, took out two small pills, they would help for the time being, but sooner or later Kagome would have to face the facts. The time has come, the final battle, time to say good-bye to her family and friends for maybe the last time.

" Take these, they should help your head ache for now. As far as I can see you are able to travel tonight." Sesshomaru said and stood up.

" Thank you very much Sesshomaru." Kagome went to get up put Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her.

" Come on Kagome lets get ready." Inuyasha lifted her off the couch and up to her bedroom. When he got there he closed the door and put Kagome on the bed.

" Inuyasha I just got to change and we can leave." Kagome was about to get up but Inuyasha stopped her.

" Kagome are you sure you are ok to go back?" Inuyasha looked concerned.

" Yes." Kagome pushed passed him and proceeded to changed, she didn't care that he was watching her. Inuyasha sighed. He change back into his normal clothes.

" Ahh, that feels better." Inuyasha grunted as he stretched.

" Come on Inuyasha we got to leave now." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and walked out of the room. Then went down the stairs together. Everyone was waiting down stairs for the two. Inuyasha could see Kagome's big yellow back pack by the door waiting for them.

" Well I guess this is good-bye." Kagome said to her friends and family.

" Don''t say good-bye Kagome, that means forever, let us say c-ya later." Andrea said. A tear rolled down her cheek, as she hugged her friend good bye. She knew what was coming in the future for the couple.

" I will see you soon Kagome." Aalyah hugged her as well.

" It was nice meeting you two." Jordan said, his face serious. " God what am I saying I am going to miss you two like hell." Jordan pulled Kagome and Inuyasha into bear hug.

" Hey, don't forget about me you hear." Mike said as he joined the hug.

" How could we!." Kagome joked.

" Ok, that's enough hugging my mate." Inuyasha warned. The two men returned to their girlfriends, with a chuckle. Kagome walked over to her little brother, she put her hands on his shoulders and look into his eyes.

" Now little bro you are going to have to take care of Mama and Grandpa until I get back. I love you Sota." Kagome hugged her little brother.

" I love you too sis and you don't have to worry. I got everything under control here." Sota brushed a tear from his eye. Kagome couldn't even speak for the moment.

" Thanks kid." Inuyasha messed up Sota's hair.

" Mama." Kagome hugged her mother.

" It's ok dear, everything is going to be just fine, you go and fight." Kagome let go of her mother and hugged her grandfather, who had just joined the group.

" Inuyasha you take care of my daughter." Inuyasha nodded his head.

" Bye Grandpa." Kagome said her final good-bye. Inuyasha picked up her back pack and headed towards the door, only to be stopped by his brother.

" Watch yourself brother, keep her safe." Sesshomaru back away, and let Inuyasha pass.

" C-ya everyone." Kagome waved once more and walked through the open door. Her and Inuyasha walked to the shed that covered the well. She took one more look around, this could be the last time she saw this place. She turned around once more before going into the shed, she could see her family and friends in front of the house watching her. The light from the house poured out over the grounds of the shrine, making the snow glisten. She stood for a moment by the shed door, tear slipped down her cheeks. Inuyasha was behind her with his arm wrapped around her shoulders. He kissed her hair, and took in her scent, god how it drove him wild.

" Good-luck!" Andrea shouted.

" You can do it." Aalyah cheered.

" Kick ass." Jordan screamed.

" Shit that was what I was going to say," Mike jabbed Jordan in the side. " Ummm, give him hell!" Mike added.

" You can do it sis!"

More cheers came, Kagome felt better knowing that she had her whole family was behind her. They understood what lay ahead of her and her friends. Kagome and Inuyasha walked into the shed and shut the door. A small amount of light illuminated the space, casting shadows on the walls, they danced a crossed Kagome's face. Inuyasha embraced Kagome, maybe for the last time if Kagome's vision came true. It was then they both decided that they wouldn't let it happen. They were going to live a long time together with their friends. Kagome leaned up and kissed Inuyasha softly, he took her face gently into his hands.

" You are my world Kagome and I am not going to let anyone hurt you. I love you." Kagome stayed slight for a moment.

" Inuyasha, I have loved you since the day I met you even if I didn't know it at the time, I only just got you, and I am not going to let Naraku take you away from me. You are mine forever, I love you with all my heart and soul." Inuyasha brought up Kagome's lips to meet his. He pulled away and took a long look at Kagome.

" I guess we should get going." Inuyasha finally said.

" I guess so." Kagome looked back towards her house, even though the shed door was closed she knew that her family was still outside watching and waiting for a sign that they were gone. Kagome could see her mother's tear stricken face, her brother standing next to her hold her hand. Kagome forced herself not to turn back and hug them one more time.

" You ready?" Inuyasha asked, he didn't want Kagome to go if she wasn't ready to. He understood that her time was cut short with her family because of what might happen. Kagome nodded her head and took a deep breath. Inuyasha pulled Kagome close to him and they jumped into the well. The familiar blue light surrounded their bodies, the felling of being weightless took over, Kagome's grip tightened on Inuyasha. She felt strange that something was not right on the other side of the well. She wanted to get their as quick as possible.

When they reached the other side, the snow was still deep. It was up into Inuyasha's waist this time. He cursed at how he should have built a shed over it, he would do that soon. Inuyasha smelled the air how he missed this place. His home, their home, Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, even in the dark he could see her beautiful face. A silent tear ran down her cheek, Inuyasha wiped it away with his thumb.

" We will see them again." He reassure Kagome.

" I am just happy to be back, I really did miss this place." Kagome smiled up at him, Inuyasha could tell that she wasn't telling the whole truth, but he wouldn't bother her. " Come I'm tired and it's cold out." Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders then jumped out of the well.

" Here get on, it will be quicker." Inuyasha knelt down in the snow and allowed Kagome to get on his back. She smiled, she really did miss this, riding on Inuyasha's back was one of her favourite things to do. Inuyasha stopped just outside Kaede's hut, he whispered to Kagome to take out her sleeping bag now so they would make much noise when they entered the hut. It was late, almost 1:30 in the morning. Kagome had changed into her pj's at her house, knowing all to well that she wouldn''t be able to do it in the hut when she go there.

Inuyasha and Kagome crept into the hut, only to find Kaede by the fire, she nodded her head, and continued to stir a boiling pot. Kagome shrugged her shoulders, and walked past her sleeping friends into the other room. Inuyasha followed, Kagome put her sleeping bag on the floor and crawled into it. Inuyasha at first didn't know what to do, what if his friends caught him and Kagome sleeping together? They would know something was going on, then Naraku had an easier chance of finding out, then he would use Kagome against him in battle. Kagome watched as her mate thought for a few minutes, then she lifted up part of her sleeping bag for Inuyasha to get in with her.

" What if-" Kagome put a finger to Inuyasha's lips.

" Just shut up and go to sleep." Kagome said quietly.

At dawn Kagome awoke from a terrify nightmare, it was the same as her vision from earlier that night. Her body was soaked in sweat, her heart was racing and tears trailed down her cheeks. Inuyasha looked at her with sorrow in his eyes, he hated seeing her like this. Why couldn't Kagome catch a break? Inuyasha wished he could answer that question. Somehow he managed to get Kagome to fall back asleep, while he went out to watch over the village for the morning. As long as Kagome was having visions of Naraku attacking in the early hours of the morning, Inuyasha would stand guard. Inuyasha felt like someone was following him, he turned around and found a very sleepy Miroku following him.

" Welcome back Inuyasha." Miroku walked along side of his friend.

" Feh." Inuyasha was in no mood to talk.

" Inuyasha I can see you don''t want to see or talk to anyone right now, but we have a small problem." Miroku stopped and looked at Inuyasha from the corner of his eye.

" What is it monk?" Inuyasha growled.

" Well three days ago Koga jumped in on me and Sango while we were doing our rounds." Inuyasha turned to the monk, and glared him right in the face.

" What did he want?" Inuyasha was ready to jump the monk.

FB

Miroku walked outside Kaede's hut in search for his Sango, who was out walking around the village. Over the past few days everything seemed to feel different. The air felt like electricity was running through it, most animals seemed to have run off and the villagers were quieter than usual.

" Good morning Miroku." Sango said as she walked up next to him.

" It's a great morning now that you are in my presence." Miroku responded, Sango flushed a deep shade of red, she turned her head away from Miroku and looked out into the forest.

" Miroku do you see that?" Sango pointed to a small cloud of light snow was forming on the edge of the forest. " It couldn't be?" Sango sighed.

" I'll handle this my dear Sango." Sango rolled her eyes and watched as the cloud of snow came closer. In a couple of minutes later Koga stood in front of Sango and Miroku.

" Koga if you are looking for Kagome she is not here." Miroku said in a stern voice.

" Where is she? How come I don't smell mutt face." Koga looked around.

" I'm sorry to tell you Koga, but Inuyasha and Kagome have gone to her home for the next while. They shouldn't be back for the next few days." Miroku turned to Sango, she had her arms crossed over her chest. She looked bored.

" You mean to tell me, that mutt face has taken off with my woman." Koga yelled.

" That is correct." Sango spoke for the first time. " Koga let me ask you a question, don't you get bored of chasing Kagome around, when she clearly doesn't want to be your ' woman '?" Sango asked.

" Be quiet, I am going to find Kagome." Koga sniffed the air then took off.

" I guess we should wait here for when he comes back." Miroku looked up at the sky, which was grey as usual. The snow on the ground wasn't as high as before, but they still had the occasional snow fall. Ginta, and Hakkaku finally caught up with Koga, or at least they thought they did.

" He'll be back in a minute." Sango said. Both sat on the ground trying to control their breathing. Sure enough Koga return a minute later.

" Why is it that Kagome's scent only goes as far as the well? Where the hell is my woman?" Koga shouted.

" I told you, she's gone to her home, she will be back in a few short days." Miroku said and started to walk away, along with Sango.

" Come on." Koga took off again into the forest.

" I wish he would slow down." Ginta said getting up and taking off after his leader.

" I wish I was at the den." Hakkaku sighed and then went to follow.

End FB

" He said he came to retrieve his women and would be back in a few days." Miroku turned to Inuyasha. " We can't have that wolf running off with Kagome, Naraku could..." Miroku stopped in mid sentence.

" So you feel it to monk." Miroku nodded his head both know that the final battle would be coming soon.

" He wont be taking my Kagome any where." Inuyasha wanted to kick himself in the mouth.

" Your Kagome huh?" Miroku teased.

" Shut up monk." Inuyasha had to some how fix the mess he just made.

" Inuyasha I know you want her so why don't you just tell her." Miroku patted Inuyasha on the shoulder and walked away.

' That was close ' He thought and walk around the village once more before returning to the hut for some breakfast. When he entered the hut Kagome, and Sango were off to the side of the room chatting, while Shippo played with some toys, and Kaede cooked. Inuyasha walked over to the corner of the room and sat down. He looked over to Kagome who was looking at him, she turned away with a blush. Inuyasha chuckled, his mate sure did know how to play the part. Kagome grinned and her and Sango got up to leave. Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows before going out the door.

" What are they up to?" Miroku asked.

" Kagome wants to practice, and learn some new skills." Inuyasha answered. " Monk come with me." Miroku followed Inuyasha out the door, they went into Inuyasha's forest.

" Ok, I came so.." Miroku had no idea what was going on.

" I was thinking about building a house out here." Inuyasha seemed to be off in a daze.

' Thinking of me and Kagome having our very own house, our first home. It will two floors just like Kagome's in her time.' Inuyasha thought.

" Earth to Inuyasha!" Miroku snapped his fingers in front of Inuyasha's eyes.

" What?" Inuyasha snapped at him.

" Why do you want to build a house out here?" Miroku was curious at what he friend was thinking.

" Well for one, the village smells nasty..." Miroku had to agree with that, the village did smell pretty bad even to his human nose.

" I think the girls would like to have a house out here, so we can finally stop crowding Kaede." Inuyasha walked away.

" For once Inuyasha you are right." Miroku ran to catch up to the half demon.

" Feh, whatever monk." Inuyasha paced around, he wasn't sure where he would build to. It needed to be close to a hot spring, and a river, so they would be able to get both hot and cool water. Inuyasha smelled the air, some thing or some one was close by. That thing being Koga, Inuyasha growled and ran from the clearing that him and Miroku had walked into to.

" Inuyasha?" Miroku ran after Inuyasha, who was well ahead of him now. Inuyasha ran through the forest, the wolf prince's scent getting stronger with each step. This drove Inuyasha to run faster, there was no way in hell he was going to let that wolf touch his women. Inuyasha stopped and Kagome was standing a few feet away from him shooting off arrows. She stopped and walked over to him.

" What's wrong?" Kagome looked around, she didn't see anyone.

" Koga, he is coming for you." Inuyasha growled. " There is no way he is going to take my mate." Inuyasha said in a hushed voice.

" Don't worry Inuyasha I wont be going any where with him. Have you seen Sango? She went into the forest and never came back out." Kagome was starting to worry, this was no time to be disappearing.

" Let's go find her." At that moment a cloud of snow came spinning into view. Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome protectively.

" Oi mutt face, get away from my woman." Koga came to a halt in front Inuyasha and Kagome.

" Koga-kun it is nice to see you, but I am sorry to say that I am not your woman. I have told you that." Koga's face turn red, both with shame but with anger.

" What has this mutt done to you?" Koga yelled. He tried to make a grab for Kagome's arm but Inuyasha blocked him.

" What do you think you are doing wolf?" Inuyasha's eyes were dark.

" I came to get my women." Koga stared at Inuyasha.

" Feh, like that is going to happen." Inuyasha rolled his eyes, he was sick of Koga calling Kagome his women. " So Koga, where are you followers?" Inuyasha threw him a side glance.

" I don't need them...to help me beat the shit out of you. Now move it." Koga made another grab for Kagome.

" Don't touch her wolf." Inuyasha looked at Kagome from the corner of his eye. She seemed to be emotionless, her face was cold, and eye seemed to be glazed over. Inuyasha turned around, Kagome wobbled on the spot but never fell. Inuyasha grabbed and shook her gently, but she never responded. Koga tried to push past Inuyasha to get to Kagome, but he seemed to be held back. Koga tried to force him self forward but fell flat on his face.

" Get the fuck back Koga." Inuyasha looked Kagome in the eyes, he couldn't understand what was happening. What was going on inside her head.

" Mutt move out of my way, I'll take care of my women." Koga snarled.

" Koga are you that stupid and oblivious that you can't see? Kagome doesn't want to be your women! She never wanted to be your women!" Inuyasha said coldly, Koga seemed to remind him a lot like Hojo.

" Shut up, you know nothing." Koga was taken back by Inuyasha's coldness.

" Leave now." Inuyasha's voice was threatening, Koga took a step back but never left.

" I am not leaving mutt.." Koga was cut off by a ear piercing scream, but it wasn't from Kagome. Koga looked around, there seemed to be in some type of alternate universe. '' What the hell? How the...?" Was all Koga could say, he had no clue on how they got there.

" If you two are finished with your bickering, you will pay attention." Kagome was now speaking but it wasn't her voice that being projected. The voice was unearthly, but enchanting. " I apologize for having processing this poor women, but it had to be done. I will leave her body soon enough." Inuyasha knew that voice, it sounded so familiar, but yet different.

" Who are you?" Koga asked, what the fuck had he gotten himself into.

" That is none of your concern, Inuyasha I was only supposed to bring you here, but you Koga, you interfered with that plan. So be quiet." The women's voice echoed in the vase area.

" Ok." Koga shook his head.

" Now, take a look around, what do you see?" Inuyasha couldn't see a thing, just darkness. He was about to answer when Koga jumped in.

" Nothing" Koga said impatiently.

" That's the point, if the woman who's body I am now in dies, this will our future. Her purpose in this life is to protect the world against the darkness. Along with, her protector, her mate, they will save the world, with the help of the others. Side by side with each other, the four protectors will live for centuries." The woman's voice rang out, and hung like fog in the air. " This is the prophecy I am to tell to you." Kagome's body went limp to the ground.

" Kagome!" Inuyasha ran to her side, she awoke as soon as she felt his warm, rough hand touch her skin.

" Why am I lying in the snow?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha smiled, she was back. Inuyasha helped her to her feet.

" I'll explain every thing later." Koga stepped forward, and grabbed Kagome's hand from Inuyasha's. Kagome tried to jerk it away, but he tighten his hold on her. Inuyasha was getting ready to draw the tetsaiga, but stopped. He could see that Kagome wanted to take care of this herself.

" Come with me Kagome, be my mate!" Koga said quietly.

" I am sorry Koga." Kagome slipped her hand out of his. " I have chosen another." Kagome back away from him, the looked of hurt and pain that washed over Koga's face made Kagome want to cry. " Koga, I am sure there is someone out there for you, but that someone is not me." Kagome tried to comfort the hurt demon.

" Who is he?" Kagome caught Inuyasha's eye.

" That is none of your concern wolf." Inuyasha growled.

" Kagome please come with me." Koga was almost pleading with her.

" I need to stay with my group, now leave us alone." Kagome turned away from Koga and started to walk away. She picked up her bow and arrows the ground, then continued on into the forest.

" You heard her wolf, back off." Inuyasha took off to follow Kagome in the search for their friends.

" You shall be mine Kagome, wither you like it or not." Koga stood up to his full height, turned on his heels and started off back to his den. Kagome watched from the forest with Inuyasha standing behind her.

" Do you think he will be ok?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

" Feh, who cares?" Inuyasha turn away from Kagome and started to walked in the direction of the village.

" Inuyasha I know you don't mean that." Kagome scolded, he stopped walking and sighed.

" Kagome I know for fact that he will be fine, now lets got find Miroku and Sango." Kagome stood there for a moment, she then raised her bow and shot an arrow. " Why did you do that?" Kagome pointed to a tree that stood about 70 feet away, she hit it dead centre. Sango and Miroku inched out from behind the tree. Sango gave a small wave and started towards them.

" How did you know that we were there?" Sango asked in disbelief.

" I don't know it just kind of came to me, like I could almost see you behind the tree." Miroku stood by Sango and thought. Then an idea came to him.

" Why don't we play a game of hind and seek. Us three will hide, then when all of us are hidden you will see if you can sense and find us."

" For once Miroku you have a good idea." Sango complimented.

" Why thank you lady Sango." Miroku thought for a moment. " Wait a second..."

" Go hide!" Kagome giggled. A few minutes later Kagome stood in the middle of the clearing, with her bow and arrows ready. " Here it goes." She closed her eyes and tried to feel where her friends were. She shot her first arrow, it planted 60 feet away in a small snow bank, Sango stood up and waved. The next one she shot, was about 80 feet away into a small set of trees. Miroku came out from behind and gave a shout. Now Kagome had to focus on finding her mate. She closed her eyes once more, she could feel the hair on the back of her head stand up, his eyes were watching her. She opened them and shot straight up into the air , the arrow landed just behind her. Kagome turned around and faced Inuyasha.

" I knew you were coming." She said quietly. Inuyasha wanted to take Kagome into his arms so bad at that very moment.

All four walked back to the village some time later that afternoon. Kagome's powers seemed to be growing, but with that, demons would start to feel her power and come after her. She noticed this, but never said anything. Inuyasha seemed to on his toes more then ever. Night soon fell, while everyone was sleeping Inuyasha left the hut, and he walked into the forest.

" Hello Inuyasha." Inuyasha turned around.

" K-k-Kikyo?" Inuyasha breathed.

A/n Hey left it a little bit cliffy, well not really. Well I would like you to know that this chapter is 18 pages long! So now go review! Don't forget to read my new one shot! The Arranged Marriage!

Later days


	27. Acceptance

_Hey everyone this is Inuyashasgurl15's beta, Rita. I'm sorry to say, she won't be updating for a while, because her mom put her under lock down for a bad mark. She is not allowed to have access to her computer for the next month. She is deeply sorry and will try to update as soon as possible. Inuyashasgurl15 will be writing her next chapter with pen and paper the old fashion way, until she is able to type them up during school lunch. Thank you for understanding, her best friend, A Depp Girl_.

A/n: Hey people wow it has been such a long time well I am sorry for the delay but here it is. It is a bit shorter then usual, but I have been extremely busy lately, plus my computer lock down doesn't help. There will only be about 3 or 4 moire chapters to this story so you better review. Anyway... Thanks to Rita who reads and edits all my chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, any of the Inuyasha rights, or anything else to do with Inuyasha. I wish I did but I don't so, you know. But I do own the plot along with the characters Aalyah, Andrea, Mike and Jordan. If you try to steal them I shall have to send my trusty editor after you, she is not one to be messed with.

This sign ' -Means someone is thinking to themselves  
This sign () -Means a flashback  
_Italic font_ - means dream

Ending of Last chapter:

All four walked back to the village some time later that afternoon. Kagome's powers seemed to be growing, but with that, demons would start to feel her power and come after her. She noticed this, but never said anything. Inuyasha seemed to on his toes more then ever. Night soon fell, while everyone was sleeping Inuyasha left the hut, and he walked into the forest.

" Hello Inuyasha." Inuyasha turned around.

" K-k-Kikyo?" Inuyasha breathed.

Chapter 27 Acceptance

Inuyasha rubbed his eyes and Kikyo disappeared. What was going on? He kept walking. The little bit of snow that was on the ground chilled his feet. He didn't know why he felt that he had to come to the forest, but something was drawing him there. Inuyasha stopped and looked at the scared tree, then he smelt it.

" Sesshomaru." Inuyasha growled under his breath. Sesshomaru stepped forward with Jaken at his side.

" Hello, little brother." Inuyasha put a hand to his sword, but stopped.

" What do you want Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked calmly, for once he wasn't going to start a fight. This would only put his mate in danger, and speaking of mates...

" Kagome, go back to the hut now." Inuyasha demanded. Kagome walked up slowly behind Inuyasha, her bow and arrows in hand.

" No, I am staying here with you." Inuyasha cursed silently on Kagome's stubbornness. He didn't want her to get hurt. It was no wonder they fought so much, both were as stubborn as two mules. Inuyasha sighed, what was he going to do.

" Very protective are we little brother." Inuyasha stared coldly at Sesshomaru, but turned his head back to Kagome.

" You, stay behind me." Inuyasha ordered, Kagome nodded her head. She didn't like to be ordered around, but Inuyasha saw the need for her to stay back, so she took it serious.

" Inuyasha, you shouldn't be so aggressive, I am not here to start war." Inuyasha glared at his half brother, and snorted, that was unlikely. When ever Sesshomaru came around a war was going to be started. " I am only here to ask your human girl a favour." Kagome's eyes widened, this was the first time Sesshomaru has ever come looking for her.

" What might that be?" Inuyasha asked. His eyes narrowed, and his hand went to his sword. Sesshomaru took a step forward, and waited a minuted before answering Inuyasha's question. He loved seeing his little brother wait in suspense, and it was quiet amusing for him to see Inuyasha squirm.

" I need Kagome to look after Rin for me." Sesshomaru looked into the young women's eyes. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, he could see the conflict with in her. She wasn't sure if Inuyasha would want her to or not. His family was something that always seemed to be non existent to him. So would her choice make him mad?

" It is you decision." Inuyasha looked back to Sesshomaru, who was staring coldly at the pair. His eyes picked your very soul apart.

"Why do you need me to look after her?" Kagome asked, she was curious as of why she could be of assistance to the great lord of the west. Sesshomaru took another step closer to the couple, which caused Inuyasha growl. He didn't like the closeness between the demon lord and himself. It was to close for his liking.

" I have to travel to an enemy's territory and I will not have Rin join me on this trip." Sesshomaru didn't mention the part that he didn't want to put Rin's life in any danger. Kagome understood, and nodded her head. She would help Sesshomaru with this task, plus she didn't mind having Rin around. She was a sweet little girl.

" Meet me here at dawn." With that the great dog demon left, with Jaken following.

" Kagome are you sure you want to do this ?" Inuyasha questioned, as they walked back to Kaede's hut.

" There is no way I am going to let that little girl get hurt." Kagome walked ahead of Inuyasha now. Inuyasha watched his mate, she seemed to be determined, as if she was trying to save the world. Which he knew she would do some day, once she got that chance.

" After seeing you take Shippo in as your own and watching you here tonight...You really care about children, don't you?" Inuyasha walked next to Kagome and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, she was surprised but kept on walking. She thought for a moment, trying to put her feelings into words.

" Ya I do, I am sick of seeing innocent children being slaughter by demons and humans alike. Every child I meet seems to remind me of Sota, and I hate that I can'' protect him from the world." Kagome sighed, she felt terrible that she was missing out on Sota's child hood. It felt like she had abandoned him. Kagome pulled herself out of her thoughts, and looked at Inuyasha. " Now why don't we go and get some sleep."

" Feh, I don't need sleep, sleep is for the weak." Kagome rolled her eyes, but something clicked in her mind. Mike had said something like that the last night they were in her time. Kagome thought about it for a moment, but then passed the thought on. It meant nothing.

At the same time Inuyasha and Kagome looked to the sky. It seemed to be darker then usual, a chill ran through her body and a feeling of uneasiness set in on her mind.

" Come on Inuyasha, lets hurry." Inuyasha could feel the eagerness in Kagome's movement and breathing. He could sense something in the air, and it was building. Inuyasha picked up Kagome and ran the rest if the way back to the hut. He didn't want her to feel panicked. When he entered Sango and Miroku were sitting around a small fire. Inuyasha put Kagome down and walked over to his friends and sat with them. Kagome followed a minutes later, after she took another look out the window once more. It was there waiting, waiting for that moment.

" I see you two have also felt this strange and unsettling presence." Miroku stated.

" It feels evil, but yet not. It is almost like it is a warning of what is to come." Sango explained to Kagome and Inuyasha who both agree with her.

" At dawn we will be going to the forest and retrieving Rin." Inuyasha said bluntly.

" You mean Sesshomaru's little girl? Why?" Miroku questioned.

" He asked Kagome to take care of Rin while he was away. That's all we know, and that we need to know." Inuyasha explain as a very silent Kagome stared into the fire. She couldn't shake this feeling off, something vile was coming.

" Kagome you ok? You haven't spoken a word since you arrived." Sango looked worriedly at her best friend.

" Yes, I am fine, actually no, I can not shake this feeling that it's finally coming. It hard to believe at the same time though." Kagome stared into the fire again.

" What are you talking about?" Sango wasn't sure what Kagome was getting at.

" The final battle." Inuyasha finished, he knew exactly what Kagome was talking about, he himself thought about it every minute of every day. He could feel Kagome's fear, her anxiety, her nervousness, her hopes and dreams. He felt it all.

Miroku stared at Sango, she was the one he loved and he would be damned if someone would even try to take her away from him. They had only confessed their feelings for each other a short time ago, he couldn't lose her. He wanted to marry her and have a family with her, he want to grow old with her.

" Feh, there is no way in hell Naraku is going to win this battle. He is going to hell, along with any other demon that threatens us." Inuyasha tried to reassure his mate and friends. Kagome moved closer to Inuyasha, which went unnoticed by their friends. Both were lost in their own thoughts and were only brought out of them, by the crack of a piece of wood in the fire. Sango and Miroku both stood, looking at each other. Sango blushed and excused her self for bed, and Miroku followed. Kagome chuckled, both were in love and Kagome hoped that they would tell each other before it was to late. It was still unknown to her that they already confessed. Miroku stuck his head back out the door.

" Goodnight you two, don't you have to much fun with out us." He took back off into the room.

" Why you monk" Inuyasha almost lunged after the monk, but Kagome stopped him. She put her hand on his shoulder, and he turned to look at her. Inuyasha put the fire out and both went to go to sleep.

But sleep did not come easily to Inuyasha, he watched as Kagome tossed and turned. She would say strange things and the grew quiet. Inuyasha sat next to her and held her hand, trying his best to comfort the women, but to no avail.

At dawn Kagome awoke to the sun shining across her face, but the feeling from the night before still hadn't lifted. Inuyasha opened his eyes to see his angel awake, and he motion her outside. He had only been sitting and waiting for Kagome to wake up. Kagome got up and combed her hair and went to brush her teeth, Inuyasha was ready and waiting when she returned. Kagome climbed on his back and they took off into the forest. Sango and Miroku stayed back to prepare breakfast.

" Lord Sesshomaru, why can't I come with you?" A 12 year old Rin stood in front of Sesshomaru with her hand on her hips. She had been travelling with Sesshomaru for over three years now. She had grown up so much over that period of time. She seemed to be frighten by Sesshomaru's leave. Which was true!

" Rin, I have told you it is not safe for you to travel with me on the journey, this time around." Sesshomaru stared at the girl, she was to stubborn for her own good. She was only just learning to fight, but she was catching on fast.

" Then why can't I stay at the castle?" Rin whinnied, she would rather stay there and be able to play in her garden.

" Rin." Sesshomaru glared at the girl, she stopped immediately.

" Sorry, my lord for my rudeness." Rin bowed and sat next to a tree and pulled her knees up to her chest.

She hated when Sesshomaru left her behind, she always felt so lonely. She remember three years ago when Sesshomaru saved her life, at first he felt like a father to her, but now that she has grown older her feelings have change for him dramatically. She was changing. Three years ago Rin was an oblivious child, but now it was different. She had this unfamiliar sensation in her stomach when she was around him, and when he would leave the feeling would grow stronger. Maybe she would be able to ask Kagome about it. Rin had met Kagome on a number occasions, she travel with Sesshomaru's half brother Inuyasha and was a very sweet women.

" Lord Sesshomaru they have arrived." Jaken announced as he came running into the clearing. Kagome and Inuyasha walked up to Sesshomaru, Rin got up from the tree and stood next to Sesshomaru. She bowed to Kagome and Inuyasha.

" I am grateful that you will have me stay with you for the time being." Rin said and bowed again. Kagome was taken back by Rin's politeness.

'' She has grown up so quick.'' Kagome thought. Rin picked up a small cloth bag from behind Sesshomaru.

" Good-bye Lord Sesshomaru, be safe and come back soon." Rin said quickly. He nodded his head and turned to leave.

" Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru turned to see Kagome standing before him.

" What is it girl?" Sesshomaru glared down on Kagome, his tone of voice was crude and cold, but Kagome was unfazed by him. Inuyasha growled, Sesshomaru was disrespecting Kagome, he sees her as a under dog, not on his level.

" When shall we be expecting your return?" Kagome brought herself up to her full height, and glared back at the full demon. Sesshomaru was impressed by the human, she seemed to be courageous enough to stand up and talk to him. He would have liked to chuckled, but suppressed it. Now was not the time.

" One week." With that he was gone. Rin watched Sesshomaru leave, a tear slid down her cheek, she wiped it away.

" Come Rin, I know you must be hungry." Kagome said sweetly, Rin nodded her head.

Back at camp breakfast was cooked and ready to eat. Sango, Miroku and Shippo waited from the groups arrival. Shippo jumped up and down excitedly, he liked Rin. He looked out the window and saw Kagome and Inuyasha walking down the path, with Rin. He jumped down and landed next to Miroku.

" They're here." He said calmly. Miroku nodded his head and went into the next home to fetch Sango.

" Good morning Shippo." Kagome said as she walked into the hut.

" Hey Kagome, Rin would you like some breakfast?" Shippo offered. Rin smiled and her eyes seemed to brighten up.

" Sure." Kagome smiled and sat next to Sango.

They days were getting longer and the snow seemed to be melting much quicker, spring was coming early this year. Kagome was sitting in Kaede's hut reading a book, when Rin came in and sat down next to her. Kagome closed her book and looked at Rin, who smiled nervously up at her. Kagome could tell that Rin wanted something ,but what?

" Kagome could I ask you a question?" Rin looked down at her feet.

" Of course Rin! What is it?" Kagome said cheerfully.

" Well, I don't really know whats happening to me." Rin started. " You see, I get these funny feelings in my stomach, like butterflies, then my hands get sweaty and my heart seems to be on fire. Then they seem to grow stronger each day." Rin explained the feeling to Kagome, who know exactly what Rin was talking about.

" Rin when do you get these feelings?" Kagome asked.

" Sesshomaru." Was all Rin could say and she blushed.

" Umhum, see Rin what you are experiencing is a crush. I am thinking that it is your first crush." Rin looked kind of confused, so Kagome went on. " Rin you like Sesshomaru more then just a friend, you feelings are growing for him and later on in life you will probably start to love him." Rin nodded that seemed to be right to her. Kagome smiled, she was going to have a chat with Rin, she was at that age where in her time you would learn about, where babies come from. She felt like that Rin needed to know, Sesshomaru would not be having any chat like Rin any time soon.

" Rin I think it's time you learned a very valuable, and important life lesson." Kagome looked at Rin.

" Ok." Rin didn't know what to expect.

A while later Rin came out of the hut with Kagome, she didn't seemed shocked, but amazed. Things seemed to make a lot more sense to her now, and she was glad Kagome told her. She looked at Kagome, she seemed to be like a sister to her, one that would look out for her and explain things she didn't understand.

" Umm, Kagome?"

" Ya?"

" Thank you. I thought that there was something wrong with me, that I wasn't suppose to be like this." Rin gave Kagome a hug and she went off to find Shippo. Kagome sighed, she couldn't imagine having to go through such a uncomfortable time in a girls life with a person like Sesshomaru. He was so cold and uncaring, but maybe she was wrong. Sesshomaru did seem to care about Rin, he did leave her here so that she wouldn't get hurt. He also seemed to be more patient, and understanding with her. Kagome thought about it some more, maybe he even held feelings for the orphan. Kagome wasn't sure, but she was sure at some point she would find out.

3 Days Later

Kagome and Sango were out for a walk in the forest, and now were on their way back to the village. Kagome was telling Sango about her conversation with Rin. Sango giggled, she was glad she wasn't the one who had to tell Rin about the birds and the bees.

She remembered how she found out. one night she walked in on her mother and father making love, and then 9 months later her brother was born. Later in life she had put to and to together. She was sure her own family would have explained such a thing to her when she was of age, but Sango's mother died when she was a still child. That is one reason why she was slayer, her father wasn't sure on how to raise a little girl, so he trained her to fight. Sango didn't hate her childhood, actually she enjoyed it, but she still wished she had had a female influence. Kagome stopped and pulled Sango out of her thoughts. The wind shifted, an intense feeling over came both girls, a powerful demon was approaching.

" Sango, we need to go find Rin and Shippo." Sango sprinted off in the direction of were she last saw Rin and Shippo.

" Kagome get Inuyasha and Miroku." Kagome wasn't sure were to find them, they had been walking with the girls, but then went off on their own for some reason. Kagome settled and tried to focus on them, she could feel Inuyasha was close. So Kagome run blindly onto the forest, she found them in a clearing.

" Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted, he instantly went to her side.

" Kagome what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

" Demon-coming-now." Kagome said in between breaths.

" Miroku, we will finish this later." Miroku was next to Inuyasha and all three were running back to the village now. They met Sango at the hut with Rin and Shippo, she was dressed in her slayer gear, Kirara ready. Kagome grabbed her bow, and arrows. Screaming engulfed the village only seconds later.

" You two, stay here." Inuyasha grunted to Rin and Shippo. " Kagome." Inuyasha bent down and Kagome jumped on his back.

" Kirara." Kirara transformed, and Sango and Miroku climbed on her.

The group didn't have to go far before they found the demon. Kagome and Sango gagged when they found him. The demon had a women in hand, she was with child, the demon was scratching along her round belly. Tearing the soft skin, Kagome knew this women.

" Inuyasha do something." Kagome cried, the demon looked up from his prey and grinned. He threw her up into the air. The women screamed and the girls gasped, Inuyasha bounded into the air, caught the women and gracefully landed on the ground. Two men waited to take her away. Kagome still on Inuyasha back shivered, the demon felt so dark, and evil.

" What do you want?" Inuyasha demanded.

" Give me Sesshomaru's girl, and I wont tear this village apart." The demon hissed, his eyes were a deep green, they pieced your very soul.

" We don't have Sesshomaru's girl, now leave." Kagome lied through her teeth, she jumped down from Inuyasha's back.

" I think this human girl is lying to me, I can see it in you eyes. Your eyes tell me everything I need to know." The demon laughed. " I can see she is hiding some where in the heart of the village." The demon took a step forward.

" Like hell I am letting you tear apart this village." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, he couldn't let this demon thrash the village.

" I see you are defending more then this little village, I can envision your mate being close by." The demon sneered. Inuyasha froze, how could he know. Miroku and Sango mouths dropped. They didn't know what the hell the demon was talking about, but then they realized they had to be talking about Kagome.

" That's it, it's time to shut you up." Inuyasha lifted his Tetsusaiga, and rushed at the demon.

" Not this time half breed." The demon dodged Inuyasha and was heading straight for Kagome. Inuyasha slide across the ground.

" Kagome move." Kagome stayed on her feet, and rose her bow and arrow, she took aim and waited.

" Say good-bye to your love." The demon shouted at Kagome and came down on her with a fatal strike, but Kagome was quicker, she released her arrow. The pink glowing arrow pierced through the demons arm, purifying it, a pain searing through his body.

" Kagome." Sango yelled and pulled her friend onto Kirara.

" You stupid bitch." The demon growled. " You going to pay with your life." Kagome laughed.

" Can't you see?" Kagome seemed taken on a new personality. The demon winched and stared into the females eyes, he searched for her weakness, but was blocked out. That's when he finally realized, she was a Miko.

" Dirty human, such a powerful Miko, mated with a weak-" Another arrow was sent his way

" You can't win." Kagome jumped from Kirara's back, Inuyasha dashed and caught her in mid air.

" What do you think you are doing?" Inuyasha growled.

" We need to take care of him." Kagome answered. Miroku and Sango now knew what was going on. If this demon fled and got away he could tell Inuyasha's and Kagome's secret.

" Miroku lets go." Sango swung her Hiraikotsu, while Miroku through some o-fuda's (spell scrolls) at the demon.

The demon charged for Sango jumping into the air. He was able to knock Sango's Hiraikotsu off its course, with a speed Sango has never seen before. He collided with Kirara, sending her to the ground. But Sango was now in his arms. Miroku refrained from using his wind tunnel. The demon smirked, he now had the upper hand again, and he now held the power. Kagome gasped, she should have sent an arrow through that demon that time, but she was to busy with Inuyasha coming up with a plan.

" Do you want her back monk." The demon laughed, his thick, muscular hands encircled Sango's neck, cutting off most of her air supply. Miroku bowed his head, his hair shading his eyes.

" Put her down." Miroku commanded.

" I see the affection you have for this women, she also shares a bond with you. Maybe a engagement." The demon loved watching the shocked look he got from the slayers friends.

" This ends now." Miroku charged at the demon but stopped.

" Put Sango down." Rin stood in front of the demon, her hands on her hips.

" Why little Rin, finally came out of hiding I see." Rin smiled a pleasant smile.

" Let her go now, Sonji, if not I will spill my own blood and you will have no edge on Sesshomaru." Rin slipped out a knife from her robes, pressed it to her neck, a drop of blood trickled down her neck.. The demon now known as Sonji threw Sango to the ground, who gasped for air.

" Rin don't." Kagome called.

" Rin enough." Rin focused her attention to the west. Sesshomaru stood there covered in blood, Rin ran to him. She jumped him in a hug when she realized that Sesshomaru was hurt. Sonji now took his chance to attack., Inuyasha saw this coming. He jumped in front of Sesshomaru and Rin and took the blow. Miroku, who was now standing by Sango, swung around and released his wind scar at the same moment as Kagome released her scared arrow. Sonji, now injured, vanished into Miroku's opened wind tunnel. Kagome turned around, that's when she noticed Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga by her feet. She looked to the ground to see Inuyasha''s on his knees. His back torn apart by Sonji's sharp claws.

" Stay back Kagome." Inuyasha was breathing heavy.

" It's the poison from Sonji claws, they make you face you worse fear." Sesshomaru said calmly.

" Come on Inuyasha snap out of it." Kagome pleaded.

" Inuyasha seems to be fighting his transformation." Miroku said, while holding a shaken Sango.

" You can do it." Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha could hear every word, he wanted to stay with his mate, he didn't want to be full demon. If he did transform he would lose her forever. His claws grew longer, but his eyes didn't seem to change colour. They stayed their soft gold, Kagome grabbed his sword and put dropped it next to Inuyasha feet. She stood in front of him waiting, Inuyasha grabbed his Tetsusaiga from the ground, and his transformation stopped.

Sesshomaru felt something, he looked to the sky, to see a figure that was unknown to the rest. It was his fathers spirit, Sesshomaru knew this day would come soon. It was the day he would finally accepted Inuyasha for who he was, and the day Inuyasha would accept himself for who he was. This was told to him by his father before he died. Sesshomaru came to one knee and bowed to Inuyasha, time seemed to stop. Everyone froze except for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

" I understand now that it isn't the demons blood that makes him great, but his inner strength." Inuyasha was stunned by Sesshomaru's words. " Little brother, our father still lives on in spirit, and he has come to us on this day to finally unite us. You are welcome to my lands." Sesshomaru stood, he nodded his head to the group.

" Ok?" Inuyasha couldn't think of any other response.

" Rin, let us leave." Rin ran and hugged all her friend and waved good-bye. Shippo now stood next to Kagome.

" Bye Rin." He yelled.

" Inuyasha, what just happened?" Kagome felt confused and excited.

" I think Sesshomaru just accepted me into the family." Inuyasha turned to Kagome, she smile and then something hit her. Inuyasha and Miroku were hiding something from her and Sango.

" So what were you and Miroku doing in the forest?" Kagome asked curiously.

" Ya Miroku what were you two doing?" Sango stared at her boyfriend.

" Ahh, well... ummm Inuyasha?" Miroku looked to Inuyasha for help.

" Miroku I think it's time we take our leave." Inuyasha said quickly.

" I think your right my friend." Before the girls get another word out, both men had vanished.

" Men." Kagome rolled her eyes.

A/n: Hey everyone sorry for taking such a long time to update, anyway, it's a little short I know! BUT the next one will be better. Review!


End file.
